Harry's Christmas Wish
by VashonBeader
Summary: Harry Potter makes a Christmas wish, and it changes his life. Cunning and powerful Harry, family, humor, and adventure. Dumbledore bashing in places. No swearing, but rating due to a few scenes that could be considered horror. Very little gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christmas 1986

The wonderful smells of a perfect Christmas Eve feast were invading every square inch of the perfectly normal house at Number 4 Privet Drive. The mother of the home was proud of the spotless condition of the house, well, all except for the floury mess that her precious son was making in the kitchen. But it was tradition to make biscuits together, and Vernon had insisted.

At least the Freak was being quiet in his cupboard. Not ruining their perfect, normal Christmas together.

Petunia had declared to the child earlier that Christmas was for Families, not weird little boys like him. He was given a slice of bread with a bit of margarine (she would always use REAL butter for her REAL family) and locked him up so that he couldn't be seen.

Smiling at the true love of her life, her little Dudley, she tried to put aside her worries that someone might find out about the Freak.

She had every right to be worried.

-00-00-00-

Little Harry Potter had long since eaten the bread, and drank the little water given to him, though he did try to make it last.

The smell of the roasting meats, the glazing vegetables had made his mouth water all day in anticipation of a meal he knew he would not get to enjoy. But even as his stomach growled loudly in protest, he knew that he would get nothing more to eat today, and likely not be allowed out except for a possible trip or two for the toilet.

He closed his eyes, and tried to tell himself a story. Just before the holiday break, his teacher had read to the class a story about a little girl and how she wrote to Santa, and was given a golden retriever for Christmas. It had sparked in him a memory. Fague, to be sure, but a happy time. Him, playing on the floor with a big black dog. He couldn't remember the dog's name, so he just called him 'Prince' to himself. It was a 'p' sound, that he was sure of. A dark haired man laughed and ruffled his hair. A red-haired woman had leaned over and kissed him, Harry, who remembered no other affection in his life. It was a feeling of love, of warmth. The dog had made him feel safe. He knew that the man and woman were likely his parents, and beyond seeing again, at least on Earth. But the dog? Where was he? Had he been killed in the car crash, also? What if he wasn't? What if he were lost? Was he hungry too?

Longing welled up in him. Longing for home, to be connected again with something of his family.

'Prince, oh Prince, where are you? Where are you?' The little boy huddled, starving and sad, and made an appeal that could not be denied.

Harry James Potter, heir to the House of Potter, blood heir of Gryffindor, blood heir of Peverell made a wish. And not just any wish. He made a Christmas Wish. To be reunited with his big black dog, no matter where he was.

-00-00-00-

The warden yawned. It was only 6 o'clock Christmas Eve. He had volunteered for this shift, as many of the human guards took this horrible job to provide well for their families. It was one of the few spots that even muggle-borns could get. No self-respecting pureblood wanted to be here. His meager meal was interrupted by two things.

.

The wards of Azkaban prison had just been breached. Someone or something very powerful had just broken in. His head swivelled to the crystals on the wall. Intact. The alarm was definitely for inbound traffic.

Then, one of the few house-elves that served the place popped into his office. The little being was obviously agitated, pulling on its ears.

"Master Head Warden, sir. There's being problems. Oh, there is being big problems. Oh, why is such a good, good Wizard here? He should not be being here sir! And there be a big dogs. Oh, Rodgna not liking big dogs. Elf stunned boy and dog, but not knowing why he being here! But Rodgna not liking doing magic against the Great Wizard! No, no, no!"

Warden Sean McKinnon didn't have to be a genius to figure out that something was going on.

"Take me there, now please, Rodgna."

With a quick elf pop, apparition not being allowed at all on the island, the warden was in the high level restricted area. This is where the worst of the worst was housed. Across from him was Rabastan LeStrange, his wife and brother were in cells on either side. They were all staring at the sight behind him. As Warden McKinnon whirled around, he saw a small dark-haired boy seemingly asleep on the side of a skeletally thin dog.

"What in the world?" The warden knew that just a short time ago, the detested Sirius Black had been in that cell. This was dark magic, to be sure.

"That being the Great Master Harry Potter Sir!" Rodgna informed him loudly. Much too loudly.

The Death Eater prisoners who had been silently watching now were baying for blood.

The warden knew he had to get the young man out of there before anything bad happened to him. Well, anything worse than being transported here.

The warden cautiously opened the cell. The dog was waking up and he wanted no accidents here. Carefully, Sean picked up the boy. Like the dog, he was naught but skin and bones. His old rags of clothes couldn't hide his starvation from a man as experienced as Sean McKinnon.

Scowling, he looked at the dog. It clearly wasn't his fault about the boy's current condition, if anything, the dog was in worse shape. "I'm taking your master down to the dock, boy. You come with me, alright?"

The large dog with haunted grey eyes looked up, and he stood up on shaking legs. The elf made a lead and collar for the dog, and handed it over to the warden. There was no way he was going near a Grim - no, no, no!

As they left the cell, it was to the jeers and threats of those that wanted the boy's blood. Sean glared at them, more than one cowed into silence, but Bellatrix Black LeStrange actually spit on the lad.

"You'll get yours boy! Someday, I'm going to rip your guts out, and make your innards my necklace!"

The young lad had already started to awaken, his hands convulsively holding onto the man's fur lining of his coat, petting it like a live animal.

"Prince? Prince?" Harry called. In his story he was telling himself, he had named his big black dog Prince. Somehow, his story had become a dream, and he didn't want to wake from it. "Prince!" the broken-hearted boy cried.

"Nay, don't fuss so lad, your large friend is here. Though I ken that ye both be needin' a good meal" The warden said kindly, wrapping a blanket around the boy that the thoughtful elf had brought him. "I'm taking ye both back to the mainland. I've no idea how this happened, but I know that you of all people shouldn't be here!"

Quick orders were given to one of his deputies. He would rather take care of this himself, than trust anyone else with the boy. Clearly, many odd things were happening here, and not just with the boys sudden appearance. The house-elves were beside themselves. They clearly worshipped the far-too-thin lad, and were as unhappy about his physical condition as he was.

"And get Kevin to checkin' the wards! The breach was sudden, and didn't bring them down. Thank goodness that nothing was outbound that powerful, or the protections would be down. Likely permanently." The warden walked at a good clip down to the dock. The deputy dogged his steps, nearly tripping over the bedraggled beast at his feet.

"But Sirius Black, sir! He's not in the cell!"

"Well, of course he's not in the cell, or else I'd be holdin' a corpse instead of a lad! Think man! The wards would prevent him leaving the walls of the prison. If he made it out of the cell, then he's worse than dead. Kissed. And good riddance to bad rubbish!"

The warden then turned his head back to his oh so very light burden. "I don't know what powers be protecting ye lad, but you are very lucky to be alive. Not many can say that they have gone through what you have been through, and lived."

Harry didn't understand what was happening. He was very, very tired. He rested in the man's strong arms, and let his Scottish burr lull him back to sleep. He had checked a time or two to see that Prince was still there. Still, while a strange dream, Harry would rather be dreaming this than anything else.

-00-00-00

The smell of lamb stew woke him up.

"We're nearly to the mainland lad, and we've got company waitin' for us at the dock. Can ye try to eat a little of this, or perhaps a bit o' the bread? We've only got tea and water, wish I could offer you up some chocolate." He excused himself to check on things, and shut the door behind him.

The dog was wolfing down his portion of the stew. Someone had cast a cleaning spell at him (not that Harry knew that), and his matted fur looked better. He had been laying next to the boy on the cabin bunk, but jumped down readily enough for the offered hot food.

Harry took a deep smell of the meal, and walked over to pet the dog. The reply was a fierce tail wag, but the dog was busy eating. He looked up long enough to use his head to push Harry to his own food. The boy laughed, a dry thing that hadn't been practised enough. Harry sat back down, and slowly started to eat.

He was wise enough to know if he ate too fast, he would just lose it all. That had happened to him before.

He gazed down at the dog who had just finished his first bowl of food, and came over for pets.

"Oh, Prince! I've never eaten in my dreams before and really tasted the food! I don't know where you've been, but I am glad to be with you, even if it is just until I wake up. And I hope I never do. I've missed you so much!"

The boy hugged the dog, and the dog in return used his right giant paw to wrap up the boy. Just then the door to the small cabin opened.

"Right then. We're nearly there. Listen, Mr. Potter. I've sent a message to some higher-ups. Now Madame Bones can seem very scary, but I promise you that there's no one better to help you. She hates Death Eaters more than I do, and that's saying something lad. My entire family, accepting me, was wiped out due to those scum. Ye stopped 'em. Don't know how, don't care. I just know that 'cause of you, there are many, many families out there that din'n die out. If there's anything that I can do for ye, ye have naught but ask. My wand, my life, I'll stand by ye. I'll help ye in anyway I ken."

Harry stared up at the man. He didn't understand anything that he was saying in the least, but knew whatever it was, it was sincere. And that last sentence. Help him.

"Will you promise me not to send me back? I mean, if this isn't a dream? I don't want to go there."

"Where you were?" The man asked kindly. He wasn't sure what the boy meant. "Where you were kept prisoner?"

Harry nodded. "I was locked in a boot cupboard all the time. I never want to go back there."

There was a surge of magic in the small room. Harry could feel the power of the anger, even if he didn't know what it was.

"I swear lad, I will do everythin' in my power to keep you from going back to whoever did this to you. And your familiar there. I swear on my Magic!"

A flash of light bore witness that the man meant what he said, though Harry still didn't understand.

"I'll provide a home for ye myself. There's always muggleborn witches looking for good work to do. I'll hire one to watch ya, teach you your letters and history and stuff. But we need to be goin'. The boat's slowin', a sure sign that we're there."

The man offered Harry a hand, and reattached the lead to the collar. He handed it over to Harry, who took it with grim efficiency.

Pun intended.

-00-00-00-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Christmas Celebrations

-00-00-00-

Arcturus Black was bored. Bored, bored, bored. He'd much rather be at home, in front of a fire, sipping something so extremely expensive that muggles would have to sell their homes to buy one bottle, listening to soft music.

Sigh.

And the worst part of the nightmare is that he had spent years. Years. Years spent building the relationship for just this sort of event.

He had only himself to blame.

The newest addition to the Harry Potter dolls were what had really put a kicker in the whole evening. There he was, an invited guest into an elegant home where the cream of Light society were holding a, a, bleh, Christmas Eve celebration.

Albus Dumbledore had much to atone for, and getting everyone to go alone with abandoning ancient rites was only one crime to be laid at his feet.

The scar-wearing, more clothes than any proper pureblood would admit to, sable-haired toy was another. And the girls had been playing with well-loved dolls with their overflowing toy trunks that contained all sorts of add-ons.

And how many of these galleons earned were going to Dumbledore's vault? No, thinking about Dumbledore would make him angry, Acturus breathed in heavily and sighed quietly. No need to show the others how agitated he was. And Dumbledore wasn't responsible for this particular agitation.

Acturus had no spies here, and he couldn't risk any monitoring charms. Not with the paranoid Master Auror Moody in, out and about.. He didn't like not knowing what was going on! That wasn't the worst of it though.

And he was among children! Small children! Who should be seen and not heard in his opinion.

Amelia still hadn't said what the floo call was a bit over two hours before. She had been upset, but came back and socialized as gracefully as she could. Dinner was now delayed waiting for -something. Then, about fifteen minutes ago, she apologized and left. Left a formal affair.

Most of the guests had excused themselves at this point, and left for home. Amelia Bones had an important position. It was understandable that emergencies would happen at the worst time.

But this left Arcturus and the Abbotts alone with the children. The girls had been allowed to open a few gifts, and had been guided to the toys that had been planned for the evening. A doll made up to look like each girl to go along with their already growing collection of accessories for their Harry Potter dolls.

The girls were now arguing over which one of them was to be married to the hero first, with little Hannah Abbot winning the coin toss. Dragons, of course it was dragons. The flipped coin was from the 1950's. Higher ridges then, heavier, of course it would land down...but his thoughts were running away again. Susie Bones was now crying, and declaring if Harry married Hannah first (well, the doll Hannah that was a look-a-like just like Susie's looked like her) then Susie would never speak to her friend again. Ever.

Rebecca Abbot swept over and picked up the crying girl. She declared that it was time for the girls to be packing their things up, as formal dinner would be served soon, and they needed to retire to the nursery. A human nanny in uniform stood nearby to assist.

The girls were tired, overstimulated, and needed to get some rest. Acturus was actually jealous of their early escape. He still had to suffer through dinner.

Mrs. Abbot then turned to the elderly man, and asked if he could perhaps tell the girls a Christmas story?

Acturus Black kept both wands, the public and private one, securely in their holsters, didn't Crucio anyone, and replied with a very gracious affirmative.

Now, finally, he was ensconced closer to the fire, was given a tumbler of something awful, cheap, and not nearly alcoholic enough, and was given a story book to read to the children.

Progress.

'How Harry Potter Saved Christmas?!'

The glass in his hand suddenly shattered to pieces.

-00-00-00-

Amelia Bones was a very unhappy lady. Her first formal dinner as head of the DMLE, and of course, she gets an floo call. Too important to ignore. Fortunately, she had a reusable portkey to this particular site, and could slip away easily.

Hopefully she could delegate, delegate, delegate, and be home before her house elf was in tears over dry goose or whatever.

The boat from the island pulled up, and there was the warden himself. He was expected. A small child and a dog?!

Not so much.

"Warden McKinnon, report!" she commanded.

The verbal report was concise. The witch heard the words, and clearly, there was a small child there as proof.

"So Sirius Black is dead? Not escaped? Are you sure?" Amelia demanded. "That would be a disaster!"

"Yes ma'am, I'm quite sure. The crystals showed no breach. I had the boys go physically look at the wards, and check the walls. There's no way he escaped."

Amelia blew out a breath she hadn't realized that she held. "That's very good news. As for who kidnapped Mr. Potter, I will definitely be investigating that."

The adults had moved away from, and put up a privacy ward to talk. But they both watched the boy holding onto the dog for dear life, quietly talking to him. He was throwing stones into the water with one hand, holding the rough wool blanket around him and the dog like a cloak.

"Has he said where he was before he was sent to you?" Amelia asked.

"No ma'am, but I've no experience questioning dramatized children. I kept him warm, gave him food, and let him be with his pet. It takes a special criminal to be mean to an animal. Young Harry there acts as though they've been separated for a time. Don't know what happened to send them to Azkaban, but dark magic, mark my words. Dark magic."

The woman nodded. "I'll take him home with me tonight. There's no one at the Ministry. We're about to sit down to dinner. You'd be welcome to join us. I don't want to deprive the lad of your company. He has looked to you several times now. No doubt sees you properly as his rescuer. I have a request though."

"Aye, ma'am. What is it?"

"That you wait for Dumbledore to contact us, and not contact him."

"Unlike the rest of the wizarding world, I do not bow before that man. It has nothin' to do with who he takes to his bed, or anythin' else. I just don't like him. Never have, ma'am, and ne'er will."

"Why is that?"

"My great-granddaughter, Marlene. I let her think she was a muggleborn, easier to be that than a child of squibs back then. She joined his Order. My son, grandson, his wife, their children, all slaughtered like pigs. She was the only one with magic, but she couldn't fight them off a Death Eater attack alone. She was brutally tortured and murdered! Oh, what they did to her, to them before killing them! Come to find out that Albus too-many-names and titles Dumbledore had been warned. Warned! He could have saved them, my family. He nay lifted a finger to help.

"'It was for the Greater Good' he says to me. I'll nay let one Death Eater escape, not let them one comfort, and just warning you, Bellatrix is very, very sick. Likely to die very soon."

"Oh? What of?" Amelia asked. Prisoners sentenced to life were not allowed access to healers.

"Threatening to kill Harry Potter and wear his guts as a necklace. Quite terminal."

Amelia looked at him for a long moment. "Shame that, and here I am hosting her grandfather at my house."

His look of question was quickly replaced by the pureblood mask, but she answered his unasked question.

"Arcturus Black has declared for the Light, been a staunch supporter in the Wizengamot, and has been acting as a sort of grandfather for my niece and her friend. We all have lost family. We are trying to build something."

"I would be honored to eat with ye. And no doubt young Harry here is ready to sleep more. I know it's Christmas tomorrow, but perhaps we can get him into St. Mungos or get a healer quietly over. I nay want the press to catch wind o' this."

"We are in accord on that count. Let's gather up our charge."

Together, they went over and told Harry that they were about to portkey away. He nodded, not understanding anything, but held tightly to Prince as the world spun away.

-00-00-00-

Giving the warden a few minutes to see Harry Potter to bed, and making sure that the nanny on duty knew to check on the child, she refreshed her hair and makeup charms and Amelia swept back into the formal living room.

Her niece Susan ran to the woman and put sticky hands over her freshly laundered formal robes.

"Auntie! You're back! Grandpa Black read us a story and everything! And then we had pudding, and put out the treats for Santa."

She looked to the elderly man at the fire and nodded thank you. She could swear he was clenching his jaw. The old ways, trying not to show his joy at such a scene.

"It's wonderful to see you so happy Susan. Now, it's time for a bath and bed. Emily, thank you for letting the girls stay up late for me to see them. Now, if you would, please take them up. Good night, Hannah, sleep sweet both of you."

"Night, night, Aunt Amelia!" The girls chorused.

Waiting to make sure of no pending sudden returns, the warden was welcomed into the room. And with that, the mistress of the house closed and sealed the doors.

"What I am about to say has to stay here, and not leave this house for the next 24 hours. As you are all staying here, I hope that you will abide by my wishes."

Murmurs of agreement followed.

"Jason, in a minute, I'm going to ask you for your professional appraisal of a kidnap victim." The healer jumped to his feet, but was quickly settled back down with a look and hand movement from his boss. "No, the lad is not bleeding, or anything like that, so a few minutes won't make a difference. Basic first aid was administered upon rescue. I leave it to Master Auror and Warden McKinnon to tell the rest of the story."

The warden shared an odd look with Arcturus Black, and then eyed each person in the room. They all knew each other, if not well. Jason Abbott, healer; Rebecca Abbott, his wife and tutor for the children. Arcturus Black, at least a hundred years old if not older, and head of a fading family that he was trying to bring to the light. Hah!

He spoke about what he knew - facts, adding no supposion. That is, until the end.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, Lord Black, but it appears that your grandson Sirius Black would have been killed today by this evil ritual. I canna' say that that was the intent. Until we find the kidnappers, and question them, we won't know. I just know that I'm sorry for all of the grief you have borne."

Lord Black stood, and went to the fire. He was twirling his house ring, over and over. He finally returned to the table.

"Many of you don't know this, but Sirius Black was Harry Potter's godfather. Aye, I know, he couldn't have been oath-sworn, and kept his magic, but a godfather of sorts all the same. My grandson asked my permission to make Harry Potter his heir until such time as he had a child of his own. I agreed. Partly, because young Potter is the grandson of my sister Dorea, and therefore a Black by blood. Partly because of the love between James and Sirius - those two were close as brothers at one point. So I hope that this does not shock anyone."

The man swirled to the head of the table, and pulled his wand. Magic gathered, heady and deep. Waiting.

"I, Acturus, Lord Black, swear by my magic that I recognize Harry James Potter as my blood, my heir, and my family. His hurts are my hurts. His successes are my successes. Blood of my blood as if descended from my loins. I will provide for him, watch over him, teach him, and protect him. From now until the end of days. So say I!"

"So we witness." Intoned the adults in awe of the magic felt in the room.

Acturus went back over to the fireplace, and a weathered hand was placed over his eyes. The company assumed he was grieving for his lost grandchild.

"What about the pet? This familiar of Potter's? Has it been fed, taken care of?" Lord Black asked. "That young Potter bonded so young with such a powerful totem - well, I've not heard of the like before. I offer my own services to take care of the animal."

Amelia nodded. Likely family magic was making Acturus aware of the child and the familiar's needs.

"I've put the boy in the guest room next to the nanny's room. The dog is there. I'll have my house elf show you the way. Please try not to disturb the boy too much - he's had a rough day."

"Of course, Amelia. I'll just check in on him, and be right back."

Dinner was delayed over an hour, and no one was feeling particularly hungry when it was served.

Amelia had wanted her first formal dinner to be memorable. And it was, it really was.

-00-00-00-

Arcturus Black was feeling younger than he had in years. Struggling to control his cackling, he had escaped to find his wayward children.

There, in the room indicated, was a small boy. His now-clean hair was all over the place. It appeared that the curse Charlus had run into in Egypt was indeed still in effect. Well, seven generations is a long time, especially in wizarding generations.

His eyes swept the room. Silvery grey eyes from the form on the bed looked up and met, and Acturus pointed to the room next door. The large muzzle looked towards the boy on the bed, then turned back.

Lord Black's own bed had been beckoning for hours, but the news had reinvigorated the man.

Now, they just had to sneak into Gringotts, a quick ritual, and they would be safe.

The minute that both dog and man had cleared the door, it was shut and locked. Sealed and warded.

"Sirius!"

"Grandfather!"

The two purebloods actually hugged, not something that was done regularly in their circles, but this was extraordinary circumstances.

"You're free lad! Do you understand? Free! All of the work I've done to try and get you out, and this happens. You go and get yourself out!" Acturus patted him on the back. "You'll have to take a different name, different birthday. What about Marcus' child - the one that died in the dingo attack? He was born just a year before you. Does anyone know about that?"

Acturus was the only one that had kept in touch with his nephew Marcus after the lad didn't get his Hogwarts letter. He moved to Australia, joined the naval marines there when he grew up, and served Queen and country. Marcus lost his oldest son at age three on a wildlife tour. His wife had left him after that, but the man remarried. There would be few around who would remember Ares Antares Black. But Sirius Black was about to be reborn as the nearly same age cousin who died long before.

"Kreacher!"

-00-00-00-

It was amazing what a bit of gold and magical servants could do. Christmas Eve, poor little Harry Potter had been dressed in rags, and had been starved. Cold and alone.

Christmas morning saw a freshly bathed Harry Potter sporting the finest silk pyjamas and a velvet dressing gown, complete with House Black ensignia. Another outfit or two waited for the boy in his room. While he had been fed last night, he also got a nice breakfast - something he clearly wasn't expecting. And he was warm, and clearly with people who liked him.

The warden had sat down with Harry long enough to tell him that his Grandfather Black was going to be taking care of him from now on. The former auror asked if that was alright, and Harry had looked at the well-dressed, cultured elderly man carefully.

"Will you ever beat me, sir?"

"I have sworn on my magic to keep you safe, young one. I would never strike a child. I never did so to any of mine when they were growing up. I would never allow someone else to hurt them, either. And I will protect you as best as I can."

"And I'll get to eat, at least once a day?"

That question actually brought a tear to the crugmudden.

"No lad" he answered and the boy looked down in sorrow. "You'll eat at least four times a day, sometimes more when we have company. I'm not opposed to elevenses myself you know."

Harry looked up, eyes shining. He somehow always knew when people told him the truth, and this man was telling the truth.

"And you don't mind me keeping Prince?"

Acturus actually laughed at this one. "Lad, one day, you will understand why calling your friend the black dog 'Prince' is funny. For now, let me tell you, reassure you, that I want you to have him with you. I insist. A better bodyguard you will never have!"

Prince leaned into Harry, as though he knew he was being talked about.

"I still want to visit Warden McKinnon once in awhile." Harry said, unusually pushy in comparison to his normal behavior. "Please."

"I completely agree. Warden, you have the thanks of House Black. I'm very appreciative of your service. If there is anything I can ever do..."

The man nodded in thought. "I would like to be able to visit the boy. But one thing concerns me. You have no witches in your home. At least none I have heard of."

Acturus had lost her. His precious wife of almost 80 years. Melania would always be missed, and no her portrait wasn't enough to help raise a strong wizard.

Acturus swept his hand to the family now gathering. "I have been informally adopted into House Bones as a surrogate grandfather. Harry will have Amelia Bones and Rebecca Abbott in his life. And no doubt some of the Black witches will come to help if asked." He paused for a moment. "Well, not Walburga."

The men joined in a brief guffaw that got the ladies' negative attention.

It was time to open gifts.

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter was in heaven!

He had been introduced to the girls as Hadrian James Black. Harry didn't really understand magic at all, but he was six, and very accepting about the power and lights that streamed from the wooden sticks he saw used around him. He understood that Grandfather Black had adopted him. Harry also understood that this meant he had a soft bed to sleep in, food to eat, and now it was time to open presents!

He might even get one of his own.

Watching the girls was interesting. Susie opened each gift shredding the paper, and shrieking with glee, even if it was something boring like socks.

Hannah opened each gift as though it might break any second. She folded the paper carefully, despite the fact that house-elves would likely banish it later. She would then oh and ah, even if she had no clue what it was.

Harry on the other hand was overwhelmed. He had never seen so many gifts of his own. The first ones were socks that he was told would keep his feet warm, and new pants and other items he really didn't want to open around girls.

But when that was over, he opened up a toy train set. A train that moved on its own, puffed smoke, and blew a very realistic if diminished volume whistle.

He had no idea that it ran on magic. It didn't matter. It was the most remarkable thing he had ever seen! And he certainly wanted to stop opening gifts in order to play with this one!

The adults indulged him for a few minutes, but it was explained to him that he was going to hurt the ladies' feelings if he didn't at least peak at their gifts. With muttered apologies, Harry went to work on the stack of gifts. He still took time to say thank you to the giver of each one, but the boy was on a mission!

Conquer the stack and then get back to the GOOD present.

Acturus laughed. He complimented his elf Nigel for the train set. Such different elves! Kreacher had been threatened with clothes. As the only elf that was even partially bonded with Sirius, he had been the one that could have thwarted the entire plan. Now, he was happy (well, sourly scowling and miserable, which was as good as) with Walburga, and Acturus had a new relative, all thanks to Goblin magic, application of gold, and the goblin manager's appreciation of cunning plans that go against Albus Dumbledore.

For someone with so much clout, Albus had very few wizards who liked him as a person.

Shame that.

As Amelia wasn't up yet, the group put a stop to gift opening, and put up a ward to silence the children. Adults were trying to hear themselves, and were needing to shout to be heard.

The children began to play with toys, old and new. Harry was entranced by his new train, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings when it happened.

Hannah had accidentally tripped on one of her gifts and knocked heads with Harry. He immediately apologized, though he was nowhere near being the cause of the collision, and began rubbing his head.

The small collision was not noticed by the adults who were all talking and drinking and snacking. The Abbott parents were near their daughter, and Susan, without having to listen to the shrieks.

None of the adults noticed the growing altercation either.

"Hey - you have a scar like Harry Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes. No one had said his name was a secret.

"Brilliant Hannah! You guessed it! I have a scar like Harry Potter, wear glasses like Harry Potter and even have his same eye color. The only thing I don't have is my own war horse, or armor or sword or castle or any of the other ridiculous things that the Harry Potter doll has. And I never had those things - especially not a pink or purple unicorn!"

Alright, the pink and purple unicorns may have been pushing the boundary of what was acceptable to young wizards, but Miss Abbott was all witch, and she wasn't having it. She liked her small herd of horse-like creatures.

"The real Harry Potter LIKES his pink and purple unicorns! Take that make-up off! You're not Harry Potter!"

"I would love to lose the scar! I lost my parents when I got this! They died, and I nearly did! You have both parents! And don't tell me to take off my glasses. They aren't very good, but it's better than being blind!"

"Oh! You're horrible! I'm going to wash it off!"

Hannah was a proper lady, so she had a handkerchief. She then forwent all proper etiquette, and spat into said cloth. She then proceeded to rub Harry's forehead, hard. All she got for her pains was a bit of accidental magic knocking her down and backwards three feet.

Harry was still recovering from apparating a few hundred miles and through ancient wards. Hannah was lucky.

The magic use, and Hannah flying finally got the adults attention, and the silencing ward came down.

Hannah looked in horror to see that Harry's scar was now bleeding, and her handkerchief held the proof of that.

"That hurt!" Harry spit out. And then the worst insult he could think of at the moment. "You're a meany!"

But by then the stunned adults were up and acting. Mad-eye Moody took in everyone and everything all at once.

"Potter! Where's your bodyguards?" Alaster demanded as no one appeared to be on watch at all.

"Bodyguards? What bodyguards? Oh, Prince! Prince, here boy!" Harry called.

A Grim really upsets certain superstitious, old-fashioned types. The morning was an open house normally for Amelia, who was still abed after her very late night. She had forgotten to forbid entry to the aurors who normally came by. Fortunately, for Harry that is, none of the current aurors had ever worked for anyone other than the Ministry.

Funny how former Death Eaters shied away from functions at Bones Manor.

The shouting as the large dog ran into the room raised enough chaos that Madame Bones was awoken, and rushed to the scene.

Harry Potter was behind Mad-Eye Moody, who was flanked by a now clean and groomed large black dog. Who was growling and snarling due to the shouting. Of course, people were shouting because of the large growling visage of Death, so it came around again.

Growl, scream, growl, cry, growl, shriek, repeat.

Acturus was actually having trouble keeping the cackles in! That was twice within 24 hours. Had to be a record of some sort.

Amelia pulled her wand, and made a cannon blast sound. It was brilliant! Harry was starting to understand that he was seeing magic, real magic made. He wanted to do that too!

"Wow! That was awesome! Can I try it? Please?"

Mad-eye reached down, and pulled out a spare wand. No time was too early to learn spells, and a loud one like that could distract an enemy and allow the lad to run away. And didn't take too much magic, either. Harry was clearly magical, having just done accidental magic and having a Grim as a familiar and all.

"Now, you take it and..."

BOOM!

All of the windows on the main floor of the house were in tiny pieces. More than one person was completely deaf, and two people had blood running out their ears.

Harry handed the wand back with a very chagrined look. "Oops." He looked around. "I'm very sorry!"

Jason Abbott had the injuries fixed in no time. For the moment though, everyone was just stunned. Harry Potter, who had been missing for the last half-decade did a spell with an auror's wand and destroyed all of the windows nearby!

Alaster knew he wasn't buying his own drinks or meals for months on this story! On second thought.

"Alright people, I think that this qualifies as a need-to-know event. If you feel you can't keep it quiet, let me know. We will remove just the last few minutes from you..." Amelia declared, with all of the senior aurors nodding.

Acturus just looked pleased as punch. He then looked around, and saw the right combination of people to send a message.

"I disagree with Amelia. Maybe not in the particulars. But I think it's healthy for the people of our world to know that Harry here is powerful. He escaped whoever kidnapped him. They obviously knew that within moments if they weren't the ones that sent him to Azkaban. And if the people who sent him there intended to kill him by dementors, well, they made a mistake, didn't they? In fact, didn't the warden say something about dementors dying because Harry showed up." Acturus asked, straight-faced.

Everyone gasped at that. Harry Potter could kill dementors?

Harry wondered what a dementor was, and how he had killed it. Was this like the storybook?

And no one had ever noticed who Sirius had gotten his love of pranks from when he was a child?

Amelia twigged to the tale, and then carefully hid her emotions. "I really don't remember everything said last night. There was just so much. And Harry still hasn't been questioned properly. We wanted to give him a normal environment to rest and recuperate in."

Prince started to bark in an odd manner, sounding roughly like laughter to Hannah's ear. She started laughing, which got Susie going, and soon everyone was joining in.

This was definitely no one's definition of a normal day.

Harry stopped cringing, worried about being hit for his 'freakishness' again, after several people congratulated him on his powerful magic. Mrs. Abbott said that such a powerful display would have earned Hannah a cake at her house! Mad-eye Moody beamed at him, and spoke in low tones to Lord Black about future lessons.

Even Madame Bones wasn't mad! They were all safe and happy. The windows were soon fixed by some dedicated and overachieving young aurors, and Christmas morning had just gained a new super Harry story. One better than any book that had been yet published.

Everyone calmed down. Acturus and Amelia agreed that Harry didn't need to open all of the gifts he had received just now, and let him play with the train.

Harry still needed to spend time with a healer and be questioned about his kidnapping. But at least the boy had a nice Christmas morning.

Arcturus looked at the large black dog leaning into the child.

They were together. Happy. Safe. Warm.

It was without doubt the best Christmas that Acturus had ever celebrated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time Jump

-00-00-00-

The requested Child Wizarding Services witch had finally showed up. She was more than a little upset. Not about working on a holiday, that came with the job. Arabella Brightwater didn't mind that - it was for the good of the children after all.

Amelia had asked her to bring Harry Potter's file. She did.

It was utterly and completely empty.

Of course, she had had to hire a curse-breaker to find that out. Three times she had flooed to Bones Manor. Three times she had come without the requested file, and couldn't remember why she forgot it.

Goblins didn't celebrate Christmas, well, other than rejoicing in all of the gold going hither and yon which made them money. They were happy to provide a goblin curse-breaker. At holiday rates.

There were no records that anyone had ever visited Harry Potter in his home, no notes available on his potions to prevent childhood disease. No address or guardians listed. Not anywhere.

Shooing everyone out of the informal living room that was off the kitchen was going to be impossible, so she had the elves move Harry's train, dog, snacks, and grandfather into a small sitting room on the second floor. One who had windows as some downstairs were still under repair.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to you, if that's alright." Mrs. Brightwater said after introducing herself. Her pen was recording just what she and anyone would say. No embellishments.

The questions to begin had been easy, light, getting the child used to talking. And then she asked about who had kidnapped him. Who had placed him in a position to be starved, abused. Who were they?

"I only heard one name, ma'am. But I heard it alot." Harry admitted. The man who had delivered him to be tortured. The man that Harry would likely never forgive.

The man who abandoned him on a doorstep with people who hated him. Hated Magic.

"No, it can't be! He wouldn't do that!" The stalwart witch was crying. For Harry, for herself, for her world. If the leader of the Light could do this, then were any of them really safe?

The great wizard left the boy with abusive muggles! Muggles that Harry Potter now feared. He didn't even like them as a group, didn't trust them as not one of them helped him. No teacher, no neighbor, no police officer - no one had fed him regularly, clothed him properly, gave him love. Stopped the pain.

Mrs. Brightwater's entire worldview was crumbling. The boy named Albus Dumbledore as the wizard that had delivered him into such an abusive environment. And the healer's report just confirmed the boy's story.

Acturus was crowing! Not aloud of course. No one could deduce his glee from his stern mien. This was glorious! Then, it sank in that his blood kin had been hurt. He was late - just like Sirius! Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't been trying to rescue both boys. He just hadn't known how badly Harry needed rescuing.

No, the abuse was inexcusable. Amelia had better take care of the muggles who had hurt his now grandson before he found and practiced some of the dark magic from his early days on them.

Dumbledore! Guilty of so much. Arcturus finally had something real that he could use to bring the man down. In Arcturus' wildest dreams he did not imagine this. The truth was so much worse than what Lord Black had originally thought. But for his plans, this was powerful. So much better! He had Supreme Mugwump now. Oh, revenge! Or, would it be better to wait? Undercut here and there? Kill the reputation before killing the man.

And above all, getting rid of everything rotten about the man had done to the wizarding world since the turn of the century.

Acturus had been a Slytherin when that meant clever, cunning, and quick to was going to raise Harry to be just the same. The wizard had left Harry with muggles, likely hoping to give the lad a rosy view of the powerless, useless creatures. Instead, he created a child who knew how dangerous muggles were. Feared them.. Never wanted to be around their kind again.

And in that moment, a plan was born. Acturus would make none of the mistakes of the half-blood Dark Lord that some of his own children and grandchildren had followed. That maniac killed without conscious, but his platform had been the pureblood cause. Death to the muggleborns.

Arcturus remembered a time when he was a child that muggles hated and feared magic. Would cast out witches and wizards from their midst. And the pureblood families would house them. Not in their own homes, of course, but on the estates. They were expected to work from a young age, and work they did. As servants of all sorts, learning to use their magic. Killing muggleborns - it was an offense to Magic herself.

Lord Black would make none of the mistakes that the so-called Leader of the Light had made. Albus had tried to make the wizarding world copy the muggle one. Getting wizards to celebrate the muggle holidays, calling Samhain and Beltane dark. Arcturus had seen truly dark rituals. These holidays were not dark. Dumbledore encouraged his people to ignore the noble titles, and ignore polite manners. Most of the nobles detested the policy of trying to treat everyone the same. The only wizards that went along with it were blinded by the Leader of the Light and his true cause.

Ablus Dumbledore wanted to rule magical Britain, and make everyone conform to his ideals. His morals. His ways.

Arcturus, Lord Black would lead a different path. He would include the muggleborn. It hurt, he would admit it. But they had no titles, no wealth to speak of. Let them be shopkeeps while the Lords of their world sat in leisure. Let the muggleborns serve as the late night duties, the cleanup staff, the lowest and dirtiest jobs. Why keep out those with magic? Encourage them to stay in the wizarding world.

But the cost of inclusion would be conformity to a new order. Bowing to their betters, curtseying and giving way to the Lords of the old families. Most old purebloods had a small village or at least several small homes where local vassals lived. Let them be repopulated again.

Dumbledore did much to pretend to like muggleborns, but took their higher-than-a-pureblood's tuition, promised them the sky, and did nothing to help them after they were done at Hogwarts. It was needed for the budget after all.

Albus had never done anything about the laws to get them hired in the ministry. Or argued for the changing of the hiring practices in shops. Had done nothing to reduce the taxes that they paid as shop owners or renters.

New muggleborns came in, the ones of age mostly left the wizarding world. Back to the muggles who hated them.

Acturus' idea would cost gold. A lot of it at first. But the investment would pay off. The people would stay in their world, reducing the risk of the Statute of Secrecy. Their wages would be spent in shops, rather than the drain of muggle money coming in in exchange for gold, and never going the other way around.

Lord Black would rule the Wizengamot. It was past time that the leader of the light retired. And Arcturus wouldn't have to bribe anyone or lie or anything!

Long live the new Leader of the Light. Arcturus' name would be on everything as Regent until Harry was old enough to take over. But it would be 'Harry said this, Harry thought that.' For years. Oh yes.

Dumbledore had lost before the game had really started.

He just needed to make sure that his custody of Harry Potter was solid before Dumbledore could even think to try to get the boy back.

Arcturus was about to begin the Muggleborn Coalition.

-00-00-00-

Acturus, Lord Black, had been worried about obtaining legal custody of his new heir. However, his solicitors had come through. Before Harry's new glasses and clothes were ready, he had the official paperwork. Signed by no less than five department heads and the Minister of Magic, himself!

As soon as that chore was done, the real work began. Gathering allies, showing people the benefits of his plan, and getting things started.

It helped that Dumbledore was no longer in the ministry. He had even been charged and gone to trial! Found innocent of course. The man could have been caught in the act, and still be voted innocent. Too many people owed him, or were owned by him.

It would take time. And diligent work. But his plan would prevail, and nothing would stop him from being at the top.

Lord Black beamed at his grandson.

Now, they needed a new home. None of the Black properties would do for the new Leader of the Light after all.

-00-00-00-Time Skip

"Mother, I don't want to go to the reception! There's going to be dancing! And you know that Pansy will chase after me until I dance with her, and then she'll..."

The tirade was stopped with a glare. Draco gulped.

Narcissa Malfoy bit off what she had been about to say. 'Why can't you be more like your cousin Hadrian.' She had hated being compared to her sisters growing up, and hated it still. She wouldn't do that to her son.

"Draco, it's expected to be polite."

Arcturus Black had gone from semi-retirement to nearly leading the country in the last few years. He had been accepted as part of the Bones and Abbott family, and was always invited to the girls birthdays, yule, and all other significant family events. He treated the girls as his own grandchildren.

His new coalition, sometimes called the Muggleborn Coalition, wasn't led by muggleborns. Nor did it expect those of upper echelons to socialize with them. It did however, expect the nobles to treat anyone with magic with a certain amount of respect.

In other words, you didn't kill the people who healed your animals, cut your hair, washed your clothes, or served you in restaurants.

Lord Malfoy had been upset by the changes, but had conformed. There was too much gold involved not to. And while he detested his wife, he loved her gold. Her income from the Black estates had swelled the Malfoy coffers for years. He would do nothing to stop that river flowing his way.

Lucius remembered when Lord Black first claimed custody of Hadrian Potter-Black. Three beautiful, wonderful days of Albus Dumbledore throwing an epic tantrum about Arcturus Black kidnapping Harry Potter! People had been in arms about it. Solicitors for several important families made a fortune trying to get the boy in their own custody.

Until the truth started to trickle out, how it was Black that rescued a kidnapped Harry Potter. How Black was his closest living magical relative, and should have had the boy the whole time. That the crime of Harry Potter being kidnapped and missing hadn't been reported by Dumbledore! Ever! It was even reported that Dumbledore colluded with the kidnappers, though Dumbledore denied everything. 'Not enough evidence to convict.' Hah!

Lucius didn't know, but Narcissa did that Amelia made sure that the muggle authorities arrested Vernon and Petunia Dursley quietly. She wanted them to face justice, and not of vigilante type. The people directly responsible for Harry's abuse were sent to prison, but that never made the paper.

Dumbledore went on trial, as he had claimed guardianship in the Wizengamot, and never told anyone anything else. The healer's report sealed Dumbledore's fate. But the man had shed very realistic tears and claimed he didn't know, and thought it best for the boy to be raised with his closest blood family even if they were muggles, to be raised to be humble, not have the fame and wealth that was his right. To be raised without magic.

That fact, admitted to in public, secretly appalled most of the Wizengamot. Even those who still blamed him for the death of the Dark Lord felt that no magical child should be put with muggles!

The last five years had been eventful.

Acturus would show up now and then in the society pages. Always next to him was his adoptive grandson and heir Harry Potter-Black. The books about Harry Potter hadn't stopped, nor had the merchandise, but Acturus now knew exactly where the gold was going for these things. And how many people were employed because of these things.

The Potter coffers were now growing instead of slowly shrinking.

All of the investments for the muggleborn side of things had shown earlier returns than expected. The Black vaults were also swelling nicely.

Narcissa knew that too as her 'allowance' from House Black was quite a tidy sum. Well improved from when she was first married.

In the background, the Australian born Ares Black and his girlfriend Persephone Lystander would sometimes be pictured. Narcissa thought that Ares definitely looked like a Black, but with his decidedly foreign accent, it was a good thing that he was pursuing a foreign witch as no one of any breeding would marry a non-Brit, who was also the son of a squib, no matter who his sponsor was.

One had to think of the children of such a partnership, after all.

Lucius' scowl could be seen well before he actually entered the floo room. He stopped suddenly, and shook his head.

"You should have worn the dark green dress. This robe makes your skin sallow." The blond man said, enjoying the pain he caused the woman.

"Lucius, you look very handsome." Narcissa tried to hide the hurt. One day her husband would give up his mistress, and notice what he had here. True love. She truly cared for him, but he had wanted her sister Andromeda, not her.

Family was everything to her, and she would have loved to have had a quidditch team worth of children. The blood curse by Artemenon Weasley would prevent that ever happening. Sometimes a Malfoy family was lucky enough to get an heir and a daughter, but with what happened to Lucius' parents, she would likely be a squib, and sent away. It wasn't something to talk about or dwell on.

Draco saw his chance, but knew he had to be cunning about it. "Father, Sable was favoring his hind foot. Shouldn't I stay here, and help the animal healer when he comes. He is my Abraxan after all."

Lucius let out a very pureblood snort.

"Nice try, son. Now, let me look at you. You're growing so much. Please remember this. That James Potter attracted much in the way of negative attention, and trouble, and you will one day be the Black Heir if our Hadrian decides to follow in his birth father's path. Am I clear young man?"

"Yes Father. Be respectful of Lord and Heir Black. Play nice. Don't be mean to Pansy." Draco recited this with a resigned tone, but his parents ignored it.

"Why did Pansy's parents decide to change alliances?" Draco demanded. The last few months had been a nightmare for him. Especially when Pansy told him that her Harry Potter doll was now sporting blond hair, and was renamed Draco, and her doll Pansy and the newly renamed doll were living in Potter Manor and they had two girls named Tiffany and Iris. His response that those weren't star or planet names had only made it worse.

"Gold, darling. Those in the Alliance are becoming richer. Outsiders, not so much." Narcissa explained darkly. How could she explain that the Dark Lord had promised riches and power and delivered torture and death? Many pureblood houses on both sides of the clash had been ended. Their lines dead. Gold forever lost in the bowels of Gringotts, waiting for the right heir to claim said treasure.

Looking at her only son, she shivered. If something happened to him before he had a child and after Lucius died, the Malfoy fortune, as it was, would be lost forever.

Hadrian Potter-Black was good for the economy. And it didn't hurt Arcturus' and his cause that he publicly declared that muggles were dangerous and to be avoided.

The Malfoys were of course going to side with family. That they had been informed privately that Tom Mavolo Riddle had a muggle father had been treated with raised eyebrows. No one in polite society would admit that, even if it were true. But the kick to the head was the anagram of the name. Lucius had sworn, and fled the room. Returning, he offered Arcturus Black a small journal that reeked of Dark Magic.

The next day, a new vault had been opened for Draco at Gringotts. And all of Draco's tuition had been prepaid at Hogwarts. Lucius had also noticed Lord Black meeting with a small team of curse-breakers in Gringotts.

Lucius shook his head from his musings, and went with his wife to the floo. He didn't have to like the changes. He definitely hid his extracurricular activities from his family. And he no longer targeted muggleborn, just in case it got back to Lord Black. He shook his head again. Into the lion's den.

"Potter Manor!"

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter watched the snow fall from a darkened small side room. He turned to see who was there when the door opened, light and music spilling in.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ares demanded.

Harry let out a small sigh. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his uncle getting married. It was normal. Ares and Persephone had dated for years it seemed like. Hannah and Susan thought it was so romantic. But they didn't understand!

Harry had gotten a new family with Ares and Grandpa Black for about a year before Ares and Persephone met on vacation in Australia. And then he started spending lots of time with her for awhile. Then the couple included him in things, but Harry still sometimes felt like an outsider. And now this! He didn't like this change. And Harry would be going to Hogwarts soon, and everything was different! He didn't like it at all. But what could he say?

"I'm sorry, Padfoot. I hope that you and Persephone will be very happy." Harry said, relying on his etiquette lessons.

"None of that, Hadrian. Please, come and sit with me for a moment. I saw you dancing earlier. Andromeda was very impressed."

Harry smiled in answer and sat next to the animagus. Maybe it was that, the loss of his wizarding familiar that he felt the most. He had seen less and less of the dog over time. Then he had been lied to! Told that the dog died! But Harry knew he still felt the bond. Then he saw Ares turn into Prince.

Betrayed!

And it was all due to this woman! This witch! Harry had had Ares/Prince in one form or another for five years, and now because of this person, he had lost something precious.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I was the Grim. I just wanted to protect you. As Padfoot, it was easy. We still have a lot of enemies."

"I know. You said."

"Harry, it's very important. Please."

"I forgive you, Ares, really. I just don't understand how I can still feel bonded to you. It's real. Even if I have to pretend that my familiar died." 'The one I called the wrong name. No wonder Grandfather laughed at me. The Black Prince. Ha, ha.

The man scratched at his newly clean-shaven face. It was still itchy, but his bride had insisted.

"I'll try to explain a little. You know that I am your sworn godfather, right?"

Harry looked to the doors and raised his hands. The music stopped abruptly. No sound was getting through.

"We're bound in a special way. People can share different kinds of bonds. Like tonight, the ritual that bound Persephone and I. Not everyone does that. We're in a marriage bond. I feel her so happy right now. And I am bound to you. It's a bond of family. An important one. I can feel you when you are sad, and that's why I'm here. You're not losing me, Prongslet. Never again."

The handsome man pulled the child into a short embrace, and continued his reassurance.

"Persephone and I will only be gone a week, and then we'll work on being a real family." Ares pulled the boy into a warm hug this time, holding him tight..

The hug was everything that Harry needed, when the door opened again. Urg, the woman was here!

"There you are! Harry, it's time for our dance, and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

The blonde-haired buxom witch looked like she would be as brainless as she was beautiful. But she was actually very clever, and was an arithmancer of the highest order. She had tried getting closer to Harry by tutoring him in maths, preparatory to school. Harry was good at it, too.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at Ares for confirmation.

Harry Potter didn't know he was supposed to hate dancing as much as his cousin Draco. He loved it! And he looked forward to being taller, and able to do some of the moves that Ares did.

The new family of three held hands, Harry in the middle. It would take time for them to work it all out, but they would be stronger for it.

Harry being invited to EuroDisney that was part two of the honeymoon didn't hurt either.

Persephone laughed as Harry twirled her around the large ballroom of Potter Manor. The guests invited were the elite of the wizarding world. The only one without an invitation was Albus Dumbledore. The elderly wizard had lost his position as Chief Wizard when he went on trial for child abuse against Harry. An invitation had been offered as long as an oath was sworn that Dumbledore would leave Harry alone. The elderly wizard had shown such an unnatural interest in the boy that Acturus worried about him being interested in him more personally. The man refused to give said oath, so he was not allowed to attend. To the relief of everyone in the family.

Harry had spent years working to contain the magical power that had been unleashed on Christmas, no Yule, five years before. Somehow, going through the powerful wards at Azkaban had removed some sort of power block on him.

He was a mage. He could see magic.

Blood wards protecting him had attached to Potter Manor, where they had been living the last five years. It was only now, this Yule, that they had invited anyone there besides close family.

Harry laughed at the bad joke that Persphone had just said. No, everything was going to be alright. Yes, he lost the perception that he had a familiar, but he was going to gain something from this. An aunt who wasn't nearly as formal as Narcissa, and who embraced fun as much as Dora did.

Harry turned and spun the glowing bride again. Her swirling dress caught against her stomach. He knew it was death to suggest to a witch that she looked like she was gaining weight, but really, she had since summer and their swimming together. But he would keep his mouth shut.

And he looked up to see her smiling at him, a real smile.

Maybe everything was going to be alright.

-00-00-00-

A wraith lurked in the wilds of Albania. Slowly losing strength over the last decade, the entity possessed small animals from time to time, but mostly just sat in a dank, dark cave and waited.

The appearance of a Muggle Studies teacher was the last thing that was expected. Why would such a mild-mannered wizard of mediocre power decide to teach Defense? Well, if anyone was going to get that position, it should be him. Or rather them.

-00-00-00-

Harry clutched the letter in his hand. Finally, it was here! His Hogwarts letter was here! He ran into the study. Persephone was in the nursery, but was called in, Ares was in a comfortable armchair discussing the latest werewolf legislation with Grandfather Black.

"Oh, do stop the bouncing, boy, and tell us what has you so wound up?" Acturus demanded, in a false gruff voice, pretending not to see the letter in the child's hand.

"It appears that I have been accepted into yet another magical school. This is one that I did not apply to, however."

Ares turned a snooty snort into a controlled cough. "And pray tell, what school has solicited your attendance."

Harry held up the seal.

Grandfather Black pretended to contemplate. "Well, Lucius has done some good there. Gotten rid of Binns, and is trying to get a better defense, and a different divination teacher before the start of term. I suppose, if you wish to attend there, you may try. For a time."

The unspoken threat of 'as long as Dumbledore minds his manners' hung in the air.

Harry took this as a dismissal, and left the room with barely acceptable haste.

"Sometimes I wish I had stayed his familiar." Ares mused.

"And risk someone like Snape recognizing you? Well, Sirius Black is dead and mourned by few. You are alive, and your wife has given you a beautiful daughter."

Ares smiled at that. No one knew how this miracle had happened. Supposedly, Ares was infertile due to Azkaban. He explained it as a curse gone wrong in younger days fighting Voldemort. Persephone had wanted children. Hadn't they been careful, just in case, when they were dating? Well, mostly.

"Are you worried about Dumbledore?" Ares asked. His trust in the man was broken after the first week or so in Azkaban, when it was clear that no trial was pending for Walburga Black's little boy.

"Always."

-00-00-00-

The wards of Potter Manor were ancient, and extended around the great house in an invisible barrier. It kept out pests of all sorts, including unwanted guests. Well, most of the time.

There was a very tall man, no, far too tall to be a normal wizard, sitting in the stands of the quidditch pitch, watching a very happy boy ride flat out on his broom who was trying to catch a practice snitch.

The minute the golden winged globe was caught, the man began clapping.

"Oi! Well done, Harry! Well done!"

Now what Hadrian should have done was call an elf for help. Strangers didn't just pop onto their property willy nilly, but he didn't. Neither did he use his emergency portkey to return home, within the safe and strong wards. No. Instead, the curious boy went flying near the man sitting there. Landing, he walked over to the wizard.

"Good morrow, sir. I'm Hadrian Black, as you obviously know. May I know your name?"

The large man frowned deep into his beard with that.

"Nay, you're Harry Potter, and you're going to make a thumpin' good wizard, once you're trained up a bit. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid, everybody does. It's time to go get your school things. I've got your key and everything."

Heir Black started to tell the man that he had already been shopping for everything but his wand. Ollivander wouldn't let him have it early, even though it had zoomed to him on entering his shop. Harry wanted the wand.

Heir Black also knew that this man was nice, and safe. He would protect Hadrian from evil wizards. And Harry had nothing to worry about at all.

Harry shook his head. He was having trouble thinking straight. Oh yes, the man was offering his name, so being polite, Harry offered his hand for shaking.

The large man took Harry's in his and gave it a couple of polite pumps. Then he said "To Gringotts".

"Wait!" Harry started, but it was too late. He felt the pull of the portkey, and was taken to the side entrance of the marble bank.

The heir of House Black and House Potter landed with extreme grace and annoyance.

The sudden portkey and landing had shaken his stupor, but only a little.

"Wait! You didn't ask, I didn't tell my family where I was going, and I'm not dressed properly for being in public!" The young wizard complained, being dragged to the nearest door.

Harry was wearing black pants and black dragonhide boots. Norweigen Ridgeback. His quidditch robes were clearly dirty - he had tumbled more than once on the pitch. Sighing, he cast a quick, wandless cleaning spell as the gigantic man never stopped or slowed down.

Harry was fighting the compulsion to stay with Hagrid with everything he had.

"Now, we have to be careful of goblins, Harry. Dead clever goblins, but you don't want to go upsetting them." Hagrid warned, pulling Harry into a normal service line.

The man completely ignored Hadrian trying to point out a different desk for people like him, and kept giving him basic bits of information as though he had never entered a wizarding bank before.

"Now money is quite simple..." Hagrid droned on. Harry ignored that but he did try waving at the Black account manager. Unfortunately, said goblin was weighing fist sized rubies, and seemed to be oblivious to anything but the blood-red stones.

Finally it was their turn. "I'm here to pick up the you-know-what in vault you-know-which. I'm also here to allow young Harry here access to his vault for his tuition and school things."

"Does young Harry have his key?" The teller peered down.

"Snapfist! I'm not here of my own free will! Please contact my grandfather!" Harry tried to say in Goblin, but nothing came out.

"I have it here, somewhere. Handing Harry various pocket things to hold such as live mice, a mince pie, last week's Daily Prophet, some unicorn mane hair, some unicorn tail hair and 10 sickles, he finally found the right pocket, and handed over the key.

"How did you have the Potter vault key? No one could find it!" Harry tried again. No sound. "Please help me."

There was a brief flash of light, and the slightly dazed goblin nodded, and handed it back.

This wasn't good! Harry recognized magic, and something powerful just happened. The goblin waved man and child to a track nearby, and promised to send for a driver.

Griphook!

"You!" Harry spat. "I heard that you had been beheaded for betrayal."

The goblin either didn't hear him, or ignored him. Either way, Harry was hustled into the cart, and started the fast trip down.

At least he was finally going to get to see the Potter vault.

-00-00-00-

"I thought that we were going shopping today?" Persephone asked. She didn't look forward to the floo, apparition, port-key or any other transportation. But needs must. Maybe she could walk to Diagon from here. It couldn't be that far from Wales, could it? Or maybe hire mounts for the beautiful old carriage in one of the barns?

"That was the plan, my lovely. Harry must be going out of his mind to have bonded with a wand, and not be able to get it."

Ares had to take off his family ring that connected him to Harry because of the distress. It was painful. For him and his grandfather.

"And there's that muggleborn serviced new shop that has all of those lovely short robes…"

She rolled her eyes and him, but before she could say more, Acturus joined them at table looking concerned.

"Are you sure he said quidditch pitch? I found his broom in the stands, which is odd. He never forgets to put it up. But no signs of him. And no signs of accident, except for some minor pitch damage. He truly wasn't there. And he's been in distress." Lord Black actually was showing his concern.

Ares' eyes clouded. "The wards haven't pinged all day."

"The wards don't cover the pitch. Easier back in the day when the village would come out to watch." Acturus explained.

Persephone felt like hitting both of them. She called for an elf. Jexter was the first there.

"Please tell Harry that he's late for lunch."

Jexter pulled his ears. "Master Harry not be being here, Mistress. Jexter not knowing where Master Harry is being."

"WHAT!" Both Ares and Acturus exclaimed.

"Take us to the pitch, now!"

Acturus had his wand out, and casting for detection spells.

"Very faint. Portkey, had to be less than 3 hours ago, but more than an hour. He could be anywhere." Persephone said. Arcane symbols of light. "The portkey trace shows the ending point in London. I can give you the exact address in a short while, but I need time."

Acturus was furious. Was the boy dead that he hadn't used his emergency portkey? What was happening to him? He concentrated on his ring. Distressed, but not really a different level since bonding with but not getting his wand.

Persephone started murmuring again, numbers and symbols once again lighting up in front of them.

She suddenly stopped, and then turned and started walking up to the house.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"It's lunch time, my husband. I need to feed your daughter after all." Persephone said, eyes a little vacant, smile more than a little off.

"Persephone Black, we have a problem. We need your expert help!" Acturus demanded.

The lady stopped for a moment, withdrew her wand, started to return and then turned to go back to the house.

"Sorry, sir, but really all is well. Everything is just fine."

Everything was not fine.

-00-00-00-

A/N If you are enjoying the story, please let me know. The story is actually complete, but I am trying to put a bit of polish on it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I have not yet put a disclaimer in saying that this belongs all to JRK. Long live the Queen!

Chapter 4 Kidnapped

The cart ride had not agreed with Hagrid one little bit. After the first stop where Harry was told to fill a small bag with gold, Harry thought better of declining. He really didn't want a man this physically powerful angry at him.

Harry looked around, and found several books including the 'Marauder's Handbook' and put that in book satchel hanging at the door, sad that Padfoot wasn't here to share this. They had waited so long for access to this vault.

They had planned on coming on Harry's 11th birthday when he could get a new key.

Now that Harry was finally here, all he wanted to do was leave! He could come back to look through the hastily packed remains of his first home later. Preferably when he wasn't half fainting with fright.

Though another part of him said that Hagrid was very trustworthy.

Griphook on the other hand should be dead. And if Harry's glare worked right he would be!

Hagrid stepped in, and took an huge amount for tuition, tuition that Harry knew at already been paid years before. Enough for several students. Again, he didn't feel he had the power to protest. No one had heard him yet!

The second stop had only a small package wrapped in brown paper, and tied with string. It was leaking powerful magic. Harry had a moonstone in his pocket, also powerful, but one of many he had found around the property. He did a wandless switching spell, making sure that Hagrid never noticed whatever had been in the plain paper was now in Harry's possession.

Harry would return the original stone when his tuition money was returned. He didn't like lowering himself to their level like that. He didn't like being kidnapped, or pulled around. But something powerful kept telling him it was alright!

Hagrid might be angry later about the theft, and that was a scary thought. He slipped the stone into the mokeskin bag around his neck. There was something in the bag, something that could help him, but he couldn't remember what it was. He was late for something. He needed to change. He needed his swim trunks and a towel. He needed nice robes that he was sure of, and something else. Hagrid moved closer to him. That was it! He was hungry.

"Hagrid, can we get something to eat?" was the last thing that the giant man wanted to be asked at the moment.

Hagrid gave him a treat from one of his many pockets, along with a drink. Harry was fearful of the potion, but couldn't stop himself.

Harry drank it, and all of his nervousness ended. His fears eased. He was fine, just fine.

"Let's stop at the Leaky for a bit of pick-me-up for myself, and you can get whatever you want. My treat."

Harry smiled at the man. That was nice, especially since he had been so poor for so long. It was nice to know that his parents weren't drunks, and that they had left him more than a little something. And now he was going to get to eat a real lunch!

"You'll tell me about my mum and dad? Please?"

"Of course, Harry, of course! Now they were both Gryffindors, like Dumbledore and myself."

"Dumbledore? That name sounds familiar?" Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Well of course you wouldn't have heard it much, but Albus Dumbledor is the greatest wizard that ever lived - greater than Merlin even!"

Harry smiled broadly and soaked it all in.

-00-00-00-

Aurors were everywhere in Diagon Alley, searching every shop. Harry wondered about the red robes, and commented to Hagrid that they looked like a uniform of some kind. Hagrid looked worried, but ignored the comment.

They only had one more shop to go, and then they could return to Hogwarts where they belonged.

Harry looked around at the wands in awe. So this was how magic was done! So many colors running everywhere. Some with golden strands, some a deep royal purple. One that just flew into his hand had red and gold, and fire hues all around. It was beautiful. Harry wrote a rune in the air. 'Light' and the room exploded in bright light.

"I was wondering when I would see you again, Mr. Potter."

This man glowed like a flame too. Harry smiled and asked him how much for the wand.

-00-00-00-

-00-00-00-

Albus Dumbledore thought he couldn't lose. His most trustworthy, magically resistant servant, delivering an additional letter that had powerful notice-me-not charms, and making sure that the boy ate the forgetfulness and memory changing potion.

Brewed for him by his very own spy, Severus Snape.

He forgot that Severus was godfather to Draco Malfoy, who was a member in good standing of the House Black. He forgot that Severus had made many, many oaths, some privately, to members of that House.

He also forgot that Severus had sworn an oath to protect Harry from ALL enemies, even the benign, benevolent Leaders of the Light who had their own obscure reasons for wanting Harry Potter under his control.

The potion was not a permanent memory loss, wasn't a real loyalty potion keyed to Dumbledore, and certainly neither would not last for more than a few hours.

In fact, it would fail just as the Heir of Houses Potter and Black breached the Hogwarts wards.

Professor Snape would of course provide samples of the potions to the headmaster upon request. The light show of Harry hitting the wards would be all the explanation needed.

Severus' own mind skills were legendary. There would be no attempt to perform legitimacy against the sour head of Slytherin

.

What neither man remembered was the house-elves.

The elves of House Black were frantic. The notice-me-not worked very well against them, up to a point. Once one foot of the Heir penetrated the grounds of Hogwarts, several things happened at once.

The fog from Harry's mind started to clear.

One dozen armed and armored house-elves popped to the gates of Hogwarts. The armor was obviously borrowed from a hundred different sources, but this was for the Great Harry Potter Sir!

Seeing the Heir, they quickly formed a phalanx around him.

"You! You kidnapped me from my home, made me forget my family, and brought me here! What was your plan? Turn me over to the Headmaster to be his pederast? Or worse?" Hadrian demanded.

Harry didn't really know what a pederast was, but had overheard Grandfather accusing the headmaster of keeping a stable of young boys to be them. He figured it was something bad, like having to muck out Abraxan stalls or something. Nothing he would be doing, ever! No thanks!

Surrounded by eager elves, the boy made his way back to the gates. Hagrid was burdened down with books and a telescope and cauldrons and robes. They never stopped to buy a trunk. The owl in particular was most distraught, and was banging against her cage. That stopped Harry short. Even though it was under a compulsion, he had somehow bonded to the bird.

Her human was angry, and she didn't want to be held by the target of that anger.

Just then, a dark haired, hooked nose man appeared. The ward that had gone off when he entered Hogwarts gates had done more than break the spells on Harry. They had obviously summoned his secret ally.

"I had heard we were getting a student early. Oh look, it's a Potter. You should know that you can't have your own elves here, and you certainly need to be dressed better. Why don't you show the young man to his room. I believe that the Headmaster has a nice dungeon prepared for the boy. Your father tortured me for seven years. I can't wait to begin returning the favor."

The baritone voice promised pain and worse.

That did it. Harry's stasis broke, and he fled the last few feet. Once beyond the wards, the elves had popped him away. He would have to worry about the animal later.

"Oh dear, that isn't good. Did you forget to give him the potion? This is clearly all your fault, you overgrown oaf." Snape sneered.

Hagrid nearly burst into tears. "I tried, I wanted to save him, just like Dumbedore said, I did, I did!" Then he did burst into tears.

He had failed his mission to save Harry Potter.

Snape bit down on his emotions, he so wanted to smile, but had to wait until he was safely back in his quarters before doing so. "I did it, I did it!"

He had succeeded in his mission to save Harry Potter.

-00-00-00-

Hadrian James Sirius Arcturus Potter-Black (he took Sirius as one of his middle names when he found out what his godfather was originally named) was royally angry.

"What do you mean that you knew I would be kidnapped?! How could you!"

In a repeat of Yule when Harry first joined their lives, no window survived the question. What was different is that this reached all levels of the house.

Not allowing any of the adults to answer, Harry ran from the room, wandlessly summoning his broom. He was airboom in an instant, and used the new passage that the glassless great hall frame offered. He was over the pitch in seconds at an astonishing high rate of speed, and heart-pumping height.

"Well, that went well." Ares said quietly, pouring his grandfather a muggle whiskey. Not that the old man knew the originals of the drink, only that it was American, and to his liking. He hesitated, and poured one for himself.

"Don't say it." Acturus grumped.

"I won't."

Silence was not peace, and both men startled, nearly spilling the drink when the mistress of the home swept in. The men stood at her entrance. She waved them sit, and 'admired' the results of Harry's upset.

"Do you want me to try to talk to him?" Persephone offered.

Sirius, rather Ares looked out on the pitch. The broom was at least 300 feet up.

"Darling, please don't take this the wrong way. I know you're not afraid of heights. But I am afraid of you flying just now. So, please don't." Ares asked in a very respectful, very even tone.

"Hadrian would never hurt me or the baby!" She declared. "Harry loves Cassiopia!"

Said girl's eyes peeped open, then she fell back asleep.

"Not on purpose, no, but his magic was flaring badly when he left."

The expected explosion did not happen, and Ares drew in breath.

"I see." Persephone eyed the pitch, then her husband, and then the architect of her nephew's pain. Both men felt the daggers she was certainly sending. She saw Harry as a surrogate son, and hadn't approved the plan for proving Dumbledore was out to hurt Harry by allowing him to hurt Harry.

"I hope that you two are happy. I will be getting ready for the lunar eclipse tonight. I intend to nap until 8 or so, have a late dinner, and then be up in the observatory. Harry will be most welcome to join me." She gave them each one more glare before decamping. "Harry will soon be remembering that he has missed Hannah's pool party. I already wrote a note when the compulsion spells on me stopped working. It would be nice of him to send an apology as well."

Ares sighed. He was clearly uninvited to tonight's stellar event. He had little interest in astronomy but his beloved was fascinated by it. There were one or two things every season that interested him, and they would enjoy it together. Not tonight though.

"I'm sorry my boy. I truly am. I think that..."

His thoughts were broken off by a house-elf announcing Madame Bones.

"Thank you for letting me know that Harry was rescued and is alright. He's nearly 11, much older than the last kidnapping - certainly he could sit down and talk about this." Amelia observed.

"I asked Harry for memories of this latest adventure. He was potioned, so I don't know if we can use these at trial. I tried very hard to make the transitions smooth, so if there are any issues, please let me know. He's very angry at the moment. He wants to go to a different school now." Ares handed a dozen crystal vials over to the DMLE head.

"What aren't you saying?" She demanded.

"We'll never get a conviction, my dear. Just watch the memories. We have gone through them several times, and we are simply appalled. Fudge will send the lackey to prison, while the mastermind remains free and dangerous." Lord Black stated.

"Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I will not prejudice you."

Amelia looked at the man who had been a part of her family now for several years. He was clearly very unhappy. So much sadness! And poor Hadrian had been through so much already!

Bellatrix LeStrange had died in Azkaban, Sirius Black had preceded her death by only a few months. Walburga Black had also recently passed away, although her death was of natural causes. The kidnapping of the Black Heir was all poor Acturus needed, especially if the boy wound up dead as well. Thankfully, this was not the case.

"I will do all I can." She promised.

Both men knew that her best was good, but wouldn't be good enough. But would be another chink in the armor of the not-quite-yet former Leader of the Light.

-00-00-00-

Once Harry calmed down, he realized that his memories were all a jumble. The professor Harry hoped would be his head of house came with the antidote, and administered a child size portion carefully. He had training as a mediwizard, and far too much practical experience with this sort of magic.

The potion to renew Harry's memories had worked, for the most part. The problem was that it worked too well for some of his earliest memories. Fortunately for Harry, it was Professor Snape that made and administered the potion.

"NO! Mummy! No! You're bad. Go away!" Harry repeated aloud the memory as it struck him, seeing his mother's death. Watched as the man once named Tom Riddle blew apart. Something hitting his head in rebound. His head hurting. Watched a rat pick up the bad man's wand and flee. Watched as Dumbledore came, saw his mother lying there, and did some kind of magic that hit his head wound causing even more pain.

Watched Dumbledore remove several bottles, and magically fill them with his mother's blood as Harry cried.

Watched the man leave, and a younger Professor Snape come and grieve over his mother, rocking her in his arms.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next memory was of being in the house on Privet Drive. Being put in a car, taken to a large place that smelled sharp and clean.

Dumbledore again. Took him back to Privet, did magic on the muggles. This happened another time, more magic.

Harry shook himself out of the revery. Severus Snape was pale, shaking.

"I must have made a mistake in the dose. I'm so sorry Mr. Potter."

"I forgive you professor. It's hard to dose a mage correctly as my magic wants to help. When it's a healing potion, that is normally a good thing."

"I'm so sorry for your mother's death." The professor said with profound sadness and softness.

"Tom Riddle was trying to kill me. She died in my place. I don't know what to do about it. But one thing I do remember. The Dursleys never wanted me, and tried to legally give me up."

"Albus?" The man said more than asked.

Harry nodded. "They are blood family, even if they are squibs. Grandfather needs to get them out of prison. They have suffered enough. They never wanted me, never asked for me. They feared me. I had killed a powerful wizard, and they are muggles! They had every right to be afraid and say no to hosting me."

"It wasn't your fault." The professor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

:"No sir. But, in seeing this? It is my responsibility."

A couple weeks later, Severus was not surprised to see a note from a friend saying how Petunia Evans, now Dursley had been released from prison, along with her husband. He shared with the Black family that Marge Dursley had taken the boy Dudley in, and spoiled him at first. But as time went on, she expected Dudley to do more and more with her dog business. Far more chores than were age appropriate. She would deny him food for the flimsiest reasons.

When Dudley was reunited with his parents, he was underweight. He worked hard to earn his meals. He was wearing poorly fitting second hand clothes. He was quiet and was very polite. Timid.

The Blacks were appalled that the boy had been treated like that. They had nothing to do with it. Harry thought it just proved that all muggles were evil theory, and Acturus grunted in agreement. Lord Black hired a squib lawyer to do some work for him in the muggle world. In exchange for enough money for a small home, Privet Drive being lost, the Dursleys made a special promise.

If Dudley ever fathered a magical child, it would be turned over to House Potter at the first signs of accidental magic.

There had been no objections there.

-00-00-00-

Pansy Parkinson was a witch on a mission.

"There you are, birthday boy! I have a special gift for you!" She declared.

Hadrian paled, turned to Daphne who was sitting next to him, grabbed her hand, and left rather rudely.

"Sorry, but this is my favorite song, and Daphne promised me a dance, and I haven't seen Draco all night!" Hadrian spouted before running off.

The gala event was to bring the elite of the wizarding world together one more time before the children left for Hogwarts. Harry's birthday was being celebrated late, to coincide with some meteorite showers, and the adults were all oohing and ahhing over Harry's new telescope.

None of them would be admiring it if they knew that many parts were muggle made. Harry was backing the new company, a muggleborn witch who had graduated top of her class, and was seeking her mastery in astronomy. As well as a muggle uni degree, but that part was not spoken about in polite company.

Harry was still anti-muggle except for tele, telescopes, and EuroDisney. And Thai food takeout. Ares loved muggle made things. He even rented cars now and then on vacation. Hadrian kept his mind open about muggleborns though. After all, his own birth mother was one. And she was a true heroine.

"Hadrian, you haven't spoken to me at all, and the song's ending." Daphne complained.

"Sorry, Miss Greengrass for my rudeness. My mind was elsewhere. May I have the next dance as well? I will try to pay more attention to you."

"You're trying to figure out what Pansy's game is. Well, her father found out that Draco is not the main heir to House Black, despite Lucius saying so. Repeatedly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, the whole decoy thing. Silly really." Grandfather had come down hard on Lucius for trying to publicly claim Heir Rights for his son after the latest kidnapping attempt. He claimed he was doing it to keep Hadrian safe.

"Are you really okay?" Daphne asked, liking Harry as a person, not just an icon, or Boy-Who-Lived, or anything else.

She was also the only one of his social circle that had never owned a silly Harry Potter doll, though she admitted to wanting a purple unicorn when she was younger.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I get it. Magical contract. I have committed to this year. I can't get out of going. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"But I'm going to be there! My father refuses to listen and is forcing me to go." Daphne pouted cutely.

"And the fact that prepaying Hogwarts makes it much cheaper than Salem has nothing to do with it?"

Daphne's pout ended, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Really! Talking about such things, you cad!" She smacked him lightly on the arm with her fan.

"Really! You hit me! I just know that I will bruise! Have you any balm to restore my beauty?" He posed with his hand over his face. He was misquoting Gilderoy Lockheart who had recently had a run-in with a jealous husband who didn't like the author kissing his wife.

Poor Gilderoy had ended up a little beat up. And he didn't seem to understand why!

Both broke into laughter, and as the song ended allowed themselves to be shepherded into the great hall.

"The windows look lovely." Daphne whispered.

"They should. It took me a week to fix them all." Harry replied with the same volume.

Persephone waved a wand, and the sound of fairy bells filled the air. Much classier than a cannon-blast in Harry's mind.

"I ask you all to raise a toast." Glasses were being given out with age appropriate beverages. "May all of you students, returning or new, have a wonderful school year. Blessings be."

"Blessings be." The crowd intoned together.

"Now, our birthday boy has a few words."

"I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate the friendships that I have made over the last few years. As we get ready to travel to Hogwarts, we will have to be mindful of the muggle influences that threaten our world. Some of the students coming have been blessed with the gift of magic whose family is not. It is up to us to teach them, give them the books so that they can learn of our culture, our holidays, our ways. Let us be strong in the face of the muggle threat, and be ready to fight it. Who will stand with me?" Harry lifted his lit wand.

"I will" "I will" "I will"

"There is no need to resort to violence to achieve our goals. Those who join us will be welcomed, those who hold to their muggle ways will not be hurt in any way other than to be shunned. Nothing more, nothing less. Let our circle grow, let the Magic grow. Blessings be."

"Blessings be!"

Magic crackled in the air. Harry looked around. He saw a chagrined Draco, a bit jealous of Harry's status, and several others he expected to share a House with. Susan Bones blushed at his look, while Hannah looked away. She was currently annoyed with him for not going to her birthday party on the beach. The fact that Harry had been kidnapped that day, and had planned on going didn't earn her forgiveness, not even when Harry sent an extra present of a selection of Honeydukes chocolates.

Girls!

The guests left knowing that the wizarding world was only going to continue getting better, getting stronger.

The titular leader of the new movement was a charismatic young man who was handsome, rich, and very well connected.

The next step was to release the Paracelsus records so that Harry's reputation could survive his unusual language skills ever became known.

No sense in undoing all of Grandfather's hard work to reform the country by having everyone view Harry as the next Dark Lord for being able to talk to snakes.

-00-00-00-

Albus Dumbledore sucked on a sherbet lemon and contemplated his life.

The only way that the Headmaster had avoided the same Azkaban sentence that Hagrid now served was due to the fact that he made a magical oath that he would not interfere with Harry's or anyone else's custody. That had saved him from many of his former friends voting for his incarceration. He refused to take such an oath saying he had NOTHING to do with the boy's recent misadventures - his friend and caretaker of Hogwarts ground simply misunderstood Dumbledore's concern about the boy fooled no one.

Dumbledore had to use up many, many favors to avoid prison, and lost his ICW posting as a result.

Now, he had few true friends left. His deputy had looked at him in disgust a few weeks back, and three stacks of parchment work appeared on his desk.

"I just received these. Apparently, you are behind, and the house-elves were instructed to give them to me. Well, I won't be doing your work. If you lack the time to do your own work, then hire an assistant. You will of course have to pay that person out of your own pocket as these are duties that are within your remit as Headmaster. If you no longer wish to do any of your duties, please let me know before the school year starts. I have no desire to do your job anymore. In fact, I'm giving notice as your deputy. I've neglected my house for too long. I've informed the board to hire someone strong enough to stand up for what is right, and not what is right in Albus Dumbledore's version of the world!"

Those papers were still there. He had no answers for the ICW in regards to the defense class curse, or any of the other things.

Didn't people realize that he had a difficult job to do?

And the magical creatures teacher was complaining. Well, yes, Fluffy had bitten off one of his arms again, but Poppy had gotten him back together. Well, mostly if he was honest. Some people just didn't understand the sacrifices that needed to be made in order for the Light to win.

And then there was poor Hagrid!

He shed many tears as he was carted off to the cold and lonely isle. "Make sure someone feeds Fang, and the chickens, and Fluffy!" he had begged.

At least Severus' name was kept out of the trial, although he suspected Lucius' hand in that as much as his own craftiness.

With Hagrid away for several months, how was he going to get everything done? Well, maybe Remus Lupin would like a job. Yes. After all, Harry would be coming to Hogwarts, a chance to connect with a true Griffindor, someone loyal to Dumbledore.

He put quill to parchment, and wrote out his plea. No, his benevolence for a faithful friend.

Yes, this was just the thing.

-00-00-00-

A/N There are more than one nod to some of my favorite fanfiction authors in my story. Old Crow and RobSt works are not to be missed! I highly recommend them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N For Hermione fans - the pain will go away soon. And Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling. I am so grateful for the wonderful magic that has been added to my life because of her.

-00-00-00-

Persephone wasn't letting go. Cassiopeia looked up from her blankets and smiled at her cousin. Harry reached down, and pushed her wisp of hair back, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll write right away, and I'll eat my vegetables, and start my homework just as soon as I get it. I promise."

Ares brushed aside a tear and grabbed his godson in a fierce hug. "Wish I could go with you, lad. You know that."

"Dogs aren't allowed, Ares. Only cats or toads or owls." Harry whispered in his ear.

Barking laughter and a hand to his hair was Harry's answer.

"Grandfather. Be well." Harry said.

The elderly man couldn't speak. He was sending his heir away to a place controlled by their fiercest enemy. The only way Arcturus wasn't breaking down was potions, and the sure knowledge that Dumbledore would lose his magic if he tried anything else.

Grandfather's and heir's relationship had recovered, and Harry said that he understood. The family wanted an oath from Dumbledore before Harry left, and they did get that. Harry tried not to be nervous.

An older boy, a prefect by the badge, came up, and grandfather palmed some gold to him. Without another word, Hadrian turned and followed the guide to a middle carriage. Golden runes were over the door, and the prefect tapped them once, twice, thrice. They glowed, and Harry smiled. He loved magic.

And Harry Potter had learned a lot over the years. Wanded and wandless. Not all time spent at Bones Manor was playing with Susie and Hannah. Mad-eye had warned him about showing off all of the defense he had learned though. Only in dire need. Having seen memories of Harry's kidnap, Alastor had agreed with Harry that the confundus charms could have meant that Diagon Alley had been put to flames if Hadrian hadn't had such firm control of his powers before he was potioned.

Hadrian walked into the carriage. The room was now appointed more like a formal living room with a small wet bar to one side. The cold-box had butterbeer and snacks, the cupboards had dishes and serving plates. Oh, there it was. The was a small dumb-waiter appearing box that would be used at meal-times. Harry had been fascinated with the switching magic involved in sending hot meals to them while on a moving train.

A pair of older muggleborn witches appeared at the door, curtsying to Harry, explaining that they had been hired to serve him and his friends. While they were alone, Harry kissed their hands, and thanked them for their service. He questioned them about their families, making sure that they were safe. They were touched by his sincere concern. They both were going to go into business, catering as it turned out, when they graduated, using Black startup money. Harry was thrilled, at least partially.

Why were all of the witches that Grandfather helped lovely? I mean, pureblood witches looked like well, Pansy. They weren't always that good looking.

Harry suspected a plot, and he wasn't exactly wrong.

His friends started showing up, and they brought their friends, and soon the entire room was full, with some of the younger ones lounging on the floor.

It was a fun trip. The food provided was fabulous, but what made Harry very happy was that there was no serious fighting, and everyone accepted the extra etiquette books with aplomb if not excitement. His request to help save the wizarding world was old news for most.

Susie and Hannah. No Susan now. She was 11 and a witch and going to Hogwarts, so it was Susan. Her. She and Hannah were happy to help. They viewed Harry himself as a cousin of sorts, but somehow still kept hoping to see the Boy-Who-Lived. Who was clearly NOT the scrawny boy that they had met so long ago. Harry thought it was funny.

At least that muggleborn chap had gotten his magical optometry going. That one had taken a long time. But the Wizengamot ruled for Lord Black on this one. And the shop had finally opened with Harry being his first official customer. With magical lenses on his eyes, Harry was no longer the spitting image of his doll. And the lenses were slowly correcting his vision too.

Finding out that contacts were a new doll accessory bothered him not at all. If witches couldn't be bothered to just remove the glasses from said doll? He would gladly use the gold to help others.

00-00-00-00

Neville Longbottom was not a happy wizard. He had gotten his Hogwarts letter, much to his relief, but the legacy wand that his grandmother was forcing on him was worse than useless.

Augusta Longbottom had also refused any invitations to any social functions all summer for fear that Neville would embarrass the family.

His cousin Daphne had stopped by the compartment. She wanted to take him and introduce him to her friend Harry. Neville was not as stupid as his family thought and nearly hyperventelated at the chance to meet the Boy-Who-Lived! The fact seemed to slip from his mind that this was indeed the same boy that had owled him before.

"Neville, calm down! He's just a boy, like you, a wizard. He's nice. He likes to fly, he's good at maths, and terrible at history. Trust me, he'll want to be your friend, if you let him."

Just then, the door opened, and a girl barged in. Daphne hadn't known that Neville had a companion. He didn't react to her entering like that. Her cheeks were flaming, and she looked angry.

Neville asked tentatively "Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

"No! No, I am not alright. This boy sees me in the hallway, and he's just looking at me as though he's waiting for something. Then he finally introduces himself and waits some more. Then he has the audacity to explain to me in simple words as though I'm stupid that he's a Lord's heir, and that I should curtsy to him, and stand aside to let him pass. And then he tries to give me a book on etiquette! Me! As though I was the one with bad manners! Can you believe it?! And then he said something about my parents, and told me that if I was in danger, that there were magical adults willing to help me! My parents are dentists, not barbarians, the nerve!"

Daphne listened to the girl, and thought about everything that had been said at the last gathering.

"I'm sorry that you feel offended Miss Granger, but I think you misunderstand the situation. Heir Belby was trying to help you, truly. There are many muggleborns who find themselves ostracized and without sponsors when they fail to conform to the expected standards."

"Expected standards! That's what I'm talking about! You're treating me like I'm a savage or something!"

Daphne looked at the girl, and knew that if something weren't done soon, she would never have another magical of any social standing ever speak to her.

"Miss Granger, have you ever travelled to a foreign country?" Daphne asked.

"Of course. Unlike some here, I am cultured, well travelled. And I speak three languages, too! And I'm learning Latin as well! And my name is Hermione!"

"That is just one lesson that is in the book. Unless asked, no one will use your first name, Hermione. My name is Daphne, and I invite you to use it as well."

Hermione just huffed, but Daphne continued.

"When travelling, did you ever see people doing everyday things differently? Perhaps a man standing when a lady came in the room, or men holding open doors for a lady, that sort of thing."

"Yes, of course! Every country has unique customs! It's part of the fun, learning about them."

"Then why are you dead set against learning the customs of this new country? For the wizarding world is in effect a new country for you. With different clothes, different manners, different expected behaviors."

"But it's so backwards! Why should I act like people did 100 years ago?"

Neville had sat quietly, and listened to his cousin talk. He had to try to help, though. "Because Miss Granger, if you do not conform, you will be shunned. Believe me, being shunned is not fun. Wizards and witches shun squibs, you know what that means, yes?"

Hermione nodded, her cheeks still red, her eyes flashing in anger.

"I've been shunned most of my life as I did not do accidental magic. Daphne has been one of my few friends. Harry Potter is another. He wrote to me faithfully. I have not been allowed to meet him yet, my grandmother forbids it, but we are still friends. And I would do anything, even if it means following uncomfortable customs in order to never be shunned again."

"Well, that just proves my point. You people are barbaric!"

Daphne sighed. At least she had tried, and she never lost her temper. She turned back to her cousin. "I doubt Harry will be able to get away as he is surrounded right now, and sent me as his emissary. He does want to meet you in person."

Neville smiled at her. "Thanks Daphne. Maybe I'll stop in for a butterbeer in a little while. Harry did write and invite me, but I was nervous about meeting him in person. I'm going to try to talk with Miss Granger for a bit."

"IT'S HERMIONE!" she exploded rudely.

Neville just smiled at her. "Why thank you Hermione for giving me such gracious permission to use your name. Please, call me Neville."

Hermione turned away from both magicals, and pointedly opened a book and began reading. Daphne waved goodbye, and Neville followed her out.

"I'll keep trying, but wait until she's calm." Neville said very quietly.

"Please do. I suspect that she's very bright. Dentists are a form of muggle healer, and are likely wealthy. She's probably had a good education to this point. Well, for the muggle world."

They nodded to each other, and Neville stepped back in.

"Oh no! Where's Trevor?"

-00-00-00-00-

The sorting was going well. No surprise that Susie and Hannah went to Hufflepuff. With Amelia Bones and both Abbott parents, along with several aurors and auror trainees all being 'Puffs it was a given.

Neville surprised Harry. Their letters had indicated that the boy was desperate for Gryffindor, but here he was, sorted to Hufflepuff. Huh. Maybe his pep talk on being true to himself, and talking about how good Sprout supposedly was at plants helped.

Harry thought he would be much happier in Hufflepuff than in the house of the loud and obnoxious.

The Paracelsus articles had been well-received, and more than a few healers had come forward and said that they used parselmagic to restore limbs and do procedures that couldn't be done without it. That they were all originally from India was rather glossed over, as they were British now.

No surprise that Draco went to Slytherin. Lucius had actually threatened the boy if he went to Gryffindor. Hadrian was grateful Grandfather's scowl wasn't aimed at him! At least if Hadrian got the house he wanted, he knew that Ares would accept it. But he wanted Grandfather to be proud of him.

It was Harry's turn.

A hat, a stinky, dirty, crumbled hat. Harry was going to prank Ares back. Something big. 'Don't worry lad, at least it isn't a big troll you have to fight.' All that work and research. And he faced a hat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Magical strength, heir to more than one house, and a thirst to prove yourself. You have courage too."

'But I try to plan in advance, and not just leap into things!' His grandfather had warned him about Gryffindor. He would have to share a dorm room, have to hunt to find a quiet place to study. Absolutely no potion practice rooms or any other kind of help would be offered. Professor Snape would become an instant enemy instead of ally. Again, No Thanks!

"That is more your godfather's modus operandi and no, I will not out him, as it were. Sirius Black is dead, and will stay so for all of me. Now, I think that you could do well in Gryffindor."

"Please, not the house of unwashed barbarians!"

"No, then better be..."

00-00-00-00-

A white owl fluttered down to Harry at the breakfast table.

Pansy reached out to stroke her feathers, but the owl skittered away.

"She's beautiful, Potter." Draco said, still amused and annoyed that Pansy had switched targets.

"Cousin, I formally give you leave to use my first name. Please, it's Harry." This was said as he attached the letter home. He knew Grandfather would be pleased.

Ares, not so much.

Near them, a bushy haired girl huffed loudly. "Giving your cousin permission, rather formal permission to use your first name. How ... quaint."

Draco had to stick his foot in. "No one asked you, Griffy. Bushy-hair, huge teeth, and I can smell you from here. You're nothing but a mud..."

Harry waved his hand. Draco's mouth moved but no sounds came out.

"Just trying to make sure that no one of House Black earns the first detention of the year. My apologies for using magic without your permission, cousin."

Draco nodded, realising that the bad word could have been punished here. Together, they turned their backs, and no matter what the girl said, no one from Slytherin responded to her for the rest of the day.

It just seemed to make her madder.

She wasn't the only one angry. Albus Dumbledore had fumed that Harry had been sorted into the house of snakes.

House-elves, the best spies in the world, had reported to Harry about Dumbedore's private meltdown in his office, arguing with the Hat that had caused all of the problems.

The spirit of Hogwarts rescued the beleaguered artifact by sending in reinforcements. Peeves the Poltergeist, for the first time in over 50 years, managed to breach the wards on the Headmaster's office, and attacked.

The target, the supply of lemon drops.

After that, the Hat went to sleep, the Headmaster reinforced the wards to his office (verbally, much to Harry's delight), and that was the end of that. For now at least.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the beautiful owl there. She was, after all, a gift from Hagrid for him. And he knew that she was innocent in the game, just doing as she was supposed to do. Deliver his letter first to the Headmaster, and then on to the original recipient, as long as nothing too bad was in the letter. He admired the magical work involved. Clever training that.

Harry shook his head. Did the man really think he was this naive? This ignorant? That bonding to the animal wouldn't inform him of her remit? A copy of the decoy letter, and his real letter had been sent with Draco's elf Dobby. Dobby worshipped Harry in a highly vocal way, which always made him a little nervous, but so far, he had proven reliable.

All of Britain's house-elves worshipped Harry Potter, he just didn't know that yet.

Harry was looking forward to the response of Draco's and Harry's letters.

The Headmaster had warned of a corridor to be avoided at all costs. Something about an untimely death? Harry had zoned out a little, the warmth of the hall, the heavy food, the long journey, and he had been sleepy.

Grandfather Black would be very interested in something that could cause death in a school.

While waiting though, they had classes. Harry referred to a piece of parchment as he was heading to transfiguration. Unlike some of the Hufflepuffs, their group managed to find the class in good time, and Harry sat three rows back. Not the very front, and certainly not the back.

Justin Finch-Fletchly came in and gave little bows to several Slytherins, before giving Harry a deeper one.

"Greetings Mr. Finch-Fletchly, I wish you a good morning." Harry responded.

"Thank you Heir Potter-Black. Please, if you would like, call me Justin."

"Thank you, Justin. I'm Harry."

The door slammed closed at the top of the hour, startling students. Harry invited Justin to sit with him, and the tall lad immediately did so.

The introduction was long and boring, but the work was fascinating. Justin was trying, but not making any progress.

"Wand movements are very important, Justin. You see, you are basically doing runes in the air, and charging them all at the same time. You need to feel your magic doing the charging, or it won't work. So concentrate, careful movements, say the prayer, rather incantation, and..."

Harry demonstrated what he meant in a smooth motion. There was a lovely needle sitting on the desk.

Justin nodded, and moved to do the same. Soon, there was another needle. Perhaps not as pointy, and the eye was solid, but a very good beginning.

"Your father had a tremendous talent in Transfiguration as well, Mr. Potter. Take 10 points for Sytherin, and another 10 for teaching so well. Ten points for Hufflepuff as well. Good job, you two."

Harry noticed Neville sitting next to Daphne, struggling with that lousy wand. He wrote a quick note to Professor McGonagall. She was unhappily serving as deputy, as another person had yet to be hired, so she was the right person to ask.

Daphne was struggling herself, and Harry wanted to help, but decided to wait until they could be in private.

The best class of the week as far as Harry was concerned was going to be flying class, and he was really looking forward to it. Well, he was, until he saw the horrible, horrible brooms on display.

"Madam Hooch, I respectfully decline to participate in this class. I do not feel safe, and would rather not fly on kindling."

The professor pursed her lips. This was the Slytherin/Gryffindor class, and it certainly looked as though someone was trying to kill off some of the heirs of the wizarding elite.

"Scared, Potter? Muggles don't use brooms, do they?" A red-headed boy taunted before the professor's glare had him clapping a hand over his mouth.

Hadrian turned the professor and raised his hand. At her nod, he answered. His grandfather had instructed him to be nice to all of the Weasley's at the castle.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley I am. I have never seen much less flown on such a poor broom. As far as I know, muggles do not use flying brooms. Rather, muggle brooms are used in some sort of manual labor. I would be happy to meet with you later, cousin, and properly introduce ourselves. Perhaps meet in the library after dinner?" His tone was respectful.

"Make friends with a snake? Never! And we're not…"

Hooch glared at his tone. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. You were warned." She turned back to the sable-haired boy. "Heir Potter, your concerns are noted. In my defense, I have been begging the Board for new brooms for a decade since coming to staff. These are definitely the worst of the lot that we have."

She waved her wand, and a half-dozen chairs were created under a nearby tree. "Anyone else feeling unsafe may sit out excused from class."

Harry bowed to the professor, to the huff of the shunned one, and moved over to a chair.

Harry pulled out parchment from his satchel, and began a letter to his grandfather. He pulled a memory strand of the condition of the brooms, and included that as well.

Crystal vials could hold more than potions.

Draco was looking at the brooms in disgust and took a seat next to Harry.

"Nothing like your Nimbus, huh?" he asked.

"Shhh!" Harry warned, but he was too late. Hooch was on him in a second.

"You have your own Nimbus 2000? How does it bank? Does it really pull to the left at high speed, or was that just whining..."

Harry held up a hand, and the women stopped her verbal barrage.

"Yes, perfectly, not that I have noticed, so yes I do think so. And before you ask, I would love for you to fly it. Next year, first years are not allowed to bring their own here, after all."

"Oh, Heir Potter! I'm sure an exception could be made for you. Your father had so much talent! He could have gone professional, you know."

"Thank you, Madam, but unless all first years are allowed, I cannot in good conscious send for my broom. It just wouldn't be fair."

Hermione raised her hand. She just had to say something, but the teacher acted as though she didn't see her, something that had been happening all week!

"Well, I will certainly petition the board again. I would love to see you fly something decent."

She got a funny look, and then waved her wand. Seven Cleansweeps flew out of a locker.

"I just remembered these. We don't have enough for everyone in a class, but you students can take turns. Heir Potter, your father donated these to the Gryffindor team his seventh year. Your grandfather, his father had just passed away, and wanted to use some of his inheritance for the good of the school."

Harry looked thunderstruck.

"Do you have a broom catalog ma'am, or know what the best beginning broom is?"

While Madam Hooch instructed her first group of seven, Harry wrote a letter. The white owl, Hermes, pronounced like the scarf, just showed up.

"Quick as you can girl. There's a bonus if they arrive before the end of class." Since the note was going to a shop, she wouldn't have an interrupt of her flight.

The flying instructor never noticed, but very soon, there was a small group of wizards bearing cases bearing down on the pitch.

"Mister Potter, do you have something to do with this?" Madam Hooch demanded.

"Likely, ma'am. I apologize for not asking permission..."

She waved that away, and started drooling.

Those were broom cases.

Her hawk eyes turned to Harry Potter, and suddenly he felt like he was prey. It was an odd feeling. Fortunately, it passed quickly.

'Too bad he's so young. Kissing James had been one of the best kisses in my life, even if he didn't expect it.'

-00-00-00-

Hermione Granger was miserable. It was the end of the first week of class, and absolutely no one would talk to her.

She tried to complain to one of her roommates. Parvati? Maybe.

"I didn't give you leave to address so informally, and after your display all week of your appalling manners, I will likely never do so. You were warned. Repeatedly. We barbarians don't put up with muggle ways."

The tone had been even, but was said as though she didn't expect her to understand. And she didn't! Couldn't they see how backwards everything was?! And they were treating her so rudely!

Hermione had tried going to her head of house about it all. She was handed a book to read. A book on manners of all things! It was the same book that Professor McGonagall had tried to encourage her to buy when the group of muggleborns went shopping. She was the one who was the victim here!

She pushed the book into her bag, and left with a huff.

She had had a hard time making friends in primary too. She thought things would be different here.

Maybe she should try talking to the person the person that seemed to be in charge, in charge of at least their year.

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter was happily working in the library at a table filled with books and friends. Justin and Susan were on one side, Neville at the one end, Daphne next to him, and a spare chair at the other.

Those in the know knew that they could come and ask questions by coming up, being recognized, and taking a seat after invitation.

The Potter heir was about to make a note in the book in front of him when the bushy-haired girl approached.

"You can't write in library books!" She hissed. And then she literally face-palmed, and tried again. "What I meant to say was that I don't think you meant to write in a library book. I was trying to stop you from making a mistake."

Harry looked up at her. She looked red-eyed and had dark rings under her eyes. With a quick look to his friends, they all got up except Daphne.

"We'll just continue the Herbology research. We'll be right back." Susan said, guiding Justin to a table behind the stacks.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger, and tell me why you are here. And just for your information, while the library does have several copies of this book, this is my own personal copy. I have given myself permission to write in it."

Hermione sat in the offered chair, and waited while Harry made his note. She admired his writing. It was neat and tidy, and done without redipping his quill in the ink. But how?

"I assume you have had a difficult week, Miss Granger," Harry stated. "And you have come to me, perhaps for help? Advice?"

She nodded, and spoke carefully. "I do not feel that I am doing anything wrong by being true to myself. But other people are treating me as a pariah. I don't like it. I've read many books about you, you're a hero. I hoped to be in the same House as you, you know. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor too."

Harry didn't have the same upper class snort that his godfather had, but it wasn't too poor an imitation.

"I would check your assumptions Miss Granger. Let me tell you a story, a true one, about a little baby left on a muggle doorstep even though he was a proven mage. Left with magic-knowing, magic-hating muggles. Left there to be starved, abused. Left there alone, without help, with wards blocking his house-elves or anyone else from finding him."

"House-elves? I've read about those, they're magical slaves!" Hermione put her hand over her mouth, "My apologies, Mr. Potter, please continue."

"My proper title is Heir Black, Heir Potter, or Heir Potter-Black. The teachers here get away with calling me mister, but I digress."

He stared at her for a moment, willing her to hear. "The child wasn't rescued from these muggles until he was six. He had disappeared from their home, and when authorities were sent to investigate his kidnapping, the muggles had not notified anyone about a child in their home that was missing. Not even three days later!"

"Wait, a six-year old somehow ran away from the muggles, and they said nothing?" The girl asked, making notes on the story. "I'm quite sure that is a crime, if they had been raising him."

"It was indeed. But the worse crime was the wizard who had arranged for this torture of the child. The wizard who wanted the baby to be raised to be humble, submissive, eager to please. Can you guess who the wizard was that abandoned the child to such a fate?"

Hermione was totally engrossed. It was a different kind of fairy tale, a powerful wizard sent away from the wizarding world to the land of awful muggles. Who would be the evil villain here.

"I don't know. Was it You-know-Who?"

Harry did a repeat of the snort. "No. More evil than that. The dark lord who called himself Voldemort was really Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his name is an anagram. He just tortured and killed people right away."

Hermione made notes, but didn't interrupt. She would be testing that later.

"Even more evil than that?"

"He has a vision of what the Wizarding World should be. Oh so muggle, with us being friends with muggles, celebrating their holidays, sharing their culture. He wants to destroy the magical world. Eventually reveal us to the world - destroy the Statute of Secrecy. And he thought he could help his cause by making a prophesied savior into a muggle."

Hermione nodded. She understood now that there was an undercurrent in the school. Those pro-muggle, those against. The pureblood elite was obviously against, so who was so pro-muggle?

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Hermione guessed. "But he's good! He wouldn't allow muggles to hurt a child!"

Harry knew the approach was coming, and debated the response. He pulled out a five year old picture, a wizarding picture. He wasn't sure why he had kept it. It was taken by the healers, he was dressed only in pants, showing his skeletal form, showing the scars on his back and legs as he slowly rotated for the abuse documentation.

"This is a picture, Miss Granger. A picture of me. I know what the man tried to do to me. He's tried to kidnap me twice to get me under his control. Once as a baby, once just before school. He wants to destroy the magical world, and destroy a mage who is already as nearly powerful as him."

He didn't mention that his magical power was still growing.

"But it's wrong to shun people!" The huff was back.

"Miss Granger, you are acting like my enemy. You seem to want my world to change. You want magicals to act like muggles, you want my culture to be destroyed, and replaced with the muggle culture. You want to destroy everything that matters to me, and yet what? You want me to act as a friend?"

He stared at her, trying to get her to understand.

"I have not aimed any magical attacks at you, I have not tried to kill you or hurt you, Miss Granger. I have not used spells or potions to control you. You and people like you are dangerous. So I remove myself from you as much as I can. What would you have me do? I'm not a Dark Lord who goes around killing those who don't agree with him, or fit his model of who is acceptable. He would kill you just because of your parents. I know that every drop of magical blood is precious. And you being such a strong witch makes you even more important. But I will not use magical means to force anyone to my point of view, nor will I raise my wand against said enemy. Do you understand?"

"What must I do to get people to talk to me again?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Are you willing to follow cultural mores, even if you don't agree with them?" Harry asked, his eyes bored into her very soul.

She thought about what he was demanding. Had she been the one in the wrong? She was being asked to act like a magical person while in the magical world. Was that wrong? Hadn't she covered her hair when they visited Egypt? Hadn't she followed other cultural norms to fit in in other places?

"Heir Potter, I have acted poorly. I see this now. I will read the etiquette book, and try my best to follow the cultural rules of this world." Hermione had said this with head bowed, defeated.

"Miss Granger, I think that you will find that while you feel that you have lost at the moment, that by surrendering, you will gain something precious. Can you please wait here for a minute?"

Harry got up, and went to get his friends. He introduced them all around, and Hermione gasped when introduced to Justin.

"But I've met you before! At the Queen's tea this last summer!" Hermione gasped, worried she had made another faux-pas.

"Yes, I remember now. Your uncle is an Earl, right?" Justin smiled at her in reassurance.

"My father's older brother." Hermione smiled back.

"You are invited to join us Miss Granger. We are researching the ingredients for the next potion. By doing this, we will be ready for Professor Snape's verbal quiz, and can earn points for our house."

"I would be happy to join you. I have a book in my room that I can show you later..." She started to offer.

They all pulled out one of the standard potion supplements, and she nodded.

"It's not horrible, and nothing is terribly incorrect, it's just a little dry and narrow." Susan said helpfully.

"Thank you Miss Bones. I'll order one of the other books right away. I picked up several catalogs when shopping." Hermione said gratefully.

"When we are here in private, I give you leave to call me Susan, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please. And that goes for everyone here."

A quiet murmur went through the group as everyone gave the same permissions. Harry nodded to the girl and gave her a shy smile.

And the first years got down to work.

-00-00-00-

"Albus, have you had a chance to look at Mr. Longbottom's wand?" Minerva said. She'd written to the boy's guardian asking permission to take him to Ollivanders. Regent Longbottom had replied that the Deputy could take him anywhere anytime. If she wanted him to stay at the castle over Yule and the summer that was fine too. But she wasn't paying for a wand for a squib like Neville.

And she called the boy useless!

Minerva remembered Neville's parents fondly. No one deserved their fate.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well then, I'll be taking the boy to Ollivander's after breakfast, and turning in the one he has." She declared.

"Whatever for my dear? It's perfectly good!" Dumbedore declared. "No, no. We have other matters to attend to."

The deputy resignedly sighed. She'd told Ollivander she was coming. She'd sent him a note later.

But the man was a mage, and could see magic.

If the wand was working properly, he would know.

-00-00-00-

Harry smirked when he thought about Grandfather's solution to the 'corridor of death'. The man was the definition of clever! Hadrian rubbed his heart. It physically hurt to be away from his family like this. He missed everyone, but especially his grandfather so much.

He felt that the man had saved his life.

His letters from Ares and Persephone were full of fun, and updates on the baby. They promised more pictures soon. Harry missed his godfather so much too. Together, they had made the Marauder's map he was using. Too bad his father's cloak was destroyed. Harry had been told that many things had been ruined the terrible night he lost his parents.

Classes were all going well. There were rumors of the new caretaker, but Harry knew which ones were true and which ones were blatantly false. He was not surprised to get an invite to go to the caretaker's home with Hermione Granger. What did surprise him was the inclusion of Ronald Weasley.

The boy seemed to be prejudiced against all things snakelike. Maybe he was coming around.

Now, Harry personally held no feelings one way or the other for the boy. Mr. Weasley was clearly disliked by the Slytherin head of house, but that was more due to the boy's obvious lack of classroom preparation.

Professor Snape was never going to put up with tardiness, laziness, or carelessness. Especially when it came to potentially combustible material.

Hadrian debated accepting the invitation, and decided to follow his grandfather's advice - never go anywhere without telling someone he trusted.

And Harry trusted Professor Snape.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." Came the invite before Harry could knock.

He looked all around the door, but couldn't see the runes. Maybe he could ask the Professor another time. He was like a goblin. He detested people who wasted his time.

Harry walked over to the door where the teacher was grading papers. He handed over the invitation.

"I don't wish to be rude to a staff member, sir, but I have never met this man before, at least that I remember. However, I have heard my grandfather say his name when going through family pictures. What do you think I should do?"

The professor threw his quill down in disgust. "So that's who the headmaster has hired to replace Hagrid until All Hallow's Eve? Or perhaps a bit after, depending on how long it takes the oaf to recover from Azkaban?"

"I still feel that his incarceration is injust, sir. He did nothing more or less than instructed. And giving a child a snack, or bringing him here even, under such circumstances. He has three years at most of schooling, and no wand. How did he cast compulsions? No, he may have taken the blame, but I know he wasn't the one responsible." Harry thought to himself 'I can break out of Mad-eye's compulsions - it had to be an adult mage that cast spells strong enough to hold me in thrall.' But he thought it sounded arrogant to say so.

Severus Snape looked deep into the eyes of the child, and saw for a moment his lost love. She too would have been incensed at the situation.

"I feel I should warn you, Mr. Potter. Remus Lupin is dangerous in more ways than one. He loved to develop clever pranks - pranks that your father and his friends would then employ. I will not have any of my Snakes running amok in the school. I will not allow them to bully others in such a way. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Crystal, sir. My grandfather tells the story of Sirius Black doing so, hurting others, even trying to hurt people with a monster. He says that he deserved to go to Azkaban just for that, even if he didn't suffer the appropriate consequences in school. As for my father, I don't know what to say. I can formally apologize on the part of House Potter, but that seems like, I don't know, too little, too late. I too promise that I have no intention on 'running amok' as you say. My grandfather can be very inventive with punishments, and I don't mean a howler. It's just that if Mr. Lupin was in Gryffindor at that time, he might be able to tell me more about my mother. I know very little of her, sir." He wanted to say something about the Professor grieving for his mother, but it was too personal. Too sad. Harry wanted the Professor to talk about Harry's mother when he was ready.

Snape's eyes bored into Harry's a second time, but Harry was protected by his House ring, along with his own developing mind talents. Without glasses, the boy was clearly Lily Evans' child. The chin and ears were hers, as well as the emerald eyes. The hook-nosed man sighed, and made a choice.

"I knew your mother when we were children. Come to my office Sunday after lunch. I will show you a few pictures, and tell you a few stories."

Harry looked up at him as though he had just offered him the greatest treasure ever. Which to Harry, it was.

"Again, I warn you. I want no second generation Marauders in my House."

"I solemnly swear." Harry said.

And didn't finish the phrase until well out of ear-shot of his head of house.

-00-00-00-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry had made arrangements to meet Hermione at the front door to the grounds. As it was just going 10, he arrived in good time. She was only a few seconds behind him, and as usual had her carry-all with her.

"That appears to be quite heavy. May I?" Harry offered.

"That would be wonderful! What spell are you going to do? Will it be permanent, or..." Hermione blushed, and set her bag down. She carefully piled the contents to the side.

Harry gave her a quick smile and summoned his magic. He wanted to make this permanent after all.

"Harry! Watch out!" The girl screamed but it was too late.

Just as he was about to cast, his vision blurred and he saw stars. His head really hurt, and he could tell that his forehead was bleeding. Hitting a wall forcefully and unexpectedly would do that.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you!" Hermione demanded.

"Everyone keeps saying how good Harry Potter is, but he pulled his wand! He was going to do something awful to you, and you were just standing there, and smiling at him!"

"He was going to charm my bag you pompous prat! And he asked me first! He had my permission, you twit! Oh, Harry, I mean Heir Potter, are you alright?"

"No Miss Granger, I feel quite sick. Can you please call a hospital elf."

Harry's magic was swirling, and he was doing everything he could to keep himself calm. Hermione had come a long way in a short time. She didn't have to like slavery, but she now accepted house-elves and did what she had to do to call for medical help as she had been taught.

"Please, don't leave me alone with Mr. Weasley, Hermione." Harry whispered to her.

Hermione nodded, not understanding, but willing to escort her friend up to the infirmary. Unsure as to what to do, the red-headed boy followed along, more than a little bit back from the group ahead. He wanted to make sure that the adults knew the truth of what happened.

Madame Pomphrey was a wonderful school nurse. She was well aware of the many bumps and bruises that childhood could bring, especially with quidditch and the other games played around the castle. She was a cure first, and worried about who did what to whom later sort of person. She was not about to put up with the newest Weasley spouting hatred of all things snake-like in her domain however. She had been Slytherin herself, leaving school in 1929, and had served as matron for more years than she cared to admit to. A light soap-scrubbing charm to the boy's mouth for his swearing was all the attention she paid to the firstie.

She had a head wound to deal with, and even in the magical world, they were taken very seriously.

"After you change, I want you to get into bed, and drink this potion. If you are still feeling sick in an hour, I'll have you transferred to St. Mungo's. In the meantime, I'll be sending a note to your grandfather and Professor Snape to let them know where you are. You'll be in bed for a few days, but it will be alright. Let's get you changed now."

A hospital gown and slippers were thrust into his hands, and the house-elf aid helped him to a nearby changing area and helped him change. The assistance was needed, and Harry was grateful to be able to lie down.

"Please ma'am, let Remus Lupin know as well. As for my family, Grandfather Black can seem fierce, but he isn't evil." Harry tried to say more, but she forced potion into his open mouth.

"I was best friends with Dorea young man." At his blank look, she explained. "Dorea Black. Your Grandmother Potter. I have known Acturus for a long time." She didn't add that she had been courted by the man before his family chose Melania for him. That was just so long ago.

Harry started to nod, regretted that decision greatly, and just focused on holding in his magic. He tried to smile reassuringly at Hermione, who was clearly distraught at his injury. His final thoughts as he drifted into unconsciousness was that Grandfather was going to be so upset.

Harry wasn't wrong.

-00-00-00-

Notes sent via house-elf couldn't be edited by the Headmaster, or intercepted as could correspondence sent by Harry's post owl. Within minutes, a very angry head of Slytherin stormed the gates of the infirmary.

"What in the name of, I mean, what has happened to my student?" Severus Snape was a powerful wizard, and his magic swirled around him like a cloak.

"I have not tried to investigate. However, these two should be able to answer that."

The know-it-all was holding Potter's hand, and looking very pale. The red-head had just come from the loo, and looked like he had just washed his face. Upon seeing the potions master, his cheeks lost their rosy color. He couldn't stop his mouth though.

"I had to act, and I don't know any spells that could stop him, so I ran the last few steps and pushed him into the wall. He was going to hex her!"

The 'her' in question was obviously the only other student in the room other than Potter. He had watched the lioness during the tirade, and she was clearly ready to give a different rendition. He arched an eyebrow at her and nodded permission to speak.

"Harry did have his wand out, but pointed straight down. He was going to charm my bag, with my permission I might add, and at no time acted in a threatening manner towards me. And Harry is really hurt! He might have to go to the wizarding hospital!"

If Poppy had mentioned St. Mungos, then it truly was serious.

"We'll start with fifty points from Gryffindor for your cowardly attack from behind. And I will personally see you expelled if I possibly can. You are without a doubt a complete waste of magical talent." Professor Snape intoned frightfully. Well, to anyone with some common sense.

"Of course you'd take his side! I'm going to McGonagall! You can't do that! He's just a slimy snake and deserved it!"

Hermione added another bit of testimony now.

"You've been storming around the castle looking for a reason to fight! I told you it was a bad idea to accept this invitation, that you wouldn't be able to control your temper! You were mad the first night when Harry went to Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, and you were furious when he didn't include you with his friends. You wouldn't follow the rules! Your choice! And that's not saying anything about your complete lack of table manners! And you have blamed him for your bad grades and the bad weather, and even you losing your pet! You blame him for everything. Oh Harry, I should have spoken up, but I was hoping to give the oaf a second chance, like you did with me. I'm so sorry!"

Tears streamed down the girls face, and two more adults entered the room.

"Severus, what?" "Snape, what?" They said at the same time, but Lupin bowed to McGonagall, and she started again.

"Professor Snape, can you tell me what is going on?"

"Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Potter from behind, and slammed him headfirst into a wall. His crime was being a 'slimy snake'. He was about to perform magic on Miss Granger's bag, but had not yet raised his wand."

She swivelled her head around to her cub. Of all of the Weasley children that had been under her care, she was most disappointed with this one. No drive to succeed, unless eating became a competitive sport!

"Well, young man, is this true?" Her glare pierced him. Professor McGonagall's red hair had streaks of grey in it, and reminded him of some of his grandmothers and great-grans. He swallowed hard, and nodded, knowing that trying to lie when there were not one but two witnesses to his crime wasn't going to help.

The twins had taught him many things, and one was to just 'fess up when caught, it was over faster.

"I'll be flooing your parents about this. For now, go to your common room. You are under house arrest. You are to stay there or your dorm." She jotted a quick note. "I've never been so disappointed in one of my lions, young man."

"But lunch will start in just over an hour!" The mouth-that-ate complained.

"And you'll get something in due course. I suspect that your parents will be here before then."

Suddenly no longer so hungry, the boy desisted. He gave a look at the boy in the bed, the one that was supposed to be his best friend, the boy that was supposed to grow up and marry his sister, the boy that was supposed to share his life, his wealth, and his amazing adventures with Ronald Weasley, so thereby become something more, something great.

Holding his head down, he muttered quietly "it's all his fault" but only the animagi in the room heard it.

-00-00-00-

Acturus wasn't exactly an alcoholic. He monitored the amount he drank, and with his magical tolerance, he could drink far more than a muggle, and not be addicted. No, he didn't have a drinking problem at all. None at all.

He had just poured his first drink of the day. Elevenses had just been served after all, and Acturus was missing his heir terribly. He had taken the first sip when one of the elves popped in, relaying a message from Hogwarts.

The rest of the glass, the glass, and a mouthful of fine whiskey went towards the fireplace and made a nice, small fireball.

"Get Ares and Persephone! No, just Persephone, oh Merlin! Get them!"

The werewolf was at Hogwarts. Would he remember what his former best friend smelled like? Did it matter? Would anyone believe him if he denounced Sirius? The house-elves didn't say anything, but then, they wouldn't. Bother!

Ares came into the room not quite running, but it was clear that he had just transformed back into a wizard.

"Lord Black, I stand in attendance."

In answer, a note was thrust in his hands.

"Send an elf, have Harry transferred to St. Mungos, we can meet him there. And then deal with whoever tried to kill him." Ares suggested. "It's a head wound. Should I have the carriage taken to Hogwarts and use the thestrals?"

"No, it's not well advertised, but Hogwarts has a secure portal to St. Mungo's. Looks like a floo, but much safer for most student injuries. You don't want to go spinning around with a concussion or worse. But Hadrian should get there as soon as possible." Arcturus recommended.

Ares could stand watch for now, then they could hire guards later. Leaving the boy at Hogwarts would be foolish if he was unconscious. A reply was quickly dispatched.

Poppy understood the request from Acturus, Lord Black, and immediately complied. The floo/portal had engaged, and Harry was being levitated in when the Headmaster came in and tried to stop the transfer, but he was too late. Healer and patient were gone, and the flames went from green to dancing red-orange.

Dumbledore ran to the floo, and put in a bit of powder, ready to call out the destination, but it remained a normal fire. He didn't have the authorization to go straight to St. Mungo's through the portal.

Seemingly the Headmaster forgot he had a familiar that could take him in an instant to wherever he wanted to go.

He turned to the people remaining in the room, there was only one student, and with the amount of tears and other bodily fluids streaming from her, she had not noticed his recent actions, or so it appeared.

"Remus, my boy, can you tell me what happened?"

"Why yes, Headmaster, I would be happy to. I took your suggestion of inviting Harry and his friends to elevenses at Hagrid's place. I was just pulling out some scones, when I got a note saying that Harry wouldn't be coming as he was severely injured, and possibly headed to St. Mungo's."

The werewolf took a breath. His eyes were glowing amber, and Albus wondered what the phase of the moon was just now.

"Imagine my surprise to come into the infirmary and find out that Mr. Weasley not only wasn't a friend of Mr. Potter's, but that he has been looking for a reason to start a fight with him! I appreciate a steady job, and I would do anything to help Hagrid, who has been a good friend over the years. I don't like being lied to, Headmaster. I feel that Harry getting hurt is my fault. I haven't seen the boy since he was a baby, first due to the need for secrecy, and the muggles don't want to be around wizarding types. Then I heard rumors of abuse, and kidnapping. You tell me that your hands are tied, and Lord Black has the boy legally. And there's nothing more to be done, so I still can't see him. And you refused to tell me anything important!"

"This was your idea, your guest list! In fact..." The wizard centered himself, and his eyes turned honey-brown. He cast a spell, and spoke an inaudible message to the rest of the people there, and the patronus messenger was gone.

"Oh, that was amazing! What spell was that? Would you be willing to teach me, or at least tell me where I could learn about it?" Hermione was bouncing, her tears forgotten for a moment.

"It was a message spell, and if you are as smart as everyone says, I am quite sure you can learn it. It might take some time, but I'm sure of it. Your friend is in the best of hands. Why don't you go up to your dorm room and get cleaned up. I would be happy to invite you and Mr. Potter another day. I have stories of his parents to share with him."

Hermione nodded to him, and the other adults. Seeing Professor McGonagall give her a small smile, and shoo her with her hands, Hermione left the tense adults.

"What was the message Remus? Maybe letting Acturus know where Harry was going?" Dumbledore asked.

"My private message was just that, sir, private. I don't appreciate what happened today. I'll be going about my duties."

"You are not dismissed!" Albus declared, looking very angry.

Lupin turned and waited.

And waited.

Albus winced. Was he really silly enough to try legilimency on a werewolf? That had to hurt.

"I want to know what you said so that I can plan for any potential visitors."

Lupin just looked at him. Finally, Minerva stepped in.

"Albus, this is ridiculous, you are acting very childish. You may go about your duties, Mr. Lupin. I will relay your words to Lord Black when I discuss Heir Black's injury today. I for one have much to do, and parents to contact."

"Now Minerva, this was just boyish hijinks, the young man meant no harm."

Remus' and Minerva's eyes met. The victim was Slytherin, severely injured, the perpetrator was Gryffindor, who thought that he could get away with it since the target was a snake. A slimy one at that.

Remus hung his head in shame, while the deputy wiped more than a few tears from her eyes.

They just waited in silence.

Scowling, the Headmaster finally left, stomping out the infirmary.

"There's no going back to the order, no more jobs coming my way from him either." Lupin opined.

"No, and I suspect I'll never sit in the golden throne now myself. Makes things easier in a way. I certainly didn't want to do his work while he collected the salary." She turned to him, her nose twitching. "May I ask who you messaged?"

He whispered in her ear "Amelia Bones. I wanted to make sure she knew."

Minerva smiled, and then swept out of the room. She debated taking a headache draught with her, for she knew Molly and Authur well, and knew that this news would be taken lightly or quietly.

-00-00-00-

Magic is powerful, wonderful, and potentially life giving or life taking.

Harry was trying with all of his power to protect the magical world.

His blood hit the castle walls. His magic, magic that he had pulled up to cast a potentially permanent charm had been mostly caught on the same wall. Sure, his plans had been to cast a featherlight spell on the bag, but he had not even begun the incantation. No, his thoughts had been of magic, of permanency, of helping others.

Harry Potter wanted to protect the wizarding world.

The castle had new wards, wonderfully powerful new wards. New blood wards. From a mage of the highest order.

The house-elves of the castle grew in power, and all of them worshipped the Great Harry Potter Sir just a little bit more.

-00-00-00-

At the start of term, the first years were led across the lake by a happy Professor Flitwick. The little man was just about the complete opposite of Hagrid in all things except for his reverence for all things Harry Potter.

The rat in Ronald Weasley's pocket had snoozed most of the trip. While James and Sirius were safely dead, Remus was still alive, and Peter knew not where.

Seeing Harry Potter was a kick to the stomach. He looked so much like James! He had been such a good friend, not letting their difference in social standing or money or anything else stand in the way of friendship.

James had even made sure that Peter was given a good job in the Ministry after school too. Oh! To see the young boy was to bring up the doubts of if he had chosen the right path.

No! He had wanted power, wanted to live! While he was sorry that James and his wife had paid the price, he knew if given another chance, he would still save himself. The other choice was death.

Hearing that Hagrid was in Azkaban for the attempted kidnap of Harry Potter disturbed him not at all.

It was hearing that Remus Lupin was coming to Hogwarts that had him in a panic. He cut himself, and left blood on the sheets, trying to make it look like one of the many castle's cats had gotten him, and he fled. Fled to the dungeons.

He just wanted to see Harry once more before leaving during that first week of school. It seemed so long ago.

There the James look-alike had been, alone in an abandoned classroom near the Slytherin common room, reading a letter it appeared. Harry turned to him. Such a kind boy, offered him a bit of snack from his pocket.

"Hey little guy, what happened to you? Lost a toe have we?"

And Peter's world had gone black.

He woke up in a small but clean cage. He had been given food and water, and was certainly talked to. None of the boys that visited had been mean to him at all, unlike the horrible Weasley twins. At least he was safe from them!

The rat had no idea that Harry knew exactly who he was, the rat didn't know that Harry had a new and improved version of the map, and he certainly didn't know that Sirius Black was alive and well.

The last thing that Peter didn't know was when he was going to be rescued from his cage. Slytherins had private rooms. Harry planned on taking Peter home as a Yule gift for Ares. Unless instructed, the house-elves would not feed students' pets - it was their responsibility.

Peter was hungry, but worse, he was thirsty. Harry had neglected to refill his water that morning, and it was bone dry.

-00-00-00-

Harry murgled awake. Persephone heard the noise, and got up, drawing towards the bed.

"Ares! Arcturus! The lad lives and is waking!" She called softly.

She needn't have bothered trying to be quiet. There must have been an alarm on his bed. The moment he was awake, a trio of magicals came in, all in horrid green, wands waving and tongues clicking.

"You had a very close call young man."

Harry nodded. He had dreamed of talking to his parents, who looked a little older than their Hogwarts pictures, but not much. They were so proud of him, and what he was trying to do, and had counseled on how to handle the situation.

At least his magic was under control today. He didn't want to have to replace the stained glass windows in the Great Hall. That would have taken forever to fix!

While Harry sipped water, all three pureblood Blacks took turns holding his hand, and brushing his hair of his eyes. It was the equivalent of weeping and wailing and letting everyone know how happy they were that he was alright.

"He's definitely on the mend. Bad things, cracking a skull. If it had been at a slightly different angle...well, I would like your permission to write a paper about it all. I will of course wait several months, and change names and circumstances enough to be anonymous..."

"So you think that my heir's brush with a near-death experience is something that would aid other healers? Or are you looking for self-aggrandizement over your obviously exemplary healing skills."

The wizard turned his head, and thought about it.

"I truly am hoping to help others - head on collisions are the top killer in scholastic sports." He claimed. There was probably a bit of peacock in there, but Acturus sensed he was being truthful.

"Then publish as ye well. With my permission."

"Thank you Lord Black. We should only need him here a day or two more, and then I suggest some time at home. Missing what will be two weeks of school in total will be difficult to make up without a tutor. I have a list of qualified people if you need it."

Ares nodded, and requested the list.

"Two weeks? Two weeks? Can't I at least try to get some of my assignments. I left my bag in my room with my finished homework next to..."

Harry paled so much the healer started waving his wand again.

"My pet rat, sir. I haven't fed or watered him. He's likely dead. Oh, I feel terrible!"

"Now, now, it's not your fault." Persephone patted his hand. She didn't remember the boy having a rat, but she had been very busy with the baby. Maybe they hadn't wanted her to be upset? She sent a house-elf to see if still lived, and to bring it to the manor for nursing if it needed. And pick up the lad's homework as well.

"But it's a gift for Ares! Sorry about the missing toe, but I caught him that way!" Harry whined.

Harry never whined, but Ares got the message perfectly.

"Beloved one, Harry, have no fear, whether he lives or dies, you have given me a very nice present. Thank you. I shall retire to the manor to see after your pet. And you shall join us shortly. Grandfather, will you attend the lad for another hour or so? I will send a bodyguard shortly and then you can come and go as you like."

Acturus nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he got the message that all would be explained soon.

"Can I ask him what happened, or will that upset his progress?" Lord Black asked.

"He likely won't remember, but no, it shouldn't hurt. And the aurors would like to know how to proceed as well." The healer replied.

Harry was asked if he felt up to some soup. With Harry's nod, the man excused himself from the room and left.

"Aurors, grandfather?"

"Well, you know that our movement is not accepted by all. Many have come to believe that it is the best compromise - a way forward from the violence of Grindelwald and Riddle. But there are some who follow Dumbledore."

"Purebloods who are trying to live muggle. Or at least pretending to."

"They are usually the poorer ones. This is why so many of our investments help the individual families like we do." Acturus explained.

"Save one, save the world." Harry quoted back.

The wizards shared a small smile.

"What's the last thing you remember before you were hurt?"

Harry took a breath, and tried to organize his memories. A rare beautiful autumn day. The Gryffindoresque colors of the deciduous trees, the way the muted sunlight played patterns on the stone walkway.

"I was at the front doors. Waiting."

"Who were you waiting for?"

Harry played his thoughts like a pensieve. Pieces floated by. A face biting a lip with oversized front teeth. Tiny perfect writing, concern over a paper like it was her OWLs.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger, a friend. She's smart and funny. I was going to escort her..." Harry frowned. "There was noise behind me. Hermione tried to warn me, but it was too late, and then nothing."

Hadrian debated it, and decided.

"Grandfather, there's something that you need to know. One of the muggleborn healers saved my life, I watched them as I floated there. I died for a time. I talked to my parents. They have a message for you, for Sirius, and for Dumbledore." 'And one for Professor Snape from mum, but they don't need to hear that one.'

"How's that possible?"

"Mum called it CPR, but she was talking very fast. They knew that there wasn't much time. I just want to thank the witch who rescued me. She was someone that competed with Mum, a Ravenclaw, and thought it would be nice if we gave her a fellowship in thanks."

"This witch saved your life?"

"Yes, sir. The blonde one. A little ugly to me, but very bright."

"Never, ever say a witch is ugly outloud lad. They have ways of hearing things. Magic beyond any that wizards can ever know."

"Here's your soup Mr. Potter. And mind your grandfather, he knows things."

Of course it was the witch in question. Harry tried to slunk down in his bed, Acturus didn't know whether to laugh or what, he definitely wanted a drink!

"Now, about that fellowship, I've had a research project in mind..." The blonde told them her idea.

Acturus snorted in a dignified sort of way and started nodding. A lot.

-00-00-00-

The rat lived.

He was sent to the dungeons of Black Manor, and had an insane house-elf put as guard. Yes, the rat lived. Though he likely wished he wouldn't have. Dying of dehydration would have been kinder.

-00-00-00-

The aurors were brought in. They already had Mr. Weasley's and Miss Granger's testimony. Finding out that Harry Potter had nearly died, and technically had done so, if only for a short time, had them very confused about the charges. Lord Black explained what he had in mind, and the 'punishment' for it. Since many of them worked with Arthur Weasley, and couldn't help but love the mild-mannered man, all felt it was a fair and good solution.

Any further bad behavior on the youngest son's part would not be met so leniently.

A meeting for the parents was arranged in DMLE headquarters. Harry Potter was not there, but Miss Granger was. As was the perpetrator and his family.

Molly was pale. She looked around, obviously hoping to appeal to Harry Potter's better nature. Seeing only Lord Black there made her grit her teeth in frustration. How were they to get any kind of consideration from this curmudgeon?

"As the child in question is too young to be sent to Azkaban on attempted murder charges, it is up to his family to provide a proxy for punishment." Amelia Bones looked at all of the Weasley's assembled. Charlie had been recalled from Romania, Bill from Egypt. All of the siblings were scowling at the youngest.

It was Fred Weasley that stepped forward. "My Lord Black. My brother and I are only third year students, but we have discussed this very serious situation. If you would take us on as, as..."

"Minions." George offered.

"Minions, yes. No. That wasn't the word!"

Acturus bit his tongue. They had practiced this! He arched a brow at them.

"If you take us own as vassals, would we pledge our work so that our brother's debt may be paid."

Acturus nearly sighed in relief.

"I would want three years from each of you after Hogwards. And summers while you are still in school. And you're to do well on OWLs and NEWTs. I will, of course, pay for your tuition from now on. If that is an acceptable arrangement"

Nearly everyone there applauded as the solution was accepted, and everyone thought it more than fair.

Hermione and the others were shown to the floo nearby. Soon, it was just the Weasley parents and Lord Black. They would sign the agreement, and be on their way. An elegant solution in everyone's mind but one.

"And what sort of work will the twins be doing for House Black? Hum? I never see any witches around you, just poor abused, kidnapped boys. Do you think you can use my sons as, as, as catamites? Concubines!?"

Acturus turned to Arthur, who was white with fear and anger. Arcturus was enraged, but showed it not at all. His words came out as a snake-like hiss.

"Remove your good lady now, and nothing further will be said. I will not be insulted by anyone. I have never raised a wand in anger towards a witch, and I don't intend to allow your wife to be the first to break that resolve."

"Molly, that was very foolish! A vassall does work, paid work, for a Lord, he can't abuse the boys - it would be against his oath! That does it! The entire family is going to change, starting now! You will learn to be polite, or you won't like the consequences. Now, go home! I will be there shortly." Arthur ordered, escorting her to the floo.

When he returned, he bowed to Lord Black very lowly. "My lord, I can see the wisdom and kindness involved in your offer. The older boys either have their own careers, or have been promised posts in the ministry. Fred and George show great promise in potions, charms and enchanting already. My family would consider this a boon of the highest order. Thank you."

"You do understand that instructing your family to follow proper manners is required. Including your youngest son in learning table manners."

Ronald had been sent home the day that Harry went to St. Mungo's. He was suspended until Yule holidays, and would only return depending on the outcome of today's informal negotiations. If this fell apart, Ronald would be expelled, his wand snapped, and his magic bound.

The compromise had been worked out ahead of with Arthur, Fred and George, of course. Everyone knew that Molly would never go against Dumbledore, and that meant a steadfast hold of 'everyone is equal' which clearly wasn't true, and just invited dark lords to come in and gain followers of the insulted purebloods.

Lord Black turned to Arthur and asked. "Your eldest, Bill, is a curse-breaker?"

Arthur nodded, unsure he could speak at the moment.

"Then why hasn't he removed the curse from your orchard?" Acturus asked. He remembered a time with the Weasley family prospered. Septimus Weasley had made the best cider he had ever tasted, both the non and alcoholic versions.

"What? Our orchard has never produced much. I never was much interested in trying to get it going. Perhaps one of the boys could invest some time on it."

"You should have him look at it before he returns to Egypt. You could always just sell the fruit, of course, but somewhere in one of your outbuildings should be a magical press. Talk to Septimus about it."

Magical paintings were such a boon to the younger generation, and they never appreciated them!

"Of course, my lord, I will do so. Today, in fact. And thank you for saving my boy's magic."

"Every drop is sacred, but if he ever attacks my boy again, especially if he is older, he won't live through it. That is a promise, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur shuddered. They had come very close to losing a child due to his own stupidity.

That, and listening to the ramblings of an old man who was clearly in the wrong.

-00-00-00-

Severus Snape reread the letter again.

Lily had forgiven him. She loved him, maybe not in the romantic way that Severus had hoped for, not Eros, but more than Agape.

What was more, she thanked him for how he was treating her son, and watching over him. Things said in the letter that could have only come from one person.

Which meant that the Weasley brat had killed Potter, and somehow Harry survived. Again.

Severus shuddered. After rereading the parchment multiple times, and blessing it with his tears, he carefully put it in a secret drawer in his desk. There, he had a lock of red hair, a fading black and white picture, and a man's ring that had been given him on his 15th birthday.

He picked up the ring, and placed it on his right hand. The charm on it still worked. He still felt her hug. It was ingenious magic, a magnificent piece, given to a lonely boy whose only touch from his father was a backhand, and whose mother's affection had dried up long before he was born.

He put the ring back. With Harry Potter's death, he had received Lily back. Felt the love returned once more. It was a great, great gift.

He made a magical oath to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that it was the last time he died until the lad was well over 100!

-00-00-00-

Acturus read the note from Harry, well from Dorea.

His sister forgave him.

She understood that she had gone against the family in not marrying Dominic Rosier, and running away with Charlus Potter. They had been so in love!

She thanked him for watching out over her boy.

Then told him that she and Melania were great friends. His wife missed him, missed her wooly bear.

That term had never been written down! Harry had really died. Arcturus vowed it would be the last time. For a long time.

-00-00-00-

'Padfoot,

Sytherin! And how does Harry speak snake? But all is well. You and Persephone (what a hottie) are great with him. Please thank her. Lily thinks she's brilliant, and she is.

Thank you for raising him so well. And pranking the wizarding world? Go Marauders!

Miss you. We get to go see Peter's trial. Never forget that we love you.

Don't join us too soon,

Prongs'

-00-00-00-

'Dumbledore,

You have stolen from House Potter more than just money and art. You have stolen artifacts. You let our son think the Peverell cloak was destroyed. You lied to investigators, and stole house property.

You have until the first of the new year to retrieve it from your hiding place, and return it to our heir.

An inventory was taken 30 Oct 1981. Sirius Black was something of a seer, and he had been having a 'bad feeling' all week. This inventory is being sent to the DMLE concurrent to this letter.

No, we are dead, but we had a way to send you a short message.

We know what you did. And so do you.

James and Lily Potter'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy Weasley was in heaven. He had been given an order by his Head of House, Arthur Septimus Weasley, that he was to teach his younger brothers proper manners. And if any of the younger children in Gryffindor wanted to attend, Lord Black would pay him! Getting paid to do something that Percy would pay to do, well, if he had the gold.

Fred and George actually paid attention, and recruited several others into the class. Their practice may have been over the top, and really, there was absolutely no reason for cross-dressing, but they were funny, even if Percy wouldn't admit it in public.

The only problem was the Headmaster. He was trying to crack down on the spread of the 'pureblood madness' as he called it.

Percy was proud of his father for standing up to Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore had dared to come to their home uninvited, and tried to talk his mother into undoing the agreement that saved young Ronald's life and magic. He didn't imply that the twins would become playthings - he stated it outright. The enraged father of the family had had enough.

"Get out of my house, and never darken our doors again. You knew that Malfoy had cursed our orchard, and did nothing about it. You knew that Harry Potter was targeted as a child, and did nothing about it. You wound up Ronald like a muggle toy, and aimed him at the Boy-Who-Lived in an attempt to kill him and it worked! In my mind, you are no different than Who-know-Who. You are just another Dark Lord who wants to rule Britain in a certain way, and you don't care who gets hurt or who dies to do so. Get out!"

"Now, Arthur, you're distraught, but I forgive you." Dumbledore had tried to reason.

Finally, fed-up with no one listening, the head of House Weasley went over to the ward book, and stuck out Dumbledore's name from the allowed list.

It was considered the height of bad manners to do that to a guest. One should always let someone leave of their own accord.

Getting evicted like that hurt - a lot.

Arthur grinned. That had felt good. Molly just gaped at him.

"But Arthur! That was Dumbledore! We rely on his scholarship, and help for school, and..."

"Bah! We wouldn't not have ever asked for help if he had used his power and knowledge to help us here! It took Bill less than two hours to find the problem and fix it Molly. Two hours! Part of the curse was to not look into it - a sort of fidelius, that could be removed by a powerful mage. Or a curse-breaker. Bill had grown up here, so didn't notice. Being told what to look for was the key."

"But Albus couldn't know!" She said, stubbornly holding on.

"Think what you wish, I have no desire for a slave of a companion. But I won't allow that man ever here again. Not for any reason." Arthur looked at his wife. She was a good money manager. Ginny was nearly Hogwarts age. And she definitely needed distracting.

"Molly, you've always done well with our garden, and food animals. Due to your hard work, and careful planning, we have had bounty on the table, and been able to help neighbors as well from time to time. I'm proud of you for that."

The woman blushed, wondering where the buttering up was going.

"The orchards will start producing again. Likely this summer, we are going to have 100 acres of orchard with trees bearing fruit. I don't want this to go to waste, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Good! You have time to make a plan. Do we pick and sell the fruit? Do we turn it into cider? Do we do a bit of both? Grandpa Septimus says that the cider press was working fine the last he knew, and it should be carefully stored in the old barn. I'll support you in what you decide. You are the manager here. You might need to hire a few people to help. Remember Remus Lupin from the order? He's a good man, and there are others we could do a good turn for."

"Arthur!" Molly ran to her husband and kissed him, right in front of the children.

"Ewwww!"

"Alright, you lot! Those of you headed back to Hogwarts, come with me, I've got a portkey that will get you to the gate. Stay away from the Headmaster! If he demands that you go to his office, don't go without Minerva. And I'll send her a letter right away about that, too!"

Percy shook his head from his musings. Yes, indeed, he was proud of his father. And happy that Lord Black was taking an interest in his extended family.

That could only mean good things for Percy's future.

-00-00-00-

Harry's life was very strange at the moment. He was supposed to be resting, but he was trying to catch up on a week's homework. Now, his tutors, who he had met with once already, were telling him he had plenty of time.

Something else was going on though, felt creepy, something was off in life, and Harry couldn't put his finger on it.

He turned to the stack of homework, and had to smile about one thing.

Each assignment had a neat copy of the notes from the class, along with the suggested reading, and what pages and paragraphs were most appropriate.

Harry knew who he was going to hire as a personal assistant when he got older. And Hermione was only a first year!

Ares had told him that the rat was dead, but not to feel bad about it, it wasn't Harry's fault. He had wanted to ask if the rat was still alive when it got here, but had decided against asking. He really didn't want to know.

Completely bored with the theory of low-level magic, and having done most of the reading in the hospital, it didn't take long to catch up.

Plus, as much as he adored his baby cousin, Hogwarts was definitely quieter.

He knew he needed to go back, but he really, really wanted to stay, and he realized what was wrong.

He was afraid.

All of his defense training, and Harry had been nearly killed, all because he had his guard down when he was gathering his magic.

If he had been struck during casting, who knew what would have happened. Would Hogwarts have gone floating off, with a permanent featherlight charm? If he had seen movement, and struck the boy with said charm, would they now be looking for him in outer space?

Harry knew he had a problem controlling his power. He had talked about it with the healers. The problem was, short of Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and Tom Riddle, there really weren't a lot of powerful mages running around. And none of the previous ones had allowed any experimentation on them.

The Heir to the Black family would gladly volunteer Dumbledore for some medical and magical testing. Especially if it involved a bit of torture, and starvation. Let him see how he likes it. Then he took a deep breath. His magic had started to build wanted to work with the healers, but Grandfather had scowled, and talked about family secrets.

Harry desperately wanted Prince back, and let his family know that if any skeletally thin Grims showed up on the property, he was taking them to Hogwarts.

Ares had laughed, and said half the staff would faint. The others would laugh at the ones who fainted, and Severus Snape had a zero tolerance policy towards pranks.

Which was why all of Harry's prank ideas got recorded by a dictaquill and sent by elf to a certain third year dormroom and never mentioned again.

And Ares was disappointed because Harry showed no sign of being Prong's son! As if! He just wasn't going to call attention to himself about it.

Harry's pranks were funny, the twins thought so too!

As he finished the last of the homework, Harry carefully packed it away. The constant headache that he had since he could remember had gotten so much better in the hospital. It wasn't gone, but it was only half as strong

Maybe it was the baby's cries that hurt. Hopefully it didn't mean something.

It did.

-00-00-00-

Acturus was contemplating the last few weeks, and wasn't happy.

Lord Black had been furious with the first letter from Harry. Not furious that he was sorted to Slytherin, no, that had made the older man puff with pride.

Keeping something in the school that could kill students?

He got together with Lucius. They both knew about the kidnapping attempt, and how the Headmaster had blamed everything on his minion. Said minion was in a low security part of Azkaban, and would be back to the school soon. Hopefully with lessons learned. No, they had come up with a plan to circumvent the Headmaster, and try to figure out his game.

The room in the third floor corridor to be avoided, they had found out, contained a cerberus on a trap door.

If this was Dumbledore's idea of some kind of obstacle course, well! Acturus wished he had the power to confront the man tete-a-tete. He would have to wait until his protege and heir was older for that.

Until then, he would go to Hogwarts and teach Harry the fidelius charm. It was easy enough to learn, like most difficult spells, it just needed power. The fidelius could only be used on something that someone owned, technically, but as Harry was one of the founder's heirs, Acturus thought the lad would be able to hide the corridor successfully in order to protect students.

Magic was always about intent.

The Lord of House Black had snuck into Hogwarts the second day of class, and met Harry well outside the area of danger. The spell was learned and cast, the secret was written by dictaquill on a special parchment sent to every single adult in the castle.

The person would read it, the parchment vanish, and they wouldn't remember that they had just read the secret. They would continue to know what they knew before the fidelius was cast. No more, no less.

Only Dumbledore, with his power and control of the wards, might have noticed something. But he had been at the ministry at the time (something that Acturus had taken into account).

For once, a plan had come together, and seemed to be working well.

Lord Black had heard nothing bad happening at the school - no children being eaten by three-headed dogs or the like.

He just wished he could send a squad of bodyguards to defend his heir. He had a bad feeling, a foreboding about the future.

Ares come into the room, carrying his daughter. Cassiopeia had her father's grey eyes and black hair. She was going to be a beauty when she grew up. Her face lit up, seeing Grandfather.

"Is Persephone well, she wasn't at lunch or dinner. And you weren't offering explanations."

"She's at St. Mungos. I thought she would be back by now. No, not an illness. We forgot the charms, and with her nursing the baby most of the time, we didn't expect..."

"Another child? So soon?"

Ares nodded. "I know I should be happy, but what if it's a boy?"

"What do you want to happen? You know that Hadrian loves you, knows that you are his godfather. Yes, I, no we have raised him to be head of house. But he could use all he has learned, and be a great head of house Potter, and lend wisdom to his cousin."

"You say that as though you feel something bad is going to happen to us."

The man turned wintery eyes to the window. "Something wicked this way comes, and if any of us survive, it will be Magic's blessing."

-00-00-00-

Despite everyone's forbording, Harry returned to Hogwarts, and was happy to be reunited with his friends. He had bought Hermione a magical snow globe of Hogwarts as a thank-you for all her hard work and also gave her the list of tutors that St. Mungo's had given him. Confused, he let her in on the secret that if she took classes over the summer, she could use magic.

He had been in classes since he was six, and had a permanent underage magic use pass, as did Susan and Hannah. He would have to make sure to get one for Neville too.

Unhappy that muggleborns would normally not be told these things, Hermione gave her sincere thanks.

Heir Potter-Black was nothing like the Harry Potter she expected. But he was a far better friend that she had ever hoped for.

-00-00-00-

All Hallow's Eve. Harry dressed in his dress robes, the traditional pure white, for the day. They were open robes, and wore his normal uniform underneath.

He had his head-of-house's written permission to wear them in his hand, lest any teacher object.

Daphne was waiting for him on the couch. She too wore white robes of mourning. Her Grandmother Rosier had recently passed, and like Harry, clutched her permission.

They both knew that a fight would be brewing over this move.

What they didn't expect was the seventh year prefects coming down, arrayed the same. Both stopped and bowed to Heir Black.

"Did you know that my Uncle Alphard was named after Alphard Black? Father refused to tell me the story of why. So, I am remembering him. Just to let you know, Lord Black has promised me a posting if my NEWTs are good enough. A show of solidarity, Gryffindor can't have all of the bravery in the castle now, can it?" The girl curtseyed again, and stepped back

.

Very cunning, Grandfather, honoring a man named after a Black who was one of your favorites.

"All of us want to go back to the old ways. If wearing a white robe helps, then who am I to deny my girlfriend? Besides, we have all lost family, it is important to remember them. To honor them. Taking that away, and making it a holiday about lollies? That isn't right." Prefect Belby bowed.

Harry knew that Heir Belby had a good career waiting as one of Severus' apprentices. The expensive posting was being sponsored by House Potter, but Harry expected to get a good return on his investment.

The four walked together to the great hall. It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall came to them, her eyes flashing.

"Just making sure that everyone has their notes. The Headmaster is livid about this, but I too remember a time when we would wear robes, not just for the day, but from now until the third in remembrance of the dead. I wish I could join you, but he'd find a way to oust me from the castle if I did. Blessings to you all." Her eyes caught Harry's, and he saw tears in hers. She was clearly remembering a different boy who was now gone ahead, waiting on his son to one day join him.

A hopefully long, long time from now.

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look, but turned to her breakfast. He could expect the inquisition later.

Harry knew that what he had planned for dinner would count as a prank. He looked up to see his head of house carefully ignoring the headmaster's rant. Good, Professor Snape wasn't looking at him. He hadn't gotten permission for part II, only the robes. And Dumbledore clearly wasn't happy about that. None of the students could hear a word, but he was clearly agitated. It appeared that something happened to the giant pumpkins that were supposed to be in the hall this morning. Apparently with Hagrid gone, they hadn't been tended to properly.

Yes, it could be construed as a prank. He hoped his punishment wasn't too harsh. But all he had said to the house-elves was 'please'.

-00-00-00-

When Hermione didn't show up for studying after classes, Harry asked a couple of others if they had seen her.

"She was very upset at something that Professor Quirrell said. I mean, he almost called her the M word. Didn't get the details." Susan informed him. "She went to the loo and hasn't been seen since."

Susan too was dressed in white. Justin asked about it, and Harry handed over a small pamphlet his grandfather had prepared for all of the muggleborns their year if they asked.

"Your parents, too?" Justin asked Susan.

She bowed her head before nodding. "I lost them just a few weeks before Harry lost his. And no, I don't blame Harry for not rescuing them or any other such nonsense. We were both babies! I love my Auntie Amelia very much. She's strict, but fair. Hannah's family is like my own, and of course it wouldn't be complete without Grandfather Black. How is he?"

"Elated. Persephone is with child again. She's really, really sick though, so she's been in and out of St. Mungo's. But I think it's just Ares being paranoid about losing a baby. He had a bad dream where his son died. Scary. I think she'll be fine. Where's Hermione?" Hadrian asked again.

She was late, and Miss Granger was never late.

Harry went over to the stacks and called a female house-elf. He passed her a note to give to Hermione, and thanked her for her service.

The little being's cheeked turned a florid green, before she curtseyed and popped away.

There was still no response by dinner time. Here it was, Harry's biggest stunt of the year, and he knew that Ares would have been bursting with pride, Grandfather too. Maybe. Hermione was going to miss it!

The doors opened. No flying bats, no scary skeletons. Not a single lolly was to be found.

Instead, the banners of the hall were draped in white. White tablecloths. White candles. Open bowls of the traditional salts were placed so that there was one per four students to share.

The Slytherins went to their tables, and stood behind their chairs solemnly, waiting for their Head of House to intone the proper greeting. The Hufflepuff first years followed Harry's lead, and remained standing, while a mix of the house sat.

Everyone wearing a white robe was standing. Some of the students changed their normal robes to white, and joined the others standing. Nearly three fourths of the students participated. Only Gryffindor had a majority sitting down, in the black robes. Percy, Fred, and George Weasley stood out like lit candles, but there were a few others of that house that joined in.

Minerva McGonagall won the hearts of everyone there when she silenced the Headmaster before he could say one negative thing, and gave the traditional opening blessing for the simple meal that honored the dead.

The students replied back, all of the newest members of magic grateful for a guidebook.

Blessing done, the students sat and broke bread, and dipped it into the salt. Then the rest of the meal was served.

It wasn't until the doors were banged open, and a troll being loose in the school that Harry looked for Hermione again. Still gone! He ran to Professor McGonagall who overrode the Headmaster about sending half the school to the dungeons where the creature supposedly was.

Harry pulled his map. It was an updated version of the old map, so showed both living and dead, and creatures as well. There was Fluffy, moving slightly, so likely enjoying dinner as well. No troll in the dungeons. There was Hermione, no!

With the sound of a crashing church bell, Harry had left the great hall.

-00-00-00-

Hermione was very upset.

She had basically been told that Harry and all of her friends had lied to her. That she, as a muggleborn, was less than dirt, and shouldn't be allowed to live, much less allowed to attend such a prestigious school as Hogwarts.

She ignored the message from Harry - he had lied to her! Pretended to be her friend! Lord Black would never bless their marriage, she had been told. Just ask anyone. Not that Hermione wanted to marry Harry just now, but it was the principle!

Unhappy, and missing home, she had cried all day in the bathroom. She was hungry, and thought about going and getting a plate of dinner, and taking it up to her room when she suddenly heard something odd. And smelled something vile.

Quickly peeking out of the door, she screamed just as the monster took half of the door. What was that?

Then the sound of a clanging bell chimed and Harry was right in front of her!

"NO!" He said, holding up a glowing wand. The movement was fast, and suddenly there was a golden cage all around the thing.

"Hermione! Are you alright? I heard that a professor was mean to you - did he try to kill you with this? If he did, he will answer to me!" Harry proclaimed, very, very upset.

Hermione was a genius, but it didn't take her great intellect to figure out that a) Harry was an extremely powerful wizard b )if he was lying and pretending to be her friend, why was he mad about her being attacked?.

She did the only logical thing she could think of. She ran to him and pulled him into a very close hug. Which he returned.

"You like me!" She declared.

"Of course I like you Hermione, you are my friend. One of my best friends!" Harry declared.

Just then, three professors ran into the ruined room, but it was the one in the purple turban that caught Harry's eye.

"You! You did this! You set the troll on her!" Harry claimed, aiming his wand at the stuttering man.

"How did you know? I mean, you can't...Stupify!"

A wide area spell caught them all unaware, and Harry's world went dark.

Harry woke up as they approached the third floor corridor - he could feel the boundaries of the fidelius coming up. Hermione was bound as tightly in ropes as he was. He then noticed the two professors similarly bound, all disillusioned, and bobbing along behind the DADA professor.

He stunned an awakening Snape, and left him and McGonagall in the first empty classroom on that level.

"I would love to question you Snape, and see where your loyalties truly lie, but I just don't have the time." Quirrell said, no sign of the stutter. "I do think you mine though."

"As for the mudblood, she'll be a tasty snack for the cerberus, that should be enough to get us through..."

BOOM!

The ceiling next to Quirrell crashed down, landing on top of him. The binding ended and the ropes dropped off of him and Hermione. She was now on the ground, and rubbing her head.

Falling unimpeded from a meter or so above the rock floor hurt!

Harry pulled her to her feet.

"He was going to feed you to a very large three-headed dog. Let's go!"

They raced the short distance to where McGonagall was waking, and she was trying to wake Professor Snape. Harry snapped off a rennervate spell, and it was only due to the circumstances that she didn't give him points for the silent use of magic.

Harry explained quickly what had happened so far, and called for house-elf help. All four were popped out of the room.

Quirrill moaned and bled and wasn't looked to for over an hour.

-00-00-00-

Amelia Bones was a very unhappy Director.

"What do you mean you had a cerberus in the castle? This is a school, Albus, a school!"

"My title is Headmaster! I will be treated with respect! I expect it, Amelia. No, I demand it!"

"You expect it, Albus, but don't give it! I'll use your title when you use mine! And you still haven't answered my question. I know for a fact that it is illegal to include a Class XXXXX beast in Care of Magical Creatures, and I won't hear of you pet sitting while your former groundskeeper is enjoying Azkaban. It would be illegal for him to keep such a beast anywhere near a school. You know this! You helped reform all of the creature laws back when Newt Scamander was giving everyone in the DMLE grey hairs over his shenanigans!"

"Now Amelia!"

"Now Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed. Everyone was treating him like a criminal lately. He hadn't even docked points for the prank that was pulled tonight by Harry Potter. It had to be that boy. No one else would have dared! Ruining Halloween like that, taking away all of the sweets! Selfish! Just plain selfish! 'I lost my parents on this night a decade ago, so you must suffer too.' At least he would have Severus on his side. No one hated pranks more than him.

"I have a very good reason for a guardian like that in the school."

"Yet you couldn't tell me the secret of the corridor. In fact, if I hadn't been provided it, I would have been able to be inches from a snarling death and not known I was in danger!"

"Be that as it may..."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for endangering students. Now if there is anything else besides a Class XXXXX beast in that room, you had best come clean now, or I will be adding charges."

"Aren't you going to arrest Harry Potter for murder?"

"Murder? An eleven year old? When we didn't arrest Ronald Weasley for attempted murder when he had clearly been at fault? Are you insane? First off, Quirrell isn't dead. Second, accidental magic under those circumstances could never be twisted into a murder charge even if the man had died! I would love to charge you with more, but being insane isn't a crime, just an excuse for doing the same. Please surrender your wands."

She held out a box. There had been problems in the past with gaining a wand's loyalty, so the aurors started using evidence boxes, and were under orders not to touch them without gloves on except of absolute emergency.

The stubborn man sighed, and acted as though he were a victim of a crime.

"And I swear, if you try to blame this one on Hagrid, I will pull out your beard one hair at a time!"

Dumbledore wisely was quiet, and tucked away his wands in the offered box. Nothing was said about the second wand. How she knew he even had it was up for debate. He was handcuffed and led out, all of the students of the great hall seeing his humiliation. How was he to ever gain their respect again?

-00-00-00-

In the infirmary, Persephone Black visited a certain turbaned professor. She spelled the potion into his stomach. She had learned the spell from the healers helping her at St. Mungos.

She counted his breaths one, twooooo, threeee...then too faint for a human to hear.

He wasn't dead, just appeared to be so.

Trying to attack her boy? Never!

Persephone may not have been born one, but she was now a Black. And while Harry was technically her nephew, she considered herself his mum.

A hand went over her growing belly. Her own baby son would be wealthy, and might potentially be head of the Black family one day if Harry willed it so. But she would protect the Heir with everything she had, even if it meant that her own son lost out on a prestigious position. There were some things more important than titles, or wealth or social standing. Family was everything.

She would do everything in her power to help him, because Harry was family.

Lord Black and Ares had perfect alibis, and she would be popped back to the manor before she was missed. This couldn't be traced back to Severus if discovered either, as he was at the DMLE giving testimony.

The only being who saw her was a house-elf, and that being perfectly understood.

Harry was family.

And family was everything.

-00-00-00-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lord Black had wanted to leave Ares home. An overabundant use of muggle cologne was thought sufficient to dissuade the werewolf, he wouldn't willingly go near the pair. They arrived with Amelia, and went to talk with the children about their latest adventure.

"But how did you apparate within Hogwarts? I didn't think it was allowed?" Ares asked.

Harry gave a gallic shrug and shook his head. "I really don't know, Uncle Ares. One minute I was looking at the map, the next I was building a cage for the troll."

"Smart not to try to kill it." Acturus said.

"Well, I figured it was an innocent Highland Mountain Troll that got caught. By whom? Quirrell, maybe. Or accomplices. I don't know. The purpose seemed to be to distract and attack. I don't speak troll, so I can't ask.

Ares snorted at that. "Just how many magical languages do you have now?"

"Not Mermish! Bleh! And don't tease, Hermione was nearly eaten tonight! I'm going to have nightmares about that one!"

"Miss Granger. I see that your shakes are going down. I'm sure that Poppy will be here soon. Do you want me to go and get your parents for you?" Ares offered. He had met Lily's family long before, and liked to go to muggle clubs back in the day. He wasn't as anti-muggle as his grandfather and godson were.

She thought about it. While it would be nice to see them, having them here for being attacked by a troll and nearly eaten by a cerberus probably wouldn't be a good plan.

Suddenly there was a loud caterwauling in the Great Hall.

"NOOOOO! You can't put Fluffy down! He's a good dog! He wouldn't hurt a flea! And Lupin's been feeding him and playing with him, so he's in good shape. Noooo! You can't hurt him like that. Of course he's mine, got him off a Greek chappy. Really interesting blue hair. What do you mean I'm under arrest? I just got out of Azkaban! I don't wanna go back! No! Where's Dumbledore? He's the one that asked me to put him up there! I swear!"

The group just looked at each other.

"Isn't that the man who tried to kidnap you, Harry?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it is. And Hagrid was used by Dumbledore. Guess he got out at a bad time."

"Yes. And if Remus Lupin was feeding the dog, and knew it was there, without reporting it..."

Ares broke off. The animagus held out his hand to Harry.

"I owe him, don't ask." Ares demanded.

Ares opened the map, called an elf, and watched a name disappear off of it. They would surrender later, but with a high priced solicitor.

"I'm going to need to use Potter resources..."Ares asked/told.

"Needs must, Uncle. Worry none." Harry replied, trying to sound like he understood. He didn't but knew it would be explained later.

Remus Lupin was Sirius Black's friend. Hiring a lawyer to protect him from whatever charges were coming was the least he could do. He just couldn't take up his old name for a friend. No matter what.

"He's Dumbledore's man." Harry stated.

"He's about to go to Azkaban. This won't be just a slap on the wrist. He'll spend time in that, that desolate place. And have to pay a large fine.. But after Dumbledore blames him for all of it? Outs him as a werewolf? He won't return to his service." Ares predicted.

Hermione bit her lip, and lowered her eyes. She would ask Harry in private to share what he knew, but now was not the time.

"You've changed the color of your robe to white, young lady." Acturus noticed.

"Yes, my lord. Heir Black is a good friend. We study together." She lifted her chin. Here it came. Proof that Professor Quirrell was telling the truth.

"That's very cunning of my heir. He tells me that you are the smartest witch of your year, maybe of the whole school. I do hope that you get something from him as well, besides headaches?" Lord Black gently teased.

She had just rubbed her head again. The bump wasn't too big, but it still smarted.

She just smiled at Harry who smiled at her.

"Books and cleverness, sir, they're not as important as friendship and..."

Hadrian leaned over and clasped her hand. In front of his grandfather!

"Lord Black, I'm not planning on proposing anytime soon, but if I were to offer marriage to Miss Granger in our future, would I have your blessing?"

"Your mother was one of the most powerful witches I've ever seen, and I saw Bellatrix at her worst. Lily Rose Potter was also very clever and cunning. She admitted to me that the hat would have put her in Slytherin if it had been safe at the time." Acturus turned to the girl.

"We are not promising anything right now, young lady, you understand this? But if in future, you were to accept his honest proposal, and all the normal precautions taken, I would bless your union." Lord Black actually managed a small smile at her!

Hermione's head was processing what he said. "Normal precautions."

"I'll let you explain that to her later, Hadrian. Poppy's here. Let her look at you both." Acturus replied.

The head of House Black stood at the lady's entrance in the small meeting room that they were in. It was near the Great Hall, and away from the 3rd floor, and all the commotion there. He sat back down near his heir when she went over to the children.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. It wasn't your fault, but Professor Quirrell didn't make it. We'll have a small funeral tomorrow or the day after. I just wanted your family to know. The head of the DMLE will not be pursuing any charges. She asked me to tell you that and then told me to see to you both. I'm sorry I couldn't save him, but Professor Dumbledore has shut my access to St. Mungos! Quirinus really should have gone there. So if it is anyone's fault, it is the Headmaster's!"

Lord Black stood and touched the woman's arm. "Poppy. I'm sure that if you couldn't help him that he was beyond any healer's aid. You are a magnificent healer, and your work with the children here is always exemplary. Truly."

She smiled up at him at his kind words, but there was another in the room suffering guilt as well.

Harry closed his eyes in pain. He knew it was coming. One day he would accidentally kill someone. He took a deep breath, and looked up at the most important man in his life, the most important men in his life. Would they hate him now? Kick him out of the family?

The took turns taking his hand. No words were said, but the meaning was clear.

No one blamed Harry in the least. The only reason that the boy didn't burst into tears was the large dose of calming draught that the mediwitch had given him before telling him the bad news.

-00-00-00-

Hermione kept sneaking peeks at Harry, watching him interact with his family. They weren't like hers at all! While very proper and very British at times, especially when interacting with royals, her family were also full of hugs, and warmth and laughter.

She at first was worried that Harry's family didn't love him, they seemed so cold. But then she saw the tension in the older man, the shoulder hug of the younger one. The way Harry asked about the man's wife and child.

They were close, very close, just reserved. Their goodbyes were sincere though. And then it was just the two of them, headed back across the hallway to where all of the students were getting into squashy purple sleeping bags.

"So, what are normal precautions?" Hermione remembered to ask.

Harry blushed, and she hit his arm. "Prat, you know what I meant!"

"Yeah, but still. Um, don't hit me again, okay? I really don't like it. Now, let me be clear. I don't think you would ever do this, but you asked." Harry waited for Hermione to nod, and took a breath. "Okay. Checking for imperius, love potions, compulsion charms, things like that."

"What?!"

"Well, it's not unknown for someone to try and get a husband or wife through potions. A wizarding ceremony includes those checks, you know, to make sure that everyone wants to be there and such."

"Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks Harry." Hermione took a breath. "I'm sure that there's a formal way to do this, but I don't know it. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you saving me. Twice. Thank you. It was very brave of you."

Harry blushed. "Please just don't send it to Gilderoy. I know everyone loves his stories about me, but I really don't like them."

"Don't worry, Harry, besides, no one would believe a troll and a cerberus in one day?"

She kissed him on the cheek then dutifully went off to find her dormmates.

"Got a girlfriend, Potter?" Draco sneered, clearly jealous of the kiss.

"One, Malfoy? I'm heir to two current houses. If I decide to, I could resurrect Peverell as well. One wife, that's not very generous, is it?" Harry pretended to sniff, his nose in the air.

Draco, missing the reference, went to bed, very sure that Harry had teased him, but unsure how.

The prank of the dinner was completely forgotten about in all of the hubble bubble of aurors, and prisoners, and healers and undertakers that night.

-00-00-00-

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Dumbledore was arrested, but again, escaped detention. This time two men, Hagrid again, and now Lupin, were sent for a stint in Azkaban.

This time the board terminated Hagrid's contract. He would have to find a new job and a new home when he was released.

Lupin had the better barrister. It was successfully argued that since the pooch was already in place in the school, and he had no way of knowing that it wasn't normally there, and had been hired on a temporary basis that he would serve a month term, and was fined 10,000 galleons, payable to Miss Granger, the student who was nearly eaten.

His sponsors, the House Black, opened a new account for Hermione, and had the fine paid before the men had left the Ministry of Magic building. Hagrid still was adamant that Dumbledore was a good man, so did not earn any sympathy (or help) from House Black.

Lupin on the other hand was fuming. It didn't help that it came out in public a long held secret that he was a werewolf. Dumbledore was acting as if he were the victim of a vicious man! That it was Lupin who brought his pet to school to terrify one and all.

Unfortunately, there was enough prejudice against werewolves that some believed Lupin guilty, despite the evidence. Others, however, were slowly starting to see a pattern emerging. An unhappy pattern of Dumbledore manipulating others into doing illegal things, and then letting said minions get caught up in the consequences of those actions. Paying for their master's crimes.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody watched and learned.

In the meantime, Hogwarts had a new gamekeeper for the third time that year - a record set that Dumbledore was hoping not to ever match again.

The new groundskeeper was almost as short as Flitwick, and had his cheery temperament. When entering the great hall, he bowed to Harry, swirling his purple cloak.

A flash of memory, one of his few happy ones from his time with the Dursleys.

"I remember you - you greeted me in Surrey!" Harry said, laughing.

"Dedalus Diggle, at your service Mr. Potter. Your parents would be so proud of you!" He smiled.

"Can you tell me about them sometime?" Harry asked quietly.

The man nodded, and for the last few weeks of the term, every weekend tea was spent in the company of the happy wizard. With Hermione or Susan coming sometimes to to learn about Harry's and Susan's families.

And soon it was nearly Yule.

-00-

The holidays were difficult to plan for. Cassiopia was the easiest, because as a baby, everything went into her mouth, and she was happy.

His yearmates were very easy to buy for. Sweets all around - everyone got the same, except for his close friends who got books and chocolates. He even gave Susan and Hannah advance Harry Potter Doll accessories (a broom that really flew!) that was going to be introduced in the summer.

(They claimed later that they stopped playing with the dolls, but didn't give the presents back when Harry offered to exchange them for something else.)

Hermione enjoyed the magical catalogs and learning how to shop like a real witch. Now that she had her own vault, it was oh so wonderful!

But Yule was about more than gifts. It was about family, and Harry was looking forward to being home.

When the express arrived, he was surprised to see only Lord Black. Harry introduced his friends quickly, seeing the worry in the adult's eyes, and didn't ask anything in public.

With a restrained hug, he wished farewell to Hermione and Daphne, Neville and Justin. They were his closest friends, along with Susan and Hannah who he had grown up with. Once it was only family, Lord Black erected a privacy screen.

"Persephone was out in Diagon Alley this morning, shopping alone. She was hit by a spell. Hadrian, it doesn't look good. She's already lost the baby. The healers are trying to save her, but they don't know the spell. I've given them access to the Grimmauld Place library. If there's anything to find, it would be in there. Cassiopeia is home with her nanny. Ares of course is with his wife."

Harry sucked in a breath. "Who would do this?" His magic was gathering.

"If I knew, he'd already be dead, Hadrian. He killed my great-grandson. He killed an unborn baby! A magical child with Black blood." Acturus admitted. He and Hadrian had had many discussions in the past on when killing was not justified, and when it was.

Hadrian's glowing eyes showed he concurred with his grandfather.

"I'm going to take you home, and then go back to the hospital myself." The elderly man looked as if he had aged 100 years since September at this moment.

No! I want to go with you! Every healing spell I have ever read talks about the importance of intent. Well, I have to try! Please - you know that other than Dumbledore, I'm the only mage available. And I doubt the headmaster would help."

Persephone was the closest thing Harry had to a mother. Some of his youngest memories were of her when Sirius and she started dating. So full of life and fun. She had brought sunshine and joy to the House of Black.

Acturus nodded and grabbed a hold of Hadrian, but he held up a hand and summoned an elf. After his luggage was popped home, they too swirled away.

-00-00-00-

Earlier that day:

"Are you sure that's the right woman?" the man skulking in the shadows asked.

"Yes, and she carries a wizard child. For the good of our master, he has to die."

"But the spell could kill her - a pureblood witch from a noble house! I don't want to be executed or kissed, or spend the rest of my life with the soul suckers."

"For what we are being paid? We do the job, get the money, leave the country. Unbreakable vow that we are not to be killed to silence us, just an obliviate to forget the details."

"Oh, then how to remember about the money? Think about that?"

"It's all taken care of. There she is. Wait until everyone moves aside. Come on, now!"

The spell was sent, and the two popped away, but not without a security elf tagging one of the men.

The unhappy elves had tried to be so careful, so careful, but even the best bodyguards can be overcome with magic, stealth, and the shooting of only one spell.

-00-00-00-

Harry's eyes glowed brightly as he summoned his magic.

He had spent the day eating, relaxing with friends, napping, and eating some more. He was at the peak of physical and magical strength.

And he was still summoning his magic.

The healers had said that there was nothing more to be done. Persephone's organs were slowly shutting down.

But Harry Potter wasn't going to lose another family member - not if he could prevent it. He had to try.

He placed his hands on her head, and willed his magic into her. He willed his magic to find and break the curse upon her.

He willed his magic to heal her.

And kept trying until it was all sent, and well before he was empty, there were several 'popping' sounds, like large rubber bands breaking, and color began to return to the woman who only moments before had appeared as still as a corpse.

As she took a large breath, and another, Ares broke into tears.

"Harry! Harry! You did it! You saved her! Anything you want, anything at all is yours!"

In a nearby crib, layed out for burial was a tiny body dressed in pristine white. Nearly perfect from the outside, but still many, many weeks from being ready to be outside his mother. Harry saw this now, and broke down.

"I'm sorry I was too late to save you cousin. I pray that my mother will take care of you for the time being until we are all together again."

Those who were already weeping wailed, and those few with dry eyes now shed tears. Even the stoic Acturus was moved.

Healers were pushing family aside, and whispering arcane things about what to do next. One of the healers, a Master of something, Harry didn't recognize the symbol, came over to the waiting men of House Black.

"Thank you, Heir Potter. Without your work, she would have likely passed away in a few hours. I will make a note to myself to talk to you again at the end of your second year, see if you might be interested in curse-breaking for St. Mungo's. Oh sure, Gringotts has them too, but they work for the dead, we try to save the living." Healer Blackstone said. "Her security elf has been here, and wants to speak with you. Clever and useful creatures."

He licked his lips. "It would be wise to wait several months before trying for another baby. Give you lady wife time to completely heal. Again, I am so sorry for your loss. And don't feel guilty young Harry. The baby was dead the minute the spell hit, there was nothing anyone could do."

Ares nodded. He knew that he was above average in power, and that meant that normal magical contraceptives might prove less than perfect. He accepted the arrangements with grace.

"Good man. She'll likely be here at least until Friday. Yule isn't until the Tuesday after that. I can guardedly say that you should be able to celebrate together. Quietly though. Giving the Ministry Ball a miss would be absolutely required. I'll give you a note if required."

Ares smiled at that. He detested Ministry functions with a passion. Harry loved them, because he got to dance with all of the girls.

"A quiet Yule at home is just the ticket, I think." Ares winked at Harry, letting him know that he could still go if he wished.

"I will take that as my cue to leave. Thank you, Healer, for all that your team has done. As soon as Persephone has had time to say good-bye to her son, please let these people know. They will take care of everything. We'll have to do the internment without her, but can have a memorial later, if she wishes." Lord Black handed over a card of a magical funeral home that had taken care of his wife after she had passed away. A thoughtful elf had brought it for them. "Hadrian, I think it a good idea for you to come home with me now, get something to eat, and get to bed early."

The security elf waited for Harry and Lord Black to arrive back at the manor to report.

He was pulling at his ears, his eyes green shot, and his cheeks were nearly mint, they were so light.

"My Lord Black. Temple is so, so sorry about the baby. Temple is willing to give up his life if it would bring him back."

The elf had forgotten proper English in his distress, and was reverting to the near Pidgeon-English that most of his people used.

"Report." Acturus demanded.

"We had not heard of the possibility of an attack today, but tried to be aware of possible hostiles any time we go out. The Alley was unusually busy due to Yule shopping. Spell fire was silent and sudden. I saw two hostiles. Tagged hostile number Minx to tend to the hurt Mistress. Hostile number 1 and hostile number 2 were together when we followed. We were not seen, and able to follow invisibly, tagging number 1 in the process. Followed them to Gringotts. They emptied a vault after showing a message to Snaptooth, a goblin teller, who noticed us but said nothing. They were later joined by a wizard casting obliviate, but not taking their money. They were then given an international portkey."

"So we never see them again?" Harry complained.

The elf smiled a smile so wicked that Harry hoped he never saw one like it again.

"No, Master Hadrian. You remember saying that we need to protect Black family? Well, when Master gives order, Master gives elves permission to use that power."

"You followed them." Acturus surmised.

The elf nodded. "They is being in Antarctica. Without their wands. They is offering me money as they could see me. I asked what they wanted. They wanted wands and a portkey away from there."

He could see that Lord Black was getting impatient. "They is being in Black Manor in the dungeon. I is stopping by Potions Master and buying memory restoration with some of the gold they is giving me. Rest of the gold here. They is still having much, much in hand."

The elf bowed. Arcturus went over what the elf meant. He was clearly happy that he caught the foul fiends. Clearly unhappy about failing his remit. He had bought a potion from Professor Snape to restore the lost memories of the miscreants, using the gold that they gave him. But the prisoners still had gold on them. And they were waiting for him at Black Manor

Harry walked over to the house-elf, and gave him a Hermione-like hug. The armored elf resisted at first, and then leaned into the magic and comfort and love that the Heir offered him.

"It wasn't your fault. The only way you could've stopped them was to kill them before they got to the Alley. Something you aren't allowed to do. Something no one is allowed to do."

"I agree with my heir. You have done well, Temple. Take the money that they bribed you with. Buy something for each and every elf in the household, including yourself. Something that you want but wouldn't normally get. Consider it a Yule bonus. If there isn't enough gold, see me, and I will sweeten it."

"But there is being hundreds! Lots and Lots!"

"You are the best security elf I have ever heard of. A normal bodyguard would have given up after the portkey. You went far beyond the line of duty. Remember this, if they had had wands, they could have killed you since you were visible."

Temple nodded, and started to leave to go and do as was instructed.

"But first, Temple, rest, eat, take care of yourself. You've been on duty nearly 18 hours now. I didn't mean to neglect you. I promise."

"Lord Black is a good and kind Master to his house elves. No one complaining like Malfoy elves." Temple put a hand over his mouth, and popped out, green-faced. He was clearly tired if he let that kind of secret slip.

"Lucius? Being unkind to elves. Some of those are Black elves. He wouldn't dare in front of me, but behind my back?"

"Dobby?" Harry called softly. Dobby was the elf assigned to Draco.

A bedraggled elf popped in, looking burned and cursed.

"Dobby!" Harry called, and put his hand on his head, but Lord Black stopped him.

"Oh, no, my boy! Persephone and Temple! Think! Another magical boost to someone else is likely to do you in. Allow me, Dobby was once a Black Elf assigned to Narcissa. If you will allow me?" Acturus asked before blessing the house elf with a gift of magic.

Neither Harry or Dobby told Acturus that some magic had already transferred to Dobby. It didn't seem prudent.

Dobby looked healthier, and Harry called for some food and drink for the elf. And a healing potion.

"Dobby, can you please tell me what has happened to you? Why do you look so hurt?"

"Master being unhappy with Dobby. Dobby can't say more." He choked trying to eat too fast, clearly he'd been starved. The healing potion was slipped into a pocket.

"Dobby take later, after Master going to bed. Other elves not say anything since it come from Harry Potter sir, greatest Wizard ever!"

"Draco is a friend of mine, as well as family. We'll figure this out." Harry said.

"Or I, as head of house, will give you clothes and have you come and bond to House Potter!" Acturus scowled. Abusing elves! That was something Walburga would do! It made them crazy, having to serve people who were hurting them.

Harry looked very unhappy. He and Draco had always gotten along, until they went to Hogwarts. Ever since, he had been snarking and sniping in subtle ways. He was one of the few that didn't wear white on All Hallows Eve stating he had no one to mourn - that he had both of his parents.

It was the tone that struck Harry as off.

And then there was the way Draco treated Hermione behind Harry's back. When everyone was together, he was polite, Miss Granger this and that, here's a book you might like, and had smiled at her smiling at him! But behind her back, he called her the M word more than once, and had even said that it was beneath Harry to be friends with her!

When confronted about it, Draco denied everything and said that he admired the girl. That he thought she was powerful, smart and cute. And he said this so sincerely that Harry believed him.

So why was he so mean about her when Harry wasn't around, and why was his family or Draco himself, abusing Dobby?

It made no sense.

The attack on Persephone made no sense.

"Hadrian. I don't like leaving you alone right now, but I need to find out some information from our guests. Would you like to visit one of your friends for a few hours? Or would you prefer to rest quietly at home?"

Harry thought about it. He hadn't eaten since the train, and had done a lot of magic.

"Grandfather, I just want a simple supper, and go to bed early. I promise I will stay home, and not fly or do anything exciting. Just eat and sleep."

The older man leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "You're a good boy. I love you. Thank you for all you did for the family today. Rest easy. I'll be back just as soon as I can."

Harry nodded, and headed for the kitchens. He disliked eating in the formal rooms by himself, but the elves always liked feeding him.

If Hadrian had seen the scowl of the face of Lord Black, he wouldn't have believed it was the man who had just shown him such rare affection.

'Kill my grandchild? Nearly kill his mother? A pureblood witch that belongs to MY family? Oh, you wished to be set free from certain death, but when I am done, you'll be begging for it.'

-00-00-00-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-00-00-00-

The next day's Daily Prophet had an article describing the attack on Persephone Black. It also offered a G10,000 reward for information leading to the murderer(s) of a wizarding baby. Unlike the muggle world, a child was considered a person from the moment of conception. Someone interfering with that precious life, especially in such a clear-cut case of attack, would be charged with murder.

Harry didn't ask how the interrogations had gone at breakfast. Ares had spent the night at the hospital, but had come home for a warm meal, a quick shower and a change of clothes. He didn't want his godfather to do anything that might earn him time in the same prison he had escaped from.

Persephone had awoken, found out about the attack and its aftermath, and asked for time to be by herself. She wasn't a weepy sort of lady, and Ares wanted to give her space to cry over their baby without feeling like she was under scrutiny.

Only potions and magic stopped his eyes from showing how many tears he had shed, how many more he wanted to shed at the loss of his son.

But she did ask for her husband to come back so that they could support each other. She clearly didn't blame him or the staff for any lack of protection.

Lord Black declared to Hadrian and Ares that his next meeting at Gringotts would be about one of two things. The knowledge of the person or persons behind the attack, or the permanent dissociation with Gringotts for both Potter and Black families.

Arcturus had found out that money from the LeStrange vault had been used to pay the attackers. Gold put into a new 'anonymous' vault. With no one from that family alive, Bella's vault was supposedly locked down until Draco's majority.

Someone had successfully bribed a goblin. Was it theft? Another family member hitherto unknown? He had gotten as much information from the low-level thugs that he could. It was time to take the questions to Gringotts.

Lord Black had sent his account manager memories of the interrogations, and everything that he knew for fact about the case. Let the goblins make the next move. But Arcturus wanted answers.

Acturus asked Harry if he would be willing to go with him to meet with Ragnok. Harry knew that the main reason was that Harry was fluent in Goblin, and wanted to be able to try and reach an accord. He didn't ask for Ares to come along as he needed to get back to his grieving wife.

Sending elves in the middle of the night to quietly empty their vaults of all but a few hundred knuts each gave them more than a little bit of bargaining power. Yes, Harry risked everything in the Potter family vault, but there was no gold in there, therefore useless to goblins.

Goblins felt all smelted gold belonged to them, no matter whose vault it was in.

The Lord and Heir of House Black were shown to an opulanent meeting room, and offered wizarding beverages. Harry noted that another tray had a foul-smelling sludge-like mud-looking semi-liquid in three cups, along with some dried beef sticks, and a small bowl of what appeared to be eyeballs from a small creature.

While Hadrian could play the pureblood heir to the hilt, sometimes he was just an 11 year old boy. He saw the goblin snacks and inwardly gave them the pre-teen cool award of 'Gross!'.

Armed guards entered the room first, and then Ragnok stalked in. Both wizards stood to their feet. Lord Black bowed, if a little shallowly, but Harry gave the leader of the goblins a deep and respectful bow.

With a wave, he invited the wizards to sit, and the tea tray floated over.

Acturus put up a hand, the universal symbol for stop.

"In my culture, it is against protocol to break bread with an enemy. I do not now consider you to be one, but one of your people is my enemy for certain. Depending on the outcome of this meeting, you may wish to side with that goblin."

"Wise words, my Lord Black. However, I have reviewed the memories that you sent to me. I have two gifts for you." The goblin handed Lord Black a brief, concise interrogation report. Goblins felt wasting time was almost as bad as spending gold foolishly. "Again, I am uncertain of wizarding culture. How do you view your heir? Is he a boy or a man?"

"Hadrian is considered a boy in my culture, your majesty. And yet, he is here in case of need with language."

Ragnok looked at the boy wizard as though he were a Pegasus for sale, evaluating him. He switched to his native language.

"_You truly speak our tongue? Your grandfather was wise to warn us of this before our meeting."_

"_I don't get a chance to practice it much outside of my extra charms tutorial, but yes, I learned a few years ago from a former curse-breaker. It was how we grew to know one another."_

"_Your mother?"_

_"Yes, my adoptive mother, in a sense. The one who was attacked. The one who nearly died." _Harry tried to dampen his feelings of loss right now. Persephone was in so much emotional pain right now, but she had done nothing wrong.

_"We consider our women sacred, which is why they do not work in public. Not around wizards, anyways, where someone might be rude."_

_"Our family is small, we try as family will honor and protect our witches. It pains us when we fail."_

The goblin nodded at the boy. His accent was quite good, if a little Egpytian, and said so.

Ragnok switched back to English. "My gift is a severed head. Would you like to see it?"

Now, Harry Potter was not your normal boy. He was well traveled, his family had exposed him to many cultures and norms.

He personally thought it would be beyond fascinating to see such a sight.

His grandfather nodded, and the head of the goblin that had betrayed their family for money was gifted to them. Unsure of what to do with it, thanks were given, and an elf was called. After the screams died down around the room, and Harry was given permission to conjure a bag for the head, a different and sturdier elf was called, and the room was back to a tense silence.

"Now that you know who the mastermind was of the plot, what will you do, my lord?" Ragnok asked.

"There are eight graduating muggleborns this year. I had planned to sponsor four, and hoped that others would step up. My plans have changed. I will sponsor all eight unless Harry wants to sponsor one.

"At least two, Grandfather, from the Potter account. Not as wealthy as you, yet, but this should be a good investment." Hadrian remembered the witches from his first train ride. Their food was delicious after all!

"Two then, and I will do six. I will make sure that everyone knows that the former LeStrange fortune is now being used to sponsor muggleborns."

"Won't this just cause further problems?"

"If violence starts, it won't be from me. Persephone, Ares, Hadrian and I are all committed to a non-violent solution to the problem." Acturus claimed.

The goblin turned a laugh into a cough, and Acturus subtly pointed to the boy next to him.

"As much as feasible, of course." Acturus said. "I will not commit murder, nor do any forward action against anyone. Wards, runes, arithmancy, potions - all of these can be used to protect, and we will. We will protect our world, and help it grow."

"You do realize that by storing an illegal device in her vault, that we should impound the entire amount?" Ragnok explained.

"But we informed you years ago about the possibility of such a thing. Bella had not made a will, so it had to go through the Wizengamot. Only now is it coming to light that Lucius tried to bribe his way into a false inheritance for his son."

"Do you think he knew what the cup was?" Ragnok asked, "Or how to resurrect his master?"

"Severus knows of three possible rituals. He feels that allowing them to go forth, with a minor change to prevent the entity gaining full power is the way forward. For me, I don't know. I spend my days researching this topic."

"Do you think that we have found them all?"

Harry answered that one. "There's at least one at Hogwarts. We're getting close."

Rognok pulled a file, and changed topics in goblin fashion.

"Are you going through with the Spencer concubine contract?" The goblin asked.

Harry sounded out the word. He'd read it somewhere. "An engine that makes aeroplanes fly higher than the prop kind? Are we investing in muggles?" He didn't sound happy about that.

Ragnok gestured, and a guard stepped forward.

"It's nearly feeding time. Do you want to help feed the dragons?"

Harry looked very excited, but Acturus frowned.

"Do you swear on your magic that you aren't feeding Harry to the dragon?"

The guard burst out into laughter, and the others followed.

"It's an old joke, but still funny. Truly, the boy will enjoy it very much. I swear on my magic I will do my best to keep him safe, or die trying. And no one is stupid enough to hurt one of Ragnok's guests."

Harry bowed to the goblin king, and bowed to his grandfather. Trying not to skip in excitement, he started rattling off questions at a rate that would have made Hermione proud.

As soon as he left the room, Ragnok started again.

"The Spencer concubine?"

"Yes. I have a manor house that is rarely used, and recently remodeled. It would house eight or ten women and their children. I'm working with the DMLE. These are muggle women. I don't want Hadrian to find out they have been violated by wizards. The children are likely magical. If not, I will set up a house in the muggle world in a similar way - give them a home, food on the table, a name for the children. What I don't want to happen is ANY magical orphan going out into the world to be abused. That is how we got the last few dark lords, and Dumbledore certainly tried to do that to Hadrian Potter-Black."

"And if we find muggleborn or half-blood women?" The goblin asked.

"They will likely want their own home. I have several properties of my own. Hadrian has land in Wales, Scotland and Ireland - much of it farmland that is leased out to muggles, but we could put up a house or three without issue.

"Will you tell me what you plan on doing to House Malfoy?" Ragnok asked.

"The Malfoys were respectably wealthy when they came to Britain. They then stole money and a Wizengamot seat from House Weasley in some sort of scam about gambling debts about 150 years ago. You likely have access to the records better than I. The blood-feud between them started then, and had not yet ended."

While the Weasleys weren't his favorite family, all of the current members carried Black blood through Septimus' bride. Which was why Acturus had been bound to help them, one way or another.

"I didn't see this betrayal coming. Lucius was key in thwarting Dumbledore only this last summer. I need to find out what Narcissa knows and supports. My response will vary. If she is innocent, she can keep her home and her son. If either of them were involved in this, I will gladly bathe in their blood. Again, I will state that I will go after none who are living and keeping the laws of the land. But come after me or mine? They will not live long, and the torture they suffer will make their deaths sweet."

Ragnok walked over and handed the man a mug of tea, and grabbed a mug of kloh for himself. Tapping the beverage containers together in salute, they drank.

Hadrian came in looking very happy, and Ragnok popped an eyeball into his mouth. Then held the tray to the boy.

"Picked fire salamander eyes? Goblin delicacy."

Harry popped on in his mouth just like Ragnok had, and the man roared with approving goblin laughter.

Ragnok really, really like Hadrian and Acturus, and wondered if they were part goblin somewhere.

-00-00-00-

Two days after the attack, figuring that more than enough time had passed, Lucius himself activated the portkey that would bring him to where the now frozen thugs should be.

He had sworn he wouldn't have them killed after all - and they had arrived safe and sound on land,

As he landed, far more gracefully than the minions had ever done, he looked around. A nearby penguin looked at him curiously. The flightless bird had never seen a human before. Lucius pulled his wand to kill it, lest it be dangerous, but stopped himself when he noticed the nearby Gringotts bag.

This was his purpose after all. Retrieve the bag and key, and destroy both, well not the gold inside of course.

Leaning down to pick it up, his world suddenly went dark.

He woke, somehow knowing that he had been obliviated after talking for a long time. His throat was sore, his mouth dry.

The chair that he was bound to vanished suddenly, and he dropped to the cold ground. He pulled his cloak around him, but the warming charms were failing against the bitter cold. He went to draw his wand, but couldn't find it.

He saw in front of him a note, and recognized the writing.

'If you had continued as you started, you would have been well rewarded. You didn't, and because of prejudice, you decided to try to resurrect your Dark Lord. The wizarding world doesn't need that, and this family doesn't need a kin killer. There is a wizarding tent with a few supplies in it nearby. It will keep you alive long enough to repent of your crimes. You have been sentenced to death, Lucius, for killing my great-grandson. Blood of my blood. I won't give you another chance to kill Hadrian.'

Lucius shook in fear, anger and cold. He found out about Weasley! He found out about his plans for the mudblood Granger that had distracted his son! What if they grew up liking each other? It was one thing to take a witch to his bed, Lucius could agree to her being a concubine, or even a consort. But to marry? Lord Black had given a verbal blessing on her marrying his heir, and Lucius intended that heir to be Draco, not some jumped up son-of-a-mudblood.

Acturus had found out about the LeStrange vault, which meant that anyone who was willing to help him, and who knew where he was right now was dead.

He held his hands in his head. He saw the tent in the distance now, the note must have caused it to appear. Part of him just wanted to die here, now, of exposure. But he knew he would get up, try to make provisions last, and slowly die of starvation.

Lucius got up, and with as much dignity as he could, walked to his execution like a man.

He just wished that he could have said good-bye to his son.

-00-00-00-

Narcissa and Draco were invited to Potter Manor for tea. Their cups were dosed, they were interrogated, and obliviated, all very professionally, very smoothly.

Neither one was guilty of anything worse that harboring a lingering prejudice against muggles (one that most wizards shared) and against muggleborns (something that Lord Black and his coalition was trying to fight).

Narcissa had been hard hit by Draco's letters home. It was one thing in the abstract to accept muggleborns into society, to buy their wares in their shops, to talk to them.

Draco had written about his admiration of a particular girl. Bringing such a girl home to meet his parents? A potential girlfriend? To be sure years from now, but a bride? What about the children?!

She just couldn't stomach a mudblood giving birth to HER grandchildren, and had started to write her son about a muggleborn's proper place in society. Servants, shop-keepers, assistants, late-night workers at the ministry. Jobs no one who was anyone important would want.

She looked over at Hadrian, who was now losing a game of chess to Draco. They were both such good Black had asked her permission to buy a very expensive and very exclusive broom for her son.

Such a sign of favor was good. While she didn't want anything bad to happen to Hadrian, he was of several very old lines, and powerful to be sure, he did seem to attract trouble. Besides, if he decided, Hadrian could step down as head of the Black House, and let Draco lead it.

Lord Black came into the room, followed by Ares and Persephone. Cassiopia was in Lord Black's arms, as Ares was supporting his wife. The boys stood in respect to both the lady coming in, and their head of house. As soon as Ares had helped his wife sit down, he took his daughter into his arms, and joined Persephone on the comfy love seat.

"It's not Yule yet, but today is supposed to be our last fine day for a time. As a result, I have some early gifts for you. They are rewards for your fine reports from school. Excellent work should be rewarded." Lord Black called for the elves.

Dobby proudly handed his case over to the Great Harry Potter sir, while Jexter handed an identical case to Draco.

At his nod of permission, both boys opened their cases.

"A Nimbus 2000!" Draco cried out, but then looked confused. "Wait, the broom is different. What is it?"

"It's the 2001, Draco. Early release. Expect to see a photographer out on the pitch. They are going to want your pictures in Quidditch Monthly."

Draco beamed at that news, while Harry swallowed his initial scathing remark he wanted to make. Seeing Draco happy was more important than his own feelings.

"Well, my throat is still a little sore, so may Draco answer any questions, my lord?" Hadrian asked with a bow.

"Of course. Now, off with you. Ares and I will be down in a moment to supervise."

Both young wizards, with grins wide, took that as a dismissal. With far-too-quick of bows to be polite, they nearly ran for the pitch.

At least they didn't fly in the house!

"Narcissa, would you like to join us, or stay here and take tea with Persephone?" Ares asked kindly.

The woman knew her husband was missing. But she wasn't a widow yet. Most families had magical ways of knowing that. Not that she knew he was in mortal peril.

Lord Black really, really didn't like people hurting his family. His punishment was just but cruel. "We can watch the boys from here. I have been feeling chilled all day. I'd rather sit near the fire, and play with the baby."

The ladies rearranged themselves, and a human servant, an apprentice healer in the pale ugly green garb was brought in to be in attendance in case of need. She had a tome with her, and tried to be nearly invisible in her chair in the corner, her monitoring charm doing her work. Lord Black wished that Hermione Granger could be here as well, but the girl didn't enjoy flying at all. And he wouldn't be able to invite her without inviting her parents.

There were some lines that he wasn't crossing. He'd happily kill them, and foster her himself, but he wasn't going to let muggles in his house! Well, in his heir's house.

Ares and Acturus sat in comfortable conjured chairs, and watched the boys fly. The quidditch pitch stands hadn't been improved since the '20s when Dorea was still very young. Not comfortable at all. They sat back, and admired the new brooms, and the skills on display. Both boys were clearly very happy, and they were both very, very good.

-00-00-00-

Yule was a quiet one. The small family was not above using Persephone's attack to avoid parties that would rather not attend. Harry danced attendance on the woman who was Mother in his heart. She was physically doing better, but it was hard burying her child. Though the body rested near Hadrian birth parents, he knew that the child's spirit was safely above.

Safety was clearly heavy on the adults minds. Harry was gifted a handsome wrist watch that contained communication crystals that would inform the family he was in danger. He just needed to tap, and a security elf would find him, and then bring aid.

It was two days before school was about to return that Narcissa had gotten notice that her missing husband was dead. His body had been found in a remote area near the mountains that were visible from Hogwarts. Snowblooms, a rare and expensive potion ingredient had been reported blooming there on the Solstice. The day he disappeared.

He must have survived for a time, but somehow his wand was snapped. Without a wand, or supplies, and the bitter cold…

A funeral was arranged quickly, and it seemed like half the wizarding world had come. Narcissa and Draco, dressed in pure white, had received the condolences stoically.

Draco looked a little lost, but hadn't been close to his father. He missed the thought of him more than the person who he had been.

It was traditional for a widow to wear some kind of white, a scarf or veil for a year, a child would wear white robes for a month. Family would wear them for a week.

Dumbledore spoke briefly to Narcissa, and her eyes blazed. She spoke in low tones, but they carried throughout the hall.

"You're happy that he repented of his crimes, and can do them no more?! Is that what you just said? My husband was a victim of his father's imperius curse, a good man! Leave now, before I have my staff carry you out!"

"I only meant..." Albus too many names didn't get a chance to finish. Human bodyguards formed up, and he was escorted out of the building.

"The nerve of that man! Judging my husband. Oh, Lucius!" Narcissa, who had kept dry eyes throughout the event, was now in tears.

Draco and Hadrian shared a look.

There would be payback for the wizard that caused a Black witch to cry.

-00-00-00-

The train ride was far different than the first one. Harry and Daphne waited together quietly. The heir to House Black still wore mourning white, as did Daphne. Her sister, Astoria, had been betrothed to Draco when they were both infants. That made Daphne family, though Harry thought that he wouldn't want to be betrothed to Daphne. He had never said anything to anyone else except Grandfather about it. Both knew that there was a perception in the wizarding world that they had an understanding. Lord Black let it stand as it solved other headaches.

Daphne had tried to get him to play being her husband when they were little. He would run away. It seemed like all of the witches wanted to marry him. He wouldn't mind being betrothed to most of the witches he knew. Hermione would be a good choice. What about...then he cringed.

Well, Miss Bulstrode, but she was spoken for by the Goyle's.

Neville joined them, as did Justin. Hermione was trying to build bridges with her dormmates, and had written to Harry saying that she was planning on riding most of the way with them. She did, however, accept his invitation to lunch. Neville perked up at that. He wanted to ask Hermione to look over his holiday homework.

Harry looked at the boy. Surely he wasn't interested in Hermione as more than a friend. Right?

Draco entered the compartment wearing not only the white robes of mourning, but the ones that indicated that he was the Head of House Malfoy. That was in slightly bad taste, but it made sense to Harry.

The boy had always been a bit jealous of Hadrian for any attention that wasn't sent Draco's way.

In respect to custom more than anything, everyone stood, and bowed to the Malfoy heir. He nodded regally, and requested that his friends sit.

"How is your lady mother?" Hadrian asked, truly concerned about her, especially after the way that Dumbledore treated her.

"Better. Father was likely trying to find a very nice gift for either Uncle Severus, I mean Professor Snape, or one of his friends who brews potions. It's going to be odd for a time. All of Father's friends have written to me. Some have sent presents."

"Astoria sends her regards, Draco. She was sad not to be allowed at the funeral." Daphne relayed.

Wizarding custom had those below Hogwarts school age as too young to attend. They would be home with nannies.

"What I don't understand is why the house-elves couldn't find him!" Draco demanded.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. He decided to keep his counsel to himself on that one. He suspected that the elves didn't have enough power. And why should they push themselves to find a man that abused them?

"Has anyone heard who is going to be the new DADA professor?" Daphne asked, hoping to steer the conversation to happier topics. And clearly wanting to share gossip.

They had had a series of aurors, including Alastor Moody come and teach them. Mad-eye, as he insisted Harry call him, had even given him and a few of his friends private lessons, acting as though he didn't know Harry all along. The man loved aged muggle brandy, and the Potter cellar had quite a lot of it. Not that any would survive to Harry's majority the way that Grandfather Black drank! Might as well use it for bartering.

No money changed hands, and elves delivered the stock, security sealed enough even for his paranoia.

"I heard it was a personal friend of Professor Dumbledore's." Daphne confided. "As in personal."

"Ewww." All of the boys intoned, catching her meaning.

She brushed invisible lint from her robes.

"I don't know if the man can teach or not. I guess we'll find out. At least with Harry's donation, we have decent brooms for flying class."

Harry blushed at the attention. "My father was a really good chaser. He could have gone professional if he'd tried. But he was too busy fighting the wrong way in a war. The donation was to honor him."

Draco looked up. "That's brilliant Potter. Everyone knows that there's a curse on the Defense job. I'll get Mother to hire a curse-breaker. Then hire a really, really good, young professor. It can be in honor of my father."

Everyone murmured agreement to the idea. "That's a great idea, Draco. My gran will likely know some good curse-breakers who aren't red-heads." Daphne offered.

Draco nodded, understanding that House Malfoy would never hire a Weasley. But it was if thinking of them summoned them, and the youngest boy was at the door.

"I know what your father did to me you creep!" Ron exploded into the room. "Put me under the Imperius to attack Potter! I'm really sorry you were hurt Harry, I want us to be friends again. Of course, that won't happen if you're cuddling up to death eater scum like Malfoy. You stay away from me, and away from my friends, you snake!"

Harry decided to handle this. He spoke in a very soft voice. "Mr. Weasley, I'm not sure any of us understand you. I feel that you are upset, angry. Maybe the train isn't the best place to deal with this. Why don't I give you some butterbeers and some snacks to go share with your brother Percy."

Harry tapped a crystal on his wrist while he was talking. He wasn't surprised to see one of his bodyguards open the door.

"Heir Black." The man asked.

"Mr. Weasley is lost. Can you please help him find his family. Here, Mr. Weasley, with my compliments."

Harry had shoved a half-dozen bottles, and several treats into one of the carry-alls hanging in the wet-bar.

Ronald Weasley started to object, but Daphne cagedly opened up one of the chocolate bars like the ones just packed, broke off a piece, and ate it.

"Oh, Harry, that's really good! May I have one too?"

Mr. Weasley grabbed back the rest of the bar, and off-duty officer Auror Stevens took the boy away.

Harry scattered snacks on the low table in front of them, and pulled out butterbeers for his friends. Soon, they were settled, and sipping fizzy drinks.

"Harry, what in the world was he talking about?" Neville asked. "You and he being friends? He sniped at you the entire time he was at school. Then he tried to kill you. Blaming Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy for his attack on you?"

Harry tried to send a reassuring look to Draco. "I guess it's the blood feud. He's blaming Lord Malfoy just because. That was really weird. I hope you know that I don't believe a word he said, Draco. You are my cousin, and my friend. Family comes first, you know."

Draco nodded, and reached for one of the Honeydukes finest chocolate bars.

"Well, thanks for getting rid of the prat. He was going for his wand, did you see?"

Everyone nodded. Percy stopped by, and whispered in low tones with Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Prefect Weasley. If your brother attacks my cousin, I will help defend Draco. The aurors will then have to collect your brother with sponges in order to bury him. I will not put up with those kinds of threats. Why is he allowed back to school if he is so mentally unstable?" Harry asked in an even tone, he was not angry, not yet.

Percy wasn't going to let any firstie get away with that."Mental? Mental? You are the one that is mental, being friends with that, that piece of excrement!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Mr. Weasley. I will be seeing my Head of House to talk about your behavior."

Now Harry meant Professor Snape, but Percy thought he had meant Lord Black.

The boy paled, and left the carriage.

The rest of the trip was quieter, with only a few friends popping in. Most saw the white robes, and knew to leave them be.

Harry thought it very odd how some people were acting. He wished he could have his bodyguard in school, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it.

Harry had to sleep sometime. At least he had Dobby now.

-00-00-00-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heir Black knew through family magic that Draco was hurting badly. He decided that his cousin needed cheering up. And he sent off a letter that he allowed the owl to take.

It wouldn't do after all to keep all of his correspondence secret from the headmaster.

The morning following their return to Hogwarts, the flying instructor swooped down on the group of friends heading to class. She waved a shiny publication with moving pictures.

"A Nimbus 2001! Two of them in the school next year! Heir Potter-Black, please, you must allow me to try to get the ban on first years having their own brooms here lifted! I need to see that broom!" Professor Hooch declared vehemently.

"I shudder to think of all of the people that could be hurt if first years without proper supervision went flying. Proving that their flying skills were a small percentage of what they claimed. Instead, I suggest that you look in your office, madam, for a Yule gift from me."

"I don't understand. I just came from there." She wasn't lying.

"Then the package has been delayed. My apologies. I do not want to spoil the surprise madam. Please, if you have not received a gift from me by the end of the day, please let me know tomorrow at breakfast." Harry requested.

That was odd. It was a crime to tamper with mail. The headmaster reading his mail was one thing. But this? What was going on now?

And Harry was trying to avoid the horror of horrors.

Publicity.

Draco might like to shine in the press, but Hadrian had nightmares about the Fifth Estate ruining his reputation, telling people that he and Daphne were already secretly married, or any number of horrific things.

The odd questions he had faced at the Ministry ball proved that they were all vampires of a sort that didn't shy away from feeding on children. He didn't know what half of the things meant that they asked. He was grateful that Auntie Amelia was there to give them her patented glare of death. And remind them that while Heir Potter-Black was friends with many witches, and not a few wizards, he was 11.

The press scared him like dementors terrified others.

He much prefered to be in the shadows, planning cunning pranks, invisible.

Hadrian wished his family's invisibility cloak hadn't been stolen. It apparently had been a very different, powerful kind of invisibility. It sounded perfect.

-00-00-00-

Madam Hooch talked to Harry the next day. Still no package. He requested a meeting with his Head of House and her to talk about the situation.

Neither wizard liked the way her eyes gleamed when Professor Snape invited them to his office.

Hers had portraits. Gossipy ones. His did not, and he had an excess of privacy runes. One would think he had something to hide.

Professor Snape indicated to the lad he was to begin.

"As you know, the Slytherin team has been forced to accept new rules of conduct while playing quidditch. As a result, half of the team has been permanently banned from playing." Harry started.

And hadn't the new rules caused a stink! But Lord Black had stepped in addressing the governors directly and said that ignoring the situation was ruining many good players' chances of going professional.

That Lord Black managed to imply that the Board of Governors were allowing baby death eaters to thrive had Hadrian applauding the man when watching the memory.

But the ruling had been tested at the next game. And as promised, several players from Slytherin were now banned. Replacements players had been easy to find. Good ones too. But none came from wealthy families, and they were all flying school brooms. Old but still going, and very slow.

"I gifted a Nimbus 2001 to Professor Hooch. I thought she could test it out. I was hoping to get her approval in giving the Slytherin team members new brooms in honor of Lucius Malfoy, a governor of the school." Hadrian stated.

"But I haven't received it!" Professor Hooch whined.

"Exactly. And I had it delivered by the company. I don't know what happened to it. I have requested more information from them, and received this letter."

Harry turned over a letter the letter that clearly showed it was received by a Hogwarts elf the day it was due. It had the elf's name and everything.

Hooch turned her hawk eyes to Harry, and he gulped.

It really was a shame about his age.

-00-00-00-

Percy Weasley had a decision to make. A big one.

Did he side with his family or with the Ministry?

Yule break versus Christmas break.

Hadn't Lord Black been very generous with his family? Weren't the twins staying out of trouble (for the most part)?

The problem was his mother. While his father had put his foot down about the family displaying manners, she only gave lip service to him. And he was the head of the house!

Percy had reacted badly to Heir Black on the train, and was now worried that his bad behavior would prevent him from getting a job.

There was nothing for it. He wrote an apology letter to Harry Potter, and asked for forgiveness. He offered no excuses. That he was defending his little brother was obvious, even if said brother was clearly in the wrong.

And wondered to himself if the heir to two houses wasn't wrong.

Maybe Ronald was just a little mental.

-00-00-00-

Ares Black looked at the letter that Warden McKinnon had sent. Remus Lupin was being released, and had been a model prisoner.

Of course, Ares had cheated, and used Harry Potter's elf friends to secretly send chocolate to his best friend. And real food. And more chocolate.

And while he would have loved to go meet himself when he was released, he had to send an emissary. His loving wife needed a task and here was the perfect opportunity. It would help them all. A project.

Find a job suitable for a werewolf that he could do and not endanger anyone around him.

Persephone had said yes with vervor of someone who had been drowning, and found a bit of flotsam to grab a hold of.

They had a large library at Potter Manor. She had a generous allowance that she mostly put in her personal vault and reinvested, not that she would need to use her own money for this. But she was a confirmed bibliophile and would be happy to contribute if said offerings were insufficient for their quest.

Persephone held her husband's hand as they perused an old career guidance book that had been published in 1901. She snuggled in close.

Ares sniffed for the third time.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone." Ares stated firmly. "I should have been there to protect you."

"And been killed in order to get you out of the way so that they could kill the baby. Then I would be mourning you both." Persephone reminded him gently. "Our baby was the assassin's target, and with the bounty offered by the Black family, the perpetrators will be caught and prosecuted love. Justice will be ours in the long term, you know."

Arcturus had informed the couple that 'spies' had found out some information about the attack, but not in time to prevent it. He had shared some of the truth, just not all of it. Not with her.

Ares said nothing. He would not lie to the woman who held his heart and his secrets. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

He did not shout his declarations of affection, but showed them in little ways. Her favorite tea waiting for her in the library, a wrap newly warmed with a charm carefully tucked around her in the large room that was a little chilly.

She had turned back to reading and gasped.

"What about this one? It might do for the giant that you and Hadrian have a soft spot for as well." Persephone suggested.

"Half-giant." Ares reflexively defended. Hagrid had not just been a wonderful, kind soul at Hogwarts to him and his friends, they had fought who-know-who together. A comrade in arms. Ares would trust him with his life.

The wizard once known as Sirius Orion Black III carefully read the job description and requirements.

He let his second gentle kiss tell her that he agreed with her perfectly.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black just stepped out of Amelia's office. He was checking in every few days on the progress of finding Persephone's attackers. He was there for show, of course, he had taken out the trash himself. No one needed to know that justice had been served.

On the rocks, so to speak.

The Minister of Magic was waiting.

Lord Black stopped, and nodded to the man. "Lord Ogden. I hope that I didn't keep Amelia from you too long."

"Black. Not at all, I'm actually here to see you. Heard you were about. I wanted to ask you where young Hadrian was during the break from school."

Politician. Didn't say Yule or Christmas, and reveal his feelings on the matter.

"While he visited his aunt several times in St. Mungo's, and attended the Ministry Ball, he mostly stayed at home." "Attended a private funeral, but I will not bleed in front of you. You are far too cunning a man' he thought to himself.."Complained about the weather, and wondered why we don't have a covered pitch."

"Muggle inventions. Quite right to keep such things from our society, even if they would be handy." The man said in an off tone.

What was going on here? "Do you think that he pulled a prank? I don't know where the boy gets these things." Arcturus said, happy that his occlumency was beyond reproach.

"Prank? Somewhat." 'If you think cold-blooded murder a prank. Being a Black, you likely do.' Odgen thought but didn't say.

"If he has offended, I can apologize on his behalf. If it is larger than that, perhaps a gift? Not that I can offer you better whiskey than you already have in your cellars." Lord Black offered.

"No, but thank you. I'm not positive the boy was the one responsible. If I had proof…" 'He would already be in Azkaban. How do you hold a mage who's worried about losing control of his powers and killing people?'

Ogden left without sharing his thoughts, but his actions made it clear he was not happy with the scion of House Black.

-00-00-00-

Hermes flew into the Great Hall, attracting attention. Harry wished that he could just gift the owl to Draco, but that would cause more problems than it would solve.

It was an affirmative answer to his request. Good. Lucius had been allergic, after all, or at least so he said.

"Please take this order form to The Menagerie after you've rested, alright, girl?"

The owl looked offended at the offer. As if such a short flight would impair her! She held out a foot, and was soon away.

Daphne, sitting near him as always asked him if he were buying someone a gift.

"As a matter of fact, I am. A little surprise to brighten up a friend's day." Harry said.

Daphne was nearly bouncing in her seat in excitement. Harry had a catalog, and they had gone over the different offerings together. At her oohhh, he agreed that the white kitten with blue eyes was perfect.

She was so excited! This would prove his interest in her if he bought her a pet! Maybe it would even be her witch's familiar!

-00-00-00-

Severus Snape had a problem, and his name was Harry Potter. No, the child studied, did well in his classes. And he could never prove that the boy had pulled any pranks except for one at At Hallow's Eve. But since that honored Lily, the professor had chosen to ignore it.

Lucius was dead.

Other than a portkey, keyed to the area, and had a return for home, nothing had been found. Besides the broken wand, and a rude attempt at shelter from the cold. His magically warmed clothing charms had failed..

But why not apparate? Severus didn't need a wand to do that. Some wizards did though.

The potions master wanted to dose Potter and find out all of his secrets. Had he killed Lucius? If so why? Hadrian always was polite to Draco. His godson was suffering from the loss of his father and hiding it not at all well.

Severus did not like not knowing things. It was one of the reasons he made such a good spy. His need to know.

At least some good was coming from this. The 'misplaced' broom was found, and Slytherin would soon have not 7 but 14 brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. A gift in honor of Lucius Malfoy. Only possible because of Harry Potter.

If the boy had killed the man, why turn around and spend Potter gold to honor him?

Maybe it was a, no, he wouldn't even think the word.

Prank.

-00-00-00-

Ron Weasley had calmed down, and apologized to Harry for his rudeness, and asked if they could be friends again.

Heir Black had looked at the boy. It seemed like a sincere offer.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Weasley, I really don't remember being your friend. Not even when we were younger. However, if you wish to try to build a friendship, I would accept that. You are kin to me after all. We are meeting in the library after class today. Please be welcome to join us."

"It's just going to be you and Hermione, right Harry? Not any of the other snakes are coming?" Ron asked in what he hoped was a polite tone.

Harry kept his temper. "My friends from my house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are all coming. A veritable zoo if you will. I must admit that I haven't learned how to speak to magical badgers though."

Ronald's laugh was long and far too loud. "Good one, Harry. But maybe you could leave the Slytherins out."

"Mr. Weasley. We meet at that time on Wednesdays. You do not have to accept the invitation, but you are invited. I must be getting to class."

"See ya later, Harry. I'll bring my chess board!"

-00-00-00-

Hadrian asked Percy to come to the library. He really didn't have a good feeling about this.

The friends set up. It was the history project that they were going to work on. The professor was allowing them to pick their own groups. It had to have 3-4 people, everyone contributes, group grade based on effort and product.

Harry was working with Daphne, Susan and Hannah. He wanted to work with Hermione, but Neville and Justin had already called dibs, and Sally-Anne had asked to join in.

She was so shy already, Harry didn't want to hurt her feelings by asking her to bow out.

Ron showed up with the promised chess set, and began to set it up right away.

"Mr. Weasley. We often play quiet games in a classroom near here when we are done with our work. Please, let us begin the project first, and then you can show us your prowess at chess. Fred seems to think that you are the best in the school."

The boy scowled, but put the game away.

Draco showed up with Pansy and the bookends. Everyone at the table stood for him except Ron. Oh, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Draco, since I invited Mr. Weasley here, and you four are working together on the project, could you please work at the table that I reserved for you?"

Harry pointed to a nearby table for four.

"I did want to sit with our friends, cousin. Perhaps Weasley and all of his friends could go sit over there."

Harry winced. Heir Malfoy was pointing to the humiliating time-out chair in the corner that Madam Pince used for students who talked too loud. It was one seat. No table. No room for anyone else.

"Draco, that's not nice!" Hermione defended.

"He doesn't need your approval, Miss Granger. In fact, some people shouldn't be allowed to be in the same room as someone as lofty as Lord Malfoy." Pansy sniffed, turning adoring eyes to the boy whose arm she clutched.

Draco looked pained just then. He was an Heir, not Lord yet, but the robes he wore declared him so. Harry saw for the first time he regretted his wardrobe choice, but likely felt he couldn't change it back now.

Harry felt bad for his cousin. Miss Parkinson had switched targets again. Good for Harry, bad for Draco.

"Miss Granger is a friend, Pansy. If you can't be nice to my friends…" Draco started to warn. But his raised voice had gotten the attention of the librarian.

"Shhhh! We'll get kicked out, and then how will we research anything!" Hannah warned in a whisper.

Sally-Anne looked afraid, and Ron looked red. Uh, oh, here it came.

Harry put up a silencing bubble around the boy, and scanned the library for his brother. Where was the prefect?

There he was, storming towards them. In a fit of anger, cast a finite.

"I saw you cast that on my brother!" Percy declared, loudly.

"...jumped up son-of-a-death eater!" Ron finished at a yell. He seemed to not notice he had been silenced.

Madam Pince pointed a finger to Ron for the Chair. She glared at the rest of the group and pointed to the exit door. The youngest Weasley in Hogwarts accepted the punishment with ill-disguised ill grace.

At least she allowed them to take the books they needed with them.

Harry shook his head. He was going to get into trouble for this, he just knew it.

He wrote home by house-elf before dinner, and waited for his Hogwarts Head of House to order him to his office.

-00-00-00-

Daphne had dressed up a bit, and had asked an older witch to give her a light makeup charm. She discovered that Harry's gift was to arrive during dinner!

And there it was! A cute little white fur ball was peaking out of a basket. A very nice looking wizard held the basket. When he spotted Heir Black, he walked over to him and bowed.

"Thank you for getting the permissions in advance, sir. It made everything much easier. And where am I delivering this?" The former 'Puff asked. His magical animal business was thriving due to Lord Black's help with the Wizengamot and some startup gold.

Daphne blushed, and stood saying "I believe that basket is for me."

Harry just looked at her. Were all girls insane some of the time?

"I apologize, Miss Greengrass if I misspoke about the cat. It's a gift for my cousin. If you want to give it to him, you may. You did help me decide which one, after all."

With flaming cheeks, Daphne just shook her head. She couldn't believe it! Why was the boy treating her like this?

Draco stood and came over. "You bought this for me?"

The little meow was as cute as the kitten. Draco picked up the alabaster feline who rubbed it's cheek on Draco's face.

"He's beautiful Harry. Thank you, cousin."

The man behind them coughed. "He's actually a she, Heir Malfoy. I've got a small brochure of pet care, but my shop also has classes available during the school hols. Please feel free to owl or floo with questions or concerns."

He bowed, and waited a moment to see if he was needed. Draco dismissed him with a pureblood wave, and went back to snuggling the cat.

To all of the purebloods, it was a message. Hadrian cared about Draco, and supported him in this dark time.

To Daphne, it sent a message that Harry wasn't interested in her as a girlfriend. Now to be fair to Harry, he was only 11. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. After all, she invited herself to his shopping and not just jumped, but pole-vaulted to conclusions.

To the entire Weasley clan, it was a message. Draco is family. Draco is favored.

The lines were drawn just a little bit more.

The gift was just unfortunate timing, as Harry was truly willing to try being friends with Ron.

But only the twins would ever really be willing to be close to Hadrian after that display.

To the purebloods in the hall, it said that while Heir Black would be polite to the Weasley's that he viewed Draco as close kin. And would honor and protect him.

To Dumbledore, it was a sign. It was beyond time to act, regardless of the boundaries that the Board of Governors or anyone else had put on him.

He would not allow Harry Potter to associate with Death Eaters, or become the next Dark Lord!

-00-00-00-

After dinner, Harry went to the Gryffindor table and asked Hermione if she had time to go for a walk.

The girl quickly agreed. Harry offered her his arm, and they left the Great Hall together, portraits gossiping as they passed.

Harry explained what had happened with the catalog.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt Daphne's feelings like that! I'm not allowed to spend that much without my guardians' approval. I couldn't have bought Daphne a cat like that. Ares would have said no."

Harry found a little alcove that had a cushioned bench seat, and stood until Hermione was settled. He then sat himself, and pulled out the animal listing catalog that seemed to be the source of the trouble. He watched Hermione interact with the selections. Various parents' pictures and breeding possibilities were grouped together. Listed probable outcomes, with magic and potions helping to 'pick' the chosen animal.

"Oh, this is amazing magic!" Hermione declared, then saw the pricing." Yikes!"

"Buying a girl a gift this expensive? I'd have her parents thinking I was interested in a betrothal."

"Do magicals become betrothed so young?" Hermione was curious.

"Sometimes younger. Look at Draco. I think he was about 3. And Astoria was literally a newborn. Something about a trade deal, I think." Harry expanded.

"Oh my. So you can't buy her one to make up for the mistaken communication, for two reasons. And you're worried if you don't that Daphne is going to be mad." Hermione surmised.

Harry agreed with her.

"Maybe you could just write her a note saying that you're sorry for the miscommunication? No gift required?"

"Gifts are often given for insults and such. We really need to expand the MC books better." Harry whined

"MC?"

"Muggleborn Coalition. My grandfather's and my political agenda. So that people like my mother aren't hunted by people like Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's father.."

Hermione squeezed the arm she was holding onto in understanding. Her best friend and his family were doing everything they could do to protect people like her. She looked into his green eyes for a moment. She wanted to say something. But how do you thank someone for something so big?

Movement caught her eye, and she turned back to the catalog. She sighed in contentment.

"Ohhhh, look. Isn't that the sweetest thing?." Hermione continued to look at the page. "Oh, look at that cat! It's not going to be available until summer, but isn't it wonderful?"

Harry looked and couldn't agree less. The thing looked as if it had run into a brick wall at speed. Speed of a Nimbus 2001 that was. But he had already hurt one girl's feelings tonight.

"He's really something, Hermione. One of the more expensive ones though."

And this was the scion of two wealthy houses saying that word.

"I know. I shouldn't have looked. But cats. And moving pictures of cats. Hard to look away."

"Maybe that's how I can get out of it. 'You were obviously drawn to the cats.' Thanks Hermione. Maybe I'll have to buy you one, you know, as a thank you."

They smiled at one another. Friendship, true friendship was something that Harry had longed for, and rarely found. He had found it here though.

"If you do, I want that one, please. In the orange tawny. And thanks Harry. For trusting me to talk to you. It's wonderful having friends that trust me." Her tone was light. She clearly wasn't expecting a present.

Harry would be making another order soon, even if it wasn't ready until August.

"I trust you with my life, Hermione."

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek just as they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room portrait.

Hermione gave him a warm hug, and waited to go in until after he had moved away a bit.

No reason to start up the war again, after all.

-00-00-00-

Harry decided that a handwritten note to his school Head of House explaining what had happened in the library was the best way to deal with any trouble. Professor Snape called him into his office, and asked for a memory.

Harry really didn't want to get Draco into trouble, but complied.

"Sir, my cousin just lost his father. His family has a long-standing blood feud going. He really isn't responsible. And he never used magic against anyone."

"Ten points to Slytherin for defending a classmate. Now, let's see if what you told me matches. I know of no first year that could modify his memories so quickly."

Professor Snape was clearly unhappy.

"I do not see why Weasley would pursue this of his own accord. I do believe that the Headmaster is playing games again. If he does contact you, or send for you, call for me to attend with you immediately. Is that understood?"

The professor always treated him like he barely had two neurons to create a synapse! Honestly! He studied science, maths, biology, history (which he dislike intensely) as well as all of the normal school subjects. He was not stupid! Harry did the only wise thing he could.

Bow his head, and say "Yes, sir."

"And another 10 points to Slytherin for trying for school unity. It's very clever of you to make allies in all of the houses. Very cunning."

'Great. I never get points for my work or my skill from you, but I get points for being a snake. Maybe even a slimy one at that.' Harry grumbled to himself on the way back to his common room.

-00-00-00-

It wasn't until the next day that Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Hadrian requested that Professor McGonagall stay with him until Professor Snape was there, and she nodded.

Thank goodness for his watch! He could hardly use the mirror in front of Ares' old head-of-house and say 'Padfoot' without spilling carefully managed beans.

Not seeing Ares or Grandfather Black, Heir Black, requested respectfully that his family be contacted.

Dumbledore refused.

Harry, following orders from both his Heads of House, school and family, turned, and went towards the open door. It suddenly shut and locked with a loud BOOM.

The noise woke the Phoenix sleeping near the window. He became airborne a moment, flew over to look at Harry, gaze in his eyes, and then land on his arm. Harry becamed lost in the moment, and the world went away.

Harry felt loved, and felt that this wasn't the first time seeing this magnificent firebird. Had they met when Harry was a baby? The creature chirped very sadly as though in pain. Harry petted it, promising himself that he would help this bird if he was being abused here. His magic flared at the thought of anyone hurting a magical animal.

This of course, made him really look around. The door was magically locked and warded. As Headmaster, Dumbledore controlled the school wards. His magic flared a bit more realizing he was locked in.

"Headmaster! Lord Black gave us implicit rules..." Professor McGonagall started, but then she was suddenly asleep.

Harry's magic started to build yet more. This was it! He was to be the Headmaster's pederast, and there was no way he was mucking out any stalls of any horse - winged or otherwise! That was servant work!

"Harry Potter. I need to talk to you. It's important for you and Ron to rebuild your friendship. Especially after what Lucius did to him. Yes, the boy attacked you, but he was forced to. The Imperius curse was cast on him, forcing him against his will. It's important to make the right friends, friends that can help you face challenges. Teach you how to play chess. Teach you about real wizarding families, and help undo all of the damage, all of the brainwashing that has hurt you.

"I need to give you a gift -something your father left with me. I need us to work on building a good mentor-apprentice relationship so that you can learn magic the right way..."

The tapping on the crystal that Harry started when McGonagall first started escorting Harry finally was answered.

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! I said the stinkin' password. Now open up! You've got two minutes, or I start flooin' everyone I know!" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, the guardian hadn't told him who it was.

"Ares Black!"

Harry smiled. The crystal had worked. Of course it would take time to get here.

Having a family was wonderful! Having a loving and powerful family was beyond amazing.

Dumbledore hissed, and reevervated his deputy. He opened the door, and smiled.

"Ares Black! What a pleasure! I've been wanting to meet you!"

"You have met me. Several times. At formal wizarding events where you act more shamefully than any muggle I have ever heard of. I don't know why this backwards, benighted country hasn't dealt with you, but in Australia, we don't put up with Dark Lords." Ares' Aussie accent was very much in attendance.

"Dark Lord? Surely not, I am the Leader of the Light!" Dumbledore declared, with more than a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Did he injure you? Or worse, did he touch you? Make you feel unclean?" Ares demanded.

"I thought for sure he was goin' make me his pederast, but I would fight him if he tried. No way am I getting dirty like some scummy muggle servant!"

Ares Black's magic flared. "You were told to stay away from Harry!"

"And I don't want to be friends with Weasley either! He's crazy! You are both crazy!" Harry said, his magic building even more.

"And you should give me my property back. Ares, he said that he has something of my father's!"

Ares grey eyes burned. "There are several Potter artifacts missing - from his home and from his vault. You had unfettered access for five years. We can't get you for theft of money, due to you declaring yourself guardian. But you are under the law to return property, and you know it! And you're late - you had until January 1st."

"I just wanted him to have it as a Christmas gift!"

"The real Christmas is in the Spring - the Savior was born in the spring. Yule is celebrated at the beginning of winter. So you wanted to give me my own property as a gift?" Harry's magic was boiling.

"I was telling young Harry the importance of…"

The headmaster chose a very bad time to raise his wand.

Now, in fairness, he was just going to open a drawer, and float out a cloak. But without asking permission, a common courtesy, Albus Dumbledore just pulled his wand.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was above bowing to others, he was above Lords and Ladies and titles. He was above standing up when a lady entered the room.

He truly felt that power should be worshipped, since he was the most powerful, he should be at the pinnacle, so he ignored the holidays, the customs, the rules that helped society function.

He was above asking a child for permission to cast a spell.

And in that moment, Harry's magic struck. Defending Hadrian against a powerful mage who had proven himself many times to be the enemy.

And in that moment, Ares' magic struck, striking to protect his godson, striking to protect the Heir of the House, striking to protect the boy that he loved as much as he did his daughter. His son.

And in that moment, Hogwarts took back the wards, the protections normally offered to the Headmaster of the school. No one raised a wand against a Founder's Heir without the school attempting to help.

Dumbledore's wand went flying, and Albus himself went tumbling backwards towards glass windows that would no longer keep him inside the castle, for the glass was no longer there. They were broken into even smaller pieces than the original grains of sand from which the lovely windows had been made.

Harry caught the wand with a flurry of sparks, and watched in horror as the aging headmaster tumbled backwards.

Ares was already moving, trying to prevent disaster, but no one could move fast enough. While Harry tried to get his swirling magic under control, there was not enough time to go from Hadrian's magic protecting him from the old wizard to using said magic to save the elderly man.

The phoenix circled the room, the only being currently able to help, and he did nothing but ride the currents of magic, singing the entire time. After a long moment, there was a flash of light, and the phoenix blazed into a fireball, and landed at the base of his perch. There, after a moment, was a little chick, newly born from the ashes.

A new portrait hung on the wall. Headmaster Dumbledore was sleeping and wouldn't wake for anywhere from a few days to a few weeks.

Harry looked in panic at his godfather. The aurors might question Ares with truth serum!

Professor McGonagall was also looking panicked.

"Mr. Potter, I feel that it is in your best interests to put the Headmaster's wand away in a box, rather put your new wand away, and have your elf take it home before we call the aurors."

"Call for Amelia Bones, directly please." Harry asked, looking and feeling sick.

She shooed both man and boy over to the loveseat, while she flooed for Madam Bones.

Ares put his arm around Harry after he sent off the nearly acquired wand. It felt powerful. More powerful than his own, even though his Olivander wand carried one of Fawke's feathers.

The chick peeped, and feeling sorry for it, Harry went over and picked it up. He petted and cuddled the little chick who soaked up the affection greedily. Harry then summoned a Hogwarts house-elf, and asked for phoenix chick food.

They would know what to bring.

Amelia showed up mob-handed. They took Professor McGonagall aside. The only thing all three left out was Harry winning Dumbledore's wand. Otherwise, they told the story as it happened.

Mad-eye Moody looked at the desk. It took a little time, but he finally opened the drawer that Dumbledore had been going to open.

Inside was a beautiful cloak that looked as though it was made of rain-water.

"That's James Potter's invisibility cloak!" Amelia Bones claimed.

No one noticed that Ares was biting his tongue. He had been about to make the same claim, and open up all sorts of questions of why he would know about it.

"Go through that desk thoroughly Mad-Eye. There might be other Potter treasures in there. Here, Hadrian, I don't see this as evidence, well, except for theft. But I can't take someone to trial who is..."

"Dead. I'm very, very sorry ma'am."

"You've worked on control for a long time. Dumbledore was behind so much pain in your life, and we predicted that if he ever cornered you, your magic would protect you. Violently. He was warned repeatedly to attack you was to invite his death. You'll see no charges against you."

She took a deep breath.

"Do you think that you can keep this quiet? I would really like some time to deal with this. Do you want to go home?"

Harry thought about it. "I need to tell Lord Black. I know that you say I won't be facing any charges, but we should let my solicitors know. I could face at least a public inquiry in the Wizengamot. I can swear that I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to save him." Adding 'after my magic pushed him out the window ledge' didn't seem helpful.

After all the horrible things Dumbledore had done to Harry, to die when trying to give him a gift just seemed ironic. Harry wasn't laughing, and didn't think he ever would. But it was just odd.

After the investigators had questioned them again, and swept the office a final time, Amelia was quite distraught.

"We've found books here from the Bones' library. Edgar must have lent them to Albus. Why hadn't they been returned before now? Bags of gold, all carefully labeled. This I do have to take in as evidence, but you will be getting yours back, Harry. I've instructed Professor McGonagall to ask the elves to gather up any of your other belongings or treasures in the school. I'll be contacting Griselda Marshbanks. She should be able to act as Headmistress until we get this all sorted out."

"And do we get to keep Professor Quimbly ma'am? I hope?" Harry said. The man had been as good as Flitwick.

"Yes, I believe so. Hadrian, I'm so sorry this happened. Is there anything else at school that disturbs you? I mean in a dangerous way?"

She was asking nicely if his magic was going to be killing anyone else anytime soon. Love you too Auntie.

"No ma'am. The Weasley boy, Ronald, is very confused. I sent a letter to Grandfather about it last night. I doubt he's had time to respond yet. He's the only one who might be an issue. That I know of."

She took off her badge for a moment, and excused her aurors. Once they were gone, she pulled the boy into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Thanks, Aunt Amelia."

"You're staying?"

"Yes. I just wish that Prince was still alive. I would love to cuddle him right now."

On cue, Ares gave him a warm hug, and promised to be in touch soon. He patted his pocket where he kept his communication mirror. Harry had received the twin at Yule, and was looking forward to using it again to call home.

The woman smiled at the two, and escorted them out. Ares turned left, and was gone. A Slytherin prefect was waiting for Harry.

"It's nearly time for dinner. Professor Snape sent me to find you."

Both boys bowed to the head of the DMLE and headed to dinner.

Hadrian knew that the news would get out. Eventually. In the meantime, the elves had taken care of the man's remains. The staff remained in the dark. There was really only one problem: There was a little 'cheep' in his pocket.

Fawkes hadn't wanted to stay in the empty office. It appeared that Harry had a new friend.

Harry would never forget to feed or water him, that was for sure.

-00-00-00-

A/N - small changes for the chapter. Thanks to the readers who pointed out a few minor flaws. Homemade chocolate chip cookies to johnworm and Varisha01. Please keep the comments coming. It helps me improve the story.

Harry knew that the cloak isn't destroyed, just missing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Minister Ogden came to visit Hogwarts.

He had received a private report about the Headmaster's death. When he had been a member of the Wizengamot five years before, he had voted to send Dumbledore to Azkaban.

He considered the man a good friend, but no one should be above the law, no matter how powerful. A stint in Azkaban might have brought him down a peg or two as well.

Now the great man was gone, and Lord Ogden was left with only his portrait to consult.

He suspected Acturus of Dumbledore's death, but Amelia said that the boy had confessed, and was still in the office when she showed up. Minerva McGonagall being there the whole time, and never seeing Lord Black there lent weight to him being innocent.

But he would always, always want to blame Arcturus Black. He was quite sure that the man had something to do with his own grandchildrens' and grandchildrens-in-law's deaths. Sirius, followed by the LeStrange brothers, and then Bellatrix as well. All within months of each other.

Why he hadn't killed Harry Potter yet was a mystery. He, for one, was glad that Acturus had made very public Unbreakable Vows to never harm the boy.

But still.

Hadrian Potter-Black was in elegant white robes. He stood when the minister entered the room. The boy was not alone. A lovely blonde witch who held a beautiful toddler was sitting next to him, both similarly attired. Ares was a very lucky wizard, despite his unfortunate parentage.

The lady remained seated but offered her hand.

He kissed it and bowed to her, then exchanged bows with Heir Black.

The boy certainly had grace for one so young.

"I'm sorry to hear of the recent trouble here. I also heard that Albus violated the rules, and tried to see you about a non-school matter. He also held a very valuable item, an artifact of your house, and used a wand to levitate it. Your magic reacted and he was thrown out the window."

The fact that Albus's own magic may have helped the boy was ignored. Albus had made vows to people! One does not ignore honor vows, even if not sworn on magic.

Harry had natural tears in his eyes. "I truly did try to save him afterwards. I just couldn't get my magic to stop swirling and work!"

Persephone pulled him into a one-armed hug, and Cassiopia grabbed at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that a few senior judges met and went over everything. It has been decided to keep your name out of everything. It will be released that Dumbledore is dead. Considering his age, most will assume natural consequences." Minister Ogden informed them. "I will soon be announcing a national day of mourning for the great Leader of the Light."

Harry looked aghast at his robes. "I'm wearing this for Lucius Malfoy, my cousin's father! I won't wear white for that man! He wanted to make me into, into...something horrible!"

"That's alright Harry! Lucius would understand. I want you to wear normal student robes tomorrow, alright?" Persephone soothed. "This is such a nightmare for the boy, and it wasn't his fault!" She defended.

"We know. I wanted to come and let Heir Potter-Black know that anything he needs will be provided. I would be happy to pay for a mind-healer to come and visit. It would be more secure this way, more secret."

Harry thought about it. Goblins were bribable. They were honorable most of the time, but the money trail…

"Thank you minister. I accept your help. I, like my grandfather, firmly believe in your political platform. I look forward to being older, and being able to vote for you myself." Hadrian had put on his most sincere face.

"Why thank you my boy! Thank you! Splendid! I'll send my niece - she'll be most discreet I promise. Doesn't say anything to anyone about anything - and she's very busy, so I hear from her manager that she is very good."

"We appreciate your concern and help, Minister." Persephone said. "Do I need to bring Hadrian somewhere?"

"No, no! She'll come here. I'll send an owl with time and place."

"Deputy McGonagall had a curse-breaker up at the owlery. Apparently, it wasn't just Harry's mail here getting intercepted. There was a room full of old mail. The Hogwarts house-elves are giddy with happiness at all of the extra work. The owls should be fine soon." Persephone told them.

Cassiopia burbled something, clearly wanting to be part of the group, but going on 19 months, her vocabulary was limited.

"Yes, I was most distraught to hear about that. Again, I'm sorry about everything that happened. May I ask you a completely different question, Heir Black?" The minister had a small smile on his face.

"Of course Minister. And if you like, you may call me Hadrian, sir."

"Splendid, Hadrian, a pleasure. Are you planning on playing quidditch next year?"

"No sir. I love flying. When I'm older and out of school, I wouldn't mind owning a Pegasus or two. But my healer has counselled me against the sport. My head injury was nearly fatal, and if I receive another hard blow to the head anytime soon, well, it wouldn't be a good thing." The perfect excuse as it was true. No need to sound like an arrogant braggart. 'I'm a mage and you're not'.

He glanced at his aunt who had paled. The minister swallowed. This lovely young witch has just buried one son. Right. No need to talk about young men dying right now. It would be distressing to him to see her mourn even more.

Persephone looked down and brushed lint from impeccable alabaster robes. As a mother, she would normally start wearing regular clothes later in the month. Harry suspected that she would wear something else just for Dumbledore's funeral though. And they did have to go. House Black did not shy away from duties.

The minister stood. "My condolences on your loss."

In response, Harry stood and bowed. Persephone also stood setting Cassiopia down.

"Thank you for coming out and talking with us, Minister. I will appraise Lord Black of your words."

"When are he and Ares getting back?" The minister asked.

"I suspect tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. Should I ask them to see you, sir?"

"No, no, just idle curiosity. Well, I'll be off. Take care, young Hadrian. Drop me a note once in awhile, and let me know how you are doing. If you have any concerns, that sort of thing."

"Of course, Lord Ogden, I would be happy to write to you."

After bows and murmured goodbyes, they departed.

"What was that about, Auntie?" Harry queried.

"The minister thinks that your grandfather finally lost it, and killed Dumbledore in cold blood. Not that he could or would put him up on charges for doing so. Not without proof."

"But that's not what happened! And Grandfather would never!" 'It wouldn't have been so quick, and he wouldn't have been unconscious when hit with the death blow if Grandfather had done it.' the boy thought to himself, but it was a private thought to never be shared.

They had been walking and talking quietly together. They had reached the main doors.

Persephone leaned over, and kissed his forehead, and afterwards Harry kissed his cousin in farewell.

"Try not to worry about it. Cornflower Ogden is supposed to be the best mind healer in the country. I'm glad that he is going to use his influence to secure her services. Just be discreet, and write often, and eat your vegetables."

"But chips are technically a veggie..." Hadrian started, and they both shared a smile. "Give Grandfather and Ares my regards when they get back. And thank you for coming up. It was great to see you."

Harry left to go to his room and think. Persephone left feeling much lighter.

She didn't know what the men were up to, but someone had whispered something about tracking horcruxes, and she had stayed out of the way.

-00-00-00-

The next week was interesting. As Dumbledore would go away unexpectedly all the time, nothing was said about his absence. Since he himself had put the portraits in his office to sleep before his meeting with Harry Potter, only Ares, Professor McGonagall and Harry knew exactly what happened in the office, and none of them said anything after the initial questioning. Well, mostly.

Harry did break the secret and tell Professor Snape. But he had informed Amelia of it. The potion-master had to know.

One did not blindside their spies. It was like using the wrong fork at a formal meal. It just wasn't done.

It wasn't until the 25th that the Headmaster's death was announced, and that the funeral would be held at the quidditch pitch to allow room for all those who wanted to attend. The house-elves were busy with warming charms and such so no one froze in the cold.

Slytherins, the few who attended, wore student robes. Most of the Dumbledore supporters wore their normal formal robes in an array of colors. Only a few, and it was surprisingly Severus Snape included in the small group that actually mourned the man and wore the formal white robes.

Lord Black insisted that Hadrian attend as a future member of the Wizengamot.

There was a sudden surge in the crowd, and Harry felt himself caught in an unexpected embrace.

"Will if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived! Let me console you on the loss of your great mentor." Blond hair obscured Harry's vision, but he knew by the smell of the cologne who it was.

"Mr. Lockhart! Thank you for your kind words of condolence." Harry said, returning the hug enthusiastically, while whispering a question. "Should I try to get a few tears going?"

"Wouldn't hurt. Together, we'll likely make the front page." The foppish man whispered back. He was dressed in purple and gold today, and looked every inch the story-book hero.

Harry had palmed a bit of balm just for this purpose and took a large wiff. Onion juice and other potent ingredients had been sacrificed for very realistic looking tears.

"He was a powerful wizard who will live on in history." Harry said sadly. Oh yes. And he would hire Gilderoy to write that history, one of a modern day kidnapper, a criminal in pink and orange swirl robes.

Ares came over and shook Gilderoy's hand after the photographers had finished up. The handsome blond left to go sit with the Dark Force Defense League or some such while Ares escorted Hadrian back to his family.

No one noticed Gilderoy looking at Narcissa like she was a sugary confection, and he a starving man. He knew this family well, but as a servant. Not that he had been treated poorly. Shame she was so newly widowed, it wouldn't do to pursue her too soon. No, he would need to wait a few months. Still he kept a watch on the lady.

The author hoped that she noticed just who he was sitting with, and how close to the podium he was - a very honored and exalted position for one born of magicals of limited means.

"The Minister promised a short program today. It will be respectful though. Then internment in Godric's Hollow." Lord Black told his family.

"Not Hogwarts?" Ares asked. He sipped a palmed potion, as his accent had slipped a bit. "Not Hogwarts grounds?" He asked again, sounding much more Aussie this time. Most of the time at home he just tried to sound like his wife. In public though, it was important to not slip up.

"The Board of Governors was insistent. He will be buried next to his sister and parents. Alberforth's wishes will be followed as the only surviving Dumbledore."

A surprisingly short memorial followed. Testimonials of the man would follow at the internment site, which students were not going to be going to. Harry wished his family farewell, exchanging hugs with all.

Acturus was becoming if not used to them, at least accepting of them. He blamed the muggleborn girl with her warm embraces for corrupting them all. Without malice, at least.

Gilderoy waited for his chance, and snuck in another hug with the Black heir.

It was important to be kept in the public eye, after all.

-00-00-00-

The next few days were odd for the group. Griselda Marchbanks had come to be Overseer of Hogwarts for a time.

That was when Hadrian made a political mistake. One that he had tried to avoid all year.

The group was once again ensconced in the library. Justin said how sad it was that Dumbledore had died. And now, if there were any problems in the wizarding world, they didn't have anyone to help them. Well, no one powerful, that was.

Now, to be fair, Harry had been through a lot, and was feeling very guilty about the man's death. That didn't help.

A magical wind swirled around them for a time before Harry got his magic back under control. He stood, and in far too loud a voice started a diatribe.

He called Dumbledore some very foul names, including some that were technically true, though Harry didn't know their meaning. He called the man thief, liar, and master manipulator.

And then he called him a secret dark lord!

Justin, like Hermione, didn't know the man. Only knew of his legend and what he had read in books. But he was a 'Puff, and loyal to the Leader of the Light who had defeated Grindlewald and put an end to the mass murder going on around the world.

Harry completely lost his temper. With magic swirling, and his eyes glowing, he stomped out of the library. Daphne ran to go with him, but he put up a hand and asked, rather demanded to be left alone.

Heir Potter-Black stormed away, leaving a speechless Justin behind. Daphne tried to explain that Harry had been put with his muggle relatives for a time, and hated the old wizard for it.

That didn't help the situation at all! It just made Justin feel that Harry was a racist!

The next day, after Harry calmed down, he tried to talk to Justin about the situation. But he didn't explain it well, and they wound up in another fight.

It wasn't pretty.

Heir Black decided to just drop the subject after Justin accused him of lying about Dumbledore stealing from him.

He knew the truth, and one day, the world would know. But he was just a child, and no one would believe him. Not yet.

Harry knew that eventually the truth would come out, even if he had to pay for it to do so.

-00-00-00-

For the moment, the Ministry had assigned two executive assistants to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. She and Professor Snape were dividing the duties of office, while assigning the overview and audit of the accounts to Professor Flitwick. His nose had twitched in delight at that delegation. Professor Sprout offered to take the Headmaster's Detentions which Snape had declined. She instead was put in charge of meal planning with the elves, something that would have caused Severus to break down, and pull out a few death eater party tricks.

Professor Snape did have that in common with the Dark Lord. He had no patience for the squeaking creatures most days.

The biggest change was hiring four couples to be the new Heads of House for all four houses. It was against the charter to have a teaching professor have more than one role. Professor McGonagall was also trying to hire a Transfiguration teacher. She wanted to keep first, fifth, and seventh years, and let someone else take the others. Since she taught ICW standards, it would just a matter of time to find someone to mesh with.

With Dumbledore gone, they would finally be allowed to bring back enchanting, healing, battle magics, and alchemy as well. Professor McGonagall had a letter stating that House Black would fund said classes for a decade.

She had been most indignant about that - as if Hogwarts was poor! But she honestly didn't know what the Headmaster had done with their funds.

He was very secretive about it all.

Flitwick's audit would come as a shock to none in the House of Black.

-00-00-00-

Several months passed. Professor McGonagall stepped up to Headmistress, with Professor Snape as Deputy.

The audit showed a steady flow of funds sent to account labeled OOTP, which only Snape knew what it meant. There were funds from the Potter heir there too.

Apparently none of Hadrian's birthday and Christmas gifts delivered by post owl had ever gotten to the boy. They were all turned to gold, and all given to this fund. Not that he had suffered from the lack, but to a goblin, stealing from a child was as low as one could get.

Flitwick had been ready to hire a necromancer to resurrect Dumbledore just so that he could kill him in an honor duel.

What he did in secret to Dumbledore's portrait is not fit to print.

The Potter money was returned, with a letter of apology written by Professors Snape and McGonagall.

The return of the Hogwarts money to the school saw her coffers swell, and was put to use to improve the school.

Professor Snape was now only teaching a few of the very best NEWT students, with an American witch taking on everyone else.

Marian Belby, from the Belby branch of the family that had gone to the New World 200 years before, scowled at the lack of preparation labs, the lack of safety equipment, the lack of ventilation. However, gold solved many problems, and less than a week after she arrived, she had a newly cleaned and ventilated suite of classrooms on the second floor ready for teaching. One classroom had stainless steel tables and were used exclusively for ingredient prep. A different ventilated room was used for brewing. A third room, in a standard classroom setup was for lectures.

In less than a month, every single potion student sang her praises. Even the Slytherins who had previously been coddled and spoiled liked her teaching method.

Professor Snape had never been happier either.

The only hiccup was the Weasley twins. They had taken Professor Snape taking over detentions as a challenge. With Peeves, and secret help from Hadrian, they had tried more than once to get away with school-wide pranks.

The Valentine's Day prank where all the boys were pink, and all the girls were mint green was the kicker.

Harry again had reread the letter from Persephone about Valentine's Day and sent no notes, flowers, poems, or anything to anyone. Nothing anyone could take to the press. No gifts of affection at all. Nothing. Well, except one.

Slytherin and Gryffindor had some classes together. Harry managed to slip Hermione a pure white rose. His other gift was a shy smile. No one could misinterpret that.

Neither noticed the death glare that Daphne aimed at Hermione that day.

It was exactly the same prank that Remus had pulled on the rest of the Marauders on Valentine's.

When reading about it, Ares had laughed so hard he'd fallen off the couch and scared Cassiopia to tears. When he showed the baby the pictures, she soon joined in the laughter, so all was well.

The deputy headmaster was beyond livid.

Professor Snape had to punish someone. And while he suspected the Potter brat, he did nothing to him. He did, however, put the twins in detention for a week without proof of their guilt.

And what a week!

They had to collect the droppings of several magical creatures for some advanced potions. Without magic, and without the normal smell-cancelling spells that potions-masters used.

That stopped most of the pranks for the rest of the year. There were some fireworks planned for after final exams, but that was it.

Hadrian was disappointed, but he also didn't want to go up against a man who had protected him. So, he designed pranks, very secretly, and kept the ideas in a journal.

With the highest authority always in school, bullying, spell casting in the hallway, and other general bad behavior stopped.

Professors were being interviewed for the following year, some coming now to set up rooms, and prepare lessons. One professor was let go, and another one, the muggle studies professor was put on probation.

Harry recommended to Minister Ogden that muggleborn be allowed to assist if not teach that class. Harry was sent a small set of sugar quills as a thank you.

Dobby stole them from him before Harry could eat any. Probably on Persephone's orders.

Professor Trelawnly was heard loudly bawling that while indeed she had foreseen this was her last year teaching in the castle, she hoped that she was wrong.

Dumbledore's portrait did win one battle. Professor Trelawney was allowed to stay in the castle in her rooms for the rest of her life. She received no salary, but the rooms cost the students nothing, as there were many extra in the castle. So the only real cost was her meals, which were paid for by a kind-hearted Professor McGonagall. The woman had no living family, and did provide an extra adult for patrols and such.

Hogwarts glowed happily, and Fawkes was slowly growing past the bindings placed on him.

Even Peeves was on his best behavior.

Harry wondered if it was possible for life to be reasonably normal?

-00-00-00-

The school year finally ended. Hadrian had been expecting something bad to happen, but no one attacked him, other than a bit of verbal sniping, and it appeared that the curse-breakers had managed it. Professor Quimbly planned to be back next year.

Due to the mind healing that Harry had gone through, he was also feeling much better about life. He looked forward to going home.

What he didn't expect to see was the magical version of paparazzi waiting for them as the train arrived. Harry disappointedly asked Neville to take over escorting Hermione to her family. He slipped her the letter he'd prepared. They shared a quick hand-squeeze instead of a hug. Daphne was upset at Hadrian's quick farewell with no hug for her. That left Draco and Harry to walk on alone to the center of the circus. This was interrupting Harry's plans for Hermione!

There, with light bulbs flashing, were Lord Black, Ares, and Persephone trying to edge away from the fifth estate, while Gilderoy Lockhart ate up the attention.

"My friends. We are here to pick up the children from a grueling year at Hogwarts. Yes, a difficult year with Troll attacks, and students going crazy. The Headmaster and a professor dying. But there is joy in life as well. Today I announce my engagement. I send my apologies to all of the witches, and not a few wizards, who dreamt of one day wearing my ring. No, while I am sorrowful for the pain I cause, I myself am delirious with happiness. I've lost my heart, and the witch in question has said yes. Indeed, my friends, I am engaged to be married." He struck a gallant pose.

Harry and Draco just looked at each other. Well, peacocks did attract peahens. They knew this from Malfoy Manor's beautiful white birds.

"Who, Gilderoy? Who's the lucky witch?"

Just then, Regent Malfoy arrived, her perfect blond hair a little mussed, her lipstick a little smudged. She would never leave the house without being immaculate - what was going on?

"You stupid pompous man! Did you think that you would get away with it? Did you?"

Gilderoy stuttered a bit. "My darling, whatever is the matter? I was just announcing our betrothal!"

"Betrothal? To you! Did you even have Lord Black's permission? I imagine not! You fed me a love potion, you, you, you..."

Harry whispered to Draco. "Uh oh, he's in trouble. She just called him a you, you."

Draco tried to snuffle his laugh, and it came out a snort. While the boys were enjoying the show, they really weren't old enough to fully understand what Narcissa Malfoy née Black was saying.

"You rapist!" She snarled.

That did it. Both boys were poleaxed. Harry and Draco had been listening to some of the older boys talk. They weren't as innocent as they had been when they first started school. They both thought they knew what this meant.

"Gilderoy?" Harry asked in a small voice, turning to the man. They had worked on books together for years. Harry thought he was funny. Pompous and arrogant, sure, but he loved to laugh.

"Hadrian, you can't believe that I would hurt anyone. I, I can explain..." Gilderoy removed his hat. It was his tell. He was guilty! He had hurt Narcissa!

Hadrian looked to his family, the adults, while trying to keep his magic under control. Tears leaked from his eyes. How could he?! Harry was shaking, trying to breathe.

There were too many people here. Others could get hurt.

Persephone saw what was happening, and called for elves to take the boys home just in time. Harry was taken to a shale beach by Dobby, while Draco was taken to the house.

Water and rocks went everywhere as Harry's magic exploded out. Water rushed to fill in the 25 meter circumference crater. Within minutes, his upset was hidden from view.

Dobby just held him in a hug, calling him the most powerful mage that lived.

Ares was a powerful wizard, and his steel grey eyes held death there. A quick incarcerous, and the man was bound. He started to send his own patronus, but realized that would be a mistake. Instead, Ares asked Arcturs to message patronus to Amelia, and the former heir to House Black questioned his cousin.

"Narcissa, has this man hurt you?"

"He stole some kisses, nothing more. But he was planning on spending the night at Malfoy Manor and requested that Draco spend time at Potter Manor with you." She explained. "I was so happy about the engagement, that I went to run through the checks so that we could have a hand-fasting ceremony tonight."

Right, as keeper of the family morals, most witches would not willingly share a bed with someone that she was not betrothed, hand-fasted or married to.

"And you found out you had been potioned." Ares stated, more than asked.

"What is stupid, is that we had been dating! I told him we should wait until next January to become engaged, but he was so charming. He insisted he couldn't live without me. He had no reason to potion me! I had answered him honestly that I didn't love him a few weeks ago. How does that stop a marriage? Or stop us from trying to build something? Now it's all ruined!"

Ares put up a notice me not around the former Lady Malfoy. It wouldn't serve anyone to see her tears. Except gossipers and enemies. She would be protected from the scum. All of the scum around her.

Aurors finally arrived, and within minutes had arrested the man.

"Lord Black, please tell Harry I just wanted to get closer to him and his family. I didn't mean any harm."

"You've written your last Harry Potter adventure. I will be seeing a solicitor about this, you can be sure." Arcturus Black spat out. "You're done!"

"Please, please!"

"I knew that you were secretly courting Narsisca, and I waited for you to ask permission to do so. I thought you two just wanted to wait until her mourning year was done. I never expected this. If it had been more than kisses, then Ares here would be challenging you to an honor duel. That is if Hadrian allowed him to. He loves his cousin Narcissa. You'd best run if you ever see the boy. And the shame here is that I would have allowed you permission if you had just asked.

Gilderoy Lockhart's picture didn't make the papers just once during this latest fiasco. No, his declaration, his arrest, his trial, and his being led away to Azkaban all made the front page.

And Lord Black asked a favor of the Warden that had rescued Harry so long before.

The famous Gilderoy Lockhart's cell was papered with those pictures. His famous charming smile was nowhere to be seen in any of the photos that had been permanently stuck to the walls. No amount of ripping or pulling could get them down.

Lockhart had wanted to live in a fine manor, been seen as a fine husband and father without having to do the work to get it, was now the proud owner of a 10 x 6 foot cell, with a small cot, a frayed blanket, and a toilet in the corner.

He hung his head and wept.

-00-00-00-

It was easy for Harry to calm down when he found out that Narcissa hadn't been hurt or attacked. That someone that Harry liked could do such a thing shook his world.

How had Harry been so blind?

He figured that it was like followers of Dumbledore. There were still a lot of people out there that believed he was a really good person.

While reading the Daily Prophet, he read an article that really attacked the person who was the subject of the article. He didn't like the style, he didn't like the poison pen. But she was a top earner, and she might be useful.

"Grandfather Black, what do you think of hiring this Rita Skeeter person to investigate Dumbledore? Give her some of the diaries and things..." Hadrian stopped when he saw his liege lord's face.

"Skeeter is a nasty piece of work that I have tried to avoid for years." The man bit out.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"I apologize, young Hadrian. You had no way of knowing. She's secretly a bug animagus. I discovered this many years ago. We came to an accord. She left me and mine alone, I left her to gossip about who she will. Your idea is not a bad one. I just dislike dealing with her." 'And I have so very many secrets I would rather she didn't find' went unsaid.

Potter Manor had anti-animagus wards, as did the main Black home.

Harry nodded, clearly thinking through the implications of such a potential ally.

"I think that she has more potential as an enemy than friend, sir. Again, I apologize."

Lord Black waved it off, and sent Hadrian off to the new greenhouse. Neville Longbottom was coming over tomorrow. How the Potter boy had done this was astounding. Amelia would be coming to tea, bringing some of Harry's yearmates with them. She must have sweet talked the ancient lady into allowing Nevilled to start socializing with his peers.

The only restriction was that there be no muggleborns invited. Apparently Neville had said one too many positive things about Hermione within the old bird's hearing. Regent Longbottom was one of those who would be quite happy if those people and squibs were drowned at birth.

The boy's birthdays were coming up. At age 12, they would be presented to the Wizengamot formally as heirs to their houses. The August first session would see six heirs recognized - a record that he hoped was never matched again, as it spoke of too much death for a supposedly long-lived people.

When Daphne came through, Harry smiled. He went over and kissed her hand, while she curtseyed regally. But it was when Hermione came through that he boggled. Surely not! But no, her escorts were the other two expected witches and Aunt Amelia.

"I put in a request to hook up the Granger's floo directly to Potter Manor." Amelia beamed. "Surprise!"

"Hermione! It's great to see you! But Neville is expected any time. Lord Black promised Dame Longbottom. He promised…" Harry's face went bright red. "Neville wasn't allowed to visit last summer. But Lord Black gave some presents…"

Heir Potter-Black had never been this tongue-tied! He really, really liked this girl. And he was trying to figure out how to send her home nicely.

Hermione reddened. "You weren't expecting me. You invited Daphne! And of course Hannah and Susan, but not me."

"Miss Granger, it is clear that miscommunication happened, and I seem to be a source of discontent for you. I am going home. I will visit my cousin later." Daphne disappeared through the flames before Hadrian could explain or apologize.

"But your parents are muggle! I couldn't just send the carriage there! All of our thestrals are at Hogwarts! And the only one with Pegasi to rent are the Bulstrodes, and we don't have anything set up. That would take time. And I can't send an elf to a muggle house! It's against the law unless they know the person and can make sure that they are alone, and you dislike all my elves, and oh, I'm not explaining this right at all! I would love to have you visit, but not today, alright? There's a really, really good reason. Good Reasons."

There. He said it straight out.

The girl had tears in her eyes. Without another word she turned back to the floo and went home.

Harry looked up at Madam Bones, who was looking very sad.

"I'm so sorry Hadrian! I knew that you and Hermione were friends, you've talked about her every letter. I'll go and try to make amends. It's my fault."

"Just give her a minute, please." Persephone advised. "Then we will both go. Please, make Neville welcome when he comes. Let him take cuttings of anything from the greenhouses. Oh dear, what a mess."

Susan and Hannah waited awkwardly with Harry in the floo room. No one said anything, and all were grateful when the fireplace disgorged their expected guest. He led them upstairs to his rooms.

Until he was fourteen, Harry would be living in the nursery wing, and treated as a child. While he had his own suite, he still chaffed a bit. He wasn't a baby anymore.

They had a quiet tea, and it took time, but Hannah reminded Harry that they had planned on working, right?

Hadrian was neglecting his guests, and this was the first time Neville had been allowed to come over! It was too bad that Grandfather Black and Ares were gone out hunting something.

"Professor Sprout is going to be so surprised to see our summer homework. We have plenty of space, ladies and gentleman, for anything we want to grow. We already have the first greenhouse that Persephone wanted installed. But there's plenty of room for one of our own. Here's the catalogs. I thought we might want to plan for a little while, do some research, have tea, and perhaps go for a fly?"

Neville locked eyes on the catalogs. Was that one for greenhouses? And Bentran's Bestiary and Seeds? They offered things for people doing the husbandry and gardening for potion masters! Then his brain focused on what Harry had said, and frowned.

Neville looked pained at that. "No offense, Harry, but I'm not much into flying." He slowly told the story of that day to them all, but of course the girls knew at least some.

Apparently, he had fallen off of one of the old school brooms in the Hufflepuff class that took place before Harry's gift of new brooms had been received. "My gran and Uncle Algie were very disappointed when I didn't die. They told me to keep up with the practice. Maybe I would."

"Your Gran is on the Board of Governors for the school, isn't she?" Susan asked gently, completely appalled.

Hadrian's magic flared, and he tamped it down. He would be relating this story to Lord Black when he returned.

Harry shook his head, and offering Neville support, they got down to work.

Susan and Hannah had grown up with Harry, so knew that he owned several businesses and could easily afford the greenhouse and seedling plants that they had ordered. The house-elves would put together the pre-fabricated building, and the group would be doing the planting themselves. Oh sure, there were students who cheated, and hired others to do their work for them, but Harry was a Hufflepuff at heart when it came to honesty and loyalty.

Hadrian wouldn't admit it to Ares, but he really liked gardening.

After ordering supplies, they went to the library. Seeing books caused Harry to twinge in guilt over Hermione's earlier upset. But they got down to work, and did the research of the theory. The most boring part for Hadrian, that was sure.

They even went for a fly later in the afternoon, very low and very slow. Neville actually smiled and enjoyed himself.

The house-elves watching over them approved.

-00-00-00-

Cordelia Greengrass was waiting. "Did it work, my child?"

A hint whispered to the right person at the right time. No gold or anything suspicious. She would look like she was helping if anyone did a second take.

Lady Cordelia Greengrass was Slytherin to the core.

"Perfectly mother! She was crying and everything!" Daphne couldn't help gloating.

"Now, now. That is not seemly. Nothing could be proven, but if anyone saw your face right now…" Lady Greengrass chided.

The smile was gone instantly. "My apologies, my lady mother."

The woman looked at her closely. Then gave an approving nod.

"You left promptly. No one will suspect your hand in this. Hadrian must not become too close to that girl. She is just not appropriate for Lady Black at all. You do realize that he might take her as a consort, though."

"Yes, Mother. But I will not allow her to win." Daphne said.

"Of course not. If needs must, your father and I have a different idea. One that would lend Heir Black's own magic to the solution. But it is imperative that you know nothing about it. Do you trust me, my darling daughter?"

"With all my heart."

"Then nothing more be said."

-00-00-00-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Persephone Black had never flooed to a muggle home. But she had been in one before. Australia was more open minded than Britain. She supported her husband and Grandfather-in-law in their political goals.

She wasn't surprised to see a taller version of Hermione waiting on her.

"I was worried about this visit upsetting Hermione, but I didn't expect her home this quickly."

Amelia Bones stepped forward the minute she cleared the floo.

"It's all my fault. I knew both Neville and Harry just adore the girl. With everyone coming over to work on a school project, I just assumed that she would have been included. We are working so hard to get rid of prejudice, but Neville's grandmother refused to allow Neville to visit Potter Manor if anyone from a muggle background came. Neville is Harry's best male friend. He's grown up with so few boys to play with. For his first visit? Harry maybe could have worded it better. But the problem was he couldn't host them both at the same time without breaking a promise.

"I came to apologize since I was the one who invited Hermione to begin with." Amelia said.

Hermione came into the room, clearly having heard.

"What about Daphne being there? Did she come back after I left?" Hermione demanded.

"No, she wouldn't do that. Can we all sit down?" Persephone waited for Mrs. Granger to invite them into her lounge and offer tea. Persephone called for Jexter and the prepared tray he had ready.

Emma gasped at the little being who bowed and served as the ladies spoke.

"Hermione, girls develop a bit earlier than boys. It's clear to me that both you and Daphne like Harry. The real Harry, not some arrogant sword and staff waving Boy-Who-Lived, but the real person. She has grown up around him. He likes her, maybe even loves her, but only as a friend. He regards her as family."

"Oh." There was a lot of relief in that oh. Hermione didn't have a pureblood mask yet, and Persephone never wore hers much to begin with except the most formal occasions.

And around Lord Black.

"We have a wonderful library at Potter Manor, and a lovely observatory. Hadrian will be taking several courses over the summer he wanted to invite you to join. He was not the architect of the disaster of today. But I know from family magic, that he misses you, and wishes you were there.

"Especially since he has training brooms and was hoping to teach you to fly." Persephone finished.

Amelia chimed in then. "The boy's a natural. Should be able to make the team next year if he wants to play. He's very, very good."

"Flying?" Hermione's face and tone said it all. She would rather read the driest tome about goblin rebellions than ever fly a broom again.

-00-00-00-

Arcturus had an elf pop a few calming drafts to his heir. Of course the boy was upset. But it was up to the adults to protect their children.

Having a muggleborn over to their home would be fine if they were providing catering to an event, or flowers, or even being hired as a research assistant.

Having one come over as a friend?

This was a step too far, they might as well just cozy up to the muggles themselves!

What if Hadrian developed feelings for the girl? No, if such happened, and they married, yes Lord Black would have to stand by his earlier statement and bless the union. Arcturus disliked how impolitic the boy had been at the time! It was not right what he did. A forced vow was no vow at all.

But Draco would then be Heir Black, or even Ares himself who deserved it.

By now the girl would be gone, hopefully in tears and with hurt feelings, and never darken their doorstep again.

He would have to take her name out of the ward book the minute that they were back.

This lead was promising, and too important to turn back now. He'd send Ares home later tonight if they weren't completely done.

Harry would be hurt, but he had a lot of friends, and Neville came from a fine family. It would be good for the boys to become closer. Yes.

They were far too young to be involved with witches yet anyways.

-00-00-00-

Hermione, once she found out about extra lessons, was more receptive to what Persephone Black was saying. Once she really processed the word library, she was bouncing, ready to forgive Harry, and when could she go over and meet his books? Or rather his family?

Amelia and Persephone sat and had tea in a muggle home. They discussed the similarities and differences with Emma. Talked about their husbands, or in Amelia's case her lack of her husband on this earth, who was killed by who-know-who after they had only been married a few short months. The love, laughter and joys of having that kind of love.

The frustration that sometimes comes with it too.

Persephone learned a lot about Dan that she couldn't wait for the men in her life to learn. Men after all, were just little boys at heart.

The ladies even walked to a nearby cafe for lunch. Amelia offered to pay, but neither witch had the right money, and both were embarrassed, as neither was poor. Persephone slipped her some galleons that Emma could use on Hermione later.

Emma was very gracious about the whole thing, and waved it off.

Finding out that Emma should have been working much longer hours, but was home because she didn't want to leave a 12 year old girl on her own saw Hermione receiving multiple invites for different activities. All adult-supervised and appropriately chaperoned.

The little girl who had been so lonely only a year before would find her summer quite busy.

-00-00-00-

Arcturus was having dinner with Narcissa and Draco at Malfoy Manor.

"I truly do wish you would move permanently to Wales. We have plenty of room, and you wouldn't be alone here" Is what Grandfather said. But his tone was 'And you would be adequately chaperoned.'

Narcissa contemplated that. "I should have come to you about Lockhart sooner. I apologize. There is someone I am interested in. But I wish to date a time first before introductions. See if there is any chance at compatibility if not happiness."

"Who Mother?" Draco demanded, frowning.

"No one unsuitable, my darling. Someone well placed actually, and is reasonably wealthy by rumor. He's not after me for your house or our gold." She laid a kind hand on his cheek.

"He'd better be nice to you!" Draco demanded. "And if he tries to slip you a love potion…"

"He'll find out the hard way what it means to cross a Black." Arcturus said, pointing to the place where Narcissa kept a stiletto blade hidden.

All of the Black girls had been taught how to defend themselves. With magic and without it. Sometimes, a magical trace of a crime was best avoided.

No one in the Black family had ever won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, or any of its humanitarian awards.

Shame that ridding the world of polluters of the gene pool wasn't more rewarded.

Magicals as well educated as the Blacks were aware of some science, after all.

-00-00-00-

Persephone was giddy that night at dinner.

First off, Ares was home, checking in on Harry. That was always going to help make her day.

Second, she had wonderful news for Harry.

"It took some time, and an explanation of old notions, but in the end, Emma agreed with me. It was just very bad timing. I do think that House Potter should offer a gift for the upset, but all of us have been invited to go out to dinner with the Grangers this coming Friday. I explained that Lord Black is not comfortable in the muggle world, and would likely decline even if he were home. Otherwise, they might have delayed our dinner until such time he was back. This way, everyone's comfortable."

Harry bore a look of horror on his face. HE wasn't comfortable!

"You want me to go to dinner with MUGGLES? Are you mad?!" Hadrian screamed.

Ares was on his feet in a second, temper blazing. But he took a deep breath. James and Lily trusted him to raise Harry. He needed to be a good parent, and not just shout to the top of his voice.

"Never raise your voice to your Auntie again, Harry. I won't stand for it. Now, think about it for a moment. Calm down. And rephrase what you want to say." Ares said in a calm, even tone. Even though he was clearly angry. Ares sat back down at the table.

Padfoot was right, and Harry was embarrassed. He was upset all day, and had kept sipping calming draughts so he could focus on his friends that had stayed and worked on Herbology together.

Harry had wanted Hermione to be there, working with him! They hadn't gotten to work together on the last project either, and he missed her. She was smart, and funny, and she had the cutest laugh!

But he shouldn't have yelled either. He sat back down. Then stood again.

"My lady." Harry bowed. "It was very wrong of me to raise my voice to you. I was upset. I should have excused myself until such time that I was ready to communicate in an appropriate way."

She nodded her head. "Your apology is accepted. For my part, I apologize for my insensitivity. I was excited to be invited to go out to a Chinese restaurant. I very much liked Hermione's mother, who is a squib by the way, not a muggle."

Harry sat back down, and looked up. "Really?"

"She was telling me stories of her mother and 'feelings' she would get. Very accurate seer. Probably never told the family about her being a witch if she wasn't a strong one and the children never expressed. Her father was an American, and married her mother during the war."

Harry waited to be sure his auntie was done talking before resuming. "I agree with you about the present. I know the perfect one. And I remember that you and Ares said that I couldn't spend that much on her before, when it was a 'just because' gift. But now? She was crying!"

There were certain rules ingrained into his psyche. 'Never make a girl cry' was a rule. He had broken it.

Persephone saw a chance to be just as Slytherin as the men in the house. Catching her husband's eye, and seeing his nod, she continued. "We will give our permission if…"

"If?" Harry begged.

"If you go to dinner with Hermione's parents with us, on your best behavior too, and just give them a fair chance."

"I'll go, and be polite. But I won't like them! And I'll likely only talk to Hermione!" Hadrian said stubbornly.

This was another veggie battle. Just try them, you'll like them.

Persephone thought about what she had learned about Dan, Hermione's father.

'You're going to eat them all up, I wager.' she thought to herself.

"We'll see."

-00-00-00-

Draco patted Sable as he handed him off to the grooms-elf. They had had a nice fly around the grounds, but it wasn't the same without his father.

Daphne liked to ride too, but had declined his invitation.

The only other person besides Hadrian within a few years of him who liked to ride was Josephina Rosier, upcoming fifth year whose face was, was…

She wasn't very pretty, in fact, she was downright scary.

Draco wanted to go over to Potter Manor, but his mother refused to allow it.

Something had changed. She was angry. But at whom? Grandfather, perhaps?

It was though she blamed someone over there for something. Something bad.

Maybe he could invite Hadrian over for a fly. He loved to fly. And Draco owed him for Freyja. The kitten had been a huge comfort to him, more than he would admit.

Yes, he would send Dobby with a note. They could go flying together soon.

Even if they had to be sneaky about it.

-00-00-00-

The day after the 'incident' , Harry and Persephone flooed over to Hermione's house. He brought a bouquet of flowers he picked himself, and some fancy chocolates. And a book.

Hermione and her mother were waiting for them.

Harry bowed. "Hermione, I was very distressed to be the cause of so much pain that I made you cry. I am very, very sorry. I wish that I could take back the hurt that I caused. Please accept these gifts as part of the reparation. The second part will be available in August."

Harry handed over the card from the animal shop.

"Oh, Harry! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, this is too much! You need not give me anything. Your mother, well, I guess your aunt explained it all. You of course are forgiven. You made a promise. I bet it was because of Neville taking me to my parents at the train. Neville's gran saw us, and you could tell he was scared, but he never stopped! He walked right past her, even though she said some ugly things to him. It really wasn't your fault. And I'm so excited by the cat!" She said this very, very fast, and with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione clearly didn't have his training when it came to trying to filter what one said. But her sincere emotions did more to alleviate his fears than a month's worth of kind words from a pureblood witch would.

Then she hugged him, and the world was back where it belonged. He returned it with everything he had.

What the two forgot were the other women in the room who just had to say "Ahhh" together.

Was that a flash of camera?

-00-00-00-

Dobby popped into Hermione's house with a note for Harry, but they were outside next to the pool.

And the house-elf was visible, breaking all sorts of rules.

Harry took the note, but scolded the elf asking him what if the neighbors saw? He sent him home using a sharper tone than he normally would.

The elf took it to mean that the Heir was angry with him. Harry was always on edge when in the muggle world.

-00-00-00-

Mad-Eye read the note again, and sent an affirmative reply.

He loved elf-mail.

Alastor had taught and tested the boy again and again. Now he finally had the Head-of-House's permission for a real test. A great test.

And the subject? Perfect! If he could prove himself here, it would protect him later.

Alastor smiled.

This was going to be fun.

-00-00-00-

Wednesday was set for spending time with Neville in the afternoon after his lesson with Moody. So today, for at least part of the day, Harry wanted to spend time with Draco over at his home.

For some reason, Draco wasn't allowed to come over to Potter Manor.

They had a great fly together. Harry loved the huge flying horses, but found them uncomfortable to ride for very long.

"I wish I had a Pegasus. But there's no way that they would let me keep one at Hogwarts." Harry whined. "Wouldn't it be great to keep Sable there?"

"Yes cousin, but with my godfather as deputy Headmaster, I might be able to talk him into keeping them there."

"Really? I wonder if Bulstrode would sell me that one mare?"

Both boys had gotten to take a turn riding a Pegasus at Susan's birthday party the previous year. Gentle and sweet, of course, the owner was being very careful with everything.

"Don't know. I don't think he would mind you renting one once in awhile."

"That's a better idea. I'll talk to Grandfather about it. Thank you cousin for the ride."

"Anytime. Let's do this again Friday."

"Can't Friday. I have to go play nice with the muggles. Ares and Persephone are making me. But I could come Sunday if you wish." Harry complained.

"Oh, meeting Hermione's parents?" Draco was clearly upset, but not for the reasons Harry thought. "How, how…"

"Exactly! But I'm being bribed. Not the first time, and not the last either. So, best manners, and it will be over quickly. Then I can go home and shower." Harry didn't know it was a secret. No one had said so.

Draco said nothing, but looked grim.

His mother would never allow it, not in a million years.

-00-00-00-

Mad-eye took advantage of his student coming into the training room. He had told the boy a thousand times to be on guard constantly. Now he was going to pay the price.

"Imperio. You are going to break off all contact with the muggleborn girl. You won't even want to look at her again."

It took a healer three hours to wake the old auror. Harry had spent most of that time repairing the windows in that part of the house. He was taking so long because he was still angry, and was having trouble controlling his magic.

When his mentor finally woke, Harry was over there in a moment, and had him by the throat, holding him up to the wall.

"Why? Why would you do that to me? Why?"

Harry never noticed that they were both a meter above the floor.

The healer sent a spell to Harry's unprotected back, caught the auror from crashing and eased him to the floor.

He spelled calming potion into the boy, and then used a patronus message to call for help.

The auror-healer shook his head. Young mages. At least he only had to deal with the aftermath once a month or so. Most days, Alastor got away unscathed. For the most part.

Amelia Bones was ready to kiss the man in ugly green from saving her from a very long, boring and unproductive meeting.

Finding out why she had been called away made her blood boil. She checked the wand herself, then checked the peg-legged auror to make sure that he was bespelled. Unfortunately, for him anyways, he wasn't.

She checked again. Then again. It didn't make sense!

Neither Harry nor Amelia would like his answers to their questions. But under the old laws it was allowed. She told Harry that she didn't need anyone in HER department if he was going to act like this though.

At least the man avoided Azkaban.

-00-00-00-

Harry was tense and grumpy for the rest of the day, and Grandfather was not replying to his notes.

Ares was not home, Persephone had been very supportive, but was angry as well. So they were feeding each other instead of calming one another.

Ares was tense, tired, and more than upset when he got home. His wife and godson's feelings were not helping.

Arcturus was the one with the most control of his emotions. Yes, he was angry too. But not for any of the same reasons. He had to be careful here, or he could lose everything that he had fought to build.

An epic battle royale was brewing. At the core was the question of what he wanted the family to be.

Toujours Pur.

What did that really mean?

-00-00-00-

Millicent Bulstrode's mother was a muggleborn witch who had been captured by death eaters and nearly killed.

Lesander Bulstrode had been out for a fly, and saw the woman trying to escape into the woods.

He swept down, rescued the girl, and set fire to a log nearby. He took her home, and asked his mother to send for a healer. The girl's entire family had been killed. She had nowhere to go. She offered to help around the farm in exchange for room and board.

The rest was history.

Their family may have been poor, but they were not death eaters. Not all of them.

He never understood the prejudice. Magic is magic.

He couldn't help but overhear Hadrian unburdening himself to his cousin as he brushed the mare he had just ridden. Good training that, taking good care of the wonderful beasts.

Lesander also appreciated the gold that Hadrian would start bringing in if he continued coming and brought friends.

He wanted to say something to the lad that not all wizards were as prejudiced as it seemed.

The boy's magic was under control, but his beasties surely noticed it.

And none of the normal barn kneazles were anywhere to be seen.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black returned on Thursday. He had a good reason for being late.

The ritual showed that the Dark Lord was gone. The last of his horcruxes were gone.

So, short of a necromantic ritual, he would stay gone.

And good riddance to bad rubbish.

His Heir was waiting for him in the formal study. He would have to wait. Arcturus had had nothing to eat, fasting was part of the ritual. He needed to break bread before dealing with any of the problems on his plate.

Hadrian was called to dinner, giving up his vigil.

They sat down to table together as a family, all of them but the baby. Persephone said the blessing. All of them were trying to keep their frayed tempers in check, but all of them were angry.

The fight really didn't start until dessert. Arcturus sniffed. Lily used to make this for him when he visited the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"Muggle desserts now?" He sneered.

"I asked the house-elves to make something special." Harry gritted out. "I was told that it was my mother's favorite recipe."

The boy was reminding him of his blood. He wasn't just a Black through James, but a descendent of the great Slytherin himself through his muggleborn mother.

"I had a good reason for asking him to do that. You need to be ready…" Arcturus started to defend, but stopped as magic swirled around them.

Harry's eyes glowed green, and he took a deep breath. The small cyclone became a gentle breeze, then a slight stirring.

"You tried to take my friend away from me. You got my mentor fired from his job as he used a curse that is technically illegal. He had a letter from you saying that you had authorization for the spell. You lied to him."

"I forgot! We got an important lead! I couldn't stop to owl a letter. I meant to contact Amelia. I explained this to her, and the reasons. She believed me. I tried to take the blame. She said that she was not going to fire him after all. He's still working."

"That explains him getting into trouble, so you didn't lie. You told your employee to put me under the Imperius curse Grandfather? Do I need to go work for Lesander Bulstrode? Muck out stables?"

"I was trying to save our family!" Lord Black accidentally revealed.

"So you would never have given James permission to marry my mother. It's a good thing he only needed to give himself permission then. Unless he asked Grandfather before his death. No. I don't know if he did. You might though."

Arcturus looked struck.

"You needed to know what it felt like…"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. That's just an excuse." Harry declared.

"Fine. I forbid any of you from going to dinner tomorrow. That's final." Lord Black had given a rare family command. "You'll have no further contact with the mudblood or her parents."

Harry turned to Ares and Persephone. "In the muggle world, you are my legal guardians, yes?"

At their nod, he asked the next question.

"Do you still want to go tomorrow?"

Neither one looked at Arcturus. This was a defining moment for the family, and they all knew it.

At their second nod, he demanded the ward book. Jexter popped in, pulling at his ears. But he was a Potter elf, not Black.

"No! I control the…"

With a pen, a blood quill that caused no pain, a line was drawn through a name, and an old man found himself outside of the wards of a large estate in Wales. Unable to get back in.

Harry turned to his godfather and his auntie.

His family.

His parents.

"What he did to me was unforgivable. And I don't just mean the spell."

The worst part was that it would have been the perfect excuse to get out of being with muggles.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Persephone waited until she had walked Harry out to the nearly abandoned stables that had a magnificent carriage in it. There was room for two dozen flying beasts. She wanted to give Ares some space, emotionally and physically before confronting her husband.

Depending on his answers, she would be ready to flee to Australia, file for separation from her the man. But only if he had lied to her. She would of course offer to take Hadrian. She could no more abandon him than Cassiopia. That would be a different problem. She took a deep breath and centered herself.

She walked back to the central living room. There was a grand piano and harp in the upper left, three wide elegant stairs led to the elevated platform of polished marble. The family clearly had one time been blessed with talented musicians.

Now, Persephone had to hire them. It was a crime what had had happened to the magical society of Britain.

She looked at the landscape whose frame was magically expanded to match the missing art's space, but wasn't a portrait of Charlus and Dorea Potter. She could use their advice. Her husband had been formally adopted into the House of Potter. One of the reasons that Ares and Hadrian could share the responsibilities of the wards.

The House of Potter was not known to be pureblood all the time. The heirs had married half-blood and muggleborn witches, strengthening the family. Harry's grandmother was a Black who had met Lily's parents. They clearly had not been so blind, so ignorant.

So racist.

Dorea had run away from a marriage contract in order to marry Charlus for love. He refused to consider such a contract for their only son James. James wouldn't even think of doing so for Harry. Nor would he deny his son the right to marry for love, even if the love interest were a muggleborn.

She hadn't heard of anyone marrying an outright muggle, but there were no family rules against it. Maybe siblings had in the past. If the children were non-magical, they might have lost touch.

She was lost in her own thoughts about the subject when Ares returned to the house from his own walk. He looked calmer.

"Did I ever tell you about the date I had with Lily's cousin Andrea?" the former Sirius Black asked. At her head shake, he continued. "She was very funny, good looking, educated, smart. Smart dresser too. Loved my motorcycle. We only dated a few months, she could tell I was keeping secrets. But I really liked her."

"Wait, I thought Lily was the only magical in her family."

"She is. Was." Ares added sadly. "Until Harry, of course."

"You dated a muggle! And you couldn't tell her about magic, unless she already knew from Lily, who wouldn't have told a cousin she wasn't living with! And you liked her! You really liked her!"

"Yep."

"Would you have married her?"

Ares thought about it, and shook his head. "She wasn't really my type. She had no interest in my music, and she was too involved in politics. It really wasn't a good match. I needed to wait to meet you."

He pulled his wife's hand to his lips, kissed the knuckles, then turned it slightly to kiss the inside of her wrist. She shivered.

That answered all of Persephone's questions. He wasn't hiding his pureblood prejudice. He didn't have them.

"It's only a little early love, but why don't you sleep in my room tonight. My bed has been terribly cold.

"But the healer said…" The man tried to object. He really did. She was mending from the loss of their child.

"A couple of weeks won't make a difference. You tell Cassiopia a story tonight. I'm going to make sure that Hadrian gets to his room and gets to sleep. Then we turn up our privacy charms."

"That little pleated skirt?" was asked with hope in his voice.

"If you wish."

Padfoot bounded out of the room, the Grim startling more than one elf.

At least something good was coming out of this terrible fight.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black hadn't stayed in the middle of the marsh he wound up in for long. He apparated to Grimmauld Place. He barely remembered that Walburga was dead. His son Orion had passed away many years before. Dead of verbal poison, administered slowly, listening to his wife's vitriol over the years.

He couldn't seem to remember any other place to go at the moment.

"Kreacher!"

"How may Kreacher serve the great Lord Black." the house-elf bowed. "Great Lord of the Light, lover of muggles and mudbloods." He added in what was meant to be silent, his own thoughts, but was spoken aloud.

"Why did you not come to Jexter, the head elf of the Potter House for help with this place?" Lord Black demanded. "It's filthy!"

"Kreature not needing help from house-elfs who bow and scrape before lowly half-blood master. Everybody loving hims. Everybody wanting to bes his friends. And he's nothing but the son of a mudblood and a blood traitor! Now, he treats the Lord of the family like dirt! Kicking him out! Putting him in a bog! A stinky, slimy one."

Arcturus swore violently. He couldn't help it. He had just been through so much. He needed a proper elf. He needed clean clothes, and a clean place to sleep.

Why couldn't he remember where the main Black home was right now?

He called several house-elves. Jexter, Binks, Tobby, Slim, Tobius. None would come.

"Dobby!

"You tried to hurt the Great Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby cried, pulling a cast iron pan from his kitchen apron. He started to come at Lord Black waving a cooking implement, but found he held a hissing snake instead and dropped it quickly.

Arcturus knew how to handle out of control elves though, and pulled a glove from a pocket.

Dobby popped away.

Lord Black still was wet, slimy, smelly and tired. And he didn't want to listen to Walburga's vitriol coming from a house-elf.

"Nasty half-blood master should be drowned for treating the pureblood master so poorly. Kreacher would be happy to kill the mudblood and her awful muggle parents who caused all this trouble. Yes he would."

Arcturus stopped as if hit with a heavy cast iron fry pan.

Hadn't his original intent to get away from the killing?

He sat down in a nearby chair, unsure if the chair or he were dirtier at the time. He sat near Walburga's portrait, and woke his daughter-in-law up.

Lord Black desperately needed a drink and information.

He would settle for information at the moment.

-00-00-00-

Persephone couldn't find Harry anywhere in the stables at first. Then she found him in the old office at the end.

Someone had left a few old enchanted toys. Obviously entertaining little ones while working, a common thing in a big place like theirs.

Harry was trying to fix a pure black winged horse. It wasn't working.

"I wish I knew what to do!" Hadrian said.

"I'm sorry love. I never took enchanting. You can ask Ares tomorrow. I know he and your father did some projects together."

Harry snorted. "Pranks."

"Mostly, no doubt. I'm not saying you did anything wrong. But now that we are all calmer, is there anything you would have done differently?

Auntie had the most amazing voice. He loved to listen to her read to him.

"I should not ever kick anyone out of the wards without warning them. The house-elves are frantic. I'm trying just to hide from Grandfather for a time, but they are going crazy."

"Okay, that's one thing."

"I should have waited until everyone was calmer. We can't solve problems when we are upset or angry. Unless we want to start a war."

"I'm so pleased that you listen to me, young man. I was worried." Persephone said with a laugh.

He blew her a very uppercrust raspberry.

"Anything else?"

"I have a big decision to make. I either back up what I said by offering to step down as Heir to the House of Black. Or I accept a liege lord who will use an imperious curse to get what he wants."

"And?"

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request. Imperiused or commanded, I won't be giving up Hermione as a friend just because of her parentage."

Persephone applauded.

"You were worried." Harry added.

"My grandparents house isn't all that big. I wasn't for leaving you behind, regardless of laws. Comes from having a bunch of criminal ancestors, I suppose."

"That was like 250 years ago! And there was only the one - and he was falsely accused! Just like Sirius Black."

"Which is why I don't consider my husband to be a criminal, love, and why I was willing to listen to him. And believe him. But bless you for your kind heart."

"Grandfather won't think of me as kind. I kinda threw him in a bog. And he won't be able to go to his old house."

She laughed at the thought of Arcturus in a bog. "Why can't he just apparate?" Persephone asked.

"I had all of this extra magic the day he had Mad-Eye try to spell me. I needed to do a big spell.I did the fidelius on the house. I didn't want him hiding there. I told you and Ares the secret right away."

The lady tried not to laugh, but it was hard. And it did serve the man right. She offered a hand to Harry to help him up, and took the Tulpar with them. Lovely beasty. She hoped that she could get Ares to fix it.

Tomorrow.

-00-00-00-

Arcturus sat and talked with Walburga for a time. Asked her opinion on how muggleborns should be treated. And their parents.

The economic impact of having more goods and gold flowing rather than less did not change the woman's mind.

Gold. It had been enough to change some of the hardliners. Yes, it had taken time. And yes, there was a fight to keep the shops owned only by the elite and employ the 'lesser beings', but the economy was growing.

Goblins bowed to him. Ragnok had named him and Hadrian friends for the improvements. The gold was increasing in goblin coffers as well.

It wasn't a small change either, it was noticeable growth.

Hadn't his original plans been an integration of muggleborns into society? To be sure, as servants and shopkeepers. Keep gold flowing into the pockets of the masters.

This was a defining moment in his life and he knew it.

When had he turned into his daughter-in-law? Into Bellatrix? Into Voldemort?

Did he really try to use the imperius curse on family? In order to prevent another muggleborn like Theodore or Lily from joining the family?

Had they been that horrible?

Hadn't he kept Andromeda from Hadrian's home because of Ted?

Would he have welcomed Lily Potter to his table if she had lived?

Arcturus desperately wanted a drink, a warm fire. A quiet place to think. He called for the elves again, all except Dobby. Finally he commanded Kreacher to start a fire and clean up an area around it after he was brought a dry robe. He removed the outer layers, and tried his best to clean up with a spell. He donned his son's old robes, and took a chair by the fire.

Lord Black didn't like himself much at the moment.

-00-00-00-

Perspehone made sure that Emily knew she was on baby watch duty. She loved having the girl living there. It was a blessing to be sure.

She had offered a rare sleeping draught to Hadrian. It had been such a trying day for him! He had accepted it. The son of her heart was asleep before she had finished the first page of the Turkic myth that talked about the black winged horse.

She kissed him good-night, and put the toy on the table next to him.

And left quietly to go change.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black flooed Alastor Moody from the hastily cleaned living room at Grimmauld. He quickly agreed to come over and they talked.

Moody was over the moon about Potter's ability to fight off his Imperious curse. Since he was a Master Auror, and trained others in resisting it, he had been casting it on auror trainees for forty plus years.

Only Dumbledore had been the only magical person he knew able to fight his curse off first go, and that was when Albus was a fully grown man!

Moody also waxed rhapsodic over his new protege. Rare metamorphmagus. Was going to be an amazing agent once her training was done. He walked over to the floo.

"Too bad her mother is no longer in the family. That girl is going to be amazing. Would have brought honor to your house."

"What?" Black demanded.

"Didn't I tell you her name? No first name, hates it. Last name Tonks. Mother's name is Andi something or other." He gave a cheeky wink, and left.

Horrible man! Why had Arcturus called him again? And he hadn't even offered to share his flask!

-00-00-00-

Cordelia Greengrass gasped. She couldn't share this information! It would get to the press and ruin everything!

She couldn't tell Daphne anything either. Both of them were very angry at Cynus. He wanted Daphne to have a good match in a younger son of a less prestigious house so that he could be trained to take over the business. And take Greengrass for his surname.

The woman plotted. How best to do this to throw it all in her husband's face? Show him that Hadrian, a kind and loving boy was a far better choice than any that Lord Greengrass would make.

This would take cunning and skill. And she dared not be caught!

-00-00-00-

Another call that went unanswered by all of the other elves. He called Kreather who muttered loudly about mudbloods and blood traitors and all of the muggle filth in the world.

Lord Black so desperately needed a drink right then!

This was his own fault. He needed to make amends. He sighed. The man looked down at himself, and walked to the floo. In disgust, not of what he was doing, but in how long he had taken to do so, he flooed to Andromeda's house.

"Grandfather?"

"My child. I have made a terrible mistake. Many terrible mistakes. I beg for shelter for the night, and perhaps some clean clothes. I need to make amends. With you. With Hadrian."

"The floo is open. Please, come. Once you're here, I'll set up the guest room. Ted and I were just sitting down for a late dinner. Please join us."

The man couldn't reply. The kindness and love on offer more than anything else what he needed to hear after the messages of intolerance and violence.

"Kreacher! Listen to me. You are not to harm any man, woman or child. Wizard or muggle. You are to start cleaning this place. Once I make amends with Harry Potter, I will ask some of his elves to help here. And Kreacher, know this. If you cannot change your ways, it will mean clothes."

Kreacher started sniveling before Lord Black had left the floo.

It was all that half-blood's fault! The one every other house-elf in the world adored.

-00-00-00-

Hadrian woke dreading the upcoming meeting with muggles that night, but he really hadn't needed to.

Ares had requested that they put aside the horrors of the previous day, and just try to enjoy their time with Hermione and her parents. Harry was certainly all in for the first part of that request.

Dinner with the Granger's had been a lot of fun. Harry had never had Chinese food before, or tried holding chopsticks. He was a quick study, and didn't even resort to cheating as Ares did. Persephone wasn't willing to even try.

"I prefer to eat my food, not wear it. Thank you." She had said, making everyone laugh.

The group had walked to and from the restaurant and were now back enjoying after dinner beverages.

"Dan, you really must take Harry downstairs, and show him your playroom." Emma said.

Harry knew what that meant at Black Manor. It was usually a euphemism that Grandfather had caught another death eater and was going to be torturing him for information soon. Not that Harry was supposed to know about it. Or that Grandfather could get into the house right now.

Harry had put it under fidelius, which as Heir he had rights to do. It was petty, but fun.

"You have a dungeon? Your house doesn't seem big enough."

All of the adults choked at once. Coffee, tea, and a bit of Irish Whiskey went everywhere. Jexter soon had everything to rights, though.

Harry stood and bowed. He waited for Ares to look at him. Which he wasn't doing!

"I apologize if I said something wrong." Harry said simply.

"We all have to go look at it now!" Emma declared, pulling her husband to his feet.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But we'll never get him out of there! And I wanted to play a game!"

Harry looked at his friend; he had never heard her whine like that before. Was her father secretly a torturer? Was he about to see something awful?

Part of him was excited and part scared, but he had to know what kind of dungeon dentists kept. He just had to know!

Harry's eyes grew wide as the stairs down ended, and opened up into a comfortable warm environment. Lots warmer than any dungeon Harry had ever heard of. The room was not overly large. About 5 meters by 9 meters or so, but the middle held a table. And what the table contained! It was a huge oval donut shape, with several train tracks. All in miniature. Dan flipped a switch on the table. Little trains passed each other, and even blew whistles! There was a tunnel, and overpasses, and little people on a bridge waving hello.

It was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen!

Even if the people waving didn't move much that Harry could tell. Maybe the enchantments were wearing off. Well, Hermione was only 12 after all.

On the far right was a workbench with a variety of tools just hanging on the side.

"Hermione? How did you get away with magic here? I thought that the security net would catch muggleborns doing magic at home?" He queried. "They call it the trace, as though a wand could be tracked."

She laughed, and picked up what Harry would later find out was a repurposed old dental tool.

"Magnetism." She showed him how several tools were held there at a convenient height. A large lit magnifying glass for creating and painting miniatures was bolted on a pivot that allowed it to be moved into the desired place.

"You mean that you didn't do this?" He asked his friend.

"Oh, not at all! My father did. And the trains are running on electricity not magic." She replied.

Muggle! All of it was muggle! And made by the man behind him.

"I want to learn how to do this sir! Please, can I watch you sometime?" Harry asked. "I would be more than willing to pay for my lessons, of course. I understand that healers like you make very good money. Oh, please sir!"

Persephone beamed at Emma. Mission accomplished! Harry had met a decent muggle at last, and connected through a common interest. The ladies shared a secret smile. The train set really was quite something.

Dan invited Harry to crawl with him under the table to the middle where there was the cutout. He pointed out several critical systems while talking.

Dan laughed. "I would love to teach you, Harry. Never could get either of the ladies of the house interested. I also belong to a hobby group that meets every once in a while. Now, we couldn't talk about magic in front of them. But you could see some of the other scales of model trains, learn a bit from other people."

Harry's eyes were wide.

"I love your dungeon sir. Very much." He turned to Ares. "Can we build a playroom in the dungeon at Potter Manor?"

Why were all of the adults acting so weird?

-00-00-00-

Andromeda was so happy! One of her few living relatives had flooed out of the blue, and was now staying in her home!

Arcturus had used his time wisely in getting to know Ted better. Andromeda and Ted's daughter Dora was in and out, as she was training to be an auror. Theodore had accepted a spot at Hogwarts after the upset Muggle Studies teacher decided to retire rather than be under probation.

Burbage was upset when she was told she wasn't following ICW standards, and needed to start. Dumbledore had never required it! In fact, it wouldn't surprise her if it wasn't the same curriculum that he TOOK! And if it was good enough for the great man, it should be good enough for the governors.

Lord Black and the others had disagreed. "The muggles are the greatest threat to our world. We need a current view of them. Not what happened a hundred years ago."

He also got to know his granddaughter. He hadn't spent much time with her since she was a child.

Andromeda was rather at loose ends right now. She had been staying home to take care of her daughter. Then chaperone her as she grew older. When Arcturus asked if she would like a job, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

She was one of the few that recognized his potential pranking prowess.

"I need a manager over a pair of twin devils. They are wonderfully creative. I want to give them shop space to develop pranks. But they are young. I don't want them just wasting gold or time. And no fourteen year old boys should be left unsupervised. You may of course hire additional help for product development, or anything else needed." Arcturus explained.

"I wish we could recruit Nyphadora for this. She loved to pull little pranks. Many of her pranks were blamed on the twins after they came to Hogwarts. They are Charlie's little brothers. She and Charlie are dating, though now with the distance, and international portkeys being so dear…"

Arcturus nodded at everything said. Andromeda approved the courtship. Arcturus did too, actually.

"Charlie's working in Romania with dragons." She told him.

"How would he like to work closer? Still live away from home? House Potter has a private reserve of Welsh Greens that could use help."

"That solves many issues. And he still doesn't have to live under his mother's roof. I love Molly, I do, but sometimes. Well. Yes, I have met the twins. Where did you want to set up shop?"

"Eventually Hogsmeade, but Harry owes two empty shops right now that could be used to develop the products. They can't be used to sell things until Harry is at least 15, but the timing really is ideal. That gives the twins time to get inventory built up. There are separate storage areas as well."

"Just in case a product, what, explodes?" Ted asked.

"Goes BOOM in a bad way would be one concern yes." Lord Black's eyes were twinkling. "Maybe the twins could help me with a gift idea for Harry to make amends as well."

"Andromeda and I will have to talk about it, but I like it. We plan on living at the castle. Dromeda can help me do patrols, and has agreed to be my unpaid assistant at times, but you need her at the shop during school holidays."

"Actually Ted, if we could find an empty classroom that we could take over, make into a workshop, we might be able to keep the twins in line at school as well." The mother of a prankster offered.

The three beamed at each other.

Family connecting over shared common interests. And making people laugh.

-00-00-00-

Arcturus spent the week doing research, reflecting, buying gifts.

And formally reinstating Andromeda to the family.

Through intermediaries, he also set up an apology for the Grangers.

The muggleborns who had shops in Diagon were doing alright, but truly, it would be nice if something could be done to encourage the average witch and wizard to frequent those stores more. Just give them a try. He had a few ideas he wanted to talk to Harry about.

Arcturus had gold 'MC' elegant pins made. Any pureblood who owned a shop that was willing to hire a muggleborn was to be given one.

If there was one thing Lord Black knew about it was snobbery. If Lady X saw Lady Y wearing a fancy pin, and she was of a certain elite, then Lady X would do what it took to get it.

Especially if it were free.

Wealthy purebloods loved that word.

-00-00-00-

It wasn't hard convincing Harry to floo over to the Burrow to let Ares and Persephone meet Molly and the twins. The boys were supposed to go to Hermione's today for something. Harry was unsure of what.

Molly didn't want to let her underage children go to the muggle world without her and her wand.

So they all went together by portkey.

No offense to Molly, but Harry was not allowing any Weasley with unfettered access to Potter Manor by adding them to the ward book. Who knew what would happen next. They would not be using his floo.

As it was a weekend, Dan was home, ready to greet them. Just over a week had passed since the huge family fight.

And Arcturus still didn't know where Black Manor was at the moment. Good thing he had no guests staying over.

"Are you alright there, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked, concerned about the boy clutching his stomach.

"Just breakfast settling after the portkey. I wish you good morrow, sir." The Heir of House Black said, with a formal bow.

And while bowing, loudly breaking wind. Twice.

Red faced, Harry apologized, and started to ask if he may use the loo. That's when the harangue started. Another loud noise erupted as well.

"You boys! You did this! I know it! You gave him a potion before the portkey!"

"It was just a stomach soother sent with the portkey." Fred explained.

"We wouldn't prank the boy - not today!" George added.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then got to see a Weasley Howler up close and personal. It didn't end until Harry got back either.

"Maybe we could all have a soothing cup of tea, and find out what's going on. Shall we?" Mrs. Granger invited.

The twins kept looking at each other, silently accusing the other.

The guilty party in the room remained silent.

-00-00-00-

The twins were formal vassals to House Black. As such, they were sent to the Granger's with a gift and an apology.

Someone had done research. The gift to Mr. Granger was an unopened classic railroad set that was in mint condition that Dan had always wanted. But was unwilling to sell the house in order to afford it comfortably.

The gift for Mrs. Granger was a little kitten figurine from the 1930's that was just as rare and just as expensive. It completed a set that she had inherited from her Grandmother Dagworth.

The twins flipped a coin, Merlin, so George got to read the letter aloud.

'Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I insulted your daughter in the worst possible way. I will not hold my parents, my family, or even the society in which I was raised responsible for my prejudice. My views as an adult are my own responsibility. I humbly ask forgiveness. It may take time to truly let go of all of the negative feelings that I have towards muggles. I won't be able to change overnight.

'I will however strive to become a better person. Your daughter has the top marks of their year. Advantages of being on the board of governors that I know this. She has been a good friend to my heir. I want her to know that she is welcome in any Black property for as long as she lives. If she is ever in need, she has only to go to Gringotts and ask for aid if she cannot contact a member of the family.

'For Miss Granger, I have prepaid the rest of her tuition at Hogwarts, and told all of the school suppliers that House Black will be paying for her books, robes, etc. The only limitation is at the bookstore. School books for the year, and G50 extra per term. I cannot allow Miss Granger's love of books to bankrupt the house after all.

'Lily Potter was a powerful witch, smart and full of love. Hermione comes from a loving home, and has been a faithful friend. Ted Tonks is a loving husband, kind and good to my granddaughter Andromeda. Being from a muggle home does not mean that that person should not be allowed to be a member of House Black.

'I would welcome either of these magicals at my table. I do hope to one day host Hermione Granger there as well.

'Please forgive this prejudiced old man.

Arcturus, Lord Black'

The twins bowed together, and stood to the side to wait for the response.

Harry sat there in their lounge, poleaxed. He never expected Grandfather to do this! Talking about Ted Tonks as though he knew him!

"Lord Black spent this week with Ted and Andromeda Tonks. He's hired her to be our store manager while we work on pranks together. He sent us here today with these gifts and apologies." George stated.

"We have asked Heir Black to be here to witness this. And be able to testify that we didn't prank anyone in doing so." Fred added.

Dan looked to his wife, and they communicated silently. "We accept his apology. The gifts are wonderful, but he doesn't need to pay for Hermione's school!"

Harry looked at the family. "Please don't refuse this offer sir. By House Black sponsoring Hermione like this, it will add to her protection. There are some wizards out there who are wisely keeping their prejudice silent. Anyone coming after my friend wouldn't just face her wand. They would know that House Black would protect her as well."

Harry looked to the twins. "Please convey to Lord Black that I am glad to hear that he enjoyed his visit to his family, and look forward to talking with him after dinner tonight at home."

Heir Potter-Black didn't know what happened, but clearly something had changed. Sponsoring Hermione! He might as well take out an ad in the Daily Prophet that said that he hoped that Hadrian and Hermione married someday.

Harry beamed at Hermione who looked confused. Right. She didn't have a scorecard yet. That's okay. He could explain it before going home. But first, he had something important to do. No two important things.

First, Harry pulled out parchment and scribbled a quick note. He asked Fred to give it to Lord Black for him.

For the second item. Harry took a deep breath. "Dan, can we show the twins the trains? Please?"

-00-00-00-

Potter Manor settled back into a new routine quickly. Just one that had the Tonks coming over for dinner now and then. All three of them.

And Hermione and Neville alternating visits. On days Hermione wasn't there, she was likely at Susie's house. Sometimes, if he and Neville finished early, Harry would join them there.

Daphne was acting a little odd. She would visit some of the time that Neville was there, but leave if Hermione came over. Was Lady or Lord Greengrass prejudiced too? Or just showing family support for Neville?

Arcturus asked Harry what he wanted as an apology gift. Hadrian said he got it when Lord Black was so accepting of Hermione.

When pushed, Harry asked for a pony. Well, technically he asked for a pair of Pegasi that he could keep at Hogwarts. Or the black variety called Tulpars. Either one. Or one of each.

Arcturus promised to look into it.

Lesander Bulstrode refused to sell any of his Pegasi. He did however promise to keep his eyes open if he heard of anyone selling any. He had never heard of Tulpars, but agreed that they sounded amazing. He did allow Hadrian a pair of the white variety on lease so he could ride several times a week.

That gave him and Draco some great bonding time. Daphne accepted invitations too, disappointed that she couldn't go every time. Harry didn't like how pushy she was about it.

Draco complained about his mother leaving more and more. Harry invited him to the manor, but Heir Malfoy didn't want to appear as a baby too young to be left home alone.

The dinner came as a surprise to only the boys.

-00-00-00-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry pulled at the uncomfortable dress robes. Narcissa had surprised the family by asking Lord Black permission to marry before her official year of mourning was done. And it was time to meet the prospective groom.

Acturus knew that Lucius had originally asked for Andromeda, and Narcissa was substituted when Andromeda showed her displeasure of said contract by marrying someone else. Someone that her family had disapproved of to the extreme. Poor Narcissa had constantly been belittled by her husband 'your sister wouldn't have done this or that' or 'your sister is so beautiful'.

The Tonks were therefore not invited to this meal. Narcissa's and Andromeda's relationship might not ever recover, truth be told. Narcissa had been very upset to her that her sister was officially a member of House Black again. Fortunately, none of the vases broken were irreparable. The house-elves had everything back to rights.

There had been a bit of yelling about mudbloods during that tantrum as well. Some members of the house were not happy with the acceptance of muggleborns as potential spouses.

Lord Black had asked to meet the man she was interested in, and she had asked to wait until she was sure. This dinner being arranged was not a surprise. Everyone was surprised however to find the Minister of Magic at the dinner table that day. Dinner was very formal, and both boys were on their best behavior. They were dismissed just as soon as the desert was served.

They took their plates, and with quick farewells, escaped to Harry's rooms.

Ares and Persephone took their leave as well. Leaving the couple holding hands and the lady's head of house.

"Lord Ogden, please forgive me, but I thought you were married." Lord Black tried to ask delicately.

"I am. My wife has given me three daughters, and is no longer of an age to bear children. I have sufficient resources to provide them with adequate dowries. I do not wish my house to end with me."

That all of the daughters were over 30, of sour dispositions, and had never been considered attractive to wizards was completely being ignored by everyone involved, including the father of said daughters. Doubtlessly, they would eventually be married. Dowries might have to go from 'adequate' to 'excessive' but the girls would marry. Ogden was by no means a poor man. He was one of the wealthiest wizards who had ever held the office of Minister of Magic.

Considering how some went into politics to line their pockets with gold selling favors and such, this was viewed as a very good thing for justice.

Ogden made his money the old fashioned way - one bottle at a time of the wizarding world's finest firewhiskey, fruited brandies, and a variety of cordials. Many were very exclusive, and Lord Black's personal yearly bill would provide for a small village.

"It is not common to have more than one wife." Lord Black intoned. Many wizards did, they just kept it private. It really wasn't anyone else's business, after all.

"No, but let's look at the facts. Narcissa is young enough to have more children if she wants. She doesn't want a young buck, she needs someone settled. She has been lonely. Ares' wife Persephone is a foreigner, and used to acting as Matron of the home. Narcissa is living by herself in her son's manor house for the most part. I could join her there, give her companionship. Lucius let her pursue no career, no interests outside of being in that mausoleum. I intend to allow her to learn what she wishes, to participate in politics if she wishes. I intend to make her happy Lord Black. Can you tell me that her last husband even tried that?"

"Tiberius, I meant no disrespect. If this is what both you and Narcissa wish, then I will bless your union. Narcissa is a Black by birth. I do not feel that she would be affected by the Weasley curse, but I will gladly pay for a curse-breaker if one is needed."

"Your offer is noted. Draco Malfoy will be welcomed into my home, and be my heir unless or until I have a male heir of my own."

"Narcissa, if you pursue this, then Draco will have to become a blood adopted member of House Ogden. His Malfoy inheritance is not at stake." No one said it, but it also meant that Draco would no longer be considered second in line for Heir Black. If Andromeda had a son, or even Ares, or the House recognized one of the other branches? Even Neville could inherit the title before Draco.

"I welcome such a change." Narcissa said firmly. "Potter is strong, and he holds the affection of several witches. I feel that both boys will likely marry twice. Draco already is betrothed to Astoria Greengrass, but there are many witches of good family." She didn't say that she didn't like the policies of the house either, but it was accepted, unspoken.

Lord Black strongly disagreed with her assessment about Harry marrying twice. He kept his own counsel on said matter.

"You indeed have my blessing."

Lord Black asked for permission to raise his wand, and sent a stream of magic to the couple.

The glow let him know that this was a good choice, despite the fact that Ogden was nearly twice as old as Narcissa.

Tiberius kissed her hand and took his leave. The men exchanged shallow bows.

"Where will you live for now, Narcissa? You are welcome here. "

"I'll stay in my son's home for the time being. Lady Ogden is resigned to her husband's decision, and we have spoken briefly. She is not as hateful as she could have been."

"I want you to be happy my dear, you deserve that after Lucius. I know I gave my blessing for that mess, but I was blind and stupid. Please forgive me."

Narcissa held a gentle hand on his cheek. "You couldn't have known. And I did want the marriage. I had had a crush on Lucius for years. He never loved anyone but the great man in the mirror. The one that didn't really exist."

Acturus wanted to say something, anything.

"Please feel free to plan your nuptials any way you please. Anywhere you please."

Narcissa offered. "Draco will have an easier time in school next year, I think."

Acturus nodded. The adopted son of the Minister of Magic? Oh yes, for a Slytherin, Draco would be treated as royalty, not that anyone had dared abuse a child of House Black.

Acturus had watched a change in his family ever since they had decided that it wasn't the muggleborns that were the problem.

He smiled. The future looked bright for his small family, bright indeed.

-00-00-00-

It was such a boon to the Grangers that Hermione had made friends in more than one way. Normally, during the summer hols, Emma would work a reduced schedule, but it still left Hermione either with babysitters or on her own too much as she got older.

Now, with friends participating in a variety of activities, Hermione was leaving to go be in her friends' homes. Homes that had adults in attendance. Sometimes Emma would be invited as well. She spent more than one afternoon lounging by the pool at the Bones' home, book in hand, enjoying the pre-teen screams, splashes, and laughs.

Such noise filled her heart with joy.

The ladies even enjoyed tea in Hogsmeade, Amelia's treat.

And Ares and Persephone took all of the children to EuroDisney for a couple of days, with Emma and Dan coming along. All Harry's close friends except Neville and Daphne, since Hermione was going, as were the muggles.

Neville's gran wasn't the only ones upset by that excursion including them.

Lord Black had scowled at that. "You're turning my Heir into a muggle!" he shouted at Ares.

"No, just one who can appreciate some of the good things from the muggle world. And they are all servants, after all." Ares sniffed.

His grandfather had come a long way in a short time. But it was one thing to accept all magicals as people. It was quite another to accept non-magicals as people.

Lord Black waved his hand. Muggles were still a lesser life form in his mind. If Ares wanted to be served by the creatures, fine. Why did he have to corrupt Harry?

-00-00-00-

The school Herbology project went very well, and Hermione did hers with Susan and Hannah over at Susan's home.

It was too bad about Justin being left out, but that was his choice. He refused to apologize to Harry. And Harry just let it all go.

At least Alastor hadn't lost his job over all this. Harry eventually had mostly forgiven him. But he never let his guard down. Not around the master auror.

And certainly not around sneaky healers.

It was all too soon to be doing school shopping, and packing and getting ready to go.

Had anyone seen Trevor?

-00-00-00-

Harry laughed as Hermione came into the carriage carrying a basket with a tiny kitten inside. Her apology gift was just as unusual looking as Harry expected. But seeing the gold thread between them?

"You bound with a familiar? Wow! You are very young for that!" Harry said proudly, jumping up to give her a hug.

Hermione huffed at Harry - he had known!

"How can you tell? I mean, any first year can bring a pet?"

"Sure, and cats help keep down the mice, as do the owls, as well as providing help with the post load, not sure about toads. Neville, what do toads do again?" Harry asked, deflecting the real question.

"Don't ask me. Trevor is totally tone deaf, we couldn't join the frog choir, and he likes to sit in the greenhouse. Does eating bugs count?"

"Yep, insects can have a negative impact on plant growth. You want the right pollinators at the right time, but you don't want anyone munching on your valuable stalks. That's wasted gold!" Daphne said vehemently, trying to scoot closer to Harry. But he had stood to help Hermione with her things!

Whatever tension had developed between Daphne and Hermione was still there. Daphne still refused to be at the house when she was there, and only came over when Neville did. It was awkward, and Harry didn't know how to make things better.

At least Daphne was too cultured to snipe at Hermione to her face. And Hadrian refused to listen to bad things said about any friends in front of or behind their backs.

Harry tried to focus on the conversation.

Daphne wanted to go into Herbalogy professionally. Prove to her father that she was a worthy heiress.

Neville already was selling plants. He had three greenhouses of his own, not counting the new one at Potter Manor.

"Why don't we set up a greenhouse of our own at school? We could just donate it to the school after we graduate." Harry suggested.

"What about Astoria?" Daphne reminded him.

"Okay, we donate it to the school now with the provisor that our families can use it while at school. That would cover siblings, future children, everything!" Harry reasoned.

Daphne beamed at the future children comment.

"I like the idea, but aren't they very expensive?" Hermione asked, worried about how to pay for her share. She had a vault with gold, and with House Black paying for her school supplies, she hadn't had to worry about that. But she didn't want to spend it all too quickly either.

"Our elves will do what we did last summer. Buy a prefabricated building and they can have it up in a snap. Allow me to provide Hermione. It's money that was given me for birthdays and such from strangers. I don't feel comfortable keeping so much. This helps share it around with the school. It's an elegant solution, as Persephone would say."

Just then, Draco knocked and then entered the doors. They stood for him, which is why he came to visit. Harry just rolled his eyes, and offered his cousin a chocolate frog.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mother has left on her vacation, and won't be writing to us for the next several weeks. I know you will miss her treats when she is gone." Draco sneered, slurring some of his words.

"Cousin, whatever I did that has made you angry, I apologize." Harry said.

"When Lord Ogden found out I had a prototype 2001, he tried to take it away! He wanted to have it tested to make sure it was safe! When he found out that you bought the Slytherin team all new brooms, he suggested that I not try out. Said that it would look like my family bribed my way onto the team. Even though it's in memory of my father!"

"Okay, I understand why you are upset. I would be too if I thought that I was going to be able to do something, then had a stranger stop me. But you seem angry at me. Is anything my fault?"

"Of course it's your fault! Everything is your fault - the world revolves around you, you know."

Draco bit the head off a frog in a violent manner, and flopped on a couch. Daphne, who was still standing, took the opportunity to move closer to Harry.

She didn't like seeing her future brother-in-law like this at all.

Harry stood and walked over to his cousin. He smelled the air, and grinned. He winked at his friends who looked confused.

He went over to the dumbwaiter, and put in a note. A few minutes later, there was a ding, and he opened the rounded rotating door.

Inside was a bowl of clear broth, the requested potion, and a stomach soother.

Helpful directions were written down as well. They were tied to the potion with a long string.

"Draco, how much of your new father's whiskey did you bring to school?" Harry asked, bringing over the tray.

"None of your business, Potter!" Draco's face was flushed, his eyes were flashing.

"Just as I thought. You know, I sort of envy you. Grandfather and Ares gave me a talk before I started school again. It's not a good idea for magical beings of great power to drink alcohol, especially to excess. Dumbedore got drunk with his friend Grindelwald once. Ever hear of Krakatoa? Anyways, you are lucky. You can drink, if you wish. And with Tiberius Ogden as your new father, I'm sure that you have a nice array of what? Firewhiskey, firebrandy, blackberry currant rum..."

Harry was going to list more, but it worked, and Draco ran to the little loo in the back of the carriage. Terrible sounds came from there, until Harry waved his hands.

"He's drunk, wait, what? He's drunk?" Daphne fumed.

"Yep! I bet he's feeling sad about his mum going away with a near stranger. I've got stuff to help him here. I felt some of the same things when Ares got married, but he had to! I mean, they love each other right? You can't ignore that!" Oops.

Hermione came over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Harry. Ares and Persephone love you - they really do. You and Draco may not have traditional families, but they care for you and you love them. Family matters."

Harry sat down close to Hermione and the orange fur ball, and offered the string from the note for the kitten to bat about. Neither noticed Neville smiling at the friends.

Daphne, not so much.

Draco came back looking green. Harry handed over potions in the correct order, then sat Draco down, and gave him the broth. He looked better soon, curled up, and went to sleep.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were checking on people. They had a quidditch playing daughter in Gryffindor, so of course, they were in charge of Slytherin.

Before Harry could stop her, Hermione took Mrs. Johnson aside and told her about Draco. She waved a wand over the boy, and went to talk to Harry.

"I will be giving 10 points to Slytherin for taking care of a classmate. Not the first young one to try and drown his sorrows. At least he isn't a muggle. He could have made himself very sick with all that. And 10 points to Gryffindor for informing his head of house. Too many students would try to deal with it on their own, and not ask for help."

She gave a mini-glare to Harry, who lifted his chin in a nervous tick.

"Draco is my cousin, and I did ask for adult help from my aunt. I also didn't want to get him into trouble. His mother just remarried."

"Yes, I read about that. Small family wedding, tasteful. Appropriate for a second marriage, and second wife. Sometimes your family is so proper it makes my teeth hurt. Don't you do anything wrong?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yes sir. I was greeting Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents, and the Weasley twins were behind me. Breakfast wasn't sitting well. I broke wind at a bad time. Loudly. Multiple times. They swear that they didn't prank me, but I was embarrassed."

Harry didn't mention that he pranked himself with just such timing to be funny to the twins. He didn't mean to get them in trouble with their mother! Boy, that woman had the best lungs anywhere.

Mr. Johnson tried to stifle a laugh, he did. But he choked, and snorted, and finally gave it up, and just laughed out loud.

"Honestly Howard!" Myrtle Johnson was unamused.

"But he asked!" Harry defended.

She just glared at him.

He rather thought that he had made a breakthrough there.

-00-00-00-

It was exciting to see the new schedules. He couldn't wait to compare with Hermione and see how many classes that they had together.

Morning mail included a lovely gift basket from The Menagerie as a thank you for his patronage. It included treats for both cats, cat toys, and some owl treats.

Draco got first pick of the cat toys, but he chose to defer to Hermione, and allow her first choice. Which Harry thought was very nice of his cousin.

Neither boy saw Daphne's mask drop when she found out that Hadrian had bought Hermione a pet from THAT store. The designer upscale pet store that only the elite could afford. Her friend Tracey did though, and furiously whispered in her ear, allowing the girl to regain her composure.

Focus quickly went back to schedules.

The only extra class that Harry was taking that his friends weren't was enchanting. Well, besides the ongoing extra charms with Flitwick, and Moody's class on control. Alastor had suggested that he get himself a real staff, but Hadrian declined.

"Mad-eye! Power control? You want me to bore a hole to Australia so that we can get there faster or what?"

Alastor had to think about it, and realized that the boy was right. He also made a suggestion to Harry about the enchanting class, and what to make.

The growing mage completely agreed.

-00-00-00-

Draco didn't make the team.

It appeared that being the son of the minister of magic was enough to get a try-out as a second-year, but it was not a guarantee of a spot.

Slytherin had held the cup for 8 years. They were not about to break the streak just so one child was happy.

With a change in tactics, everyone expected them to lose last year. But they didn't. And now half-bloods were on the team. And witches! It used to be all male. But the Slytherin credo had to be observed. Do whatever they had to do to win. The cup would not be lost due to lack of talent or skill or experience.

No.

Harry didn't try out. He could see magic. He always knew where the snitch was in a game. He could see which were the best brooms by the amount of magic flowing. He always knew where the bludgers were.

It just wouldn't be fair.

-00-00-00-

Enchanting, three years of it, was going to be offered at Hogwarts from now on. So, for this year, he had several beginning classes on offer. Normally starting with third year as a minimum age group.

Harry had petitioned to join the class early with Persephone's and Professor Flitwick's blessing.

The teacher, a very stern looking man originally from Italy, was tall and handsome. In his early 60's, he had been teaching for more than 30 years in a variety of countries.

"I long to see the world. I work in a place for a few years to immerse myself, and then I move on." He had explained to the board.

He was not impressed with a 12 year being put in his class, and Professor Mateo Ricci was not going to put up with it. He didn't care if it was the boy-who-lived. One needed power for this class.

"You there, pull out your wand. I want you to cast 'lumos perpetuus' at this. And we start a timer yes? See how long little boy magic lasts."

Harry pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand. The man had held up a simple hinged box. The cover was open. A red circle was painted where the spell was to be point was to have a covered light.

It also tested accuracy in casting. Something critical for enchanting work.

Harry cast, aiming for just the inside. He tried to keep the power down. He wasn't trying to show off for the class.

The instructor started a magical timer in the air, and went onto the next student. Soon, everyone in the class had cast the spell, except for two fourth year girls who were having trouble getting enough power to stay lit for more than a second or two.

This was the first year the class was offered, and the plan was to have beginning, intermediate, and advanced, Harry's class was aimed at third and fourth years. He was the only second year student.

After ten minutes, everyone else's light box was dark. Harry's was still going. After a quarter hour, the instructor shrugged, gave Harry a decided guarded look, and went on with the lecture.

The man apologized to Harry at the end of class when the lad's light was still glowing. And gave his house some points. He asked the boy to stay after class.

The professor then went to his office and came back with some books. They were in Italian, which Harry spoke, and were the beginning, intermediate, and advanced books on the subject taught to ICW standards in Italy. They were the best books on the subject available. Never mind that the professor had written them.

"Please, I insulted you. Please accept these books as a sincere apology. I never, never teach someone as powered as you. Never."

"It was understandable. I am very young. I accept your apology and the books. Thank you Maestro Ricci. I look forward to learning from you. This is one of the fields that I am interested in pursuing as a career, after all." Harry bowed, and lovingly caressed the books.

"You and I, we are going to get along, yes?"

"Yes sir. Oh, would you like to see something my father made?" Harry pulled out his communication mirror, and explained its function.

"Clever, very clever. Your father told me about this. I wrote it down, gave him credit, but not enough people trying to enchant. Needs power. So many people, getting older, no longer wanting to spend time on their knees on the floor! You make another fortune for House Potter, if you make these, yes?" He meant yes, but it came out like chess. The man was clearly excited, and Harry just decided to speak to him in Italian.

It was the best class ever after that!

-00-00-00-

Harry and Hermione were walking to lunch, when one of the new professors stopped him. Harry kissed her hand, and said that he would see her soon. She walked on as the professor took Hadrian to a nearby office.

Professor Flame was shorter than average, with nearly ice-blue eyes.

"I would like my stone back please."

Harry replied "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Hagrid didn't have it. Dumbledore swore to me that the stone that Hagrid gave him was false, and thought I had sent it. Why would I send Albus a false stone? He asked to borrow it, and I was content to do so. But now, I would like it back, and no one knows where it is. Albus of the past didn't know. His portrait seems to think that you have it. That you stole it from Hagrid. So, if you do have it, it isn't your stone young man. It belongs to me."

"I don't understand sir. I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry repeated, trying to remember that awful day when he was kidnapped. Many parts of that day were still a blur. Even after over a year.

His magic was trying to help him when he took the restoration potion. The memories restored were from his babyhood with his parents. He remembered very little of the actual incident.

"You are telling the truth."

"Ares says that if you tell the truth, you never have to try to remember the false stories that you have said. Also, while you may get into trouble, people learn to trust your word. Sir, I was kidnapped the day that Hagrid came and got me for my school things. I remember very little, as I was potioned with a forgetfulness draught. I was given a memory restorer but it restored memories of long ago. I do want to help you. I would never want to steal from anyone. That is what Dumbledore did to me."

Professor Flame held up a moonstone.

Harry held his head and screamed as a river of memories, good and bad, cascaded down.

"Dobby!"

"The Great Master Harry Potter Sir is calling for his, what are you doing to my wizard?" The suddenly crazed looking house-elf knocked the boy to the ground, then stood over Harry, on him in fact, stopping him from trying to get up.

"Dobby, I need your help. I need my moke-skin bag. It should be in my desk in my room at home. If it isn't there..."

But Dobby was gone. He popped back, nearly standing on Harry once again. This time, he had a soft leather-looking bag in one hand, and a wicked looking kitchen knife in the other.

"Oh, for goodness! Dobby! Get off me! Give me the bag, and go home! I'm telling Ares that you need a healer!" Harry felt trampled. Was trampled.

The elf popped away, moaning that Harry now hated him, and he was going to punish himself.

Getting up, and waving his hand silently and wandlessly removing dust from his robes, he apologized to the professor. "Sorry about that. Lucius Malfoy liked to practice his Crucio spell on his elves. Made them crazy. Crazier."

Professor Flame nodded, and reached towards the bag. He tried to open it, but it belonged to Harry, and he was the only one who could.

"I was going to hold this in ransom to get my tuition money back from Hagrid. I never meant to keep it, and I certainly never meant to steal it from an innocent party sir. Truly!"

Harry handed over the beautiful blood-red rock that pulsed with magic.

"If you had, the stone would be no more, and you would have piles of gems or gold. But the economy isn't ruined, and the stone is intact. Thank you, young man. You saved me much work."

"What do you mean about ruining the economy?" Harry asked.

"Did you ever study history? The sudden influx of gold to Spain when the first ships went to the Americas? Gold, well a lot more gold into an closed economy without it being supported by goods just raises the prices of everything. You should look into that. Of course, a small amount can be absorbed easily."

"I can't say I enjoy studying History sir. Sorry."

The man took a small pewter cauldron. With a wave of his wand, and touching the stone to it, it turned solid gold.

"You can't visibly see that the stone is smaller, but it is. This stone would produce a ton of gold or so. For you, my boy. A reward for keeping it safe for me." The professor gave him the suddenly gold, and much heavier cauldron.

"But I, I..."

"No, I accused you of being a thief, and that was simply unfair and untrue. You did nothing more than react to a bad situation. If Dumbledore had gotten his hands on the real stone, well, I thought I knew him. He would have tried to make elixir, which wouldn't have worked for him, or made large amounts of gold, which really would have gotten him into trouble.

"Wow! I'm going to give this to Professor Snape. I won't tell him how I got it. But he's always whining about not having a larger gold cauldron."

"Do you have your student cauldron with you?" Professor Flame asked.

In answer, Harry pulled out a set of three nesting ones, the smallest holding about a quart of liquid. Within moments, they were all gold.

"Now, will you keep those for yourself? Put them away in a trunk for when you are older, perhaps?"

"Yes, sir. And I won't say how I got them."

"That was to be my next request. Run along now, and thank you."

Harry needed to hurry. Perhaps Professor Snape had a few extras and would trade the large gold cauldron for a new student kit. His cauldrons were ruined, well, ruined for his normal class that is.

Then a recently revealed memory struck him. Dumbledore tried to take away his family!

He shuddered. He would need to see his mind healer today if she were available. He needed to call Padfoot, Persephone and Cassiopia. Grandfather. He needed them.

This whole thing brought back a terrible day to him, and he was going to have nightmares.

-00-00-00-

A/N - Yes Nicholas Flamel is under a disguise and a pseudonym. I'm guessing that when you live for hundreds of years, you probably pop back to teach at Hogwarts now and then. Someplace familiar, and in canon, it was the first place Harry felt at home.

And yes, Professor Snape isn't teaching Harry, but has protected him in the past. And Harry knows that his father and Padfoot didn't treat Severus nicely in school. So the gift also makes up for a bit of that as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group was in the room the elves had warded so only Harry and his friends could enter. It was set up with tables on one side for studying, and comfy sofas on the other near the fire for relaxing. A tea service, and a tray of snacks were in a convenient place as well. The house-elves of Hogwarts loved to serve the Heir.

The area in the back was for transfiguration work, and there was a lone training dummy that a thoughtful house-elf had found.

Central to all four houses, it was a place that had been set aside for study and practice. A common room, so to speak.

Hermione was a little jealous of Harry having an extra class. Harry, of course, wanted to include his friends, and tried to teach them the spells that they were learning in said class. Susan and Hannah were afraid to try, but did. Their spells lasted about 30 seconds. Daphne's spells lasted about a minute, where Hermione's was about 2 minutes. Neville's would spark out after just a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Harry, really. I'm just a squib. I shouldn't even be here!" Neville was nearly in tears, and in front of the girls!

"Hey, sorry mate! Look, I can see your magic - you are a powerful wizard. Have you talked to Ollivander?

At his head shake, Harry asked for and received permission to try the wand in question.

Harry could barely perform a lumos, and it sparked out.

This left everyone speechless, as they all had seen how powerful Heir Potter-Black could be!

"You'll need to visit Ollivander soon. Do you want me to ask him to come here?" Harry asked.

"You know, Heir Black. There are a lot of students using legacy wands. It might be nice to have the wandmaker come here. Check others for wand suitability." Hermione suggested. "You said that the coalition was wanting to do more to become acceptable. Let them sponsor it and have the payback be a promise to visit one of the MC shops."

Harry gave her a quick thank you hug - in front of everyone.

"Wonderful idea! I will talk to Mrs. Johnson about Olivander today. Do you have anything planned for Saturday, Neville?" Harry asked the boy. But he hadn't heard him.

"Dumbledore checked my wand. He said it was working!" Neville was a little loud. His magic, all the normal earthy tones now had orange. "He told me I just needed to work harder. He never said the words, but he implied that it was my fault! I was a weak wizard! Useless!"

Harry asked the ladies to please excuse them, and opened the door to the library for them. And bowed them out.

Heir Black walked over to the food and made up a plate he had no intention of eating. He opened two butterbeers.

Neville came over at the sound of the butterbeers, and sat down on the table next to the serving table, swinging his legs. Harry sat next to him, setting things down to the side as he settled.

"He kidnapped me. Potioned me to forget my family. Wanted to have control of me. I just remembered a bunch of things from that day a little while ago. He tried to take my family away from me, and make me live with magic-hating muggles!" The horror of the day gripped him hard.

He looked at his best male friend and handed him a butterbeer and a plate of Neville's favorite snacks, ignoring the tears on the boy's cheeks as Neville was ignoring his.

"He stole more than money. He was afraid I was going to talk to my family's portraits. Learn my place in society. Tried to hide them from me. Took photos from the house." Tears fell harder.

"Dumbledore claimed that he gave it all to Griphook to put in the Potter family vault which is sealed to me right now. That goblin was put on trial for accepting bribes. I know he was guilty, but somehow escaped punishment, just like his master.

"There are times that I wish necromancy worked the way it should, and I could hire someone to bring him back. Answer for all he has done. And then take him to a dungeon and torture him to death. For what he did to you, to Susan, to me." Hadrian said this in a cold, cold voice. "But it would change me forever. I don't want to be a dark lord. Not like Tom Riddle or Grindelwald or Dumbledore. What I have to do is take my feelings and put them in a box. They escape sometimes, and I can recommend a good mind-healer if you need one. I need to talk to her myself. But it helps. My only comfort, our only comfort is that he is really dead. Not a simulacrum or such."

"He can't hurt you anymore unless you let him." Harry advised sagely. "Same for me."

Neville took a sip of butterbeer. Bit into a treat.

The boys just sat in silence for a time. Both of them scarred by the great man. Both sniffled and rubbed bodily fluids on sleeves instead of using the fine embroidered handkerchiefs in the sleeve pocket. Both wished they had their mothers there.

Both were very grateful for the other. So one hit the other lightly on the arm. The other pushed him off the table they had been sitting on.

Both had made a lifelong friend. Bonded in that moment a little more than before.

The boys heard the girls arguing at the door.

"He's my cousin, and I'm going in to check on him!" Daphne said, putting words into actions.

"You alright there, Neville?" Hermione asked, obviously concerned for her friend. She was not staying in the library if Daphne was coming back, after all!

"Yeah."

"Neville. You're my friend. Let's get a wandmaker out here. Let's ask Ollivander if he's willing to make a custom wand for you. If not, there is Gregorovitch. And there's a lady in Australia. Let me tell you, you don't want to make her mad! There are lots of options."

"You're going to have a custom wand made for me. But that cost hundreds of galleons!" He put his hand over his mouth.

There was more than a lack of working wand here, but the other girls were back. They really needed to start on school work.

-00-00-00-

Could this day get any worse? Hadrian received a note to report to the Deputy Headmaster in his office at 7:30 that night. Harry wanted to call home!

-00-00-00-

Harry waited until it was nearly dinner. He sent the girls on ahead to the Great Hall, and asked the house-elves for something for dinner delivered for the two of them. It had been a huge day, for them both, and Harry called Ares.

"Ares. Persephone." Harry drank them in as though they were water and he parched in a desert.

Neville and Harry both just took a minute to collect themselves while the adults said their hellos.

Harry told them Hermione's idea about checking legacy wands, and asked them to talk to Grandfather about it. They agreed. They then talked about the memories that had returned, and how Dumbledore had belittled Neville.

How Neville needed a new wand.

They agreed to help, and promised to talk to Mr. Ollivander right away.

Neville had spent a lot of time with this family, and trusted them. He finally unburdened himself, feeling their love and support over the communication's mirror.

The House of Longbottom was struggling financially. Neville's parents care was expensive, and while Neville was doing all he could, his great Uncle Algie was not being a good manager over the goods grown. Things would be picked, and brought in too soon, or too late if Neville wasn't right there.

He swore it was almost like the man wanted Neville's herbology business to fail!

"Neville, do you have the right house-elves to pick the plants when you are not there? Or do you have human workers that you trust?" Persephone asked.

Neville shook his head.

"We know a few ladies who are smart, looking for a job. Would you be willing to give someone without a lot of experience a chance?" Ares asked.

"Of course! They can't do worse!" Neville said.

"Let us look into it. If the wandmaker is available, maybe we'll come with him on Saturday. Help him check wands." Ares said.

There was a pop, and a couple of potions were on the table.

"Mild sleeping draughts for tonight if needed. Call me, and we'll read some more." Persephone offered. "And Neville, it will take some time, but we'll get you a mirror as well if you like."

It was the first time that Neville wished he'd sorted Slytherin instead of being a 'Puff.

-00-00-00-

Albus wouldn't leave the man alone. He had summoned the boy!

He rubbed his arm. And prayed that what Dumbledore had just told him wasn't true. If it was…

A knock on the door.

"Come in Potter, 10 points to Slytherin for being on time."

It was 7:32. A lost firstie had stopped him, but he didn't need to explain why he was late instead of early.

"How can I help you, sir."

"What do you know of runespoors, Potter?"

"Magical snake. Very dangerous." Harry said, coming closer to the glass aquarium. There it was, and oh how beautiful!

"Hello there! What's your name?" Hadrian asked, not caring if Professor Snape learned about his interesting language skills.

"Just because it's magical doesn't mean it speaks English, Potter."

The snake clearly hissed disappointedly Harry thought. He couldn't understand the snake! What happened to him?

"I think the forgetfulness draught affected me, sir. I can't speak to the snake."

"Of course you can't speak to the snake! Only descendants of Slytherin can! Thank you for coming. I thought you might like to see it."

"Yes, sir. It's a wonderful snake. Thank you for letting me see it. Good night."

"Potter, I sent a note to Lord Black. I accept the gift. With appreciation. I'm sorry that I was not more appreciative at the time. Do you like the cauldrons you borrowed?"

"They were the best sir. Persephone sent the exact ones as replacements. Much better than the normal student ones Thank you again for the use."

"You again are welcome. You returned them cleaned and in perfect condition. Take another 10 points for being proactive about a problem. Dismissed Potter."

After the door closed, he went back to the hidden portrait.

"Satisfied?" Snape asked.

"He could have lied about it."

"No, he was trying to talk to the snake. The boy died Dumbledore. He doesn't need to die again. The horcrux is gone. You were wrong. I will not betray my oath. I will not do anything to harm the boy."

"But Severus, please! You must see reason!"

Argus Filch had a companion for another month.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black had his people take a quiet look into Algie Westbrook, Augusta Longbottom's brother. The shop in Hogsmeade that was buying plants was doing well, and the plants were well received. Compliments for someone so young doing so well with difficult to grow ingredients.

Since Gringotts wasn't technically involved the money trail was easy to find.

The man was stealing. He was stealing from his family!

Apparently, the man was involved in some shady gambling, and accumulated some debts.

Lord Black asked for and got a meeting with Augusta, and presented his findings.

"What do you want from me, Lord Black? You now know our family's dirty little secrets. At least most of Neville's inheritance is safe from my brother."

"I wanted to know if you knew. So. You're letting the boy think he's failing at business for what purpose?"

"The boy is useless! Always digging in the dirt! If that toerag made money at his nasty hobby, it would never end! I want him to do something important - be the kind of man that my Frank was. The boy's nearly a squib as it is. He's pathetic." She huffed, daring Lord Black with her eyes to deny it.

She had never liked Neville being close with Harry Potter, but could do nothing to stop it.

"Anytime you want to relinquish guardian rights, I would happily take them. So would Ares and Persephone Black. They are raising both Harry and Cassiopia, along with any other children they might have in future. And we don't consider herbology to be a 'nasty hobby' so everyone's happy."

"And what about me? And Neville's parents? With that stipend going to you instead, what's to become of us? That's the only reason I've put up the little..." She stopped, knowing that swearing in front of Lord Black would not look well.

"I'm not interested in your home or your gold. We could work that out so you keep your allowance. But the greenhouses get moved to one of our properties along with the plants inside. Your brother will have to work, or do something else, to pay off his debts." 'No more stealing the hopes and dreams of a child, you horrible hag' he thought to himself.

"And you pay for his schooling?" She asked. Neville's parents had prepaid his tuition. If she got him to pay it, then the school would refund her the gold.

"And his supplies, and clothing and all else. He would become Harry's brother. His twin, nearly, as they practically share the same birthday." Lord Black could see the woman calculating.

"Agreed. Have your solicitor draw up the papers, and I will sign them."

Another way of her saving more gold, but Neville was more than just Lily's godson. He was family, blood family. Augusta Longbottom seemed to forget that.

"I insist on an oath that you remove nothing from the house and do nothing that reduces the value of the manor. Once Neville is of age, you become vulnerable. But that was always the case. There are several cottages that will suit if he decides to remove you from the house." Lord Black was livid - all she cared about was money! Where was her family feeling?

"Of course. My husband made a stipulation for me if I was to be removed from here."

She quickly took the standard oath promising to not steal from her grandchild. Too bad it was necessary.

"You do know that Neville's progress, or lack of same, will now reflect upon you?" Augusta sneered.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom for your time. My solicitor will be in contact with you soon."

'Just watch, woman. You've no confidence in the boy. Just watch how great a wizard he is once he gets away from you. And gets a real family.'

-00-00-00-

Neville read the letter twice. At least he was in his dorm room, curtains pulled around him, alone for the moment, so tears could fall without anyone seeing him.

Justin and Ernie came barging in shortly afterwards.

"That was an amazing goal! They never saw it coming, mate."

The sound of a football bouncing around the room.

None of them had been given away. They all had their families. What did he have?

Nothing.

No magic, no hopes, no dreams.

Nothing.

An elf popped in. It was Dobby, who was not supposed to come to Hogwarts anymore! He was bouncing at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, Master Longsbottom! Please beg the great Master Harry Potter sir to forgive Dobby. Dobby meant no harm! You is going to be a new master to me too, and I be serving you will. Dobby have to go iron his fingers for disobeying Master Harry Potter sir, Greatest Wizard ever. Here is your letter, Jexter be waking soon, and likely try to hit Dobby back." He popped away, a parchment fluttering down.

'Dear Neville,

I hope that this missive reaches you before your grandmother's letter does. If so, do not read it! That woman is poison, full of nothing but hate!

You are to be welcomed into our home! I was so happy at the news. Hadrian has brought so much joy to my life, and I have enjoyed meeting you and talking to you. I look forward to getting to know you better through letters and visits that Lord Black is going to arrange for us.

You are loved, Neville Longbottom, do not doubt that! Even though that love is a small seed right now, with nurturing, it will grow, just like your plants.

Your greenhouses are already here. They are right next to the one that you and Harry built over the summer with the girls and we have plenty of space for more.

Amicus Spencer is your new manager, and she is so happy to see what you are growing.

Expect a full report from her soon. And she has some ideas. Just remember that you are in charge, and don't have to do everything that she wants.

Please let me know if you need anything in the way of books, supplies or clothing. Ares doesn't like to brag about it, but I suspect my house budget could be tripled, and he wouldn't blink. I grew up counting knuts and sickles, so please don't be embarrassed if you need new pants or socks. I know what that feels like.

We are looking forward to being with you at Yule. Some of your gifts will likely be gift cards for plants, so don't be disappointed. I wouldn't know a weed from something expensive.

We do have wild Griffons that roost here now and then. Wild Pegasi have been sighted, likely trying to make friends with the Bulstrode mounts. And of course there is a small herd of unicorn. The thestrals were moved to Hogwarts when Charlus died, but they belong to Harry. So, if you decide to offer some of the animal ingredients, you and Harry can spend some time gathering it. If you want to. Just letting you know.

Your rooms are near Harry's in the nursery wing. Cassiopia is the only one in the nursery right now, Ares and I will be sure to inform you boys if that changes. We are hoping for more children, just to give you fair warning.

I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Let's have a meeting with the healers to find out what's been done for them, and to talk to the head of the department to see about reaching out overseas if they haven't done so. I know American and Australian wizards work more closely with their muggle counterparts, so maybe there's something that can help them.

I'm sure all of this is a shock. Ares and I are hoping to see you this weekend. With Lily Potter being your godmother, I hope I am not overstepping my place in saying that I hope to act as her proxy for you. I know that she loved you very much, and would want you to be happy, dear boy.

Please let me know if you need anything, or have any questions at all.

With love and affection,

Persephone Black

PS Harry calls me Auntie, which you can do too if you wish.'

Neville read this note over and over as well. He took the first one, the one from his former family, and shredded it into a million pieces. He clutched the new note to his chest, as a drowning man clutching a life preserver in a storm, as new tears fell. Happy tears.

He was loved and wanted. For the first time he could ever remember.

Neville Longbottom was loved.

-00-00-00-

Garrick Ollivander was cackling. He had begged Albus to allow him to do this years ago. But no, it wouldn't be right to the children that couldn't afford it.

That man had been on the Wizengamot! They could have changed the stipend to stipulate that a wand comes with tuition to Hogwarts or something.

A student's first wand was 7 galleons. Did anyone think that he could make a living on so little? That the government wasn't paying for most of it behind the scenes? The whole situation was preventable!

He would start with first years, but the wandmaker wasn't planning on leaving until he had checked everyone's wands.

He had a box for the burnt out wands ready.

A child needed a 'MC' pin to get a wand for free, and Lord Black was handling that issue separately.

By the end of the day, over a hundred wands had been removed that were dangerous. Unicorn hair poking out, broken tips, broken handles. It was a wonder that anyone could do any magic at all!

He had brought all of his wands with him in a portable shop trunk. Easy enough. And only a few of the most conservative, darkest families had a student who desperately needed a wand and refused to say the oath.

Hadrian had a solution to that problem. He gathered those few students in a side room.

"No one here is old enough to make a magical oath themselves. But you are old enough for promises, right?"

He waited for a verbal response.

"Who here, now having felt what magic feels like with a bonded wand, wants to continue using their legacy wand?"

One girl, a sixth year raised her hand.

"Very well, Miss, please feel free to leave." Hadrian offered, but she stubbornly stayed.

"I ask for a promise. A promise that you will step into 3 shops with this symbol. Walk in. Browse. I did not ask you to buy anything. I asked you to look. Be polite. Be quiet if you can't be polite. Three shops, and you get a free, matched wand."

The students looked at each other. Several stood up, and signed their names to the promise that they would look.

Even the sixth year girl.

The result for Hogwarts was amazing. The entire school now had perfect wands for each student. Spell accuracy increased. Transfiguration had fewer mishaps, as did DADA. Enchanting saw projects last far longer than before.

The headmistress gave Hadrian another award for Special Services to the school, and 200 points to Slytherin. The money came from Hadrian's Yule (or Christmas) gifts and birthday presents that Dumbledore had stolen and sold. He didn't ask for recognition, just wanted to help, and tried to let others know it was Hermione's idea. She got 50 points for Gryffindor.

And both Neville and Hadrian got to spend some time with the parents as they helped Ollivander match students to wands.

They had each gotten needed hugs. They were growing, but were only 12 after all. They both needed the reassurance that they were wanted after the happenings of the week. 

-00-00-00-

After getting Neville's situation settled, there were only a couple of clouds in the first term.

One came when Harry heard from the dragon reserve in Wales.

Harry had felt sorry for the friendly giant. Hagrid had once told him that he would love to own a dragon. Working with his family, they managed to find a spot for Hagrid, helping to look after Welsh Greens. The reserve was owned by the Potter family. Since it was remote, often cold, and had little socializing, they always needed people.

Remus Lupin had gone there too.

Charlie Weasley had accepted the job offer gratefully, and was doing well there. Hadrian had been glad to turn a good turn for that family. And it was close enough to floo to visit his girlfriend Dora Tonks.

Remus Lupin was the problem. The man was not socializing well with the others. And Lupin had eaten half a cow at the full moon. Harry was trying to find someone to make him the Wolfsbane potion. Severus claimed too many duties, no matter how much gold was offered. Harry would keep his people looking for a source.

The dragon reserve had requested that they be allowed to let Remus go.

Ares had a solution for that problem though.

No one in the family wanted to live in Grimmauld Place, so Lupin was hired to oversee the overhaul of the place. And then he was hired to be its caretaker.

The first modification was a safety cage that was self-locking for full moons.

The second problem was Draco.

Narcissa returned from her honeymoon, and stopped by the castle to visit with her new husband. Draco got to preen for the press, and tried to rub it in Harry's face that he wouldn't be pictured in the Daily Prophet.

Harry didn't understand the animus between them, so just pretended to cry.

"First the brooms, and now the minister. Without Gilderoy, I'm never having my picture in the paper again!" Harry pretended to throw a tantrum, tossing bits of paper from last year's assignments about.

Draco got the message, and he toned it down for a time.

Hadrian debated having the twins prank him, but didn't want to serve another detention. Moody always found out about them, and punished him twice.

Harry didn't want to have to wear the magic suppression cuffs while scrubbing the floor. Those things hurt!

Yule was a blast. Neville could now be there when Hermione was there! So there was a lot of fun.

Neville set up his rooms which had a view of the greenhouses. And the Welsh mountains in the distance. He was invited to call Lord Black by his first name or Grandfather, which nearly had the both of them in tears. Neville was a pureblood to the core though, and had bowed.

Grandfather had a new plant the next morning on the little side table near his chair. It had the magical properties of relieving stress.

Draco and Narcissa stayed at Malfoy Manor, and Harry only had to put up with them for a few short functions. Narcissa always asked if Hermione was there before coming over too, and if she had just left, she would do an air refreshing spell! The nerve!

Persephone's eyes had narrowed at that.

Ares, Persephone, Neville, Harry, Hermione, and her parents went to the Royal Shakespeare Theatre and saw MacBeth. The young ones got in a discussion about various parts of the story. The boys acted out the fencing bits.

Lord Black for his part was secretly impressed. He misunderstood the Grangers social standing. Since they had been to royal events before, and now went to the royal theatre, he thought them minor nobles.

It raised their status in his mind. Ares had to secretly down a calming draught when that subject came up. Persephone took it all with good grace, and mentioned an Earldom in the family. Which was true, just not Daniel Granger's.

And here the men thought that they owned all of the pranking talent of the family.

Hermione sometimes nagged them about doing things they would rather not do, like finishing their homework long before the end of the holiday. Harry tried to talk Neville and Hermione into giving flying another chance. On brooms or mounts. They both graciously declined. Well, Hermione glared at him and said 'no thank you'. Sternly.

Daphne stayed at home and fumed for the most part. She did go to the ministry ball, first making sure that Hermione wasn't invited.

But that's when Lord Black gave Harry his last Yule gift. Arcturus, Lord Black, escorted Miss Hermione Granger as his guest to the ball.

Hadrian hardley danced with anyone but her, and she was dressed just as well as any of the pureblood princesses there. He danced one dance with Susan, Hannah, and Daphne each, but that was it. Normally Harry danced with all of the girls. But his focus that night was on Hermione.

Harry never even noticed that Daphne left early.

-00-00-00-

Ares and Persephone had stayed home - they detested the politics, sniping and gossiping. But if they had gone, oh what an earful they would have gotten!

This was a declaration of intent. Arcturus had posted his banner on the wall.

The whispering had not bothered the children in the least. But many tongues were wagging. Many purebloods were upset.

How the reaction would go, Arcturus could not care one whit, for he would win, one way or the other.

Magical Britain needed to change or die. Ares had foreseen it, other seers too.

The empty classrooms at Hogwarts bore silent witness. Hundreds of missing children. The unborn of magicals who died too soon. The ones who were dead due to being born to the wrong parents before getting their letters .

If the magicals of Britain would not bend to accept new magical blood, then Lord Black would pack up everything. The greenhouses, plants, elves, all of it, and move everything to Australia.

Seeing what the reaction was going to be was exciting.

Lord Black had never felt so alive!

-00-00-00-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry Potter was a very happy wizard. He was devouring the enchanting class, and had already come up with new mirrors that linked Neville, Hermione, Ares, Persephone, Grandfather, and he had one more. It had been meant to go to Daphne, but he had overheard her say something nasty about Hermione in the Slytherin common room that Tracey agreed with.

She had tried to apologize seeing that Harry heard, but he called her on it. Said that she had been snippy for months. That a fake apology was no apology.

If she wanted forgiveness, that she would have to change and be nice to Hermione. After all, Hadrian was always polite to Tracey. They were not friends, but had been to the same parties and things in the past. How would Daphne feel if Harry started being mean to Tracey for no reason? Refusing to visit Daphne if Tracey were there?

Daphne had been very upset about that, and gone scurrying off to her room. Which did make him feel bad, but not enough to give in. That would be betraying Hermione!

Without an apology, she wasn't getting the mirror. End of subject.

-00-00-00-

The paper held nothing on the subject of the muggleborn girl at the ball. If the children had been older, it would be different.

For now, it was the witches sitting together in tea rooms complaining. They were the keeper of the families after all. The ones that brokered deals before they were put on paper.

Cordelia and Narcissa had been friends for many years, had gone to school together. They were at the forefront of a new hidden movement to stop this taint from spreading.

But they knew that they had to put on a good public face as well.

Narcissa stopped her friend from leaving after tea. "You did make sure that the girl has no money. It would ruin everything if she paid herself."

Cordelia nodded. "I double checked her trunk, and emptied her purse before heading back for the second term. I know the story well. The lovely girl from a poor family in trouble. The prince that is secretly in love with her and learns of her woes. He gives her the gold to buy santurary. By doing so, obtains the betrothal for himself. Many young girls were raised with that story. My girls were."

"If she comes to me, I'll grant it." Narcissa claimed.

"I think that she will go to Lord Black. She does want the Heir." Cordelia stated.

"That would take care of the recent smell at the manor. Most distressing." Narcissa sniffed.

They said their goodbyes, and paid and left. No one of their lofty social height paid any attention to servants. Or noticed their's.

Narcissa walked away, trying to hide her smile.

Lord Black had said some unkind things to Narcissa recently, and she would not be welcome at family dinners if she didn't watch herself.

That had just added fuel to the fire.

-00-00-00-

Classes came and went. Harry was keeping a small staff of muggleborn busy buying things at estate sales for him to fix up and enchant. And a completely different staff to sell the items now finished. He was very much enjoying that class!

The public adored the boy-who-lived. Being able to go into a shop and buy something that he enchanted? Even if the enchantments failed in a few months, it was still a marvelous thing.

They wouldn't know until much later that even his student work would last many, many lifetimes of long-lived wizards.

He had an idea for the end of the year project, but needed some materials. His support staff of purchasing agents was looking. But nothing had been found. Yet.

-00-00-00-

Arcturus Black was highly suspicious. Suddenly, all of Algie Westbrooks debts had been paid off. Since Neville's parents had prepaid his tuition, when House Black paid for the next 6 years, Lord Black requested the tuition be refunded be returned to Neville Longbottom's vault instead of his grandmother's purse as she requested. Hogwarts gladly gave the gold back to the child.

So where did such an amount come from?

It made no sense whatsoever, for if the man had ever worked a day, no one could find proof of it.

-00-00-00-

Daphne Greengrass received a letter from her father's solicitor, and went bright red. She looked down the table to the seventh years, and saw the Quidditch captain eyeing her, seeing that she received the letter.

The boy was serving his second year of being in seventh year. Clearly cleverness was not a requirement for all Slytherins.

He raised his pumpkin juice in salute, but she was already on her feet and halfway there. Before she could grab the glass and pour it all over him, her friend Tracey Davis had caught up with her.

Grabbing the girl around her waist, the dark haired witch whispered something to the blonde angry one.

She stopped, sent a glare to the youngest Flint boy, well, the youngest Flint at Hogwarts and a wizard. Not that the Flints would admit to a different younger boy being educated in the muggle world.

"You dare!" She hissed. "You try to touch me, and you're dead Flint! You're dead!"

Tracey was trying to get her back to her seat, but Mrs. Johnson intervened.

"Miss Greengrass, please attend me. You may join us if you wish." Her nod was to Tracey, but her tone made it clear it wasn't an invitation.

"How dare he! How dare he!" Daphne kept repeating. None of the witches had noticed Harry disappear from the breakfast table, nor heard them being followed.

"I gather you received bad news. Now, it is none of my business. If you wish to talk, I promise to be discreet. But perhaps talking about it would help, rather than make death threats in public."

"My father has signed a concubine agreement with Marcus Flint's great-grandfather. He has 60 days to consummate the relationship for it to be valid." Tears were streaming down the young girl's face. "My father didn't even ask me anything about it!"

"Has Lord Black approached your father recently? Is this a movement to get you away from Hadrian Potter-Black perhaps?" Mrs. Johnson asked. The beautiful dark-skin witch had talked politics before with her House. She was clearly in the know of the major players of the Wizengamot, the up-and-comers, and who was currently spouting vitriol.

Lord Black had upset a lot of purebloods with his stunt of bringing a muggleborn girl to the ball. A young girl, his Heir's age.

He was declaring that he thought her worthy of marriage. That was upsetting to the racists of the group.

She also knew that Harry Potter clearly liked this girl, Daphne. This had to be a gambit against him. And Miss Greengrass had only turned 12 last spring - she was still very much a child!

Daphne thrust the letter to her head of house, and burst into noisy tears.

"He somehow obtained a waiver for the minimum age. That's just so wrong on so many levels. Wants to make sure that he has droit de seigneur, the wanna-be rapist. Oh, and you're not allowed contraceptives either. He's trying to get you out of school as well! Oh, this is awful!"

Mrs. Johnson continued reading, understanding full well why Daphne was crying. She didn't notice that she had started crying as well, until tears dripped onto the letter.

The door opened and closed to the room they were in. The ladies looked up but saw nothing.

Harry strode to Professor Snape's office. He still kept it in the dungeons, despite having a lofty position that could have given him a view office above. He hadn't been at breakfast yet, and the map confirmed his position.

Prongslet had also called Padfoot on the mirror before knocking. Telling them to listen.

"Come in Potter."

Harry paced. "I don't know what's going on but Flint made Daphne cry this morning. My family considers the Greengrass family to be a branch of our own. Draco is marrying her sister one day after all."

"And you've been friends with the girl since you were young." Snape stated.

Harry quickly agreed. "Yes, sir. But this feels odd. A setup. What for, and what about, I don't know. I just know my feelings."

"Get back to the Great Hall even if you can't eat. And Potter, 25 points to Slytherin for helping a classmate."

-00-00-00-

Heir Potter-Black went back to the table as quickly as possible. Draco cocked his head. But Harry had his reply ready.

"Sorry for not asking permission to use the loo, your highness."

"You are forgiven, this time, cousin. Don't let it happen again. I might need a servant to pour juice or peel an orange." Draco said in a snooty tone. Then both boys grinned at each other. Good. At least he wasn't mad.

Marcus Flint laughed far too loudly, and Mr. Johnson came over and gave him detention. But the student proved that he was just as intelligent as most of the students thought when he tried to argue with their head of house. Now he had two nights, and was working on a week when Daphne and Tracey made it to the outer door.

"Just make sure that Miss Greengrass and I get our new quarters together soon." Flint yelled.

"That's it, young man! You're coming with me to the Headmistress!" Mr. Johnson said, waiting for the boy to stand. As they walked by, Flint made kissing noises to Harry.

"Ewww. Stay away from me Flint. You're sick!" Said a third year girl who thought Flint meant her.

"I'm going to enjoy dessert tonight. Daphne…" Flint started, but apparently Mr. Johnson had heard enough, and had silenced him.

Harry didn't look at Flint. Ares and Persephone were on it, and he had learned to trust his family with these things.

Daphne and Tracey started to sit just after Flint and his escort left the Hall. Harry pulled them and Mrs. Johnson into a nearby room and warded the door.

"Your magic isn't flaring." Daphne noted dully, sitting as close to Harry as she could.

Harry pointed to the copper bracelets on either wrist. He wasn't going to take time just then to explain the advanced enchanting book or the project that his professor had helped him with in order to prevent another Dumbledore-like accident.

Or that he didn't need them right now.

"Daphne, you seemed very upset, and Marcus Flint is laughing his head off. He said something about seeing about a suite of private rooms in the castle for himself and his soon-to-be-new conquest. Now, I know that I have an unfair advantage in arithmancy because of Persephone, but I think that I know at least part of what's going on. Please tell me that you want none of this."

"Harry, you know that I don't! I do not want nothing to do Flint, I don't want him kissing my hand much less anything else!" The girl claimed.

"You could go to my grandfather and claim sanctuary. You know he would give it."

"I don't have any money with me." Daphne argued. She brushed back her hair.

She just lied.

"Gold can solve some problems. Words can solve others. Solicitors and barristers do cost good gold. I assume that you can repay it?" Harry said. He had to be very, very careful right now.

"What?" Daphne asked. He would spend thousands on HER but not give her a token amount for a ritual?

"Think Daphne! If I gave you the gold! The story of the secret prince, and giving the gold to the lovely girl. They then become betrothed."

Daphne blushed. "I guess I should go look in my trunk and see what I can find."

"You might want to figure out how to get out of the castle too. Preferably before Flint figures out that you're gone." Harry suggested.

"You're right. I'll go up and pack, find some money." Daphne sighed.

"Words and gold, my friend." Hadrian said, kissing her hand. "I do want your first kiss of your own choosing."

She clearly looked ready to give Harry just that kiss, but Tracey, more empathic than Daphne, pulled her friend back from making a dreadful mistake.

"Harry, do you think that Lord Black would be willing to try to arrange us instead?" Daphne asked in a small voice. "Save me from Marcus Flint?"

Tracey slapped her own forehead, and shook her head. She had tried to prevent this.

Harry liked Daphne, and could see that terrible things were happening right now. With nothing but truth in his heart, he replied gently "I doubt that Lord Black will ever arrange me before my majority. I would not want it to be done under these circumstances."

Heir Black shut his eyes in pain. He was willing to do a lot to help others. Would sacrifice a fortune. But he was only 12! He didn't feel those sorts of feelings about Daphne.

He was NOT willing to sacrifice his happiness for the rest of his life to save his friend.

Especially when everything about this was just off.

The Greengrasses were Slytherin to the core, all of them. Had they done this to their daughter to get Harry to rescue her from a boy that everyone in magical Britain knew treated Harry with nothing but disrespect? The boy had no particular wealth, certainly no good looks or social standing. Marcus Flint wasn't nearly good enough for her on an objective level. So why?

Ever since Gilderoy, Harry was seeing plots everywhere.

"Get out first. Let the adults solve this one." Harry said.

Tracey and Mrs. Johnson comforted Daphne who was crying again. His new head of house shooed him back over to the Great Hall.

Harry might not want Daphne for himself, but someone might have thought that he did, and was doing this to get to him? To hurt him through his friends. He still liked Daphne. Harry needed to be seen right now, but at his earliest convenience, he was calling Grandfather.

It bothered Harry a great deal that a friend of his might be in danger just for being his friend.

He plucked at his bracelets. He controlled when they came off. If Marcus Flint made one step towards Daphne, the gauntlets were coming off.

-00-00-00-

There were very few death eaters left. The ones that were left were mostly unmarked, secret workers in the ministry who supported the pureblood cause and didn't care about spilling muggle blood. And didn't think that killing mudbloods was a bad thing. Sometimes parasites grew on good trees, and had to be removed before any damage could happen.

Delores Umbridge was a witch on a mission. She had been appalled that a nothing girl was allowed at a ministry function! A function she hadn't been invited to!

The witch tried to hide her own parentage, had lied at school about her mother being dead when her mother was very much alive, and all muggle. Not even a squib. How could her father have done this to her!

No, she reinvented herself, just as she was going to help fight against this. But how? The ones with the gold were enjoying having all of the new shops and goods. Custom this and that. Custom catering. Imagine eating something a mudblood made?

What they needed was a man, a leader who had kept the mudbloods in line. Kept them where they belonged. Either in the muggle world, or dead.

The fact that the leader she was looking to was dead himself at the moment didn't bother her at all. It was a matter of research, asking for help from the right people.

Magic could solve so many, many problems.

-00-00-00-

"My Lord, I am concerned about these cuffs. If the boy loses control of his magic, they could drain him. Turn him into a squib! He would never recover his magic!"

"Sometimes, for the good of society, one has to remove a danger before the danger presents. A baby basilisk has not hurt anyone yet. But if allowed to grow, it will kill, guaranteed. This little snake hasn't killed just once, but twice. How many others will we allow to be killed before we act?

"I could have sent an assassin after all. No, let the boy live. But let him live as a muggle. His family likes them so much, let him move there. To the world where he belongs."

"It's for the Greater Good."

-00-00-00-

Lord Black received a letter just moments before Jexter had popped in a guest.

"My Lord Black, Mr. and Mrs. Black, Miss Black." Daphne curtseyed. "I apologize for coming unannounced..."

"Please be welcome here anytime, and under any circumstances. Hadrian did write a short note. He said he would explain more later when he knew more, but for right now, you are in danger, and offered sanctuary. Do you wish to claim formal sanctuary?" Persephone asked.

Pureblood rules, and she knew the forms.

"My Lord Black. I am a maiden of 12 years of age. A wizard, fully grown, seeks my hand by forcing me to his bed. Once I am with child, he will then offer formal marriage. My heart belongs to another. I did nothing to entice this wizard, I have avoided him. I have never even spoken to him. May I have sanctuary under your roof? I have gold with me to pay for my needs, I can support myself. What I cannot do is protect myself. May I have your protection, my lord? I will swear fealty to the House for said protection."

"I have not one, but three unmarried young wizards in my house." Lord Black informed her. Technically, he could also count the twins, but he was referring to Harry, Draco and Neville.

She hung her head, but was brave enough to admit the truth. "Hadrian Potter-Black does not wish to pursue a contract with House Greengrass for me at this time."

That had hurt to admit that. Silent tears were falling, as all her dreams crashed. She didn't know why her mother would allow her father to sell her so. Flint! And now, when she needed him most, her friend had helped rescue her, but not in the way she wanted.

But the dream of marrying the prince was just that. A dream. She wanted to sob, but would not break down in public.

"What of Neville Longbottom? Would you be opposed to a contract with him if he is agreeable?"

Daphne thought about it. It was a pastime that many of the witches pursued. Who was the best match at Hogwarts, out of Hogwarts, under 75, and too weird to contemplate, over 75.

"I consider Neville to be a good friend. We have interests in Herbology that could lead us to future careers. I would not be opposed. He is a second cousin once removed, but we have called each other cousins for a long time. I would much rather marry him than Marcus Flint." Daphne shuddered at the thought of the Flint boy. Neville wasn't Hadrian, but he recently became a member of the main branch of the family.

He was now second to Harry as Heir. He would one day hold House Longbottom. No, it wasn't what she wanted, but it wasn't terrible either. Anyone, even Ron Weasley would be better than Flint!

"Daphne, Neville loves you. Like you, he is very young. But we can write a contract that is open-ended. If either of you want out, you walk away. No penalties. Do you have any idea why your father would do this?" Persephone asked.

"Money. Algie Westbrook owed the Flints a lot of gold, and was getting it too. Then Neville used a different manager, and my father was helping. This meant to the Flints that Lord Greengrass had stolen their gold. They are thugs, to the last one. I don't know what hold they had on father, but he obviously folded. Now, we'll have to pay the penalty clause. The money I gave you really isn't mine. Harry loaned me some of that before coming here."

"And he told you he didn't want to betroth? That may have hurt your feelings, but Heir Black does try to be truthful. Better that, than to string you along, yes?" Ares asked gently.

Persephone glared at her husband before turning to the girl.

"Hush, it allowed you the proper forms. The Potter's would be happy to see a little of their gold help one of Harry's friends, and you have been friends for a long time. Let's send a note to Minerva to let her know where you are, and you had best write your family too. Then we let the lawyers handle this." Persephone finished.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you just have to ask. Persephone, can Daphne stay in your guest suite upstairs?" Lord Black asked.

"Of course, Acturus. I'll have the house-elves show her where she's staying. Daphne, you can freshen up. We were going to be sitting down to breakfast in a quarter hour."

The girl nodded acceptance, and curtseyed to everyone including the toddler before following Jexter upstairs.

Ares and Arcturus spoke for a minute, and wanted to get Neville's acceptance before doing anything else. Ares called for Dobby, seeing how the healer had cleared him.

"Is Dobby really alright?" Persephone asked.

Just then, Dobby popped in, wearing the multicolored socks that Harry had given all his house-elves. Elven sized clothing had to be given in a special way so that elves were not accidentally freed.

Unfortunately for everyone in the room, Dobby was only wearing socks.

"Dobby, go put on a pillowcase - right now!" Ares commanded.

"I guess that answers that question." Persephone said dryly.

Everyone in the room shuddered.

The healers had said Dobby was suffering from overexposure to torture, but knew that he had been a Malfoy elf, so that there was nothing to be done against the owner. They were trying different potions to help the poor thing. At least the torturer couldn't hurt anyone else as he was safely dead.

Lucius indeed was currently suffering for all of his crimes, and would be doing so for awhile yet.

Everyone was so serious right now. Ares couldn't help but want to pull a prank, but sending Neville a 'congratulations on your betrothal' didn't seem right.

Especially when he couldn't watch the reaction!

-00-00-00-

A few days later, Harry was working on homework with Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Padma Patil. With Daphne's absence, Padma had shyly asked if the chair next to Harry was available. Harry had never really talked to either twin, but Hermione had given him a brief nod when she asked, so no one objected to her presence either.

They were batting around ideas for the charms project, when red-robed aurors came into the library. Professor McGonagall was right behind them, shouting at them. Harry reached for his gauntletts.

Most of the few hardcore Dumbledore supporters were in the Order of the Phoenix, and a few were aurors. Hadrian nodded to Mad-eye Moody, a long-time secret mentor, friend and ally, and stood, his gauntletts going into his bag.

Hadrian stepped forward, Neville following just a few steps behind him. Hadrian knew one of the men but not the other.

"Mr. Potter, you are being detained for questioning in the disappearance of Daphne Greengrass."

"Are you saying that Miss Greengrass has disappeared? And her family doesn't know where she is?" Hadrian demanded.

"It's not her family making the charges Potter. Come along quietly or we'll make you come along."

"Auror Flint, I don't know or care who you bribed to get your position, but in this school we follow protocol. Mr. Potter is far too young to be arrested. If you want to take him to the Ministry, you have to have his guardian here. If you want to question him here, you have to have his guardian here." The Headmistress had put up with this family far too long to have to deal with their stupidity outside of class.

With a silent spell, Neville and Professor McGonagall had been dropped, and heavy cuffs were placed on Hadrian before he could react with magic.

While Flint dragged the now-bound Potter to the front doors, Mad-eye kept a watch out for teachers. Harry watched. His magical eye was moving properly. Not a decoy or polyjuice. Why was his mentor betraying him like this?

"You're not Auror Moody!" Harry accused, cursing himself for letting his guard down. He was silenced with a spell after that, but shuddered at the man's awful smile. Harry was suddenly very afraid. He tried to remove the cuffs magically and felt himself drained. Suppression cuffs - they could drain his core dry, turn him into a squib if he wasn't careful. Especially if his magic got out of his control. He took deep breaths, and tried to calm himself.

He had been taught about them by the very man now taking him out of the castle!

Severus Snape was at the front door. "I cannot let you pass without seeing your warrant."

A parchment was presented to him - a blank one. Before the man could object, the potion master was on the ground as well.

"Sorry professor. At least it was just a stunner." Flint consoled the unconscious man, not that he cared.

The pair got to the front gates, and disappeared in a swirl of magic.

-00-00-00-


	17. Chapter 17

-00-00-00-

Chapter 17

"You can't do this Acturus! If she doesn't get out of there, she could be..."

"I know the risk ma'am. It's part of the job. I'll do it. I'd do it for free to rescue the boy-who-lived, but I'm used to this. I'll be fine." The older woman said. She didn't look like an auror, but someone who had seen the bitter side of life once too often. She was clearly a volunteer, and had the extra potions in hidden places no one would find. "I'll be fine. Nice of you to worry about me - let the security people worry about the boy's safety first.

They were meeting in Gringotts. For a bribe to the right goblins, Ragnok would allow a person to come in and take polyjuice after they went through the Theives' Downfall if they swore on their magic that they weren't there to rob anyone. Arcturus and Hadrian being named Goblin Friend was helping. That a young girl was involved had made the goblins ready to seize the Flint vaults, but who cared about a few knuts and sickles.

And the Black family weren't going to try to steal or rob from goblins. They had a bigger target. The woman was prepared for her role. It was Persephone who was livid about it, the only one who seemed to care that the volunteer might be in danger. Everyone else was focused on getting Hadrian back in one piece.

There were several things that the family had learned in the last few hours. a) Mad eye Moody had retired from the Ministry. b) Tiberius Flint had been fired from the DMLE. c)Neither one had any right to wear aurors robes and d) The Flints had demanded a hostage exchange. The girl for Hadrian. House Black had asked for an oath swearing that Heir Black was alive, and was being treated well, kept warm, safe, fed, comfortable. They got an oath stating he was alive and was being treated as a guest in their home. All they wanted was the Greengrass girl.

"Something more is going on here!" Persephone tried to reason with the men in her family. "This has to be a trap!"

"If it is a trap, then you need to be safe, and keep our son safe." Ares said, looking at her midriff before putting hiding a fourth wand on his person. "Him and our daughter."

The couple had known since All Hallow's Eve that that Persephone was with child again. They had also been trying to keep it quiet lest the family be targeted again. Persephone didn't like hiding the news from the boys, but knew that she was vulnerable when about. So they had kept it secret for now. The baby was due at Beltane, or a little later. Certainly before final exams at Hogwarts.

"I don't want to lose you, you idiot! You should be staying here! So should Arcturus! Let the solicitors take care of things!"

"They tried, my love. They failed. They've had days to win this. We paid the penalty. Now they want blood. And blood they shall have if Hadrian is not returned.

"At least wait for the Wizengamot!"

"That's not for another few hours. Persephone, desist your tirades against your husband, this is my decision. He made his to come with me. It does not become you to act so."

She pulled herself up as if slapped. She bowed her head to Acturus, and kissed Ares soundly.

"Bring my son home, love, bring you all home. Safe."

"With pleasure, my lady." Ares said, pulling his cloak and magic around them.

She waited for the group to be gone before wilting on the couch in a flood of tears. The real Daphne having given in to hers again upstairs in her room.

"There, there, my lady. 'Twill be alright." The human nanny Elsie comforted. Cassiopia climbed on the couch and cuddled into her upset mother.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

-00-00-00-

Harry woke up in a teeth-chattering cold cell. He had been stripped down to his pants, and there was naught but a bit of straw on the ground. He had been about to be going to dinner when he was 'arrested'. He had no clue what time it was now. The cell was very very dark.

No water, no food could be found by crawling around, though his movements had scared something that scittered away.

Great, rats. Ever since capturing Peter Pettigrew, Harry had a thing about rats killing him in revenge. It was a stupid nightmare, but bad dreams didn't have to make sense to scare people.

The Flints weren't very smart though. They had taken the magic-suppressing cuffs off when he was put in the cell. The bars on the cell were ancient - magically resistant cold iron. Fine. He wasn't freeing himself anytime soon, but he had been able to make himself more comfortable.

He took clothes out of his bag from around his neck and put them on first. Now that he was warm, he could think more clearly.

Harry conjured a bed and blanket, conjured a mug of hot chocolate, and conjured a small meal. There were rules against conjuring food. Harry broke rules of magic all the time, so why not break them for breakfast? Or in this case, for a little dinner?

Harry pushed with his magic, but short of destroying the room, which could kill him in the process, he was there for the time being. He decided just to clean his teeth and hands, banish the bits of leftover food, and go to sleep.

When he awoke the second time, he felt much more coherent.

He conjured a small handlight, and cast a spell for the time. The sun would be rising in an hour, and the small window at the top of the cell might then provide a bit of light.

What to do, what to do?

Harry now understood why Lord Black allowed him to be kidnapped before the start of his first year. Sometimes it was best to see an enemy's plans, and try to unravel them in such a way that the enemy is trapped. And so, his family knew about this time too.

Mad-eye had clearly given his grandfather the heads-up on his newest mercenary job. That much was obvious, as Mad-eye had winked at him when he showed Harry the emergency release when taking off the magical suppressor cuffs.

He decided on some oatmeal for breakfast. He wasn't that hungry, but wanted to eat while he could. He conjured several bluebell lights as big as he could, filled with fire, then shrunk them to be the size of marbles and put them all over the cell.

Light did not improve his accommodations in the least.

He finished the small meal, cleaned up, and paced. One, two, three, four. Turn. And Harry wasn't fully grown. Potter Manor had dungeons that were nicer than this. Just in case he ever had to 'have a friend over'. Not that he would. He was too young to torture death eaters.

He didn't want to think about the trains he had planned for once he learned enchanting well. Not here, not now.

Hadrian was not a child! He was not afraid of the dark. Still, it was nice to be able to conjure up Hermione's blue bell flames. They kept him warm, and the light was nice.

He took a book out of his mokeskin bag that had been completely ignored by his enemies. Harry made a promise to himself to put an emergency tent and provisions in his bag at his next possible chance. He hovered one of the lights conveniently over the book, and tried to read.

He heard them coming long before they were there. He put the book and clothes back in the bag, banished nearly everything conjured, and shivered as he was once again nearly naked. He hid the lights for now under the straw, but depending on what was going on, Harry had set up a thank you gift for the Flints hosting him.

Tiberius Flint stood at the door, came in and hit Harry so fast and so hard he didn't have time to react.

"That's for stealing my brother's girl." He said, and was going to hit the boy again, when Moody stopped him.

"He has to be able to walk into Gringotts. Goblins won't like it if he bleeds on the marble." Moody waited until they were walking out to palm him a potion and mouthed 'sorry about that'.

That decided it. The balls of flame Harry conjured were unbreakable, and would likely last hundreds of years, unless given a verbal command.

"Daphne" Harry whispered, and the balls would break and the fire spread within a half hour of them leaving.

And the balls were shrunk down, and holding in a lot of flame.

Harry waited for Flint to go around a corner before he quaffed the draught.

'Thanks' Harry mouthed back. Calming, and stomach soother. He felt better.

His clothes and boots were waiting for him in a small loo that had no windows, and only one door in. At least he had privacy to take care of business, and there was a small toothbrush and soap, so he washed up a bit.

"We're going to Gringotts. Your family gets you back, we get the girl. No funny business, and remember, she's contracted. It's you who stole from us, Potter!"

Harry bit down, saying nothing. The cuffs going on actually helped keep him calm.

Otherwise, he might have destroyed whatever they called the Flint ancestral home.

Not that it was going to survive after this. No, Hadrian took a calming breath. He wasn't going to let anything turn him into a dark lord. That path led to madness and pain.

Just because three out of the last five mages had become dark lords didn't mean that Harry had to follow the trend. He could even out the scales - he could.

The portkey delivered them to a side entrance. Gold exchanged hands, and Harry was allowed to come in shackled. He glared at the two goblins, and memorized their crests. No one had said any words so far, but most people didn't know he could speak Goblin.

They were first to the meeting room. Harry was brought over to a chair. Flint wanted to tie him up, Mad-eye was for getting the girl and gold, and getting out.

Harry looked up at the two of them. Moody couldn't let Flint get a hold of Daphne, he just couldn't!

The next people into the room were Daphne's parents. Cyrus looked like he had aged 10 years, and Cordelia had been crying, Harry could tell.

"Oh, Hadrian! Flint, you are a monster! Breaking these two up like this! Given time, they could have something precious! And shackling Heir Potter-Black like this!"

What? Daphne wasn't his girlfriend. Sure, she was a friend and a girl. Harry didn't want to see Flint hurting her. But breaking them up? Where did that come from? He was 12! He wasn't even dating yet!

"Quiet woman!" That it was Cyrus who spoke to his lady like this surprised everyone in the room, but the doors opening again had drawn everyone's attention.

"Hadrian!" Ares swept across the room, eyeing his godson. His stormy grey eyes met with Flint, and promised slow death one day for this atrocity.

Lord Black came in next to a weeping and heavily veiled Daphne.

"No! You can't do this to my baby! I won't allow it!" Cordelia went forward, but Tiberius backhanded her hard across the face. Goblin steel was then drawn, from Lord Black's side of the room.

"Hitting a female! Shows how impotent you really are humon! Do so again at your peril!"

"I'll show this family how impotent I am! My brother won't mind." Flint bragged. "You girl, come here!"

"No!" Harry yelled, then pleaded with Mad-Eye.

"You were a Master Auror! How can you let this scum take my friend like this! My lawyers were supposed to fix this! Please! Daphne is my friend, Don't let her be hurt!" He was losing control of his magic, the pain in his wrists increased. His magic was being drained, and he had to bite his cheek to keep from screaming out.

Daphne turned to him, her eyes wide. And in that moment, Harry really looked. Her magic was all wrong. It was muted, swirled the wrong colors, and was old, so old.

"The law is the law Potter. Flint won this round. Let your cold night be the only penalty you suffer for this." Mad-eye clearly was trying to tell him to let the girl go. He touched his muggle-style wrist watch, reminding him.

Lowering his head, so others would think him defeated, Harry hid his confusion and pain. Flint's laugh of triumph hurt.

"Marcus is so going to enjoy himself today. Might have to pick up a few strengthening potions for him."

Cordelia screamed at that, and tried to launch herself at the wizard, but her husband held her back.

Harry's magic flared again, and again the pain increased, his magic drained.

A crying Daphne who-was-not-Daphne left with Flint. Mad-eye walked carefully behind him as back-up. Potter looked up just in time for him to see a sad nod, and they were gone.

Harry shuddered, suddenly so cold. What if, what if, what if.

Ares rushed over to Cordelia Greengrass, and half-carried her over to the uncomfortable couch in the meeting room. He pulled out the potions kit that his wife had provided, and gave her a calming draught.

"That wasn't Daphne, Lady Greengrass, but a talented actress who was willing to step in and help us. She has an emergency portkey and everything." Ares explained in a hurried whisper.

"But what if, but, but..."

"She understands the situation, and was willing to risk her life to save Daphne's. If she lives through this, she has a small cottage on a pond in Wales waiting on her. She will be taken care of for the rest of her life for this. That's how important this was to us." Ares elaborated.

Cordelia looked at him, Lord Black, and Hadrian.

Daphne's sister Astoria was betrothed to Draco. Which made Daphne family to the Blacks. They would do anything to protect family. But she was also one of Harry's best friends, and they would also do anything to protect their friends.

Hadrian looked at his Grandfather. Was he old enough to entertain guests in the dungeon? He was certainly willing to find out at that moment.

He took a deep breath.

"I wondered why you gave up so easily. How did you know? She walked like Daphne, looked like her." Lady Greengrass asked/demanded.

"I've known Daphne since I was little ma'am. I just knew." Hadrian didn't elaborate. He was feeling very sick. Portkeying on an nearly empty stomach, and being in suppression cuffs. Seeing what appeared to be his friend given to another family. If that had been Hermione... He shuddered again, struggling not to dry heave. The stomach soother and calming potion Moody gave him was wearing off.

The two bribed guards came in, and took off the magic suppressing cuffs just then. A shouting match in Goblin started between the guards on Lord Black's side, and the two in cahoots with Flint.

If Lady Greengrass had not been hit, they might have ignored the way a child was treated. But now, it was an issue.

Lord Black waited while the guards argued. Ares wanted to check on his godson who was watching the guards like a spectator at Wimbledon.

Of course, he was the only human in the room who had a clue at the score.

The shouting stopped when two other guards came in, followed by another goblin, who clearly wasn't a guard.

"What's going on in here!" Ragnok demanded. He eyed all of them. "Why are a child and lady hurt in here without being offered aid? We have healers - they may be more expensive than St Mungo's but the service should still be offered!"

This being said in English shut all of the goblins up, except for one of the ones near Lord Black who had nodded at him. He excused himself and returned in only a few minutes with a healer.

Her entrance led to a scurry of guards returning to their posts. Hadrian's eyes never left the last two. They clearly wanted to start something with the boy, and Harry wondered what he had ever done to them?

"Sons of your late account manager. Seems to think that you beheaded their father when you were 5." Ragnok explained without being asked.

"I see. So they get involved with getting me into Gringotts as a prisoner without consequence because their father was a criminal? Maybe Goblin arithmancy is different than wizard, but that doesn't add up to me."

Ragnok barked a laugh, and hit Harry very gently on the shoulder. The goblin equivalent of a hug, he supposed.

"It will be taken care of, my friend. Speaking of which, where is your friend, Heir Potter-Black?"

Harry bowed his head. "I don't know sir, but I hope that she is safe."

Ragnok looked at Ares and Acturus, Lord Black. He looked at Cyrus, who was on one side of the room being sick into a conjured bucket, and at Cordelia who was being attended to.

"Terrible day, terrible day. If anyone else were involved, I wouldn't be here. Do try to not be kidnapped so much, this is what, three times?"

"It's not like I asked him to, sir!" Hadrian defended, and then Hermione-huffed. "I don't plan these things!"

"No but trouble does seem to find you, doesn't it?" Ragnok asked.

"Maybe I can invent a fidelius charm against that." Hadrian responded, and had to endure another knock to the shoulder, harder this time, as the goblin roared with laughter.

-00-00-00-

Persephone recovered quickly and remembered a problem. A huge problem.

She had a tea tray made, and sent an elf to fetch their guest.

Daphne came into the room, and curtseyed to her. As senior witch of the house, it was her due, but they were not normally this formal. She had known the girl for years. Knew things about her that she likely didn't know about herself.

"You don't hate Hermione. You were in competition with her. And if you had been patient, you might have won. But now? You and your mother have lost everything you hoped to gain."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The Greengrass girl said as she flipped her hair back.

Persephone would not betray her spies, or how she knew what she knew.

"Harry loves you, you know."

"No he doesn't. He rejected me." Tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"He's 12. Of course he did! He still wants to race Pegasi, and play with trains! He doesn't want the responsibility of a wife so young. And he has been taught to think things through. Too bad your parents didn't teach you that as well."

Daphne gave a very Hermione life huff.

"But your mother did this! She has put my husband in real danger! She has put Hadrian in real danger! She did this to try and force an arrangement!"

"No! She wouldn't! Flint?" Daphne began pacing, and thinking. "She did! That's what she did! How could she?"

"Because she wanted Hadrian for a son-in-law! She wanted the prestige that would bring your house! And now, because she tried to force it, Hadrian will NEVER agree to anything with them. You might have had a chance if you waited until you were older! But now?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Daphne asked in a small voice. "I didn't know! If you do, he'll never speak to me again!"

"I'll agree to keep my own counsel. But it is conditional."

"What do you want?"

"Hermione is a welcome guest in our home. She's one of the few that likes Harry for himself. She wasn't raised with a Boy-Who-Lived doll.

"You are going to be her friend. Be nice to her. She is going to be part of your life for a long time, so you can make yourself miserable by hating her. Or you can try and be nice, and be friends. You have more in common than you realize."

"But she won!"

"My dear girl. No one has won yet. This could blow over. If Harry doesn't find out about it now, he won't get stubborn over it later. Think! You are all still children."

"But he loves her! He bought her that cat! Gave her a rose at Valentine's!"

"Yes, he loves her. And will protect her from enemies. Don't be that enemy if you want to get frozen out forever."

"But I am promised to Neville now!" More tears.

"Yes you are. And if you are clever and cunning, you will look at yourself and Neville and see what a smart match it is. Much better than you and Hadrian. You love growing things. Neville would be a good person to have over the Greengrass potion imports. He knows things about plants that many adults never learn. And he is a kind soul. That is more important in a spouse than looks or wealth. Kindness is highly underrated."

"But I want Harry Potter!" Daphne whined, giving into her tears.

'You, and every other witch under 75. Some of them older.' Persephone thought to herself.

"I will not allow war under my roof. If you cannot agree to be kind to Hermione from now on, I'm telling Heir Black everything!"

"Fine! I'll be good. I'll really try to be her friend. But I'm not giving up on Harry!"

"As long as you stop plotting with your mother, the other condition of my silence, I won't say anything to either boy. But you would be wiser to look to Neville, and see the good in him."

Daphne just begged to be dismissed, and gave into yet more tears.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black coming to Hogwarts was not unexpected after his Heir was taken. Headmistress McGonagall had been appalled at the abduction that happened right under her nose. She met Lord Black, Ares, and a bandaged Boy-Who-Lived at the gates.

Several Hogwarts house-elves popped in to apologize, and popped out when they saw company.

"Really!" The woman scoffed.

She curseyed regally to all three, her deputy giving in and bowing if shallowly to a man who looked far too similar to a boy that had tormented him for years.

"Harry!" The woman had been so worried, and enfolded the boy in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you alive and well, Mr. Potter."

"We need to talk to Neville, then get back to the Wizengamot session." Lord Black informed them.

"But the boy is hurt!" She argued, pointing to the bandages.

"At least I'm not squibbed ma'am. As may have been the intent." Hadrian said, eyes blazing.

The deputy kept eyeing Ares suspiciously.

"Did you know my cousin? He taught me everything about how to fight, how to walk elegantly. I used to be such a country clown." A very Aussie accent informed the scowling man.

"Unfortunately, I did know him. I did receive the gold cauldron as a gift from House Black. Most useful. Thank you."

"So you said in your note. Please, let the past be buried with my grandson. He paid for his crimes." Lord Black said.

"As you wish." Snape said, but eyed the man again.

-00-00-00-

Neville being called from class was not a normal experience. The boy was so shy, and had never made trouble.

Now, his new Head of House asked to see him. Professor Snape had tried to talk to Hadrian alone, but Ares wouldn't allow it.

Neville bowed at their approach. The school officials tried to stay, but a glare from all three had them taking their leave.

Harry started to pace.

"This isn't right Ares! The whole thing stinks! It's a trap. And now, instead of me being caught, you're substituting my best friend! There has to be a better way!"

Harry couldn't wear his gauntletts right now, though he had them back and was holding them. Otherwise, magic would have destroyed the furniture on that side of the room.

Ares waved a hand motion, and Harry took a deep breath. Then another. He calmed, but it still wasn't fair.

"Neville. The House of Black is in a position to help an ally through a marriage agreement. The girl involved is known to you. Nothing be done until you are 30, the minimum age of marriage will be set at 21. The normal limit is 10 years. Open ended. You can walk away after you turn 21. Casual dating of others will not be forbidden. Did I forget anything important?"" Ares asked Lord Black.

"Yes. You forgot to tell him it's a trap!" Hadrian yelled.

"If it is a trap, then you were the target. They couldn't have known about Neville, could they?" Ares argued back. "He's not the target."

Harry looked at him. "Neville. You don't have to do this. I bet that there is a backup plan. Let Daphne go to Flint, no. That slimeball really would. Urgg!"

Neville looked at all of them. "If you are talking about a contract for Daphne, I am really not opposed. I was worried that no one would want me." All of this was said in a small voice.

"But do you like her? You know, as a girl?" Harry demanded.

Neville tilted his head then shook it. "But I could learn. At least I know her. And I like her. It's a better start than Gran had."

"A contract with you would save the girl. And I saw her face Hadrian. She was terrified! No one is that good an actress. Not even Solence." Ares claimed. "She didn't know."

"We'll have an official signing soon, and won't announce it until it is signed. We'll treat this as line-theft. Clearly they were trying to interfere with Hadrian's and Daphne's potential future." Lord Black stated firmly.

"If this will rescue Daphne from Flint, I would do it even if I couldn't get out of it later. He's horrible!" Neville declared. "Thank you for doing this for my cousin. I really do love her, I guess."

"Are you sure young man?" Lord Black looked at him.

"Yes sir. But I think that you should know that Daphne's not going to be happy. No witch would."

Ares and Lord Black looked at each other. 'Uncle Algie' had a lot to answer for. But this was not the time, and the man hadn't killed anyone. Just their dreams, and hopes, and confidence.

They had other cauldrons to attend right now before everything boiled over.

-00-00-00-

Lord Greengrass had taken his wife home, and was waiting for Lord Black in his office in the Wizengamot. The emergency session was going to start soon.

He held his head. What a mess!

He blamed it on the alcohol. Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey had been part of the present in the gift basket when he had sat down to negotiate for Daphne. It wasn't supposed to be a concubinage! It was supposed to be for the younger son, for him to take the Greengrass name, learn a trade, and eventually take over the business until their children were old enough to!

It was supposed to be honorable!

His baby girl. So precious! A joy in pink and ribbons, blonde haired beautiful princess.

He must have had too much to drink.

He stood and went to the door. Lord Black was here with a new contract.

This time there would be no alcohol involved.

Cygnus looked to Harry, a boy he liked, but had garnered too much trouble in the past for his liking. He never wanted to allow either of his girls to become too closely involved in this boy. His lady wife though just had to take pity on the poor waif who needed friends.

That was long ago.

Resigned, he bent to read the contract and was surprised by the name on it.

Oh.

Lord Greengrass looked up again, scanned the three men. No one was smiling. This should have been a happy occasion.

Ares looked at the man, and asked one question, using one word after the paperwork was done.

"Why?"

Cygnus shook his head. "I thought I was doing the right thing for my house. I made a mistake. I drank too much, signed something I hadn't read well. I am far more sorry than I can say, and if this rescues Daphne from the Flint contract, I owe House Black a debt of honor."

The men nodded. Lord Greengrass wasn't the enemy here. He clearly was upset, and had taken this action as a lifeline that it was.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Daphne's father.

"You'd better be nice to Neville. He's a very good person. And he's rescuing your family."

"I swear on my magic." Lord Greengrass solemnly stated.

-00-00-00-

The emergency Wizengamot session was fully attended. The press were swarming like vultures. Lord Black attended with his heir at his right hand.

The Potter and Black rings were on Harry's hand, and anyone looking would have seen a third family ring as well.

While Lord Black had had it awhile, it was a new acquisition for Hadrian. Given to him only this morning at Gringotts to wear, having been cleansed of a certain taint long ago. And a certain death-dealing curse. It was meant to send a message to those who knew how to read such things.

The Minister of Magic looked appalled to see Harry there. Lord Ogden saw the bandages on the boy's wrists. His burns were being treated with potion soaked into the cloth. Madam Pomprey was more than competent enough to take over his healing once he got back to school. Lord Ogden was clearly unhappy to see the Boy-Who-Lived there.

Tiberius Ogden lifted his wand and sent out a noise maker to get everyone's attention.

"With Hogwarts in school, and young Hadrian being only a second year, I did not think he was old enough to be here. However nice it is to see you, lad."

Hadrian was old enough now to see some of the tells that Grandfather had taught him. He was horrified to see Harry. He didn't want him here, and was ready to order his expulsion.

"Hadrian Potter-Black is here as is his right to be here. With claims of line-theft on the line." Lord Black intoned and stepped aside.

"We will hear Heir Potter's claim." Griselda Marchbanks, Chief Witch said. She nodded at the boy.

She liked him, and didn't hide her feelings.

"Madam Chief Witch, Minister, Assembled Wizengamot. A terrible crime has been committed, and a worse one will follow if nothing is done. My friend, Daphne Greengrass was forced into a concubine contract with Marcus Flint. She is only 12 years of age. In order to override the age requirement, it would take a majority vote of this body. The head of my house, Lord Black has attended every session. Our solicitors have scanned the meeting where this supposed vote took place. The documents issued were false.

"The Flint's intend to hurt me through my friend. I will not use my gold or my allies to use violence against them. I will not try and use my magic to force someone to act as I think they should. I will act as I should, and go through the Wizengamot for justice."

Harry paused as the assembly applauded his well thought out words.

"In place of a concubine contract, my family has offered a betrothal agreement to House Greengrass, for the eldest daughter of House Greengrass for one of the scions of our House. In place of a few measly galleons for 'comfort and blessing', our House offers a guaranteed home that is separate from any other witch that might later become part of his household, a very generous annual stipend, and a G10,000 galleons bride price. Furthermore..."

The swell of sound had Hadrian stopping, while the Chief Witch called for order.

"Well, those are the important things. Miss Greengrass will find honor and respect. I ask for immediate action. Will the Wizengamot hear my plea?"

There was much shouting. Such a bride price! Such a scandal - what was going on here? The Flints might have some gold, and an ancestral home, but they didn't have a seat on the Wizengamot.

Something was rotten here, to the core.

The Minister tried to take control. "Really Mr. Potter, this isn't something that the Wizengamot can just act on..."

Amelia Bones was reviewing Daphne's contract for the Flint family quickly. She had had a preliminary view earlier, but was double checking some figures.

"What do you mean he can't petition the Wizengamot? He's going to be sitting in one of those regal chairs here soon enough. His friend has been kidnapped through the use of a legal document that is only legal if it is valid. I concur with the Potter lawyers. This vote was never held, the family has no right to hold her." Amelia had her mirror out, and was sending squads.

The mirror sets were a Yule gift from Hadrian, and he was pleased to see them in use.

"No! We have to at least vote! Amelia Bones, you are out of order! I can have you fired for this!" Tiberius Ogden was raging.

Griselda Marchbanks banged her gavel. "Fine, we have a vote. All those in favor of acting immediately?"

The vote was nearly unanimous. Only a few of the very darkest houses voted against, and that was only because it involved Harry Potter.

There were some people that you just couldn't please.

"Now, can we please address this new convention hall idea? If we allow those muggleborns to build something like this, where will it end? Catering to purebloods is fine, but what's stopping them from holding balls there of their own?" Someone from the dark asked.

"We have already discussed this! The hall has been approved. Stop beating dead hippogriffs!"

The session was closed abruptly, and Heir Potter-Black was thanked for bringing this injustice to the proper authorities.

-00-00-00-

The Auror squad that was sent was justifiably confused at what they found.

The floo to the Flint home didn't work, so the team tried to apparate close to where the wards ended. The wards were completely down.

The Flint ancestral home, built in 1651 and improved upon in fits and starts was nothing more than a smoldering pile of ashes.

There was no one there, and no one to save.

-00-00-00-

Solence Brown was an average powered witch, with average beauty, and had lived a disadvantaged life. After making some very poor choices when she was younger, she tried magical theatre, and eked out a modest living.

She was known to take jobs as 'comfort' companions from time to time, but she prefered to make her living on stage.

Today was the first day that she felt as if she was in real danger in her life, and yet she felt like, for the first time in her life, she was doing something really worthwhile.

The Flint boy had threatened her terribly. Had she really been 12 years old, she would have been terrified, so that is how she acted.

When the floo to the house wouldn't work, the boy scowled, and decided that they should go to Hogsmeade, and walk up to the school. After all, she was supposed to be delivered to his brother.

This was when he made his first mistake. He thought that his brother wouldn't mind if he 'kissed' his brother's toy first, and decided to get a room at the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta took one look at a terrified little girl, and called for aurors. This started a shouting match between the pub witch and the wanna be auror, and the actress quietly drank more potion while Flint was otherwise distracted.

The aurors in question looked at the young witch, asked her if she shouldn't be in class, which she agreed to, and decided to escort the young lady to school. The young man was 'detained for questioning' by a very tall and angry looking auror.

Then, Tiberius Flint lost his temper. His wand hadn't been surrendered yet, and he started casting some very dark curses, seemingly at random. They struck the bar, the expensive alcohol behind the bar, the lights in the candelabras, and everywhere. He hit nothing that he aimed at which was very lucky for the aurors and patrons.

Then the aurors got serious, and put Flint down hard. Solence started crying again, not much needing acting skills - it was terrifying! More aurors came through the floo, and the lead auror received a message from Madam Bones.

"We're to bring you into the Ministry, Miss. You'll be alright. Madam Bones wants you protected from the Flints. Everything will be alright now."

Solence went over to Madam Rosmerta.

"Thank you Madam. For the gold he offered you, most people would have turned a blind eye. I won't forget your kindness."

"That's alright, miss. You come back when you're older. Bring your friends. Hogwarts students are always welcome here - anytime." She winked, letting her know that some students snuck out to buy butterbeer and sneak it back into the castle.

Where was a Madam Rosmerta for her when she was young? Well, at least Miss Greengrass was safe. Lord Black had several backup plans, that was certain. She didn't expect that he would keep his promise of use for a cottage for the rest of her life.

She was wrong. He did keep that promise. And provided for her. She would help him from time to time for as long as he lived, but he continued to provide for her.

And she only took the acting jobs she wanted from that time forth.

-00-00-00-

The switchover happened at the ministry with Mad-eye's help. The press tried to get Harry and Daphne to pose for a few pictures, but Hadrain was adamant against it. After all, she was being offered to someone else, not him, as a betrothed. He didn't mention names yet.

Daphne already knew that, and had determined to be patient about it but hearing Harry's tone, her dreams of being with Harry for the rest of her life went up again in flames just like the Flint home.

Harry was never questioned about the burning down of the Flint home. Since it was an older home, and there was no sign of spell casting from the outside, it was assumed that the fire had gotten started inside and spread. The Flints called it bad luck. Others called it karma.

Not even the Flints blamed Potter!

The press asked Harry and Daphne all sorts of impertinent questions, but finally it was over, and they were escorted back to school. Neither would reveal Neville as her betrothed, but Hadrian did deny being in a contract with the girl.

Harry had all kinds of questions he wanted to ask. And pictured himself barbarding those people until they told the truth.

Why was Harry being attacked? Was any of this related to Dumbledore? Ogden had been a good friend of his. Did any of it have to do with Neville? Was someone angry that House Black had given Neville a home?

The one good thing that had come from it all was that Neville and Daphne were Lord Black would spend a fortune to get and keep her was a sure sign that she was approved of. She was sure that someone was going to be watching over all of them for a time.

Harry thought again how he would react if it had been Hermione so attacked.

The miscreants would all be in pieces, their homes would be cratored ruins, and he would leave none alive in the family to hurt his friend.

He really shouldn't read certain private journals. Harry knew that he would happily kill to keep Hermione safe. He just needed to keep that very, very private for the moment.

He wasn't a dark lord. He wasn't going to kill for pleasure. He really needed to get his wrists fully healed so he could wear his gauntlets properly. Get his magic under control.

It was good to be going back to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait to see Hermione.

He was in desperate need of one of her hugs!

-00-00-00-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dumbledore's portrait was most insistent. Deputy Headmaster Snape could care less. He had served two masters - one who wanted to kill and dominate, and hold control of the world through fear. The other who claimed to have a higher standard, but often used secret assassins, had no problem lying and manipulating others to do his bidding, and stole from anyone he could in order to fund his own little private army.

That, and it was much easier to ignore something with magical earplugs.

That blessing was taken away with the opening of the outside office door.

"Severus Snape!" Minerva waved her hands. He could read lips very well, and reluctantly took out the noise cancelling devices.

"My apologies, Madam. How may I assist you?" His baritone voice held no sneer this evening.

"I was wondering if you were going to allow me to expel the Flint lad finally. I don't care about last chances!"

Severus pinched the top of his nose. "What, pray tell, as the idiot done now?"

"Not only did he attempt to hit Miss Greengrass, when Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger went to defend their friends, he tried to, but it was, argg! I'm telling you Professor Snape, send him home! Now! If I have to deal with the Sassenach, you won't like what I do!"

The headmistress had wanted to expel the Flint boy over the Greengrass contract, but Snape had objected. The boy hadn't created the mess, just gotten caught up in it.

Potter she had said. Looking into whatever was going on was better than listening to Dumbledore's reasons why Harry should be raised by muggles, or why Harry should take Divination next year, why his friends were all wrong, or any number of other things.

"Go to sleep, Albus." Snape said, and waved his wand.

Momentary bliss. What had that little miscreant done now? And he didn't mean Flint.

-00-00-00-

Earlier

Harry's group of friends were headed to the library. He wanted an alibi for when Marcus' prank went off.

It had taken a while to set up and today was the perfect day to use it. He had paid the twins ten times their normal rate, but it was worth it.

The only problem was, the twins had seen his map.

"My father was a prankster." Harry admitted.

"No way! Was it Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot or Prongs?" George asked.

"Wait! How did you know? My map doesn't have..." Harry said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred intoned, and opened the map that Harry just closed.

"Mr. Padfoot, in Honor of Mr. Prongs, with loving affection for Mr. Moony, and now including Prongslet, present the Marauder's Map, Next Generation.

"No way!" The twins said together.

"Your father was Prongs?" Fred asked gently.

"Yes."

"So who are the others?" George asked.

"I'll tell you one day but not today. How do you know the Marauders?"

"We found the map..." George started to explain.

"And figured out how it worked." Fred finished.

"Alright, let's get this new invention tested!" Harry said, excited to be able to get some of his own back. The idea was projecting an illusion, but he needed help.

The group had just gotten settled in the library. Daphne had several days to make up, Harry had missed only one day of class, though hadn't slept well the night before, being in a dungeon and all. Their peace was destroyed by Marcus Flint.

"Mr. Flint, you are breaking the law. You are not supposed to go anywhere near Miss Greengrass or Mr. Potter." The librarian pointed to the door. The chair was for minor offenses. This boy was a walking major offense. To her. To Magic.

"I know it was his fault, and he's going to pay!" Flint growled.

"That will be 20 points from Slytherin, and if you don't leave immediately, I'll make it 50!" Madam Prince threatened.

"Make it 1,000. I don't care, now get out of my way!" Flint then pulled his wand, and fired it at the table where Harry and his friends sat, and charged at them.

Books, papers and quills went tumbling into the air. Marcus tried to grab Daphne's arm, and punch her in the nose, but Hermione was quicker. She had her ever-present overfull bookbag, and smacked him hard in the face.

The group then ran back towards the stacks, but Marcus Flint was not stopping. He came after them with everything he had.

His nose dripping blood, he threatened the bookworm with death and worse, and called her the M word every other sentence. The swears really weren't worth recording.

There they were, behind a table, just standing there!

She yawned at him. "Please come up with something a bit more original. I know it's hard for your tiny inbred mind but please. You'll have time to research new words in the library. After all, it's going to take you 4 or 5 more years before you can graduate."

"Why you little M.."

"You came unarmed to a battle of wits, and blame me? I'm not the one whose father is also my grandfather, my brother, my cousin, and my aunt's half-trained monkey."

"I'm pretty sure that you have his genealogy chart wrong. At least some of it." Harry commented. "But you weren't wrong about the monkey part. Liked that."

Flint raised his wand again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Neville said, in a sing-song sort of way. "You won't like it."

But Flint was incensed. This little second years thought that they could backchat him? They needed to be taught a lesson.

The spell hit the floor to ceiling glass and as designed, reflected it back to the person. Flint had never seen a tele before. And he had been talking to a large one. Had never even heard of it. But the Weasley twins, with the help of Harry, had developed a screen that had perfect sound and images. It looked like the group was right there. Only they weren't.

Earlier, Harry and his friends had gone one way, Flint the other, and now. Now Marcus Flint had his spell reflected back on him.

Sometimes though, Hadrian proved that he was only 12. He forgot about the consequences of that much magic in a room full of books.

Several rows of bound material were on fire.

Hermione's reaction was priceless. She hit Harry for not thinking, and went out with water blazing from her wand to go and rescue the helpless books.

Daphne's reaction was similar. Gape at Harry for the audacity of the idea, and go help Hermione save the precious books on fire.

Neville just looked at his brother. "So what did you do to Flint?"'

Harry snorted. He quickly went through a mental list. 'I burned down his house, stole the girl he wanted from him and gave her to you, destroyed his reputation in the Wizengamot, so he'll likely never work in the ministry, and filled all his pants with chocolate pudding that smells really, really bad.'

"I'm not really sure why he was upset. Have to ask him when he comes to."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. Do you have anything to do with the library being half on fire, and half flooded?"

At least the twins had gotten the screen down and were safely hidden under Harry's cloak. And silenced. He was sure that they would be laughing.

The depth of coldness and the Scottish Brogue announced the Headmistress.

The boys looked at each other, and gave a gallic shrug. "Not us, ma'am. We watched Marcus set the library books on fire. The girls objected, and they were trying to put the books out. I don't think they meant any harm though."

Hermione was standing on Marcus leg, Daphne on his hand.

"Not much harm." Neville added helpfully.

-00-00-00-

What had gone wrong? The boy should be a squib! Or dead, if he couldn't live without magic. He trusted the agents involved. The growing-more-dangerous-each-day mage was clearly hurt.

Next would be another chance, and this time, he wouldn't fail.

-00-00-00-

After that, with Marcus Flint expelled, school calmed down a bit for Harry.

Heir Black was surprised that he didn't serve any detentions for the library thing. Madam Pince had to spend a few days in the infirmary after having a seizure of some sort after the 'incident', but she never seemed to hold anything against him.

And Hermione and Daphne were her heroines.

The Hogwarts house-elves soon had everything put to rights. They were secretly very pleased with Harry for all of the extra work. But they would never tattle on him!

The public study group had grown. Sally-Anne Perks had been coming semi-regularly before this, but now it had both Patil twins, Susan and Hannah, Ernie and Justin, sometimes Dean and Seamus from Gryffindor. Draco would come at times.

Justin had given Harry a chocolate frog, and invited him to play football. He had been down for Eton before he got his Hogwarts letter, and several of the Hufflepuffs liked to play.

Harry counted it close enough for a formal apology, and happily added Justin and his friend Ernie to the group.

Harry kept trying to recruit more boys as all of the girls kept eyeing him like candy. Even Daphne!

No, the only thing that was odd for the rest of term was Valentine's Day. He of course had gotten his friends little things, and most of his allies a small something. He gave Hermione a box of chocolates and a white rose openly this year. And more cat toys.

Daphne had received a signing Valentine (completely muggle of all things - Ares had found them), a small heart shaped box of Honeydukes chocolates that held more than it looked like, and a single pink rose from Neville.

No, it was the red-headed girl that kept trying to talk to him all day. Finally the Gryffindor firstie burst out with it.

"I think that I would make a great Lady Potter." The girl said.

"I am sure that many of the witches here would." Harry said gently. No reason to make a girl cry after all. "I am sorry if this hurts your feelings, but I am not ready to be betrothed."

"But Mother said that you can have up to four wives. And I want to be Lady Potter." The girl actually stomped her foot in emphasis.

He looked at her. Same color hair as the twins, same milky complexion, same eyes, but with a twist. She was looking at him as an obstacle or an object.

She didn't see him as a person at all.

"I thank you for your interest. Right now, I am pursuing my educational goals. I have asked my grandfather Lord Black that I not be betrothed until I am in my 20's. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to get to class."

After that, she had followed him everywhere, and somehow got some of her brothers involved in chasing him down!

He had run from them, and was in the seventh floor corridor, and saw he was trapped. Thinking 'I need to get away' while trying to find an empty room or something, a door just popped open. That was odd. Was this the hidden room that had once held one of the items that Ares and Grandfather had been looking for? Something that the elves helped with last year?

The room shimmered and shifted as he entered, and when he did, the door disappeared behind him, leaving a bewildered 'Ginerva Weasley' on one side of the corridor and a equally bewildered set of twins on the other.

-00-00-00-

"Darling, we should tell the boys. Harry could tell I had gained some weight. They aren't stupid." Persphone advised.

Ares looked to Lord Black. He shook his head.

"Love, I do understand. But while Lucius was the agent behind the attack that killed our…" Ares had to stop, and take a breath. "We don't know he wasn't manipulated. His father had put him under the Imperius. That was proven. However, he would have willingly joined the Death Eaters. We know that too. It was a good plan to keep heirs out of Azkaban. Is Abraxus even dead? Or did he just run away?"

Lord Black looked at his fingernails. Oh.

"I do not feel it wise to reveal your condition at this time. However clever the boys are, things like this get out." Lord Black said.

"Fine." Persephone said. "It's a great prison. Really." She got up so fast that her chair knocked over, and she stormed from the room.

A wave of a hand, and Ares had the chair upright again.

"I'll promise to take her to muggle Paris this weekend. No pureblood likes France that much, and none I know of blend in there."

"You just want to go visit your magical mouse." Arcturus accused.

"Guilty." Ares smirked. Looking at his watch, he tried to gage when it would be safe to approach his beloved. He did love her, but a woman growing a baby? Lots of emotions involved, and guilt was no small part of it. The 'if only's' were hurting them both.

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter was grinning.

He went exploring in this huge room. He was using his Mage Sight everywhere, and what an Aladddin's cave of wonders!

He had found old, worn out enchanted mirrors still in bright gold settings, old desks that had been cast aside for newer models, and ancient tapestries of families long dead.

He had found the perfect base for his year-end enchanting project - and oh the prank he planned with this one!

In enchanting, conjured materials were harder to work with than transfigured materials that were harder to work with than plain, made objects.

In this room were many, many objects, just waiting for an enchanter to bring them new life!

He cackled. Grinned. Cackled. Grinned.

He decided to keep this room a secret. He put his hand on the castle, knowing it was sentient, and asked permission to use the items in this room. The glow he felt flowed into him, and Fawkes swooped into the room, singing.

He took that as a solid 'yes'.

Fawkes was free of the bound from Dumbledore, and had visited Harry after he was able to fly again. But he hadn't been seen much.

Taking a few of the items, and especially the large oval object, he packed everything in an abandoned truck with the initials SOB. He piled the six year books aside while thinking that somebody's family didn't love him. Then he found a notebook clearly written by a dictaquill that called to him. He put that back into the trunk he was storing objects into.

A laughing Harry Potter checked the map to make sure that the way was clear, when a door appeared in a different spot. Going over there, the door opened to the dungeon corridor further in and down from the Slytherin common room.

Magic was wonderful!

Thanking the castle, and marking the spot on the map with a touch of his wand, he struggled to put on the pureblood mask that was expected, and skipped to the common room.

-00-00-00-

Minerva McGonagall had never had a better year. Marks were up in all of the classes, behavior problems were well down, due to Severus, no doubt. He was ingenious when it came to devising horrid detentions.

Career counseling for the second years had gone off without a hitch. Dumbledore always protested it being in second year, but if children chose the wrong electives, it could make a huge mess of their later job choices.

Harry disappointed the healers from St. Mungo's trying to recruit him for curse breaking. Yes, he was taking all of the right classes for it, but his love was enchanting, and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Albus was currently 'enjoying' a time out in Filch's office. The portrait had to be in someone's office, and the staff took turns. It fed off the ambient magic of the castle, and a bit from the people coming and going.

Needless to say, Albus spent quite a bit of time sleeping when he was in Argus' domain.

For the first time in many, many years, parents were invited to view their students' work. Professor Flame had his students showing off their alchemy skills, Professor Quimbly had a small dueling exhibition for the upper years, and Harry's favorite class was involved as well.

Professor Ricci of the new enchanting class had set up a room and invited parents and guardians to a display of the student's work. These were the year end projects. He hinted that something special was in store for the Headmistress.

Walking around the room, Minerva was very impressed. Some of the items had been working for days already - without failing - and these were just third year students for the most part. Ares Black, a man who just looked too similar to Sirius Black for Minerva's comfort was standing with young Hadrian. They both bowed at her approach.

"Your professor is quite pleased with you, Mr. Potter. He says that you have a gift for me? Something for the office, I believe he said?"

Harry pointed to the wall. A large oval was draped.

"I present to the Headmistress of the school, an enchanted communications mirror." Hadrian said, removing the cloth, and spent a minute or two whispering the password so softly that no one heard it.

The headmistress gasped. It was beautiful. The mirror itself was ancient, that she could tell. The scroll work was so ornate, it had to be of goblin origin. But the surface of the mirror shimmered like sunlight kissed water.

"And how do I use it?" She asked.

"I'll give you the password written down, so no one else can access it. To talk to people, they will need the satellite mirrors. You give these to people you would normally floo. There are only six right now, but I can add more. I thought you might like one in the infirmary, one for Professor Snape's office, one for whoever you contact in the ministry, you know, things like that. I have given one to Amelia, and she's standing by to show you. You just say her name."

"How extraordinary! Amelia Bones!"

"Hello Headmistress, this is something else, isn't it? Did you know that James helped invent these? He wrote Professor Ricci, who published his work back in 1980. James could have taught enchanting at Hogwarts. Bless Hadrian for following in his footsteps."

"At least he's not following his father in all of his footsteps. I can see you and talk to you as though you were here!"

"Harry gave me a small set to use for the auror squads. Very efficient communication."

Amelia turned, opened her door. It was clearly the auror bullpen, there was Auror Shacklebolt walking up.

"Boss, we have a situation, something about a muggle in a police box that's been enchanted..."

"I have to run. Please, contact me again anytime. Mirror off."

Minerva watched as the mirror turned back to its soothing water-like surface.

"A hundred points to Slytherin Mr. Potter, and I will see that you get an award for Special Services to the school." The headmistress turned to the professor. "How long do you think that these will work? Another week or so maybe?"

Professor Ricci laughed. "The set that James Potter made me still work fine, though they are smaller. By the strength test done, I estimate no less than 200 years. Maybe a bit more."

The test showed permanent, actually, but he didn't want to be the cause of the lady going to the infirmary for the day, so he hedged the numbers a bit.

Ares beamed, and pulled Hadrian in for a warm hug. Just then, there was a buzz, and Ares pulled out a much smaller version of the mirror.

"Ares Black! This is all your fault. If you ever come near me again, I'll rip your lungs out." Persephone threatened.

A different face appeared, in ugly green robes.

"Mr. Black, I presume? What a clever device! You had better get to St. Mungo's. Your son has decided to come a bit early."

Hadrian knew it! He knew! Persephne had been hiding, and now she was having a baby! Ares did say he wanted to talk to him and Neville in private later. Now the secret was out.

Ares paled. And tried to go in three directions at once. Then tried to apparate from Hogwarts. Spinning, Harry grabbed him before he could fall. He called for an elf, and two appeared.

"Dobby, go home, please. You are not well. Jexter, take Si..Ares to St. Mungos. Love you, and give my love to Persephone!"

Harry didn't know why he slipped, he never called Ares Sirius at home. Sometimes Padfoot, but never Sirius.

"I was wondering why your aunt was not in attendance. What about Lord Black?"

"He's on a trip right now. I sent him a present a few months ago, and he said that he's trying to find something special for me. What he doesn't seem to understand is that he gave me a family. What more could I want?" Hadrian said.

Minerva looked at James' son. Despite being raised to be the Scion of two wealthy families, young Hadrian was not anything like James or even Sirius was at that age. He was helpful to his fellow students. He was thoughtful of those around him. And while he could play the pureblood prince to the hilt when it was appropriate, he never displayed the arrogance of Heir Malfoy, or really any of the other heirs of his house.

And while she was suspicious of the boy being behind some of the pranks at school, it had never been proven.

"Oh, Headmistress, I should explain that I used an old enchanted mirror as the base, which you guessed. My spell work is obviously the communication part. I tried to remove the other, you can ask the professor. But it was such a beautiful mirror, and it's just the password that is the issue." A small bit of balm was all that was needed. Holding tear filled eyes up to the professor, he asked in a small voice. "Can you please, please not be mad about how to get it started?"

Minerva broke all protocol and took Harry into her arms in a warm embrace. "Of course, my dear, dear boy! Have no worries about that! It can't be that bad."

"Why don't you wait to open that in private madam? I would be happy to try to change it later. We just didn't want to ruin his project before this event. He can re-enchant the mirror if I manage to affect it." Professor Ricci requested.

She nodded, had a house-elf move the mirror to her office, and didn't think about it again until after dinner.

She came into her office, and sat, and saw that the mirror had been installed in a convenient place. The satellite mirrors, and instructions for all waited next to it. She picked up a parchment who had "READ ME FIRST" in bold letters at the top.

She walked over to the ornate communications device and started to read aloud. "Mirror Mirror on the wall..."

'I'm going to give detention to the little bugger for the rest of his time at Hogwarts!'

She started laughing, fully convinced she had been successfully pranked. And no proof of wrongdoing on the cunning, clever little Slytherin second year. She poured herself a small glass from a special bottle.

"To James Potter, your spirit of fun lives on, my lad. You are sorely missed." And drank it down in one go before giving into very, very girlish giggles.

-00-00-00-

House Black rented the new Convention Hall in Diagon Alley for the official betrothal party for Neville and Daphne.

So much more secure than letting strangers into their wards! Discreet hired security was mixed with visible goblin guards. Anyone starting anything wouldn't be allowed to finish it.

The ballroom could hold 1,000 guests, and the entire Wizengamot was invited. It was one of those functions. If one didn't go, it would be viewed as a snub on House Black.

And if House Black didn't invite everyone, it would be viewed as a snub as well.

The guests were told in advance that this was a celebration of the betrothal, and that requested that gifts be withheld until the wedding.

No one was saying that Persephone and Ares had gotten into a huge fight over this event. She saw it as a huge waste of gold as Daphne was never going to keep the commitment to Neville. That the House should look to Hannah Abbott or Sally-Anne Perks, or Padma Patil to find a nice girl who actually liked the boy.

-00-00-00-

Earlier -

"She still wants Hadrian! You can see it in her eyes love! We're going to have to watch her when she is older. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to slip something to our son."

"Love, it's going to be alright. Crushes come and go, I've seen this with British betrothals. It will work out, you'll see."

"My family could live for a year on what we are going to throw away!" She declared.

"Your family? The one you grew up in or your current family?" Ares asked.

"Both! Together! Collectively!" Wasting gold was just wrong! She was positively goblin when it came to that.

"But it's good for the economy!" Lord Black came in. "And it won't affect Black coffers that much. Be at Peace. You know, I did forget to give you the customary gift."

An elf was called, and the nanny was requested to bring the young wizard down to them.

"Gift?" Ares asked.

Arcturus waited for the child to be handed over to his parents. Lord Black held out a key. "Harry wears the Peverell family ring, and asked me to give this to you. Your son will one day be Heir Black. We don't want to announce it too soon. Harry Potter is heir to more than one dead line. And wants the wizarding world to grow. Your son will be the Black Heir after I am gone. But your second son could be Black, Peverell, Potter, or even Slytherin."

The man once called Sirius Black held his baby son.

"This vault has a gift of G100,000 for the lad. Even if something happens to our other investments, and everything burns to the ground, he will have enough to rebuild."

Persephone just gaped. That was more than a king's ransom!

She was handed a second key and a bit of parchment.

"I cannot bear a child of my own, such a gift is only given to witches. But it is a singular, impressive gift. Please know that you have brought joy to this old man with this priceless gift. I cannot repay you."

She opened the note. 'G50,000'.

"No one of us can tell you how to invest or spend that gold either. So please, don't be upset by the pittance being spent on Neville. And if the marriage does not happen, then we will deal with that later."

"I didn't marry Ares for money, sir, and I don't feel comfortable…"

"Give it all away to St. Mungo's if you don't want it." He told her.

"WHAT! NO!" Persephone believed in the kind of charity where one was given a hand up not a hand out. What the Black family had done for many, many people in their little community.

"It's customary for when a witch gives birth to an heir, love. Just accept it." Ares informed his wife.

"I will think on how best to use this gold. Thank you for the generous gift." Persephone said, relying on manners ingrained since birth.

Lord Black nodded. She would do well as a Lady Black if Ares ever had to take the reins. And she was doing a splendid job raising the children.

She was well healed from delivery. The baby was named after his father's real name. And was staying well out of the public eye, as much as possible. Hadrian was an adoring older brother, and spent at least a half hour every day holding him, reading to him. Harry looked forward to the time when Sirius was older and they could play together with toys that were made just for the baby.

No doubt, Ares had foreseen it all.

-00-00-00-

Back to the Betrothal party -

The request for no gifts was relief to the few Dark houses that were refusing to take advantage of the money making opportunities. Many formerly poorer Houses were becoming respectively comfortable now. The Weasley's were making huge strides.

Lord Black allowed Hadrian and Neville to invite all of their year-mates as well. Hadrian begged Persephone to take Emma and Hermione shopping for a new dress for Hermione for the event.

Mrs. Black had readily agreed, as she needed new robes. Dressing Emma in one of her summer robes to be less conspicuous, the ladies all went to the designer that was a new graduate sponsored by House Potter.

The boy would make a fortune after Persephone let it slip where she got her dress.

Soon the event of the season was upon them, and it was time to get dressed up.

-00-00-00-

Many knew that Neville "Mr. Green Thumb' Longbottom and Miss Greengrass were interested in herbology. There was a table overflowing with homemade gifts of cuttings, seeds, and small plants. Nothing inappropriate for a very young couple's betrothal party. And since it was not purchased, nor returnable, it wasn't considered a gift.

Harry had new dress robes, as he had grown so much over the last term. At nearly 13, he was getting taller, though the girl he liked was still taller than him.

When Hermione entered the hall with her dormmates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Harry's jaw dropped. Sally-Anne Perks was just behind them, and Dean was clearly asking her for a dance.

"You look very lovely tonight, Miss Granger, I do hope that you will dance with me." Heir Black bowed, and kissed her hand.

Hermione curseyed, and Harry broke protocol by leaving the greeting of the guests to go dance with his friend. Three times in a row.

He then put up with dancing with three girls during one song, and then went back to Hermione.

Daphne danced one dance with Harry, and had to go to the ladies' room after doing so. Persephone went and gave her a potion. And glared at her.

Harry spent the rest of the night dancing, alternating between Hermione, and other girls near their age. He had to as he was heir of the house, and they were hosting the event.

Neville didn't mind dancing, and was actually good at it. He wasn't clumsy, and was slowly gaining confidence.

The only hiccup of the night was when his grandmother and her brother stopped by.

"I didn't know that you were interested in girls. Thought you might marry a wood nymph perhaps, or something worse like that mudblood that's always hanging about. Stinking up the place. You must be used to the smell by now though."

"You are as lovely as you have always been, Dowager Longbottom. I have other guests to greet." Neville said, turning away.

Clawed hands reached for his arm, twirling him around, and smacking him across the face. But Neville was not without help. A goblin security guard came up, looked the woman up and down, and said something in his native tongue.

Harry, who had been about to intervene on his brother's behalf, went red.

The woman was escorted out of the hall.

She had been warned to be on her best behavior. That didn't cut it.

"What did he say to her?" Neville asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry countered.

Neville did his head tip and nodded.

"He was wondering how much he could get for selling her for food meat. That a sow like her would either fetch a slippery sickle, or would be completely worthless. Me, I'm going for worthless. Too bitter to eat."

Neville had just taken a sip of butterbeer, and Harry had perfect timing.

Both boys laughed, while the house-elf waggled a finger at Harry for being naughty. But only after he had cleaned up the mess.

-00-00-00-

Harry had a different kind of summer. They didn't travel like they had previously, though Ares and Persephone, with the babies and nanny, did take him, Neville, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Justin and Daphne to the magical part of EuroDisney for a couple of days. Hannah's and Ernie's parents came as additional chaperones, and the group had a wonderful time.

It was Neville's first summer where he was encouraged and supported by family to do whatever he enjoyed. The girls were over often, Hermione happily used the Granger's floo that was directly tied to Potter Manor.

Of course, Harry visited Hermione's house too. Or was that Dan's trains?

With Narcissa being so racist about Hermione, Draco never came over to fly anymore. A wild flight of Pegasi was sighted a couple of times, clearly looking for the friends that sometimes flew there.

The family also went with just boys, Harry, Neville and the Weasley twins to the muggle side of EuroDisney for a few days. Persephone stayed home this time, and Ares had them stay in the muggle resort there.

The twins got to see more tele, which was a very, very bad thing.

Hadrian set up a large outbuilding as an enchanting workshop. He had been working in one of the many studies of the manor, but after affecting the gravity on the room above him, Persephone banished him and his experiments out of the house.

He hadn't meant to interrupt a bath! It was just water! And besides, technically it was HIS house, so why was she so mad?

But he said nothing, and sheepishly moved all of his stuff outside, with the help of the elves.

Dobby was getting stranger. He would pop in with hot chocolate for Harry, that Harry would try and drink, and the elf would spill it all over everywhere. Then he would bring a snack, and it would be a repeat of the chocolate.

Harry had banned him from his worksite after Dobby destroyed three objects that Harry had ordered and gotten in the mail. And they couldn't be fixed as Dobby had sent pieces hither and yon. And they were expensive!

The elf was a menace!

Neville worked just as hard, but in the greenhouses, and built yet another one.

One great adventure was when Ares took Harry and Neville camping on the extensive grounds. There were looking for some cuttings of some plants for Neville and Professor Snape. They also wound up finding Pegasi feathers, unicorn hair of different types, and all sorts of animal leavings.

But it was being outside, no pressures or expectations of society. They held a belching contest, that they were sworn to secrecy about.

In other words, the boys of House Black had a lot of fun.

And Harry had tons of new ideas and supplies for his new prank notebook. All for free, and completely untraceable.

All thanks to the hidden room and a stranger's lost trunk.

Hadrian never tried to figure out the initials SOB, or who they might belong to.

Ares found it hilarious, and swore to himself to revel it at the worst possible time.

-00-00-00-

Lord Black finally returned. He looked haggard, old. He brought all of the wizards of the family together.

"I'm so very, very sorry. I should have hired more help. I lost two curse-breakers in the last month alone. I should have done more to protect the family."

He centered himself. "I'm dying. I took a blood curse. There's no cure..."

Hadrian looked at the man. His normal strong black-lit magic was not just spotted, but covered in mold. Fast growing mold. There was far more green than black!

Harry rushed to his grandfather's side. He had been reclining on a sofa, and had him lay down flat. Harry put his hands on his grandfather's head, and pushed with his magic. It pushed back. He tried again and again. The curse was eating magic! Growing stronger the more he tried.

"I didn't stop you from trying Hadrian as I knew you must. You wouldn't believe that you couldn't unless you tried."

It was eating his magic!

He pulled out a mirror, and called Mad-eye. It took forever for him to arrive, at least five minutes, but Harry was frantic while waiting.

"I brought them, but you know that they planned on making you a squib, right?" Moody asked, but Harry grabbed them and ran to his grandfather.

In his hands were magic-suppressing cuffs. The cuffs that the Flints had used on Hadrian when they kidnapped him.

"This might not work, but I have to try." Hadrian explained

.

"My boy, I am dying. You cannot do worse."

Putting them on gently, Harry pushed a bit of his magic into the cuffs to get them activated.

The cuffs started to eat the magic in Lord Black's body.

Alastor caught on to what Harry was doing, and set up a monitoring spell.

"The timing is tricky lad." Mad-eye said.

"I can see it, sir. I'll know." Harry explained. He didn't like to talk about his magical gifts. Moody nodded in understanding.

When there was only a small pulse of black light, only a small bit of magic left, did Harry remove the cuffs. If he gave his magic too soon, it would revive the curse. Three, two. Now.

Hadrian removed the cuffs quickly, and pushed his magic with all his might to refill his grandfather's dangerously depleted core. The man was so pale, his breathing so shallow, for a moment, everyone there thought him dead.

Breath. Pause. Breath. Pause. Breath.

And then slowly, slowly, the black light of his grandfather's magic grew. The moldy green of the curse was gone.

A healer bustled into the room.

"Of all of the irresponsible things! You were supposed to stay in bed Lord Black! You were not released from my care!"

"I wanted to say goodbye to my family. Give the wizards some final instructions..."

"Which should have been done at the hospital! You've now seriously compromised how much time..." Her wand appeared to be malfunctioning. She stepped to the side, and hit her palm several good wacks until sparks came out, and went back to her patient. Nothing.

She turned and stared at Harry.

"James Potter was a prankster too! This is your doing! What did you do to my wand young man! This isn't funny, this is very, very serious business."

"No, Healer, your wand is not pranked, but it is his fault." Ares said, valiantly ignoring the Sirius joke potential. "Harry healed him. Hey, Hadrian, maybe we should get you to look at the Longbottoms."

The joke fell flat, as Harry had secretly tried at Yule. The nerves could be fixed, and were. But his godmother was lost in her mind. Harry didn't know how to heal that.

The healer that Harry didn't know used diagnostics on others to prove to herself that her wand was working.

She stopped, and went over Neville twice.

"You've an infant binder on you lad. That should have been taken off before Hogwarts. Would you like me to do it now, since I am here? And my services appear to be otherwise useless."

Lord Black was still very weak, but Ares stepped forward.

"I'm the lad's legal guardian. I'm sorry Neville. Of course we should have had you in for a check. Please, give him his potions if he is behind as well."

Dragon pox was no fun, much easier to swallow down something nasty but effective against preventing said disease.

.

Removing the binder caused a gold-filled bloom of magic.

"Oh wow Nev! Your magic - it's all Gryffindor!"

The healer pulled out several potions. "You're newly his guardians, yes? I think I read something at Yule about it. Well, this will have to be reported. He's had none of his potions at all, nothing since he was a baby. You'll have to stay quarantined here at home for the next two weeks, young man. No sneaking out to fly either!"

"May I go to the greenhouse?"

"Oh heavens yes! That is so good for young people's magic! Really, every young child should have a dozen plants or more to care for."

"Really? I didn't know that! You should write a paper for Herbology Monthly, ma'am." Neville suggested.

"Umm, oh, yes. Quite. Well, I'll be off."

"Please, healer, have the office send a suggested donation to Gringotts. It will be met. And here's a gift for you personally for taking time to see to Lord Black and Neville in our home." Ares handed the witch a small bag that clinked nicely.

"Well, my, how generous! Thank you, Mr. Black. Now, Mr. Longbottom, I shall return in two weeks to check in on you, but don't hesitate to floo if I'm needed beforehand." She turned to Mr. Potter. "And you, young man. Do stop trying to put St Mungo's out of business, hum? And bless you for saving Lord Black's life. I never in my dreams thought I would see one of your adventures myself. I do hope that I am mentioned as the 'gorgeous young blonde witch out doing good at all hours, forsaking her own needs in pursuit of health for others'.

That was a quote from the latest book. Remus Lupin had lost his job on the dragon preserve after he ate some of the food stocks for the dragons during the full moon. He was now working for Ares on various projects, and continued the Harry Potter adventures where Gilderoy left off.

Ares barked a laugh. "I'll have to send a letter to the author ma'am. May I know your first name, and may we use it."

"Hildegard. And I would be delighted."

Hadrian just laughed as the witch said her farewells. The woman was clearly in her 70's, and while her hair may have once been blonde, it was now grey. It was perfect for the story books.

He had been monitoring his grandfather who was looking better by the moment.

"Thank you, young Hadrian. Now, let's have our talk before we have any interruptions.

As I had been saying, we are in the pursuit of components of a dark ritual that could bring back the dark lord. Track them down, and destroy them."

"Did you find something?"

Lord Black shook his head. "I was too late. And someone must know that we're looking. They left that trap that killed people and nearly killed me."

-00-00-00-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Neville Longbottom waited nervously in the foyer. Ares Black was with them. It was decided that Harry Potter being there would detract from Neville.

Personally, Neville would rather have his brother there. He would rather be invisible right now.

He was meeting with a friend of Professor Ricci's. The herbology teacher from Italy was in Britain for vacation, and was working on proving the healer's theory of children working with plants.

Neville had been put forward as a test case, and it had worked wonderfully.

They were being interviewed for Herbology Monthly, and a second article on how to foster second blooms of the English glowrose was going to also be published. With Neville getting full credit for the article, as he had done the work.

Suddenly, an uproar from the alley was heard. Shouting, screams. The smell of smoke entered the room.

Ares called for an elf. "Neville, get home, and stay there. Make sure that Hadrian and Lord Black are home safe!" He knew his wife and babies were already there.

Neville popped away, and Ares stridently entered the fray, wand ready.

Death Eaters!

A dozen black robe wearing, bone-white mask bearing wizards (and possibly witches) stalked down the alley, casting flame and bone-breaking hexes as though throwing treats in a parade.

'No Thanks, not today' Ares thought to himself. He used his mirror to call Amelia, and disillusioned himself to wait for the group to come closer. He had the perfect location to set up a cross-fire, and there was an auror, bang on time.

With precision that could only be achieved through long practice, the two wizards brought down the dozen without a single curse to themselves.

Shacklebolt smiled. He hadn't had this sort of teamwork since his Order of the Phoenix days and working with Sirius Black. Seeing Ares Black step out, and give him an aching familiar salute, he returned it.

Of course his cousin would share those tactics.

Most magicals have no common sense, after all if it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck…

Or in this case, looks like a Grim, barks like a Grim, it is a Grim. Or Sirius Black.

But that man was dead, so no one looked for him.

The miscreants refused to answer questions on site, but they were in for a surprise. Death Eaters and the like had lost their pureblood protection.

Anyone caught, of any bloodright, would now be questioned with veritaserum if they were in a group of three or more, and caught doing property damage, or hexing others.

It was a new law, and about to get its first use. Pleas of having been under mind control potions or Imperius would have to be proven with the truth drug.

"If you ever need a job, Mr. Black." Kingsley offered.

"And never share my wife's bed again? No, I like being warm." Ares explained. "And hen-pecked."

"Four children? Yes, I would guess she would rather you not put yourself in danger. Thank you for your help today. I don't know where my team went."

"I would have Amelia investigate that quietly. It stinks worse than Knockturn at 3 am."

"Aye."

"Take care, Kings. I need to get back myself."

"Take care, Ares."

'He even calls me Kings. Sirius must have shared his memories with his family.'

-00-00-00-

"Four Flints, two Carrows, two Goyles, three Crabbes and Fenrir Greyback! And you took them by yourself?!"

"No ma'am. Ares Black assisted."

"That man! He told me, no wait. He implied that he would scout out the best places for aurors and leave it to us. Sneaky."

"I'm sure he'd be in Slytherin with his nephew if he had gone to Hogwarts. Trained by Sirius too. Must have studied his memories. The man is good. But he has young children to protect and provide for. Said no to the recruitment offer."

"I'm sure. Well, good job. Let's keep his name out of it if we can. I owe Lord Black more than I can say. He is really trying to turn his family around. And has been a good grandfather to my great-niece."

"The only outstanding Death Eaters that they could name are going to be in custody soon except for Professor Snape who was already tried and found not guilty. We can't put him on trial for the same crime." Kingsley whined.

"I'll share a secret if you promise it goes nowhere else?" At his mod, Amelia continued. "Professor Snape has helped bring down Voldemort. No, I mean it."

"I know ma'am. I worked with him before in the Order, it's just. Well, the man always puts me on edge. I wish we could have questioned him thoroughly at the time. I know that he is true to Dumbledore, well Dumbledore's memory now. I just don't trust him."

"That's because you're all Gryffindor. You clash." Amelia chided gently.

"What happened to the rest of the team?" Kingsley demanded.

"Bad portkey. They do wear out. Took them to the far end of Knockturn. By the time they got to your location, the fight was over." Amelia looked distinctly unhappy about it.

"Bad portkey?" Kinsgley looked suspicious.

"It's being quietly handled, Shack."

"Right. Bad portkey."

"Right."

-00-00-00-

Neville eventually got his interview, and his picture, along with pictures of his greenhouses made not just the plant magazine, but the Daily Prophet.

Daphne was pictured sitting formally next to Neville for the newspaper article. She was purposely posed in the background carefully picking roses for the picture for the herbology magazine.

Seeing her in those pictures made Neville realize that he really liked the girl he was betrothed to. It wasn't just rescuing her from Flint, or hurrying to sign because SOMEONE was showing an interest in him.

It was too bad that while Daphne was truly trying to make Hermione a friend, she was putting no effort into growing feelings for her betrothed. She had something potentially wonderful. Someone kind and thoughtful. But she couldn't see him at all.

What the friends hadn't noticed was Hadrian getting caught in the picture as he flew by on his new Firebolt, just released.

The same could not be true at the Weasley home.

Ron had to repeat the second year for failure. Fortunately, most of the books were the same as the ones that the twins used, so the family had two sets of books.

Ginny bitterly complained about having to use books that had prank ideas and potion notes in the margins.

Ron bitterly complained that his mother wouldn't allow them to use any of the orchard money yet. He considered his family to be poor, but never counted the blessings that the fruit trees were once again bearing fruit. That the Weasley family was able to harvest most of the crop on their own, and not have to pay for help.

That all of their old debts were finally being paid off. They were able to now get the discounts offered for prepaying school.

There was a roof over their heads, clothes on their backs, and food on the table.

Molly had recently invested in a milk cow, and two goats. They had always had chickens and pigs, and Mrs. Weasley smoked her own hams, bacon, and other pork products.

Now she would be able to make goat and milk cheeses, butter, and a variety of dairy products. All carefully preserved and used with love on their family table.

No, the two youngest could only complain about their lack. But the twins were slowly saving up their earnings. They were still working for Lord Black during the day Monday through Friday. A grimoire of their prank ideas grew each day, with Hadrian Potter no small contributor.

The Weasley family was prospering. Their sworn enemies, the Malfoys, were now defunct for the most part.

Most of the plenty they enjoyed was due to the Black Family.

All of the lack was blamed on the Black Family heir.

-00-00-00-

Sirius Black IV's silvery eyes locked onto Harry's. He wouldn't let go of the third year student's finger, and Harry needed the baby to do so in order to get on the train.

Both boys were nearly in tears at the seperation.

Harry loved Cassiopia, never forget that. But little Sirius Ares was a joy.

Harry had even snuck him out for a very slow, very careful fly while Persephone napped.

He wasn't sure of everything that she had threatened meant when she found out, and it was very good that the baby was fine, but he never tried it again. Well, yet.

Daphne and Tracey were laughing at something, and Neville handed over the bouquet of flowers he brought for Daphne. Harry and Hermione watched as she figured out the message. Hannah left in tears, with Susan following her.

"I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade" just as the doors opened. Neville was hoping that he could ask her to be his girlfriend.

Only in the wizarding world could a lady be asked to be a girlfriend after she was already engaged to be married to a boy. Hermione was definitely learning though, as she didn't huff, puff, or blow anything up in frustration over it.

Draco came in followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh look, Longbottoms got a girlfriend." Draco sneered.

Bipolar Malfoy was back, it appeared. And their summer had gone by so smoothly without seeing much of the lad, too.

"Lord Black made it clear that we were to try to get along as you and your mother are still part of House Black." Neville said. "Please, don't fight with us. Let's put aside our differences, become better acquainted.

Hadrian chimed in. "I won't fight you, or parry with you verbally. If you would like to sit with us, share our table, you will be welcome. If you have only come here because you are angry at a perceived slight, tell us your grievances. Air them, cousin, and let us make amends."

Malfoy was stumped. He was angry, sure. He was jealous. There, he admitted it! He was jealous of Hadrian, and now Longbottom was trying to steal his birthright.

"Well, I know that Grandfather neuters squibs. Has he taken care of you yet? Be careful Granger. I hear that mud, I mean muggleborn girls are easy. That they like..."

Harry's magic exploded! He hadn't meant to forget his gauntlets, he just hadn't needed them all summer.

Draco went flying, fortunately out of the door and not the now shattered windows. The Malfoy Heir stood, pulled his wand, spoiling for a fight he couldn't hope to win.

The noise from the train was horrendous, but Harry had the missing glass put to rights soon.

"Leave us be, Malfoy. You and your foul mouth aren't welcome here. Neville used multisyllable words. I'll use ones you can understand. Leave. Don't come back. Do you understand?"

"You're nothing Potter! You'll never be head of House Black, and if I get my way, you'll never be head of house anything! I'm already betrothed to Astoria. I'll take Hermione too once you are out of the way!"

"Did you take Dobby's crazy pills today?" Hermione asked. "Just leave, Draco."

Draco gave a hurt look to Hermione. There was nothing wrong with Dobby! He served all in the family well. Except for his father when he was lost. Couldn't find him, little prat. Neither he or his mother ever hit an elf either, so no one could accuse them of that! Draco liked the little guy, not that he would admit it.

"Draco, you are the son of the minister of magic. I'm sure that he's going to win the election on January first, and I would have heard of anyone running against him. You have your mother, who adores you. Isn't she going to be giving you a little sister soon? That's very exciting too." Hadrian tried to soothe.

"Only you care about siblings. I like being an only child, thank you very much. And it's just a girl. No one important." Draco spat, ignoring the motions for him to leave.

"I'll be sure to tell my sister you said that. Or you can tell her yourself when she joins us in Slytherin." Daphne added.

Draco paled. Astoria was somewhere on the train, and he hadn't greeted her yet!

Without a word, he fled with his two goons.

"Well, that was unpleasant. What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"Hormones, I think." Hermione mused. "He still has a crush on me."

"What?!" Both Neville and Harry looked surprised.

"You didn't know?" Daphne asked. "Only since first year. Why do you think he's so crazy? He's in love with a muggleborn. Forbidden fruit and all. His mother would never allow it!"

"Really? But Narcissa has been over with Hermione..."

She had left. Any time that Hermione was there, Narcissa wouldn't come over, or if she was already there, Narcissa would leave early. Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Oh." Harry looked at Hermione, hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't notice. She was rude to you. It's my home, after all. You'll always be welcome there. You and Neville. You will never, ever be homeless or hungry, Hermione, no matter what! You'll have a home there. I care about you. Very much." 'And if Draco thinks that he can just force you to be part of his House, he'll find out just how newly improved the Potter dungeons are!' Harry added to himself.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione ran to him, and gave him a warm embrace. 'I love you too.' She thought to herself.

No one in the compartment noticed that their magic overlapped as they sat quite close to each other for a time, Harry's magic wrapping Hermione like a cloak, or like a warm embrace.

Neville turned to Harry and asked a question about Susan and Hannah's schedules. They hadn't been over much this summer. Hannah was very jealous of Daphne, and kept breaking down into tears. Neville had tried apologizing, but things were still tense there.

There was a knock on the door, and the Head Boy came in.

"Heir Potter-Black, you shouldn't be sitting so close to a witch like that. I can send someone down to be a chaperone." Percy waved a wand without permission, and Harry was annoyed that the boy was right.

Hadrian stood and went to the cold box. He got out beverages for everyone. Astoria Greengrass joined them, along with several other first year boys and girls that wanted Harry's attention if not his autograph. Percy left nodding his head in approval, and left to check on the next compartment.

Hermione stood close to him and joined in a low-volumed conversation.

"Harry? Why can't we sit next to each other like that? I liked it." Hermione asked in a whisper, nearly adding that she liked it too much. She and Hadrian had not been alone at Potter Manor now that she thought about it.

"Because I'm a mage. My magic wants to merge with yours. We're too young to be..." Harry blushed and stopped talking for a few moments.

"I'm 13 Hermione. Enough said?" He whispered again.

Hermione waited for the children to leave before sitting and looking to Neville and Daphne for advice. "You know, I don't know what age most magicals start having sex."

All three blushed hugely. It was so like Hermione to just say things like that.

"After marriage, my friend. That's how old." Neville squeaked out.

"What? But that's - but what if - my mother said..." Hermione sat down. "I think I need an updated etiquette book.

The others looked around, and decided that a snack would be a good idea. Snacks, another butterbeer. And books. Compare summer homework, even if that had been done. Anything!

It took awhile, but peace was restored. It was restored.

-00-00-00-

Delores Umbridge couldn't believe it. But the Minister of Magic had allowed her entry into family records that were normally kept hidden.

The man's father was a muggle!

Everyone thought that he had been a pureblood. He had stood up for pureblood rights after all.

Not that everyone appreciated his methods.

She carefully let some of the others know, and was surprised to find out that the secret was not so secret after all.

-00-00-00-

The capture of Fenrir Greyback never made the news. Since he was a criminal, known werewolf who actively targeted young children he had been tried in absentia years before with a kiss on sight order.

He never lived to see a cell.

The others, however, were pureblood all. They were tried together, their wands proof of the spells cast, the auror's memory and testimony sealed their fate.

Them all pleading not guilty by reason of Imperius was proved false with the first question under veritaserum, but it was too late to change their plea, too late to plead for mercy as their victims had, too late to receive anything but one thing.

Justice.

The Carrow twins admitted to wanting to kill 'mudbloods and parents' during the shopping days for school. They were sentenced to the kiss.

The Goyle men admitted to trying to burn down several businesses that were run by muggleborns. If they had only done property damage, it would have been a fine. But they were hoping to kill the shop owners. They also admitted to committing murder to please the 'Dark Lord' who would one day return and rescue them from prison. They were kissed as well.

The only one who didn't receive the kiss was Mrs. Goyle. She hadn't wanted to go, hadn't wanted to be there, and was truly under the imperius.

As the only survivor, she would be the guardian of Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe's son as well.

Before sentences were carried out, near lethal doses of veritaserum was used on all 10 Death Eaters. Lists of every death eater known to them. Lists of nearly every sympathiser in the Ministry.

The ones missed went deeper into hiding in plain sight.

Amelia quietly cleaned house. People were given a choice of facing justice or accepting an oath and being exiled from the country.

By Yule, the only living two marked death eaters were Severus Snape, and Igor Karkaroff. Severus Snape gladly took a magical oath that he would never support a dark lord, and would in fact do everything in his power to bring him down.

Igor Karkaroff swore an oath that he would never willingly return to Britain ever. If he did so, he would lose his magic.

The ministry purred along, slowly starting to accept muggleborns into low level positions.

Just because there were no more death eaters didn't mean that there weren't a bunch of blood purists still working there. It was a work in progress.

One that Harry was very proud of, and knew that his grandfather had led for nearly a decade.

They were expecting trouble eventually, but for now, the muggleborn invasion was well underway

-00-00-00-

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Justin all took runes. Harry's friendship with Justin was slowly growing. The chocolate frog gift from awhile back had been the start.

Harry took it as an apology, and quickly accepted him back into the group. Hadrian didn't add him immediately to the room near the library, but gladly sat next to him in class. And welcomed him at the public study sessions.

Hermione took the beginning enchanting class. Harry had taught her all the spells. She was working on focusing her magic. Professor Ricci smiled at the girl, gave her points, and ignored the pureblood glares. At least these were because of jealousy and not because of her birth.

Draco apologized to Harry in private, and tried to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade. She declined nicely, saying that she had decided to wait until she was older to date one-on-one, but would be happy to talk to him as part of a larger group. So Draco and Astoria also joined their study group.

It was a happy and busy time. Other than Hannah glaring at Daphne, and Daphne glaring at Hermione and Draco trying to hold Hermione's hand. Other than that, it was good.

Oh, and that one awkward time when Ernie tried to hold Dean's hand. That made everyone a little uncomfortable. Dean made sure to walk with Hannah on his arm for awhile after that.

Yule was a happy time for Neville and Hadrian. Shopping for and with their friends, being with family. Diagon Alley was so full of life! Neville remembered a time when more than half the shops were closed. Now, there was only one or two vacancies down the entire way. The smells of roasting chestnuts filled the air.

The group shared the creamy treats as they walked down the lane. Carolers were dotted here and there, small children running around, filling the air with their ringing laughter. It was a scene that they had one day hoped to come to pass.

The only problems that came were when young muggleborns came with muggle parents. Parents who didn't at least wear robes, and try to fit in as squibs.

"You know, it's such a shame. Nice robes are so expensive. It's not that they are needed for more than an hour or so each time." Hermione opined. "My mother and Persephone are near the same size, and Mrs. Black gave my mum several nice robes that are now out of fashion. But nobody really cares. As long as it isn't muggle wear."

"We need cheaper robes?" Justin asked. "My mother would be able to afford them. But not everyone could."

"Or being able to rent them. Perhaps through the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione suggested.

Harry stopped, and nearly kissed her lips. What a marvelous suggestion!

It took three days, three days to make Hermione's idea a reality.

Tom at the Leaky liked having muggles come in. He accepted both kinds of money. His partner Ned was always looking for a boost. They bought a few adult sized robes in various colors and sizes. Three sickles a day, 10 galleon or L50 deposit. The robe rental business was very discreet, and only muggles and muggleborns seemed to know about it.

By the end of Yule, Tom and Ned had their investment back, and were making silver, the crowds in Diagon were happier (after all muggles only wore muggle clothes) and verbal hostility had decreased enough to make the aurors report.

Which made the Minister of Magic's report.

-00-00-00-

The advertising in the quidditch magazines could no longer be ignored.

"Look, Neville, look!" Hadrian practically pasted the advert in his brother's face.

"Am I looking at the broom, the quaffle, or the hoop?" Neville asked, sincerely confused.

"Finals for the World Cup! Ares will be up for it. I think he was a beater in his day. Come on! I bet we could get a nice box - you know, the comfy chairs that lean back. Butterbeer on ice, those long crispy things you like..."

"I'm not going to say I want to go. But the gatherings usually have interesting booths..."

"And where there's a plant, there's a way." Hadrian misquoted.

Neville smiled at Hadrian's enthusiasm. "How come you don't play then?"

Harry lost his smile. He loved to fly, he lived to fly. He could likely play professionally now, but it would feel like cheating. If he was a seeker, it would be cheating.

He shook his head. "I can't Nev. I just can't."

"I get it. I never thought that Persephone would accept me as her child. But there she was, yelling out me when I forgot my gloves. I was so happy. I've never had someone scold me for not taking care of myself."

Harry smiled. He got it, he understood. His eyes went back to the advert for the final quidditch tickets. "You know Daphne and Hermione will come. All those people, languages, culture everywhere."

"Book stands." Neville added.

"What book stands?" Daphne and Hermione asked together as they joined up with the boys headed outside for a walk.

Harry and Neville just broke out laughing. Some things never changed.

-00-00-00-

Everything was changing! The world was going upside down.

Muggleborns owning shops! Muggleborns shopping, rubbing elbows with their betters!

It was disgusting! It needed to stop!

The goblins' report to the Ministry was a joke - profits up, the Gross National Product highest that it had ever been! Nonsense!

How could this much change be good for their society?

And what was going to be next? Muggles being welcomed to the theatre? Sitting for tea at Black Manor?

The Potter brat had to be stopped!

Some of the prophecy had been heard 'neither could live while the other survived'.

Whispers of horcruxes.

There had to be a ritual to bring him back - bring back a leader that would protect them! Bring back a leader that would fight for their rights!

Bring back a leader that would put the mudbloods in their place.

There had to be a way.

And if Potter died doing so, all the better.

-00-00-00-

Intermediate enchanting was great! Harry would do the assigned project, and then be able to use the rest of class time on his own.

Harry's Award for Special Services to the school was in the trophy room. He had earned it for the communication mirror he had given Headmistress McGonagall. He knew exactly where was put now as he had finally been caught in a prank, and given detention. And had to polish it without magic.

Repeatedly.

It was just a little prank!

Hermione had a cat familiar, and Harry had bought it several catnip mice. Harry had enchanted a few of them to skitter around the room, and gave them to his friend.

He then 'accidentally' let one fall in the transfiguration room. The one that Professor McGonagall taught her NEWT students.

Professor Harris, their transfiguration professor wasn't a cat animagus after all, so didn't need a mouse.

He never knew that the Headmistress of Hogwarts had pounced on the little mouse.

Repeatedly. Or had used her hind feed to kick it and knock more of the euphoric drugs into her fur.

Or that once the catnip had worn off, and she was able to transform back that she had spent an hour watching the mouse. It had an incredibly realistic movement that made her want to transform back to a cat and chase it again.

And kick it once or twice.

He didn't know that once she had captured the mouse, intending to show it to her friend Professor Flitwick, that she couldn't resist letting it go and chasing it on the way.

Harry just knew that she was mad. And Professor Snape had assigned him detention with evil glee.

What was weird was the 25 extra points that showed up for Slytherin accredited to him.

He didn't know that she awarded him that for his excellent enchantment either.

-00-00-00-

It was Valentine's Day, and his stalker was back. He tried to hire the twins to distract their sister, but blood was thicker and all.

Besides, they thought it was hysterical.

After a long day of cat and mouse, Harry tried again.

"Did I mention that I have a private box for all of the semi-final and finals of the World Cup." Harry bribed.

"What?" They said it together accidentally.

The twins put their heads together.

"All of the matches. And you can stay in my tent. You can join us at table. It won't cost you a knut, unless you shop in the stalls. I'll even give you a generous allowance. A galleon a day."

"Ten"

"Five"

"Sold! We're going to the World Cup!" The twins linked arms, and jigged around a bit.

"But you have to earn it!" Harry warned.

"On it, boss!" Fred said.

Ares should never have allowed the twins to come to EuroDisney and watch muggle tele.

Whatever they did worked. Harry walked around with Hermione, Neville with Daphne, and the couples just enjoyed a quiet day.

Without a certain red-headed girl proposing marriage.

-00-00-00-

The Headmistress ended the call. It hadn't taken the enchanting teacher long to figure out a way of starting a new mirror call without saying the old phrase.

He thought it highly amusing, and if she had been able to, would have assigned him detention for his chortles.

Now, the mirror started and ended quite nicely, quite professionally.

There was a store in Diagon Alley that was starting to sell some of Harry's inventions too. All run by beautiful muggleborn and half-blood witches.

Poppy had said that it had to be Arturus behind that, as Hadrian was just too young for such things. Minerva had snorted back a laugh, and thought about a moon-struck first year pining over a little red-headed girl. But she didn't voice her views on the matter.

She scowled at the newest problem on her desk.

The Triwizard Tournament. She glared at the empty frame. Dumbledore had better hide - what had the man been thinking.

Karkaoff had already said no. Twice. Minerva had said no. The only one pushing for it had been the minister.

Even the stalwart chatelaine of Beauxbatons had declined to participate. "We teach dancing, arts, magical poetry - lost arts that our world sorely needs! We will not endanger one, much less more than one in such a barbaric display. Remember, the last tournament was cancelled with over a hundred student specators killed when the cockatrix escaped."

What was the Minister up to with this?

Minerva turned to the small pile on her desk.

Without having to wear so many hats, she had a reasonable amount of work now. She even had time to play now and then. She patted her pocket. Yes, it was still there. Just as soon as she took care of these few things, she was going to play for a bit.

Worries of students in peril in front of her as she put quill to parchment and got to work. This event would not be happening on her watch!

She shuddered to think of the consequences had Albus been here and gotten his way.

-00-00-00-

The end of year open house was a huge success. Hadrian was disappointed that the babies couldn't come, as some of his intermediate year end projects were for them. Still, the new toys were a hit.

They were magical building blocks that Harry was able to use as part of his runes grade too. By activating the runes, the corral of unicorns began moving. But if they went outside the corral, they would stop. One of the reasons that one didn't enchant toys to move on their own was in case it got out to the muggle world.

The fact that the building blocks also formed a magical castle reminiscent of Hogwarts? Coincidence.

His family was proud of him. Ares beamed and suggested that it be added to the Boy-Who-Lived line of toys. Harry didn't know about that. He had made them for his sister Cassiopia.

Hermione had done really well in all of her classes. At first, she wanted to take everything, but the Headmistress put her foot down and said no. Despite the former Leader of the Light showing up in his frame and trying to get her to get a time turner so she could take said classes.

It had taken a while for Hermione to believe Harry, but having Dumbledore try to manipulate her for some plot that he refused to talk about convinced her more than any testimonial from Hadrian. Dumbledore, even dead, was dangerous.

The train ride back home was so much fun! Summer plans were made, and the group would be getting together soon to talk about the World Cup, and make plans.

-00-00-00-

It was decided.

The night of the World Cup, an hour after the game ended.

Even if it had been a long game, which it usually wasn't at this level, an hour later would mean people had gone back to their tents to party. Security would be relaxed, as any perceived threats would be over.

So what if they didn't agree on everything? They agreed on three things. One, the boy was a serious threat. Taken out earlier rather than waiting was a good idea. Two, the changes to society had to stop. With their leader back, and Potter dead, this was guaranteed. Three, if the leader proved to be a problem, he could be taken care of. After all, if a baby could defeat a dark lord, a group of adults working together could remove a problem. Perhaps find a pureblood who would lead them.

The team was assembled, tasks assigned. The ritual prepared.

The needed grave was located and already ransacked.

The potion-master was already preparing the potion. Spy or not, he was the best, and he had sworn the potion he made would be to perfection. No one doubted him on that.

Shudder.

Imagine if someone like Pettigrew was brewing it? The leader would come out all wrong, perhaps monstrous for sure!

-00-00-00-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry and Neville were looking at tent catalogs in the library at Potter Manor. They had already ordered tents, and owned one, but Persephone wanted one just for the girls even though there were plenty of rooms in the others. Harry had tried to argue, Ares had put his foot down about it.

Harry did not need to follow in Padfoot's steps for anything relating to girls. Not at his age. Not ever.

"A swimming pool? Who needs a swimming pool as part of their tent?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, when you're camping, sometimes it's nice to come back from collecting plants, and relax in a nice refreshing pool." Neville explained. They hadn't done much last summer with Persephone and the new baby, but they did go out for a hike in the Welsh mountains near their home. And got to use the old Potter explorer's tent.

It had been a lot of fun!

Harry had even found an old overgrown stone ring. The stones were tiny - just inches tall, but the magic radiating showed that it had once been used regularly.

The Potter heir looked forward to getting the Grimoire out of the Potter family vault. Why it had been put there, he didn't know. No one could access the vault until they were 25. Was Charlus worried about James losing it? Lending it?

Or worse, was he worried that Dumbledore would destroy it to prevent their magic from being known? At least Dumbledore hadn't had access to that vault! No money or artifacts missing from there.

Every modern-day era painting was gone from Harry's trust vault where the items from the Godric's Hollow cottage had been placed. Dumbledore hadn't been able to break into Potter Manor, but all of the paintings were in storage in the family vault, the places where they used to hang, had been completely bare Persephone had placed artwork, mostly still-life, landscapes, or simple ironworks to cover the missing work.

The inventory of the vault showed more than 100 paintings. But how many had ended up in Hogwarts, or some other home. The count was off by more than 50 paintings. Paintings that Dumbledore clearly didn't want Harry to have access to growing up.

Dumbledore's regency of House Potter was a crime that would never be punished now. Harry had to take solace that at least the man couldn't hurt him anymore.

He was shaken from his musings by his friends.

"We don't need another pool though Neville. The one we have is big enough for us, the twins, and their girlfriends. What we need is one tent where we can have all of the girls. And hire a chaperone. Hey! Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Johnson would like to come. Angelina is getting invited. There's plenty of room in the box seats. Is that alright with you Nev?" Harry asked.

"Sure! That's great! All of the boys will fit in the Potter tent, plus Mr. Johnson, if he agrees. We still have a few rooms left. Just be sure to invite Hannah and Susan. They didn't come for any of the preliminary games."

"Adding to the harem, my husband to be?" Daphne asked. Rumors of their supposedly steamy relationship had somehow been slipped into Herbology Monthly of all things! The article was written very much in the Rita Skeeter style. It hadn't taken the House Black solicitors long to get a retraction and a gift of several plants from all over the world as an apology.

Neville liked that better than getting gold! Daphne took it all in stride.

"No, just trying to keep allies happy. I don't want to be the reason that Lord Black never sees the girls he considers grandchildren, after all." Neville explained.

"Lord Black will likely not stay too long after the game ends, but get back to the house. But Ares wants to stay. Persephone wants to come for the shopping and ambiance, but she's not much of a quidditch fan. I bet she and the babies, if they come at all, will stay in Ares' new tent. Of course, they'll bring a few extra human servants. At least they aren't insane!"

"Did Lord Black really threaten to kill Dobby?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Sort of. Lord Ogden sent him a really, really nice gift. A decanter of some special vintage of firewhiskey. Dobby brought it to him. Just as grandfather poured a tumbler, Dobby set everything on fire around it! It was a mess! And Grandfather got hurt! He pulled his wand, and said some ugly things that I'm not repeating, and blasted the little guy, but he popped away.

Lord Black did say that the next time he saw Dobby, he was getting clothes. Hopefully, he'll just quietly serve the rest of the family, and recover from whatever mental defect he has. It's getting bad." Harry explained. "He doesn't look that old to me."

Daphne had been thumbing through the catalog, and suddenly stopped. She took it aside and showed it to Hermione who started bouncing up and down.

"You said that the tent that we are buying is for the girls?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. And I want you to be happy. Have you found something?"

"Aye, my lord, I have. It's a little expensive, and you haven't given me a budget yet for the tent or for provisions, so I don't know..."

In a show of pureblood manners, Harry sent her a raspberry. "Daphne, give me the order form, and tell me the number. I'm ordering it already!"

Hermione watched in fascination at a different level of pureblood shopping. In the back of the catalog were individual or group size meals. Pre-prepared, and easy to serve for events such as this.

The cost was far less than a muggle restaurant or catering either. And Daphne knew the company, and said that the food was quite tasty.

Just then, Dobby popped in. His tea-towel was filthy and it looked as though he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Harry Potter must not go to the World Cup! Bad things is happening there! Bad things!"

"Dobby. I like you, remember me, Hermione? I want to know what bad things are planned so that I can tell the aurors."

Dobby hit himself with a cast-iron fry pan that he took from a pocket somewhere. "No, Dobby can't betray Master. Dobby is good house-elf."

"Lord Black has threatened clothes, Dobby, because of the way that you have been acting. It isn't normal." Neville said in a soft voice.

"No! No Clothes! Dobby wants to protect his Great Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby got a look in his eye. "If Harry Potter sir in hospital, he can't be going to World Cup!"

The elf jumped at the boy, and brained him hard with the pan. Harry had no chance to defend himself. He had crouched down to talk to Dobby, to try and reason with him, and was now on the Potter library floor bleeding.

Several things happened at once. Several Hogwarts and Black house-elves popped in and tried to capture Dobby without success. The insane elf had used magic to block them, and popped away. Why Hogwarts elves would come to his rescue was something to be pondered later. Hermione cried out, and ran to her best friend. She knew from before that head injuries were very serious, and knelt down next to him, trying to remember what to do. She also remembered that Poppy had been concerned about Harry ever being reinjured.

The family used this excuse as why Hadrian did not play quidditch when he was such a good flyer.

Neville froze at first, and then remembered his mirror. He called his Uncle Ares, who answered, and he gave a very coherent and quick report, and requested help. Ares promised to call him right back, and disappeared from view. Neville knew he was out somewhere, and would likely be home soon.

Daphne had run to the floo to get help.

It was Hermione who took charge. Her parents had recently enrolled her in a first aid course. She got Jexter to bring Harry a blanket to keep him warm, and a clean cloth compress to reduce the bleeding. She used no magic at all.

By the time that the healer arrived with Ares, the bleeding had stopped. Lord Black followed on their heels.

"Good job, young lady. Most people fall apart in emergencies, and you've done all of the right things. And none of the wrong things, like trying to move him. Talk to me when you're older if you're interested in healing. We need people like you."

The woman waved her wand, and effortlessly conjured a stretcher.

"Do you have a carriage Lord Black? It would be the best transport."

"Aye, hasn't been used in some time. Jexter, go to Lesander Bulstrode. See if we can hire a team of Pegasi. If he says no, we'll have to use the thestrals."

Jexter bowed and popped away.

The Bulstrodes raised racing and pleasure Pegasi, and it was a business that was just keeping afloat. Barely. With Draco being out of pocket last summer, and neither Neville or Hermione enjoying flying, Harry had not been renting any of the magnificent creatures lately. And they had never rented the full team before.

So many people did not travel by carriage anymore.

Jexter popped in, and told the company that the flying horses would be here soon. He had popped the carriage there, since it was easier to keep a flight together in harness.

"Good lad. You've earned a nice merit. Remind me tonight, after our boy is out of danger." Arcturus said with a grim nod, his attention fixed on his heir.

Cassiopia came running in just then, and saw the blood. She started shrieking, but was suddenly silenced. It still woke Harry for a moment.

"That's a good sign. Let's get him up to the dock upstairs. Mr. Black, if you would take point. Mr. Neville, there you go lad. You girls can help too if you are of a mind to do so."

Harry was all muscle, so surprisingly heavy for his age. Still, the five of them managed to get him up to the sitting room at the loading dock well before the carriage arrived. The place had an unused smell to it, but it was clean.

When the coach pulled up, it appeared to be somewhat like the Queen's magnificent carriage. Mr. Bulsrode himself was at the reins. He tipped his hat to Lord Black.

But inside was huge! Plenty of room for all of them. Ares and Neville managed to get Harry situated on the middle long couch, and Lord Black conjured restraints to keep him in place. Daphne normally would wait to be handed in. She was not dancing attendance here, this was an emergency. She took a seat in the back, allowing the seat next to Harry for another. Ares sat next to her, and waved Neville to a seat in the rear. Hermione sat near Harry, but allowed the healer the seat next to him.

Lord Black loved flying like this, and went to sit next to the driver. Besides, it was better security to have an extra wand out there, just in case.

Hermione bit her lip in a moment of fear just before take off. But she was in Gryffindor for a reason. She really hadn't liked any magical travel so far. Maybe this would be better.

Ares made sure that the notice-me-not runes were engaged and functioning

The moment the footman got to his place after shutting the door, they were off! And oh, what a flight!

The carriage fell abruptly 10 feet upon take off, but the Pegasi soon had it aloft. From where they were in Wales to London by train would take anywhere from 2 and 1/4 to 3 hours depending on connections.

The flight was short, far too short to cover the roughly 300 km from Potter Manor, and the healer was fidgeting the whole way.

Hermione was surprised to see the official landing place on top of the hospital. There was even a place for multiple carriages to park.

They offloaded Harry first, and burley orderlies took over carrying the lad from the family. The healer following.

As the rest poured out of the carriage, Neville heard Lord Black promise 1,000 galleon bonus for his quick response of help.

The man looked shocked, then took his hat off in respect.

"Anytime you want to go for a ride for pleasure, my lord, let me know. This is a fine carriage."

"Maybe we can work a deal for you to use it once in awhile. But later. I need to see to my grandson."

Mr. Bulstrode waited to make sure that everyone was inside before departing.

'Shame about the boy getting hurt, but oh, I love flying this baby!' The man thought to himself.

With a whoop that started a flock of pigeons, they were gone.

-00-00-00-

Jexter was on the rug, literally, and Cordelia and Persephone were grilling him. Daphne, of course, had called her mother for help. And she came. With Neville and Daphne's betrothal, House Black was family even more than before.

"How could this happen? A house-elf attacked the heir! How did he not lose his magic!"

Jexter pulled his ears. That stupid, insane Dobby.

"Jexter is not knowing my ladies. Mistress, Jexter is so, so sorry!"

"I'm buying a new security elf. No, a dozen new security elves. We can't dismiss Dobby until he appears, and he won't answer my call! If anyone in the house sees him, they are to seize him! Wait, that will confuse you! We have to catch Dobby in order to set him free! Urgg!"

She whirled to the distressed elf and tried to calm herself.

"Jexter. I didn't mean to sound angry with you. You are a good elf. Whatever treat you get when you do something special, on my order, you get double. Now, please go."

Jexter gladly popped away. Mistress was kindly most times, but when she was mad, she was scary witch!

Persephone went to the fireplace. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to curse something, or someone, or something.

'Temple was a good security elf! Where did he go?' Persephone asked herself for the 1000th time.

No one had seen him since the baby's burial. He had stood guard over the grave in the wet and cold. No one in the family had held him responsible. Only the murderers were held responsible for the loss of the baby. But the house-elf had not responded to calls after that, and it was feared he had died of a broken heart.

"What do you think it means? 'Bad things at the World Cup.' Daphne will be so disappointed if she can't go. But if the children are in danger?" Cordelia Greengrass asked.

"Harry is in danger just breathing. He can't even spend a day with his friends in his own home, in his own library without people attacking him!" Persephone broke down into tears. Cordelia went over and patted her on the arm. It was the pureblood matron's version of a warm hug.

"He'll be all right. The healer said so.

-00-00-00-

"Minister, did you get my report?" The toad woman asked, barely suppressing a smirk at her cleverness.

"Why Miss Umbridge, I did. And I so wanted to reward you myself. Please. I have something special in mind. You are without doubt deserving of this. I cannot tell you how invaluable your help has been."

"It was nothing, Minister. Please don't mention it."

It would be a long time before someone noticed that Delores Umbridge was missing from the Ministry of Magic.

When asked, the minister would admit to allowing the woman a vacation, but didn't know exactly where she went or where she was.

Apparently, she had a little portkey problem.

-00-00-00-

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

It was the middle of the night, the third day that Harry had been there. He didn't recognize the voice, and it was very dark.

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Your Aunt Alice, or at least that's what you would have called me growing up. You healed me last Yule. At least I think it was last Yule. It took time to find myself. Frank took a little longer. Neville is such a wonderful boy. I'm glad he's staying with you now. Much better than with my cold-hearted mother-in-law."

"If I healed you, why are you here?"

"Frank and I. We talked about it. We're not completely better, certainly not strong enough to go against Augusta and Algie. Why didn't she have us treated, Harry? Why? Frank is her son, her flesh and blood. We're safer just being as we were. So we sleep during the day, and read and whatnot at night. Don't worry. I'm good at runes. I have alarm wards to warn us if anyone checks on us at night. We really have minimal care.

"I would have starved to death if I didn't feed myself. Now, enough about me. Let me finally get to ask you questions, rather than you just rambling when you visit. Which I'm proud of you for doing. And also, you need to tell me why you are here."

They talked for what seemed like hours, and then a man's voice spoke softly. "Time to go dear."

"We'll be back. I love you, my godson. I'm very, very proud of you."

"Thank you Aunt Alice. I will do my best to get you out of here soon." Harry promised.

And he meant it.

-00-00-00-

The Daily Prophet somehow got a bit of the truth - Harry Potter had been attacked, and at death's door in St. Mungo's.

Thankfully, Persephone was prepared, and had hired a small squad of goblins already in place. The most rabid fangirl squeaked when seeing those blades.

None dared pass.

-00-00-00-

It was a small group of no-doubtedly well-meaning witches and wizards who met.

"The Prophet said that his friends were to go, but he was too hurt to attend."

"If he's not coming, what will we do? My daughter tried to visit him, get a feel if we could take him now, but his security is very, very good."

"I have news." The man walked near silently into the room, capturing everyone's attention with his silky voice. "I've heard that Potter is getting released the day the event starts. He will be attending, even if he has to be carried in by servants. He will go straight to the campsite. We can confirm then whether he is there or not. If his plans have changed, I have this."

The man held up a cup. It looked familiar to most, but none could place it. Well, one did.

"That's a St. Mungo's cup! From spell-damage."

"That's correct. It's also a portkey, keyed to Potter's signature. Hogwarts has such poor security. Anyone has access to that file. It's pathetic."

"You mean, all the boy has to do is touch it?"

"Yes, all he has to do is touch it."

"And then?"

"And then we start the ritual."

Murmurs of agreement meant that the backup plan was approved.

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter was far too happy for having to stay in a hospital bed for a couple of weeks during the summer holiday.

He could tell no one that he spent time with his godmother and her husband. The goblins were his guards after all. He could clear his godmother to see him. As he learned far more stories of his mother than he ever expected to hear.

It sort-of hurt to find out she wasn't perfect, she wasn't the all-loving, model mother that Harry's initial image of her was.

But even as that shrine was torn down, a different image, feet of clay model appeared. Loving, oh yes. Kind too. Fed birds in the yard, and gave meals to the neighbors when they were sick.

Healed hurt wild animals.

Fought with his father over the last biscuit, yelled about James leaving his socks on the couch, and terrorized the terrors of Hogwarts when pranks went too far, and turned into bullying.

Harry had to find a way to rescue Alice and Frank without Augusta finding out about it too soon.

He just had to.

Harry was still banned from floo and portkey travel - the spinning would be horrible, but was allowed to attend the game as long as he went by muggle means.

Or Lord Black's carriage, when he asked about that.

So Lord Black's amazing carriage it was. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson lived in London, so they and their daughter, her friend Alicia, and the Weasley twins met them at the hospital. Neville and a nervous Hermione showed up. A robe wearing Emma Granger showed up to see them off - she wanted to see the carriage.

Lord Black stayed far from the muggle woman, and stayed on the carriage seat next to the driver, trying and failing to be invisible.

Two goblins escorted Harry to the roof, orderlies carrying the boy by a plain but functional palanquin. They then easily got him into the flying carriage.

"You shouldn't be leaving yet!" His healer hissed.

"You are invited to come with us. Plenty of room in the box for the game, food and a nice room in a tent provided. Otherwise, I'll be back after the game ends. Well, likely an hour or two after the game ends. But yes, I won't drink alcohol. I'll wear my communication bracelet, I'll drink my potions, and eat my green vegetables."

"Wait. I didn't order you to eat green vegetables!" She declared.

"Hear that Grandfather! I have a healer's permission to not eat my green vegetables." Harry watched from inside the carriage as the healer spluttered.

"Oh you! You little, You!"

The twins said nothing, but gave Harry high fives in passing.

Soon, the staff had everyone loaded up. The elves took charge of people's luggage, and they were on their way. Emma and the St. Mungo's people waving their farewells. It wasn't everyday that anyone left by carriage anymore.

It was a wonderful flight. And Mr. Bulstrode took the scenic route, coming over the cliffs of Dover as the morning light was still upon them.

A makeshift landing field was made from a nearby grassy airfield. The muggles never saw them come or go, and Bulstrode didn't hang about.

Once there, the goblin vanguard showed up with an extremely fancy two seater palanquin that looked like it had been made in India. Not a bit of magic about it. Harry was ordered into it, and he held out a hand to Hermione.

"Come on Hermione! It'll be fun! And goblins would never allow themselves to be enslaved, I promise. They are getting paid good gold for this.

Hermione looked at the armed and armored beings. One nodded at her, and before she could object, had picked her up and put her next to her friend. She squeaked when he first touched her, but once in the chair she couldn't figure out how to get down, so just sat back to enjoy the ride.

The phalanx stopped in front of the Potter tent.

"We will return this afternoon at 2 to escort you to the shops for 30 minutes. No more, per your healer. We will return here. We will then report back 30 minutes before the start of the game, no sooner. We will carry you to your box. No arguments. When the game is complete, we escort you back here." The goblin leaned in. "Any questions, Heir Potter?"

Harry gulped, looking at the axe in the man's hand, and wondering how a wizard faced such without needing a change of pants.

"No questions, Senior Guardmaster."

The goblin nodded, and set out the watch.

The House Black was serious about security, especially with the heir being attacked again.

No one but a few knew the attack came from an insane house-elf.

-00-00-00-

Mrs. Weasley was on a mission. Two weeks earlier, her twins asked if they could go to the World Cup with their girlfriends. They had been planning on going for months. It was the addition of the girls that was new. She sent a letter to Mrs. Black, and explained her concerns of her underage boys being under-supervised with underage girls. It was requested that she be allowed to attend, not the quidditch match, but the camping before hand.

"I will earn my place. I love to cook, I have done so for large crowds. I would be happy to prepare food for the group of young people in exchange for being able to keep an eye on them.

It was a reasonable request.

She even offered to bring her own tent.

Ten days before the event, Mad-eye Moody contacted Hadrian at the hospital, who sent the note on. He offered his services as guard for Harry during the event, or any other time.

Remus Lupin, having recently finished another book, also offered to be security.

Harry appreciated having people he could trust there.

And it was a bit more adult supervision. Harry provided a tent for the group of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr Lupin, and former Master Auror Moody.

Ares was worried. Something had to be up, for so many of the Order to congregate, didn't it?

-00-00-00-

When the goblins began to set the wards, a new visitor showed up, coming from the Weasley tent.

Deputy Headmaster Snape was there.

He asked to see Lord Black.

"We've heard some disturbing rumors of people wanting to take advantage of Mr. Potter's recent attack. I'm sworn to protect the boy."

"Something is going on." Ares commented. "What aren't you saying?"

"There are those who would use the boy for their own purposes. I try to listen, fit in. Be a part. So that one day, if needed, I might be in a position where I could help."

"Even if you are then targeted?" Lord Black asked.

"Even if I die. Yes."

"What do you request in exchange?" Lord Black demanded.

Severus looked into Harry's eyes for a long moment.

"What I want, you cannot give me. What I need, I have. I ask for nothing."

"A future favor, if you put your life on the line to save my grandson's."

"The limit?"

"My life."

"And you would give it?"

"To save Harry, in a heartbeat. He's already saved my life twice. Once, when he was 5 years old."

"Grandfather, no!"

"I won't be using your family for potions ingredients, Potter, think!"

"I don't understand." Harry said unhappily.

"I hope you never do. We have an accord, Lord Black. It would be best if Mr. Potter was in his tent immediately following the game. And watch your drinks." He held up a cup from St. Mungo's for a moment before banishing it.

"But Seamus and Dean invited us to their party if Ireland wins! I said we would stop by." Harry whined horribly. If they had been at school, he'd be cleaning cauldrons without magic for weeks.

"Ignore me at your peril young man. Be sure to come straight back. Now, I must go. And please, I was never here." Professor Snape was clearly needing to leave.

"We understand, professor, and thank you for your time."

"Well, I don't understand." Hadrian huffed, but the professor was gone.

The goblins asked if the people from the Weasley tent were to be included in the protection scheme. Professor Snape was already on the list for emergencies. All of them were trusted (well, Harry didn't trust Ginny, but she wouldn't harm him) and the warding continued.

-00-00-00-

The pool was a perfect place for Harry to be during the day when they weren't shopping.

He could float, sip his fruity drinks, and overall have fun with his friends without running everywhere.

The girls went shopping in a pack, and brought back moving figures from both teams, bright green hats with giant clovers that waved and shot sparks, and little pennants that swirled the names from the teams.

Ares had bought a huge box of omnioculars before the event for everyone. But he was looking sad all day.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Harry started to ask, but was cut off.

"Not here, son. My friend Moony has a wolf like hearing, you know.

"Yeah, and if we need a distraction, we tell the twins that he's one of their heros." Harry offered.

Ares still looked unhappy.

"There's too many of the old crowd here. They expect trouble, and I don't think it's the tooth fairy."

"Right. The Rotfang conspiracy. Well, Moody is here, and you trust Lupin, right?"

"He would never join Vol..."

Harry put a hand over his mouth. "I know that Dumbledore was brave saying his name. But do we know that the taboo was broken? For sure?"

The animagus shook his head in acquiescence. "I just wished that you were 100%. You look terrible."

"Thanks, Uncle. I think you look very dapper and handsome." Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Just be careful. I think that the warning you got was in a code I couldn't figure out." Ares said.

"I think so too. Should have told it to the girls. They'd have it solved before we could drink a cup of tea." Heir Black stated with assurance.

Ares snorted. Harry wasn't wrong.

-00-00-00-

Harry and Hermione were treated like a royal couple, being carried up to their private box.

Hermione at first complained about being seated next to Harry in the carry-chair until Daphne pointed out that there were approximately 50,000 witches there, and every single one would be willing to take her place. She didn't say 'including me', but Hermione heard it.

The private box that Lord Black had rented was very busy. Among them were friends, allies, and guards, lots of guards.

Near them were Minister Ogden and his lovely wife Narcissa, and her son Draco. Her baby daughter was somewhere. Likely left at home or in the tent with a nanny. Polite waves were sent, but Draco was seething with jealousy over the attention Harry was getting.

The less said about Hermione the better.

Lord Black exchanged polite nods with Narcissa. That was until Dobby brought something that Draco demanded. He nearly drew his wand, but it was only his eyes sending AK's to the elf. Now the mad thing was threatening Narcissa! And she just had a baby. He swore under his breath, promising himself he would see the elf dead just as soon as possible.

They settled into their seats, Harry ordered up the crispy treat that Neville enjoyed, making sure that his friends had beverages and omnioculars. It was show time!

-00-00-00-

"Did you see him? Wow! Just dove down, like a demon, and ploughed Aiden good" Daphne said, using her Krum figure to diagram the attack. "Wasn't that amazing?"

Daphne kept looking at Harry though, knowing how much he loved quidditch. They had gone to many matches together over the years.

"Yes, my dear. And I thought it was amazing the first 37 times you told me too!" Neville said, gently teasing his future bride. She had a moue of disappointment that Hadrian hadn't commented yet.

Neville and Daphne were in front of Harry and Hermione, but behind the procession heading to the tent.

The goblins had decided it was safer to wait for the crowd to thin a bit before carrying the couple down the stairs. They would be facing backwards, as it was so steep, and would be very uncomfortable being carried frontways.

Lord Black looked at his pocket watch. "We really should be going."

Just in case, he was going for safety, after all.

But the crowd pushed close.

Harry commanded that they stop at Seamus' tent 'for just one minute' to say hello and congratulations, before pressing back into the crowd.

They finally reached the safety of the wards, and were met by a smiling Mrs. Weasley.

"So good to see you all! I know you didn't want to eat before you left, but I've a nice stew ready. And some tea and hot chocolate, there's just a bit of nip in the air."

She waited for Harry and Hermione to unload from the goblin carrier, and handed them both a mug. A very familiar mug.

Ares tried, he really tried. "Harry, no!"

In a flash of light, he was gone.

Molly looked around everywhere. "Where did he go? What happened?"

It was a goblin that answered. After swearing in his language. "I've failed my mission. Harry Potter has been taken captive."

"Well, just don't stand there! We've magic! Let's look for him!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione burst into tears. "We were supposed to go straight back to the carriage. But Harry didn't want to disappoint anyone. We're supposed to leave right now!"

"There, there dear. We'll find him. You'll see. I'll just go get my old scrying mirror. See if I can't help."

She left the serving of the food to others, and said she was going back into her tent to look for it.

-00-00-00-

There was much shouting and blaming before Lord Black sent a cannon blast. He called for order and got it. He tasked Ares with contacting Amelia, he tasked the goblins to secure the perimeter - no one in or out until they said so. Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards went up.

The goblins looked very confused about that - they had been up when they left.

"Obviously, someone clever broke through some of the wards. Someone could have been spying when they were set up. I don't have answers, just questions." Ares said, trying to calm himself, knowing that this time, Harry might die.

A portkey ride alone right now could kill him. It certainly would incapacitate him.

But the biggest question, the one that they had to solve was just one.

"Where's Harry?"

-00-00-00-

The man sitting at the head of the table wanted to leap for joy. It worked! His simple plan worked, and now the boy was here, incapacited, bound, and humbled.

He would help his friend, his mentor, his master rise again. No one so powerful would remain dead. No, his master was immortal.

Part two of the plan was next.

He hoped it worked as well as the first part did.

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter felt sick, very sick.

And powerless.

Those stupid cuffs were on his wrists, but he was tied up. He couldn't release them without his fingers loose, and right now, the world would not stop spinning.

"Oh, you poor dear! You look like you are not doing well. Here's a stomach soother for you."

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry tried to say, but potion was poured into his mouth, and suddenly, everything was right with the world.

Ginny was there. She was so pretty! One day, he would have to marry that girl. And there was one of his mentors, Mad-eye.

"Hey Mad-eye! Did you like the game?" Harry asked far too brightly for someone in his condition.

Dying slowly.

"Yes lad." He sounded sad. Probably bet on Bulgaria. Oh well.

If he lost too much, Harry would be willing to help him.

Remus was there, sniffing at him, the old wolf, as was that auror, what was his name? Oh yeah, Kingsley.

"Hey, I know you! Hi!" Harry tried to wave, but found his hand bound to the armed chair he was in. He waggled his wrist happily. It just wasn't that important that he was bound just now.

"Hello lad." The tall dark-skinned auror greeted politely, frowning at the chair.

"Can we please get on with this? I have no desire to join the Harry Potter fan club in this life or any other." Professor Snape had his patented sneer going.

Someone clearly forgot their homework. Oh well. At least the professor would have some help cleaning cauldrons.

Ginny came to his rescue. She always did, didn't she? "You just don't like Harry because he's smart and handsome and rich and practices good hygiene! You don't know anything!"

That was telling the greasy git. Wait, what? Why did Snape look sad?

"The potion is ready. The ritual needs to begin. Who will be the servant?"

The room started playing eye-ball tag. Not it, not it, not it.

A short man. Hey wait! The guy who took over Hagrid's job.

"I know you - you're Dadalus Diggle!"

"Quite right Mr. Potter. Quite right. Well, maybe once you get your power back, you can heal me. This is all for the greater good after all."

"I'd be happy to try." Harry said helpfully, not knowing or understanding, or really caring what was happening. Because everything was just perfect.

He was here with family after all.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will resurrect your son." Professor Snape intoned, and Harry could hear a splash.

"How is a muggle bone going to help raise a magical lord?" someone whispered.

"His father was a wizard!" someone argued back louder, but was shushed.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will resurrect your master." Snape had the most amazing voice. Wonder if he would come read stories to the children. After all, at least one of the boys would have to be named after him.

A yelp, tears and another splash. Sobbing. The sound of someone drinking down a potion with yet more sobbing.

Poor man. Harry wanted to help him, and tried to go to him, but found he was bound to a chair. Huh.

"Here we are. Mr. Potter. You have annoyed me and been a problem since day one of school. I'm going to enjoy this. Just remember that the blood of an enemy forcibly taken is powerful in resurrecting your foe."

Harry's head instantly cleared, and he focused. 'Forcibly taken' had been the key to his head clearing.

'I willingly give my blood to Professor Snape. I want to give my blood to Professor Snape.' The mantra repeated as the knife plunged into his arm, and he screamed.

Everything was not alright, and everything was not okay.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Snape intoned.

Harry could hear movements, and gasps of the assembled people.

"Robe me." A voice said. An all too familiar voice.

At his command, Harry's chair was turned.

There, in shocking orange and pink swirl robes, stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you." He said over recently donned half-rimmed glasses.

With the blood loss, the portkey, lack of real food for several hours, and shock, Harry fainted.

-00-00-00-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Harry tried to pretend to be asleep and listen to the conversation. He had to try to understand what was happening.

"It was your portrait Albus. It had all the clues. I'm so happy to see you back! I can't tell you the number of complicated plans ruined trying to get control of the boy. He's just too powerful to allow to live." Was that the Minister of Magic?

"But the prophecy! He must be allowed to defeat Voldemort!" Albus nearly shouted.

"The last of the Dark Lords minions are dead. I've cleaned out Azkaban. Only your Professor Snape here and one other live who carry his mark." Same man. But who?

"And Voldemort never made for the stone?" Albus demanded.

"No. After Quirrell was killed in the ceiling collapse near Fluffy, there wasn't a single sign of him. The Centaurs reported no unicorns hunted. No signs of anything foul. Nothing." That was Lupin talking.

Harry dared a peek.

The Minister of Magic was there, next to a now empty portrait. Harry recognized the fancy frame.

Albus stroked his long white beard. "My wand. Do you know what happened to it?"

Dumbledore was looking around, so Harry quickly shut his eyes again.

"It was never discovered. Perhaps Minerva put it in the school vaults, but she refused to talk about it. Said it was your business." That was Professor Snape.

"Dear Minerva was always so loyal. For the most part."

"Albus, do you think you could heal my arm?" Diggle begged. Then hiccuped loudly. Twice.

"Oh, you poor man! All for me." Dumbledore hissed some quiet words in parseltongue. Just because he couldn't speak it anymore didn't mean that Hadrian didn't notice it when others used it. Especially with magic.

"Thank you Albus. That's much better. Now, what to do about Mr. Potter."

"There's something you should know, Professor. Lord Black had found out about the Dark Lord's horcruxes and was destroying them. My information, which I count as reliable, says that he found them all." Was that the Minister?

"Yes, Ogden. He'd have the resources to find all but one. The one within Harry himself."

"Well then. Let's kill the boy, and be done with it!"

Several voices argued against that idea.

"How is the boy to marry my Ginny if he's dead? And his family has done nothing but help mine! Percy, the twins. I'll stand here and fight you myself if you try to harm this boy. I was told he had to give up some blood to resurrect Dumbledore. Some potions, and no harm done. But no one said anything about killing anyone. We never did in the order! We are fighting magicals!"

'Go Mrs. Weasley. Except for the marrying your daughter part.' thought Harry.

"Surely curse breakers have seen such a situation before. They likely know how to remove a horcrux from a live person. Not that I'm opposed to killing the Potter brat. But I too am bound by life debts. No matter how unwillingly, I would have to fight you or risk my magic, Minister."

'Love you too Professor Snape. At least I know your tells. You like me, maybe not a lot. But you do.' Harry thought to himself.

"I swore to Narcissa that I would avenge her husband's killer. Question the boy! He killed Lucius just as he killed Dumbledore!"

"What is this? Harry killed me? I don't recall it."

"That's because your horcrux is in his head!" Diggle giggled. Clearly the medicine had some alcohol in it, and the man was slightly built and more than a little drunk. "You have to kill him to kill the Dark Lord, but if you do, you become mortal yourself. Problems, problems."

Harry felt sick. He had parts of two mages in his head? Is that where his power came from? Well, even if that were true, he'd rather be free of them both and powerless as a muggle rather than put up with that!

"I've never found another way. I always hoped it would be the Dark Lord that tried to finish what he started. Then Harry would have a chance to come back. But no, if he is carrying my horcrux, which I do not remember right now, then we can't kill him. I need to make sure that every bit of Voldemort is gone before we do anything else." Dumbledore intoned.

"And if his head does hold a horcrux, and it's you-know-whos last one, then what? Will you stand and kill the son of James and Lily? They supported you completely! James lost his inheritance because of you! Charlus nearly cut him off completely as James was so generous to you!" That was Remus Lupin's voice. "They were my friends. I won't let you kill their son!"

The minister just had to jump in. "Friends, friends. Nothing need be done here today. Harry's family is likely looking for him. We can't let him go. This is about our world. Dumbledore, Black has damaged our world beyond recognition, warped young Hadrian's mind, turned him into an assassin. You can ask him!

All eyes went to Harry, and Lupin came over to the couch where Harry was pretending to sleep. But he had heard enough.

"Come on, lad. Time to get up now." Lupin had sniffed at him early, and was sniffing him again.

He gently shook him and allowed him to sit up. His hands were no longer bound, but he was wearing the awful cuffs. They were making him sick and weak.

"Let the boy use the loo." Remus said. "I'll go with him."

He walked over to the bathroom, and opened the door, turned on the water. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear. I just owe him so much...I'm very sorry. I should not have betrayed you. I was lied to, told you would be returned to your family immediately after the ritual."

Harry nodded.

The Heir to the House of Black felt very weak, but he saw that Dumbledore was weak as well. Very weak. If Harry died right now, what would happen to Dumbledore? Would he become stronger? Weaker?

Would he die as well?

The twins burst into the tent. The tent that Harry had given Mrs. Weasley, the tent that was inside all of the security protections and wards.

"Mum! Mum! We need to help find Harry Potter! His family is frantic. If he was port-keyed away, he might be dying! If he doesn't get to St. Mungo's soon, he won't make it! Have you found your mirror yet?" Fred said, but George was tugging on his robes.

"Is that Alberforth? I didn't know he came…"

Both boys were stunned by a woman Harry didn't recognize.

"Those are my children! How dare you!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Lupin demanded to know in low tones if what the twins said was true. Harry reluctantly said yes. He wasn't sure who he could trust right now. He really thought Lupin liked him.

"I really need to go to the hospital. By muggle means. I doubt we can borrow Grandfather's carriage. Or I will be dead. If I understand right, at least that would make Dumbledore mortal."

"You mean if this lot doesn't return you to your family, you are going to die? Why did your family let you come in such bad shape?" Mad-eye Moody came up, wondering what was taking so long.

"I am or rather was getting better. It's the stupid port-key! I'm not supposed to spin or travel by floo with my head not fully healed. And I didn't want to disappoint Hermione, she was looking forward to all of the interesting things…"

"A girl? Potter! Urgg…teenagers." Moody was clearly angry at the situation, but Harry didn't ask to be portkeyed.

Lupin pushed Harry into the loo, and shut the door. Harry could hear the group getting louder, and Lupin and Moody whispering. He was dizzy and sick. The clarity he had earlier was fading, and he was becoming confused.

He tried to release the cuffs, but the emergency button wouldn't work! It wouldn't work!

Who could he trust? Professor Snape had likely helped him with a potion at a critical time. He would never betray the man by saying thank you. If Harry lived through this, he owed the man something though. Going to him now would mean his death. Both of them.

The door to the loo opened again.

Harry held up his hands, and Moody undid the cuffs with a key.

"The release?" Moody asked.

"Didn't work." Harry declared.

Moody looked punched. Betrayed. His eyes, both of them focused on the Heir of House Potter.

"When is the coach due back?" Moody asked.

"It's here, waiting for me nearby." Harry informed them. "I'm late getting to it."

"Can you ride?" Lupin asked, and Harry couldn't help but grin.

-00-00-00-

Bulstrode was a patient man. He had his smokes, nearly a year's salary for a few hours work. And it was a lovely summer's evening. He sighed in contentment of being out and about with his lovely winged horses.

Suddenly, he had company.

"Harry wants to ride back instead of taking the carriage. Is that all right?"

"You Lupin?" He demanded.

"Yes sir."

"What's the password?"

Lupin scrambled, then remembered both the smell on the boy and that Harry had a copy of the map according to Moody.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"How many mounts do you need?" Bulstrode asked, climbing down from the carriage.

-00-00-00-

Mrs. Weasley had been the perfect distraction. No one took a wand to one of her children! And trying to hurt Harry Potter? She would never have been a part of this if she had known he was injured or sick. It was her wand work that took out more than half of the Order by herself, Moody, Lupin, and Snape all joining in.

Harry was extremely nauseous and took a moment to release his stomach contents onto a stunned and newly resurrected Dumbledore. Lupin agreed that his robes looked better now too.

Moody then stunned Snape and Molly, with their permission, to give them an alibi. Of course, they were planning on saying that Alastor and Remus were chasing after Harry, not helping him escape.

That would give things away there.

The flight was magnificent. Riding a broom was one thing, but this, this was magical.

Mad-eye led the way. He wasn't whooping like Harry was, but all three wizards would be happy to repeat the flight. Anytime.

Well, Harry was willing to skip the concussion part.

"You're late, young man! But it looks like there was some trouble, so I'll be getting you in. Are you coming or going gentlemen?"

They reluctantly dismounted. The flight would make its way back home, maybe even making some friends along the way. One of the mares had been in season, and had embarrassed Lupin twice with her antics.

They went into the hospital, and Lupin took out his mirror. His old mirror.

"Padfoot."

"Harry, where have you...Moony."

"You didn't tell me."

"Peter betrayed us."

"He's not the only one. I'm with Harry. The minister wants him dead. A promise to Narcissa."

"Much becomes clear. Perhaps Dobby isn't insane."

"Just conflicted loyalties."

"And you?"

"I won't let Dumbledore or the minister kill him."

"Dumbledore? But Dumbedore's dead."

"Not any more."

Ares Black thought hard. "I swear, I am and always shall be your friend. And I would do anything for Hadrian."

"You could have killed Harry as a baby, and anytime in the last 8 years or so. You have helped me more than once with food, shelter, money and jobs. You never blamed or shamed me for being who I am. I swear, I am your friend. I am loyal to Harry as well."

"We have to get Harry to the hospital."

"Already done, Pads. Now, send us the goblins. And get the rest of your family to safety. Dumbledore knows that Daphne and Hermione are the keys to getting to Neville and Harry. We also need to protect Harry from the Minister." Lupin looked up, clearly very worried. "This is the nasty part."

"It gets worse? How can it get worse?" Ares demanded. No, he was outed. Sirius Black demanded.

"Dumbledore had a horcrux. He used Lily's murder. A murder he arranged for. "For the Greater Good, of course." He didn't want Snape to have her, Snape would have left his service. Dumbledore put it in Harry's wound where you-know-who's horcrux already was.

The mirror turned blue for awhile.

"Yeah, that's my thought as well."

"You're right. It's worse."

-00-00-00-

Some people thought the Daily Prophet was a publicly owned company, as shares would now and then become available for sale.

The ministry owned 70%. Never sold, traded, or borrowed against them.

It gave the ministry complete control over what was printed and what wasn't.

The World Cup took over the paper for the next several days.

A small article, below the fold, talked about a miraculous cure. Dumbledore had been under a curse, and a pureblood witch had come up with a cure. He had only been listed as dead as the coma he had been under was considered incurable. Blah. Blah.

No one had heard of the mentioned healer before or since.

Dumbledore, when seen in public looked ill. Very ill.

Dumbledore knew that there really only was one solution if the boy was dying.

Harry Potter had to die before he drained Albus Dumbledore completely.

-00-00-00-

Heir Potter created the key to defeat Dumbledore. His godfather was a seer. He knew. Harry had to be powerless. Harry was a mage of a level that had never been recorded before.

Losing his powers would likely kill him.

The night before they were to come home from St. Mungos. Ares had had a bad dream. A see-saw, only it was somehow Dumbledore getting stronger as Harry did, and Dumbledore dying when Harry did. And if Dumbledore grew into power he would destroy House Black and House Potter before stealing all of their resources. And use them to form his version of the world. Betray the secret. Combine the worlds.

Destroy the wizarding world, for the muggles would undoubtedly track all of the magicals down and kill them to the last. Just as Vernon Dursley would have done, multiplied by millions, billions.

Hadrian couldn't let him do that. He just couldn't. What was one life compared to the balance of humanity?

Neither could live while the other survived.

-00-00-00-

Harry was skipping rocks. His mount was nearby eating grass with Daphne's mount. Neville and Hermione had declined to ride, but the four were enjoying a good-bye picnic. Harry had left letters for his family knowing that they would never understand or support what he planned to do next.

"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much!" Daphne wailed.

Harry thought that their friendship had mostly recovered from Daphne's crush. Hadrian really held very few grudges. He trusted his friends. Hannah, Susie and Justin may not be as close friends, but he had left them letters as well.

Hermione was crying. They both realized that they had had potential to be more than friends. Their magic revelled in being close to one another. It was gentle, peaceful to be with her.

Harry drew Hermione in for a warm hug. There was no more time left. He wanted to say goodbye to his friends before Dumbledore recovered his power. Before it was too late to defeat him.

At least Neville's parents, Hermione and her parents, and Daphne and her parents would be safe. Potter Manor wasn't even crowded yet!

Arcturus had decided that Hermione's parents, well dressed in the finest robes available, were clearly royal squibs, not muggles, and therefore would be tolerated. He had even had dinner with them.

"Solence says that she's looking forward to being beautiful again." Harry told her. "Even if she's acting like a different girl this time."

"Prat. Just don't be kissing her!"

Harry drew her in. "You are my first kiss, love."

Harry Potter pulled Hermione in close, and they shared their first, sweet, loving kiss.

'And my last.' The thought they shared together.

It was nearly time.

-00-00-00-

"Padfoot, could you be Prince, just for a minute?" Hadrian asked in a small voice.

The Grim was there, protector of the innocent.

"I just kissed her. She's the one. I know it. Oh, Prince!" Hadrian hugged his dog, and cried into his fur. The 'what if's' nearly distracting him from his path.

And then it was Sirius Black holding the boy, placing him in his lap like he had when he was younger, holding him, rocking him. Kissed him gently, sweetly on his forehead.

"Let's find a way to transfer this to me, you're too young…" Ares started. "I can't let you…"

"Sleep, Father." Hadrian told him, and used magic on him before laying him gently on the couch. And kissed him on his forehead just as the man had done him. "I love you too."

It was time.

-00-00-00-

Tiberius folded the letter neatly. His source hadn't been wrong before.

"We need to get Dumbledore and get to Diagon Alley in one hour. Harry Potter will be shopping with Hermione Granger. Thinks that they will be safe since it's public."

"What are you planning on, my love?" Narcissa asked nervously.

The Minister of Magic shook his head. He couldn't kill his lovely second wife, he had plans. A wave of his hand to a nearby guard, and she was stunned and laid carefully on the couch, unknowingly mirroring her cousin.

"No time to explain, my dear. Busy, busy, busy."

They set up in an exclusive restaurant. Dumbledore looked terrible. Minerva had sent him a dozen wands from the vault, apologizing for not labeling which one was Dumbledore's. She was the only one besides Harry who knew that the story in the paper had more fertilizer than Professor Sprout's greenhouse.

None of the wands were worthwhile. They were all burnt-out duds that had been turned into Ollivander when getting a new one. Garrick hadn't asked her what she wanted them for, and she hadn't offered.

They had that kind of relationship.

Dumbledore had taken the one that had sparked a little, and was using that. Drat Minerva! This was a terrible time for revenge. Didn't she understand that it was for the greater good that Neville used a poor wand! They had no time to try and get him a better one.

The minister's wand worked just fine for the minister, so he was armed, as was his personal guard. They all had their orders. It was clear and simple.

The cuffs were prepared.

One man had argued that those cuffs had hurt the boy before, and promptly lost his job. Two others quit right then. But others secretly agreed with the ones who didn't like the changes to their world, and saw the boy a menace. Saw Dumbledore as the solution. They would follow the men.

Harry Potter was going to be taken care of, one way or another.

-00-00-00-

It was easy to pretend that it was Hermione on his arm. He bought her an ice cream, and used his cone to dot her nose with ice cream, and then lick it off playfully.

Honestly, how long did it take for an assassin to get there?

He looked at the shop that was vacant across the way. It was going to be the new Marauder store. At least Harry's gold and prank notebook would help the newest generation of pranksters. He was going to miss the twins terribly. Harry hoped that they forgave him for what he was doing.

He hadn't told his Grandfather or Ares the truth. They would have tried to stop him. The letters he left would be scant comfort, he knew.

Harry tried very hard not to think of Persephone just then. Writing her had been hard enough.

Harry waited and waited. Then he saw the old man, standing there. His only chance at justice was now. The only thing that Harry could kill was the legend.

And he had just the right weapon to do it. The truth.

"Did you know that Grindlewald and Dumbledore were lovers? Oh yes, he left me his diary. All his love notes. And their great plans to conquer the world. Here he was, the son of a muggle, pretending to be a pureblood, turning the wizarding world against muggleborns in an attempt to rule, to control."

Harry's sonorus was working just fine.

"Dumbledore didn't kill Grindlewald. Just put him in prison. Likes to go there and visit. Likely slips him a little love potion now and then. The real crime was Tom Riddle. Do you like puzzles? Take Tom Marvolo Riddle and mix them up. Yes, it's the Dark Lord's terrifying name."

"And me. It worked so well to put Tom with abusive muggles to get a dark lord, why not try it again with me? But I was saved. My Grandfather Black, and Ares and Persephone gave me a home. Gave me love. I won't kill. I won't kill the Minister, not even when he sends assassins after me. I won't kill Dumbledore, even though he's here to kill me.

"Do you know why?

"Because Dumbledore failed. I'm not a Dark Lord. I love my family, I love my friends."

"Arrest that boy! He's a danger to society!" The minister claimed. Those awful cuffs were placed on his arms by the minister's flunkies. The minister himself casting a spell at him.

He turned to the girl next to him as his magic drained away.

"And I love my girlfriend Hermione Granger." Harry said it sincerely knowing if this woman lived, she would get the message to Hermione. He reached out a hand to touch her honey brown hair, gaze into the warm chocolate eyes, and pretend that this was really his Hermione. He could face death with this view.

"The boy lies!" Dumbledore tried for a sonorus himself, but his magic was fading fast. While Harry could now see the man, he could barely see the former's headmaster's magic.

Someone must have told the Minister about the suppression cuffs, that they took magic to start working. To start draining his magic. Soon, soon he would be less than a squib.

Barely a spark left.

"Kill him! He's draining me! Kill him!" Dumbledore ordered, but no one saw the boy doing anything wrong. Other than looking very, very sick.

Some people were calling for aurors, some for healers But it was too late. Aurors were there already.

The magical cuffs that the minister of magic had had made at great cost had done their work.

Harry Potter's magic was gone. Dumbledore's magic was gone.

Harry Potter could not live without his magic. He fell, leaving his body next to his friend.

Dumbledore could not live without his magic.

A whirlwind arrived to collect him.

-00-00-00-

Harry was surrounded by a warm glow. There! There they were!

"I hope that you aren't mad at me!"

"Harry, how could we be mad at you?"

A very ugly baby cried.

"Is that Tom or Albus?" Harry asked.

"You sent Tom here a long time ago. I'm not sure why you kept Albus, but you did. You weren't here long enough to drop off both I guess. Tom didn't spend much time here. He was put in, what you might call 'time out'.

"Don't I get to stay with you?" Harry hugged his mother again, though it had only been just a moment ago he had been here, it felt like.

"You can. Or you can go back. With Ares and Persephone. Acturus. Neville and Daphne. Hermione." James said. "Smart choice there."

"That's because she reminds you of Mum. I think so. At least she doesn't look like her. Don't think I could contemplate marrying her then."

"No, not even purebloods do that." James teased as Lily gently hit him, then she kissed him.

"But I want to be here too."

"You are, in our hearts, as we are in yours. We will be together again one day. Bring Hermione, if that works out, and your children. Bring Neville, and the rest."

"Padfoot is crying. Tell him that I love him and miss him. Tell him he looks good in pink." James said.

"Pink?"

"Inside joke, he'll understand."

"Okay Dad."

Final hugs were shared, tears shed.

James kissed Harry on the forehead, as did Lily.

And the world went black.

-00-00-00-

Dumbledore was standing, the last of his magic faded, when suddenly a vortex opened up. The foul odors of brimstone could be smelled.

"Albus something something Dumbledore! You escaped my grasp a few years ago! You cried crocodile tears, and pleaded for mercy. You promised if given a second chance, you would sacrifice your life for someone's. Do you remember?"

"No, I mean yes, but, but I was stuck in a portrait! I just got my body back! Everyone believes that I'm evil!"

"Believes Albus? If they see and hear me, and know that you share my punishment, my pain, my dear boy, they know that you did something wrong. However justified, you were a naughty, naughty, boy."

"NO! I work for the good of all!" Dumbledore was begging now.

"Come along."

The smell became overpowering.

Dumbledore's newly acquired perfectly formed body fell to the ground, but his spirit went spiralling away.

Down, down, down.

Falling as though thrown from a high window.

-00-00-00-

Narcissa Black Malfoy Odgen was crying. She was now only Narcissa Odgen.

She had lost her Black family, which meant that she lost her small allowance from the Malfoy estate. It was lost to Draco now forever. At least he was adopted by her husband.

It was being thrown from the family that hurt. How dare she try to take revenge against an innocent boy! If she thought he had done such a thing, then why not go to the Head of House and look into the matter.

She knew he was right.

She also knew that if he had done it, that no one would punish the golden child since it got rid of a bad seed.

Narcissa had tried so hard to get her husband's love, and thought that Lucius had been close to loving her. Then he was dead, and she was out of time.

Tiberius was furious with this news.

"When? When did he cast you out? Before or after 2 this afternoon?"

"I don't know. Why would it matter?"

"Because the boy is dead. Potter is dead! If it was after, then Draco inherits, don't you see? The Potter fortune joins ours."

Narcissa looked at his face. The face of greed.

"Why did you have Harry Potter killed? She subtly cast a charm of her making. It made people want to boast of their clever plots, but they only spoke the truth.

Narcissa had used this charm on Cordelia Greengrass more than once, and the woman never noticed!

"He was dangerous to our world! Too powerful! Needed to take him out when he was sick or injured. And his wealth! His family will share it around. He'll share it with Draco because of family, but that's just the Potter wealth. With him being dead, he can't be the Black Heir which is why I adopted Draco. He can be the Black Heir, and once he is, I take out Acturus.

"Another reason I had to have Harry Potter killed was because he had Albus Dumbledore's horcrux in his head. Now, Albus might have been useful as a pillar, seen as Leader of the Light, but after what the boy said about him? No, his reputation is as dead as he is. Though it is sad that I can't use him to restore the world. But I digress.

"Do you know how much I spent on trying to turn that brat into a squib? Had special magical cuffs made that would suck out his magic like a vampire sucks blood. Everyone knows that it's Daphne Greengrass that his heart really belongs to. My nephew Tiberius Flint was proud to help set up the golden boy to fall. That didn't work, but I wouldn't give up.

"Setting up Cornflower to be his mind-healer was key. She never knew that each time she came back from counseling the boy that I had her thoroughly interrogated and obliviated after. The boy was supposed to be my friend Albus' protege. But the brat rejected everything good, everything that the man stood for.

"Of course, I tried to poison Lord Black before, but he found out somehow. Never confronted me, so it might just be he hasn't drank it yet. But if not, then he might someday, and I hope it gets that son of a squib Ares. He should be put down. And you my love, so beautiful, so trusting! As soon as Draco had it all, he would have an accident, and your daughter would be married off and the money all invested back into the company.

"And then we would have a son. He would have the Potter, Black, Malfoy and Ogden fortune, his mother's beauty, his father's brains and cunning. Isn't that just wonderful?"

Odgen never saw the stiletto blade that pierced his heart. Never really felt it.

She swore and spit on his body, and called for Dobby.

"Did he ask you to hurt family?"

"Yes Mistress many times." Dobby nodded, bandaged, and ravaged.

"Poor thing. Get better Dobby. I'm going to get my place back in the family."

-00-00-00-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few days later the country was in mourning. According to the press, the minister of magic had committed suicide in despair of his actions. It came to light that Dumbledore had lied and twisted the truth so much that he believed Harry Potter needed to be killed. Fortunately, Mr. Potter survived the attack, and was recuperating at home.

The witches of the family never discussed the matter. To them, the former Minister of Magic had committed suicide - by plotting against their family.

Narcissa's brief expulsion from the family never made the paper. Lord Black felt he had been cursed. Cursed to bless her with such horrible spouses. He bade her follow her heart, and find love as Ares and Persphone had.

Narcissa sniffed at that. What did love have to do with marriage? Love was for children, respect and consideration was for husbands. She had a toddler to think of though. It wouldn't be right to raise children without a wizard around. She would find a better man this time. For her family.

Family was everything, after all.

Draco and his sister were to share the Ogden fortune with Ogden's three daughters from his first marriage. A tidy sum and the house in which she lived was given to the first Lady Ogden.

Narcissa was to be Draco's regent and hold the vote of the Malfoy seat in the Wizengamot. The position previously held by the Minister of Magic.

Persephone's reaction to Harry's near death was as expected. She hugged him, let him know how much he meant to her.

Then grounded him for a month for lying to her. He said he was going flying with friends, then left to save the world without permission. Honestly! How did other mothers deal with mages? It was in none of the parenting magazines that SHE had read.

Neville Longbottom's parents had been cured. They would be staying at Potter Manor to reconnect with their son Neville, and allow Lady Longbottom the chance to get to know her godson Harry even better. There was plenty of room for family after all. The plan had been to live together for a few months. It turned into years before they moved back to the Longbottom's ancestral home.

Nothing reached the paper about Augusta's response to this. Her tantrum in St Mungo's was epic, and the old woman tried to put a motion in the Wizengamot making her Lady Longbottom, and putting Frank and Alice, as they were mindless drones under her care.

The Wizengamot had listened to Frank and Alice's petition, given verbally by themselves, that asked for a short time to spend with the boys before returning to public service. They did thank the healers for all of their hard work in coming up with a cure.

Augusta Longbottom was thanked for her service, and was formally retired from the body of lawmaking.

There was a short notice in the paper that said that Lord Longbottom would be rejoining the Wizengamot at Yule.

Severus Snape refused any type of remuneration for his many services. He did accept free access to all Potter and Black grounds for potion making supplies whether herbal or animal freely given. He wasn't allowed to hunt the wild Griffons that would occasionally roost there, but he was welcome to shed feathers, fur and of course all of the dung he could cart off.

It was Fred who did name a child after him, not Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was freely forgiven, as were many of the Order, as they had been manipulated by an expert. The twins were never told about Ares being Padfoot, but they somehow found out about Moony. He became a consultant for Marauder's Next Gen, the supreme pranking supply store of Britain and kept Hadrian's name away from any product sold (especially after Harry became Lord Potter and some of his pranks ended up 'entertaining' the Wizengamot). Remus was the secret conduit of enchanting projects and many ideas for a long time between the store and House Potter.

And continued to write Harry Potter books for a long, long time. Entertaining the children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren of the man.

The Weasleys continued to grow. Charlie and Dora eventually married, but were more interested in animals than politics. So other than family get-togethers, they were not seen much. The Blacks continued to have warm feelings for the Weasleys, but Hadrian ran from the youngest.

She was convinced that she would make a great Lady Potter even after there was one. And only one.

Nothing reached the paper about the Black family other than an announcement of a new security company being sponsored by them. Headed by Mad-eye Moody, the business offered personal protection for a day or longer. The company employed anyone - goblins, centaurs (the stars revealed that they were needed), and even squibs. No job too dangerous.

No fee too large.

-00-00-00-

Harry Potter lived a long life. Married his best friend Hermione after she graduated from uni while he worked on his triple mastery in charms, enchanting, and runes. And no matter how many times others asked, he was never interested in another bride. He held several offices, did enchanting for many years, taught it for longer, wound up as Headmaster of Hogwarts in his later years. Fawkes popping in now and then to check in on him.

After Neville and his parents moved back to Rose Hill, Neville's ancestral home, Hadrian looked to expanding the family beyond just having more children.

Harry revived several lines by having distant relatives take on old last names. Fredrick Slytherin and his wife Angelina had five boys,1 girl. George Peverell and his wife Alicia had 3 boys and 3 girls.

All of the children sorted to Gryffindor. The parents thought it was a worthy prank. Severus Prince Slytherin liked to talk to the portrait of his namesake upon occasion. Headmaster Snape had been a memorable and feared man who took the spot when Minerva McGonagall retired.

Harry abdicated his Heir status officially to Sirius Black IV on his 17th birthday. Hermione was never named Lady Black except by the house-elves.

Harry refused all marriage proposals from all witches for the rest of his life as gently as he could. He had a form letter that the house-elves knew well.

Harry had eventually tracked down all of the missing Potter portraits except for his parents. Charlus and Dorea didn't remember them being painted, so Harry had his parents painted using memories from several friends. They weren't as animated or talkative as the others, but it was nice having them in the house.

Hadrian continued with Grandfather's policy of hiring smart, beautiful muggleborn women to help the various stores and businesses he owned. And try to protect the magical gene pool. (And not a few handsome young men). Of course, Harry's idea of beauty was different than most, as everyone had something that made them special.

Before the Muggleborn Coalition, it was estimated that 90% of muggleborns returned to the muggle world after school.

The current estimate was less than 10%, and most of those were people who dropped out of school before Owls.

Harry ignored Dumbledore's portrait, and would frequently leave it in random closets or broom cupboards around school.

Punished both the viewer and viewees when caught.

Daphne had been determined to become Hermione's friend in order for her to one day accept her as the future Lady Black. Hermione would be Lady Potter. She was adamant about them both being Harry Potter's wives! No matter how many times Harry said no, she wouldn't accept it.

Miss Greengrass and Neville had a horrid fight on her sixteenth birthday because she had tried to kiss Harry and Neville caught her doing this. Harry didn't need to say he had nothing to do with it. Neville knew.

That was it as far as Neville was concerned. While technically he couldn't reject the betrothal contract until he was 21, he began courting Sally-Anne right then. When Hannah found out about what Daphne had done, she also showed interest again in the boy. He was quite happy to escort both.

His first bride was Sally-Anne Perks. She was interested in the business side of herbology, and not the growing part. It was a good match. Neville eventually turned over the flourishing herbology business for Sally-Anne to oversee, while he took on the teaching role at Hogwarts when Sprout retired. They had 3 boys and a little girl that brought them much joy. The youngest boy took the Black surname, and one of the properties to help build the family up.

His second wife, Hannah, took on the official Lady Longbottom title eventually, and went into politics. She had seen that Daphne was not letting go of Harry Potter, and kept up her friendship with the boy.

Justin and Susan married, and she dabbled in many careers, but raising their small herd of progeny is what gave her joy. When the last had graduated Hogwarts, she opened up a school in Hogsmeade, saying that she needed the young ones in her life.

Daphne had never gotten over her feelings for Hadrian. She tried to propose secretly to Harry three more times. She eventually moved to Australia, and the family lost track of her over time.

Harry and Draco maintained an odd friendship of sorts, but were never as close as they would have liked to have been. The minister's accusations to the boy that Harry had killed Lucius were deep set, and a pain that didn't heal. Hadrian did find a curse-breaker to heal Draco's wife and she gave him three beautiful daughters. They blood adopted a muggleborn baby that showed magic young and had been abandoned by his frightened parents who thought him a demon. Draco named him Arcturus after his great-grandfather. They too lived a long life, full of ups and downs, but with more joy than sorrow.

-00-00-00-

Harry was feeling old, and sad. Tired. Nothing interested him anymore. He had nothing new to do. His wife of 130 years had preceded him in death, and the sun just wouldn't shine for him anymore.

Fawkes came to him in a dream, and sang a sweet, mourning song. And he awoke.

Harry felt young and good and surrounded by white. Love, Happiness. Joy.

"Mum!"

"You wife got here a little while ago, I wondered when we would see you!"

Shared hugs. Then he was ambushed.

"Padfoot!"

"Four children? You could have had a quidditch team." Sirius said. No need to hide anymore.

"Just following your example." Harry said. "Is Rosie here?"

"Shh. You'll wake her." Hermione said, holding their baby daughter who had only lived a few minutes.

"She's beautiful." Harry said as the baby woke up, and looked up at him with her grandmother's eyes and her mother's naturally curly honey-brown hair.

"Grandfather?" Harry asked.

"He's in what we call 'time out' for a little while more. Want to see Moony?

"Of course! Neville and Sally-Anne, and Susan too! Mum, Dad, are you coming?"

"What's the hurry? We have all eternity."

"But there's so much to do."

And there was. There really was.

-Fin-The-End-Fin-

A/N - Thank you for reading. If you liked the story, leave a note. If not, well, there's a lot of great fan fiction out there.

I appreciate my favorite authors and their inspiration.


End file.
